Le spectacle
by CookieKandy
Summary: Les étudiants en concentration musique de l'école de Konoha apprennent dès la rentrée, qu'ils devront apprendre des duo pour leur examen de fin d'année. Une chanteuse et danseuse professionnelle, Maya Foussa, sera leur professeur à tous.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Le spectacle**

**Tous** : QUOI?!?  
**Tsunade** : Un spectacle où vous tous vous devrez chanter.  
**Shikamaru** : Chanter...galère...  
**Temari** : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le flemmard.  
**Tsunade** : Ce spectacle vaut pour 40% de votre note finale en musique.  
**Naruto** : 40%?!? Mais c'est énorme!!!  
**Tsunade** : Vous aurez toute l'année pour préparer un duo...et non ce n'est pas vous qui choisissez.  
**Sakura** : Et les duo seront réparti comment?  
**Tsunade** : Ce sera des duo mixte.  
**Shikamaru** : Mais il va y avoir trois garçons seul.  
**Tsunade** : En fait seulement deux, car dès demain une nouvelle arrive.  
**Sasuke** : Et pour les deux derniers?  
**Kiba** : Ils devront faire un duo entre gars?  
**Tsunade** : Non.  
**Ino** : Que vont-ils faire alors?  
**Tsunade** : Ils chanteront en duo avec celle qui vous fera tous répété.  
**Tous** : Qui?  
**Tsunade** (en partant) : À demain les jeunes.  
**Naruto** : C'était quoi ça? La vieille se tire sans répondre à notre question.  
**Sasuke** : On saura bien demain de toute façon.

Sur ces mots, ils partirent tous, les cours étaient terminés.

_Le lendemain_

Les 9 gars et les 5 filles étaient assis dans leur local de musique, attendant leur professeur. Il était rare que Kurenai arrive en retard.

**Naruto** : Vous pensez qu'elle ressemble à quoi la nouvelle?  
**Kiba** : Aucune idée, mais j'espère qu'elle sait chanter, sinon elle est arrivée au mauvais moment.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent interrompus par une fille blonde.

**La fille** : Je pense avoir même plus d'expérience en chant que vous tous réuni.  
**Temari** : Tu ne te vanterais pas trop vite?  
**La fille** : Non.

Sans un mot de plus, elle alla se placer au côté de Kurenai.

**Kurenai** : Bien...Je vous présente Yoriko Kasudohji.  
**Ino** : Non sérieux?  
**Sakura** : LA Yoriko?  
**Yoriko** (avec un sourire) : Oui pourquoi?  
**Ino** : Je rêve...  
**Sakura** : Une célébrité ici.  
**Kiba** : Célébrité?  
**Sakura** : Quoi? Tu ne la connais pas?  
**Ino** : C'est LA chanteuse pop du moment.

Tous se retournèrent vers la nouvelle. Celle-ci regardait Temari avec un sourire vainqueur.

**Sasuke** : Si elle est déjà célèbre...pourquoi vient-elle étudier ici?  
**Yoriko** : Parce que mon troisième tuteur vient de fait une dépression et que mon père dit que j'ai besoin d'encadrement.  
**Kurenai** : Bon maintenant on a rendez-vous avec celle qui vous fera répété pour les prochains mois.  
**Naruto** : C'est qui?  
**Kurenai** : Vous le saurez lorsqu'on y sera.

_Studio Foussa Inc._

Arrivée devant la bâtisse, ce fut Yoriko qui prit le groupe en charge pour leur faire une visite guidée du studio.

**Yoriko** (marchant de reculons) : Bon, comme elle est occupée pour le moment, je vais vous faire faire une petite visite des lieux. En commençant par le studio d'enregistrement.

Les plus enthousiastes du groupe fut Sakura et Ino. Les murs étaient décorés de photo et de disque d'artistes célèbres. Arrivée près de la cabine d'enregistrement, ils virent deux gars, des jumeaux probablement, entrain d'enregistrer.

**Kiba** : Hey, se serait pas les jumeaux ZR?  
**Yoriko** : En chair et en os. Ils enregistrent leur prochain single.

Au travers de la vitre, l'un des jumeaux donna un coup de coudre à l'autre en lui montrant la fenêtre. Yoriko leur envoya la main.

**Ino** : Aller c'est qui la fille qui va nous faire répété?  
**Yoriko** (regarde sa montre) : Bon je crois qu'elle devrait avoir bientôt fini sa répétition, allons-y.

Elle les emmena tous dans le studio de danse.

**Sasuke** : Un studio de danse?

Yoriko ne dit rien et les firent entrer. Une jeune fille rousse et un gars blond étaient entrain de danser un tango. C'était une danse très sensuelle et langoureuse.

**Kiba** (murmure à Naruto) : Au dirait du sexe dansant.  
**Naruto** (sur le même ton) : Parfaitement d'accord.

Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le couple de danseurs. Lorsque la danse fut fini, les filles applaudirent et les gars eux...devraient s'essuyer le coin de leur bouche... Yoriko s'avança vers la danseuse et lui fit la bise.

**Yoriko** : Wow Maya...tu viens d'en faire baver plusieurs.  
**Maya** (regardant le groupe) : Je vois ça.  
**Le danseur** : Bon on se voit se soir Maya?  
**Maya** : Oui à ce soir Yassu.  
**Yoriko** : Et le grand frère?  
**Yassu** : Quoi?  
**Yoriko** : Ton déhanchement est à pratiquer.

Il parti en secouant la tête, complètement désespéré.

**Yoriko** : Je vous présente ma cousine Maya, celle qui nous fera répété pour les prochains mois.  
**Neji** : Une danseuse?  
**Maya** : Quoi ça te dérange?  
**Neji** : Je vois juste pas comment une danseuse pourrait nous faire répéter nos duo.  
**Sasuke** : On est supposé apprendre à chanter et non à danser.  
**Yoriko** (à Maya) : Ils croient qu'une danseuse ne peut pas chanter.  
**Maya** : Alors on fait quoi?  
**Yoriko** : Tu leur en mets plein la vue.

La danseuse se dirigea vers la chaîne stéréo et mit une musique. Après un moment, elle se mit à chanter Fly on the Wall, une chanson qui passait souvent à la radio depuis quelques temps.

**Sai** (à la fin de la chanson) : Hey, c'est pas la chanson qui passe à la radio?  
**Yoriko** (avec un sourire) : Vous avez devant vous la championne de danse sociale professionnel, mais aussi la futur pop star.

Neji et Sasuke avaient la bouche ouverte, complètement surpris. Ils s'en étaient réellement prit plein la face.

_Quelques minutes plus tard dans la cafétéria du studio_

**Maya** : J'ai accepté d'être votre professeur de chant...(un peu plus bas) bon faut dire que ma cousine me tordait le bras...  
**Yoriko** : Heille!  
**Maya** : C'est une blague. Bon, je vais vous expliquer comment je vais procéder. Tout d'abord, je travaillerai individuellement avec chacun de vous et lorsque chaque membre d'un duo est près, vous pratiquerez à deux.  
**Kiba** : Et c'est quoi les duo?  
**Maya** : Pour le moment je n'en ai aucune idée...Kurenai?  
**Kurenai** : Bon ben le premier duo sera composé de Lee & Yoriko et vous chanterez "Let's get party started".  
**Yoriko** : Génial j'adore cette chanson.  
**Lee** : La fleur de la jeunesse est en nous.  
**Sasuke** (à Neji) : Pourquoi c'est lui qui chante avec la chanteuse professionnelle?  
**Kurenai** : Le second duo sera composé de Kiba & Ino avec la chanson "4 minutes".  
**Kiba** : Je la sens bien cette chanson.  
**Ino** : Wow je vais chanter une chanson de Madonna.  
**Kurenai** : Le troisième duo sera fait de Sasuke & Sakura avec "All I Have".  
**Neji** (à Sasuke) : Pas trop déçu?  
**Sasuke** : Tant qu'elle ne me casse pas les oreilles je m'en fiche.  
**Kurenai** : Dans le quatrième duo, il y aura Gaara & Matsuri, vous chanterez "Pills".  
**Matsuri** (à Gaara) : Tu la connais cette chanson?  
**Gaara** : Non.  
**Kurenai** : Shikamaru & Temari vous serez le duo #5 et vous chanterez "Headsprung".  
**Shikamaru** : Galère.  
**Temari** : Tu dis galère pour la chanson ou pour moi?  
**Shikamaru** : Sans commentaire.  
**Temari** : Tss...  
**Kurenai** : Ensuite, Neji & Tenten, la chanson sera "If I never see your face again".  
**Neji & Tenten** : Hein?  
**Kurenai** : Un problème?  
**Neji** : C'est pas un peu aigu pour moi?  
**Tenten** : Et du Rihanna?  
**Kurenai** : Les duo ont été longtemps réfléchi.  
**Naruto** : Arrêtez de l'interrompre, lui demanderez des explications lorsqu'elle aura fini de nommer les duo.  
**Kurenai** : Merci Naruto. Tu sera content car le septième duo sera composé de toi & d'Hinata. Vous chanterez "Way back into love".  
**Naruto** : Génial avec Hinata.  
**Hinata** : Avec...Naruto...  
**Tenten** (murmure à Hinata) : Respire Hinata, respire...  
**Kurenai** : Les deux prochain duo se feront avec Maya.  
**Kiba** : Il reste Shino...  
**Naruto** : Et Sai...  
**Shikamaru** : C'est sûr que leur chanson va être meilleur que les n'autres.  
**Kurenai** : Sai, toi tu chanteras "Nobody wants to be lonely" et Shino, tu chanteras "Scream".  
**Sai & Shino** : Connais pas cette chanson.  
**Maya** : Ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous ne connaissez pas la chanson que vous devez apprendre, un CD sera fait pour vous et des partitions aussi.  
**Yoriko** : Sans oublier que vous répèterez avec elle une fois par semaine.  
**Maya** : Yoriko, ta gueule.  
**Yoriko** : Quel vulgarité.

Après le regard noir que Maya lui envoya, Yoriko décida d'arrêter de l'interrompre.

**Maya** : Bon, d'abord j'aimerais que chacun se présente et me dise s'il a ou non de l'expérience en chant. Et si vous voulez ajouter quelque chose, libre à vous.  
**Naruto** : Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai jamais chanté et j'adore les ramens.  
**Maya** : Ok  
**Lee** : Lee Rock, jamais chanté, mais très hâte de commencer.  
**Maya** : Génial.  
**Kiba** : Kiba Inuzuka, idem que les deux autres et j'adore les chiens.  
**Sakura** : Sakura Haruno, j'ai fait un an de chant et je veux devenir médecin.  
**Ino** : Ino Yamanaka, ça fait maintenant quatre mois que je suis des cours de chant et j'adore la botanique.  
**Maya** : Yamanaka? Comme la boutique de fleur?  
**Ino** : C'est la boutique familiale.  
**Maya** : Chouette.  
**Tenten** : Moi c'est Tenten, j'ai jamais chanté et j'aime les arts martiaux.  
**Maya** : Alors il ne faut pas te mettre en colère.  
**Temari** : Temari Sabaku, j'aime pas chanté, mais je vais me forcer et je vais étudier en langue moderne l'an prochain.  
**Shikamaru** : Shikamaru Nara, selon moi le chant c'est galère et j'aime dormir.  
**Maya** : Je te plein, car la chanson n'est pas du tout relaxe.  
**Shikamaru** : Ouais, ça je l'avais remarqué.  
**Hinata** (pas très fort) : Je m'appel Hinata Hyuuga, jamais prit de cours de chant.  
**Sai** : Moi c'est Sai, je ne chante pas car je préfère dessiner.  
**Neji** : Neji Hyuuga et j'ai chanté une ou deux fois il y a quelques années et je suis le cousin d'Hinata.  
**Sasuke** : Sasuke Uchiwa, jamais chanté.  
**Gaara** : Gaara Sabaku, j'ai chanté il y a quatre ans et je suis le frère de Temari.  
**Matsuri** : Je suis Matsuri, je ne sais pas chanté, mais j'ai toujours voulu.  
**Maya** : Un rêve qui sera bientôt réalisé.  
**Shino** : Shino Aburame, je ne chant pas et j'ai une passion pour les insectes.  
**Maya** : Bon et bien, une chose de faite. Je promet pas de me souvenir de vos noms toute suite, amis je devrais y arriver d'ici deux semaines.  
**Yoriko** : Et toi tu ne te présente pas? **Maya** : Bon...si TU insistes. Mon nom vous le savez c'est Maya Foussa, je suis la fille de Matoki Foussa le producteur de disque et de Yasmaya Mazuki la gymnaste olympique. Je chante depuis l'âge de 4 ans, donc depuis maintenant 13 ans, je sais jouer de tous les instruments, mais particulièrement le piano et le violon. Euh... je suis championne junior, senior et professionnel en danse sociale. J'ai remporté le deuxième prix à la compétition de ballet contemporain en solo. Et...je crois que c'est tout.  
**Kurenai** : Bon et bien, maintenant nous devons retourner à l'école (protestation des élèves) et les pratiques avec Maya commenceront lundi prochain, vos horaires seront affichés vendredi dans le local de musique.  
**Maya** : Bye à lundi prochain tous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Première pratique**

**Naruto **: C'est quand ta pratique à toi?  
**Kiba **: Mardi soir et toi?  
**Naruto **: Jeudi midi.  
**Lee **: Ils ont arrangé l'horaire pour qu'il n'y ai pas de conflit avec le parascolaire.  
**Naruto **: Ouai, le basket c'est le lundi, mercredi et jeudi soir.  
**Sakura **: Et il y a musique le mardi et mercredi midi.  
**Sai **: Moi j'ai art plastique tous les midis.  
**Tenten **: Art martiaux le vendredi.  
**Ino **: Danse le lundi et mercredi.  
**Temari **: Théâtre le jeudi.  
**Yoriko **: Vous avez dut leur compliquer la vie avec tous vos cours parascolaires.  
**Matsuri **: Ça fait bonne impression sur un bulletin.  
**Lee **(regarde sa montre) : Bon moi je dois y aller.  
**Tous **: Bonne répétition.

_Local de musique_

Maya l'attendait, CD et partitions sur la table. Après avoir écouté la chanson, elle lui fit faire des vocalises et commença à le faire chanter sa partie.

**Maya **(à la fin) : Tu te débrouille bien pour un débutant.  
**Lee **: Merci. On se revoit lundi.  
**Maya **: Et n'oublie pas les vocalises.  
**Lee **: Je te promet de les faire à tous les soirs.

_Lundi 16h _

Les cours venaient de finir et Ino se dirigeait vers le local de musique. Tout comme avec Lee, Maya l'attendait.

**Maya **(après avoir écouté la chanson) : Bon maintenant j'aimerais t'entendre chanter la gamme.

Ino s'exécuta. Elle chantait bien, elle ne faussait pas beaucoup.

**Maya **: Je vais te donner quelques exercices de vocalise qui vont t'aider autant pour la justesse que pour t'éviter de t'essouffler.  
**Ino **: Je fausse?  
**Maya **: C'est dût à ton manque d'air justement. Quand tu n'as plus d'air, tu forces, alors la note ne sort pas avec justesse.  
**Ino **: Oh.

Et ainsi suite...

_Lundi 17h _

Sai croisa Ino à l'entrée du local. Elle le salut, puis reparti. Celui-ci avait une certaine hâte de commencer ce cours de chant. Particulièrement depuis qu'il savait avec qui il pratiquerait et ferait son solo.

Comme avec les autres, Maya lui fit faire des vocalises et commença à le faire pratiquer la chanson.

_Mardi 12h _

**Kiba **: Oh Lee dit-moi... qu'est-ce que Maya vous fait faire lors des pratiques?  
**Lee **: Des vocalises et puis on commence à regarder notre partition.  
**Kiba **: Juste ça?  
**Lee **: Pour le premier cour oui.

**Tenten **: Il est bientôt midi Temari.  
**Temari **: Oui je devrais COMMENCER a y penser.  
**Tenten **: Temari...  
**Temari **: Bon d'accord j'y vais.  
**Tenten **: Tu sais t'en mourras pas.  
**Yoriko **: Ouai...surtout pas aujourd'hui. Elle va pas te faire faire des choses d'impossibles à la première répète.

Et Temari parti elle les saluant. En chemin, elle croisa Shikamaru qui se promenait avec son ami Choji. Ce dernier avait choisi science à la place d'art.

**Choji **: Salut Tema.  
**Temari **(en s'arrêtant) : Salut les garçons. Ça va?  
**Choji **: Super et ...  
**Shikamaru **: Très bien, mais toi tu n'es pas supposée être au local de musique?  
**Temari **(innocemment) : Je mis rendais justement.

Shikamaru fit un mouvement de bras, lui indiquant le chemin pour le local de musique.  
Arrivée au local de musique, Temari trouva Maya appuyée sur le mur.

**Maya **: Bon pas de chance, on doit pratiquer dans l'auditorium à cause de la pratique d'harmonie.  
**Temari **: Ah d'accord.

Temari suivi Maya jusqu'à la scène de l'école. Tout était déjà près pour commencer. Tout comme lui avait dit Yoriko, cette première pratique ne fut pas SI terrible que ça.

_Mardi 16h _

Lorsque la cloche sonna les 16 heures, Kiba se dépêcha d'aller au local de musique. Il fut premièrement surprit de ne pas voir Maya. Il pouvait voir le matériel de Maya sur le bureau du professeur. Il venait de prendre les partitions dans ses mains, lorsque Maya arriva.

**Maya **: Désolé, j'avais reçu un téléphone.  
**Kiba **: J'ai pas attendu longtemps.  
**Maya **: Alors commençons!

La même chose que les autres...(Ben quoi, ils commence tous de la même façon c'est normal)

_Mardi 17h _

Lorsque les cours avait fini, Neji s'était dirigé vers la salle de musculation en attendant son heure de répétition. Quinze minutes avant 17 heures, Neji alla se changer et attendit à côté de la porte de musique que Kiba sorte.  
Celui-ci sorti en essayant d'imiter Justin Timberlake...mais c'était loin d'être réussi. Neji entra dans le local et se dirigea vers Maya. Celle-ci avait les partitions dans une main et dans l'autre la télécommande de la radio.

**Maya **(avec un sourire) : Près à commencer?  
**Neji **: Est-ce que j'ai le choix?  
**Maya **(lui tendant les partitions) : Non.

Maya fit écouter la chanson à Neji, firent des vocalises, puis commencèrent à regarder les partitions.

_Mercredi 12h _

Lorsqu'il eu fini de manger, Shikamaru se dirigea vers l'auditorium en trainant les pieds. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller chanter et encore moins cette chanson de dragueur. Maya allait attendre Shikamaru à l'entrée du local de musique, quand celui-ci entra dans l'auditorium.

**Maya **: Tu savais qu'on allait répété ici?  
**Shikamaru **: Il y a une pratique de musique au local, alors je me suis dit qu'on allait surement pratiquer ici.  
**Maya **: Ta réputation de génie n'était pas exagéré alors.

Puis ils commencèrent la pratique.

_Mercredi 16h _

Le dernier cours du mercredi pour Gaara était éducation physique. Malheureusement, lors de la partie de basket, il se foula la cheville. Alors lorsqu'elle arriva à l'école quinze minutes avant 16 heures, Maya apprit que Gaara était à l'infirmerie.

**Maya **(entrant dans l'infirmerie) : Encore une chance que tu n'es pas besoin de ta jambe pour chanter.  
**Gaara **(prenant des béquilles) : Ouai...Souhaitons que je sois meilleur en chant qu'en basket.

Tranquillement ils se dirigèrent vers le local de musique. Il n'y avait pas de cours de musique à cette heure-là et ils purent commencer tout suite la pratique.

**Maya **: Est-ce que tu veux partir dix minutes plus tôt ou tu va le garder pour une prochaine fois?  
**Gaara **: Pour une prochaine fois.  
**Maya **: Alors commençons.

_Mercredi 17h _

Matsuri arriva en courant. Elle avait été retenu après son cours de rattrapage en science. Alors ce fut donc essoufflée et presque en retard qu'elle arriva dans le local. Gaara était encore assis la tête penchée sur ses partitions.

**Maya **: Pile à l'heure.  
**Matsuri **(reprenant son souffle) : J'ai réussi...mon cours c'est plus tard que d'habitude...mais j'ai réussi...  
**Gaara **: (à Matsuri) : On se voit demain.  
**Matsuri **: Oui à demain...et remet toi vite.

Il lui sourit et parti tranquillement vers la sorti.

**Maya **: Bon...si je me souviens bien...tu ne connaissais pas ta chanson?  
**Matsuri **: Non.  
**Maya **: Alors je vais commencer par te la faire entendre.  
**Matsuri **: Bien

_Jeudi 12h _

Naruto avait attendu ce midi toute la semaine. Il ne connaissait pas la chanson qu'il devait apprendre, mais le fait de la chanter avec Hinata l'encourageait. Il trouvait qu'elle avait un vrai talent en musique et même s'il ne l'avait jamais entendu chanter, il était certain qu'elle avait une voix magnifique. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le local, Maya n'y était pas. Il s'approcha du piano et remarqua une pochette accompagné d'une lettre.

_Je suis désolé Naruto, j'ai eu un empêchement. __  
__Je te laisse les partitions et le CD de ta musique. __  
__Dans la pochette tu retrouveras aussi quelques exercices de vocalise. __  
__(Yoriko t'expliquera comment faire, elle est au courant)__  
__On rattrapera cette pratique une autre journée ne t'inquiète pas.__  
__Maya_

**Naruto **: Dommage moi qui avait hâte de commencer.

Naruto ressorti du local et retourna rejoindre ses amis, qui restèrent surprit de le voir revenir. Il leur expliquait la situation lorsque Yoriko arriva.

**Yoriko **: Oh Naruto, Maya est vraiment désolé d'avoir dût annuler votre pratique. Surtout que c'était la première.  
**Naruto **: C'est pas grave...mais tu va m'expliquer comment marche ses exercices de vocalise?  
**Yoriko **: Bien sûr vient je vais te montrer ça.

_Jeudi 16h _

Shino se rendit au local de musique avec le très mince espoir que Maya aille encore un empêchement. Mai bien sûr ce ne fut pas le cas. Maya était assise au bureau du professeur entrain d'annoter quelque chose. En entendant un bruit de pas, Maya releva la tête et sourit en voyant Shino.

**Maya **: Shino, c'est ça?  
**Shino **: Oui.  
**Maya **: Bon...pas trop déçu de me voir?  
**Shino **: Pardon?  
**Maya **: Ben oui...comme je n'étais pas là ce midi...peut-être que t'aurais souhaité que je ne sois pas là se soir.  
**Shino **: _Ça parais t'en que ça?_  
**Maya **: Bon ben...commençons.

_Jeudi 17h _

Hinata attendait dans le hall que 17 heure arrive. Elle avait hâte, mais était aussi très nerveuse. Tout ce qui entourait la musique l'a passionnait, mais chanter et jouer étaient bien différent. Lorsqu'elle jouait du piano, elle ne voyait pas le public, mais en chantant elle devra y faire face...et c'était ça qui la rendait nerveuse. En plus d'être en duo avec Naruto. Hinata releva la tête vers l'horloge, 16h55.

**Hinata **: Je ferais mieux de m'y rendre tranquillement.

Lorsqu'elle atteint la porte du local, Shino en sorti avec une mine basse.

**Hinata **: Ça va Shino?  
**Shino **(en s'en allant) : Je déteste déjà cette chanson.

Hinata entra dans le local. Maya était effondré sur le bureau.

**Hinata **: Tout va bien?  
**Maya **(relevant la tête) : À part le fait que Shino n'est pas du tout motivé à travailler son duo...oui je vais très bien.  
**Hinata **: Je crois seulement qu'il n'aime pas la chanson, mais il va quant même le travailler puisque ce spectacle vaut pour 40% de la note finale.  
**Maya **: Oui mais en musique pour performer faut pas penser point sur un bulletin. Oui ça aide, mais le mieux c'est la passion. Faut ressentir la chanson pour qu'elle soit belle et qu'elle atteigne le public.

Hinata ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas elle l'experte après tout.

**Maya **: Bon c'est pas tout mais toi aussi il faut que je t'entende chanter. J'espère que le fait que Naruto n'ait pas eu son cours se midi te fait penser que vous aller être en retard.  
**Hinata **: Non.  
**Maya **(souriant) : T'en mieux je m'en serais voulu sinon.

Hinata lui rendit son sourire et elles commencèrent à travailler. Maya resta surprise par la voix de la jeune fille. Même si elle ne chantait pas très fort et avec très peu de conviction, Maya voyait un talent qui n'attendait que de ce montrer au grand jour.

_Vendredi 12h _

Sasuke était le dernier des garçons à ne pas avoir encore eu de pratique, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Shikamaru se plaignait que sa chanson était trop rythmique, Neji se demandait encore pourquoi on lui avait refilé cette chanson, Shino n'arrêtait pas de répété «Je hais déjà cette chanson» et Tenten était découragée de devoir chanter du Rihanna, même si elle n'avait toujours pas eu son cours. Les autres étaient plutôt satisfait de leur chanson, particulièrement Ino et Lee.  
Sakura, connaissant déjà leur chanson, l'avait fait écouter à Sasuke. Un bon rap ni trop vite, ni trop lent. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'a apprendre les paroles.  
Comme il s'y attendait, il n'eu pas trop de difficulté avec les paroles, mais les vocalises que Maya lui fit faire...c'était autre chose.

_Vendredi 16h _

Sakura attendait avec impatience que son cours de math finisse. C'est pas qu'elle détestait les math ou le prof, mais elle avait hâte de commencer sa première pratique. Alors quand la cloche retentit, elle attrapa ses livres et sorti presque en courant du local.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le local de musique, Maya était en pleine discussion avec un garçon blond.

**Sakura **: Euh...Maya?  
**Maya **(se retourne) : Sakura. (regarde sa montre) La cloche a déjà sonnée?  
**Sakura **: Euh oui.  
**Maya **(retourne vers le gars) : Bon alors tu viens me chercher à 18 heure Mathias?  
**Mathias **: Ouai, mais c'est toi qui explique à Nakito pourquoi je suis en retard.  
**Maya **: Ben oui...comme si elle allait te crier dessus.  
**Mathias **(en souriant) : Ça parait que c'est pas toi qui vie avec.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Maya se tourna vers Sakura. Cette dernière la regardait.

**Maya **: C'était mon frère.  
**Sakura **: Ah d'accord.  
**Maya **: Bon alors commençons.

_Vendredi 17h _

Tenten pratiquait ses enchaînements de judo en attendant son heure de pratique. Son portable se mit à sonner.

**Tenten **: Ah il est temps que j'y aille.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au local de musique, Sakura était déjà partie.

**Tenten **(en regardant son portable) : Suis-je en retard?  
**Maya **: Je dirais pas en retard puisque qu'il est seulement 17 heure 02.  
**Tenten **: Je me demandais puisque Sakura était déjà partie.  
**Maya **: Bon alors t'es prêt à pratiquer?  
**Tenten **: Je dois vraiment chanter du Rihanna?  
**Maya **: C'est pas moi qui a choisi les duo.  
**Tenten **: Mais les chansons oui?  
**Maya **: J'ai envoyé les neuf musiques, mais je leur ai laisser faire les duo. Ils voulaient faire en sorte que tout le monde ait un certain DÉFI au cour de l'année. Pour certain c'est le rythme, la mélodie ou bien la personnalité.  
**Tenten **: Personnalité?  
**Maya **: Toi par exemple, Rihanna est tout le contraire de la fille sportive que tu es.  
**Tenten **(incertaine) : Oui...  
**Maya **: Ils veulent que tu chantes une chanson plus...féminine.  
**Tenten **: Ah...  
**Maya **: T'inquiète tu auras toute l'année pour réussir à chanter de façon...féminine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Confiance & Concentration**

Un mois c'était écoulé depuis le début des pratiques. Chacune des filles, mais Hinata en particulier, étaient devenues proche de Maya. Tout comme Lee et Naruto. Seul Lee allait commencer les pratiques à deux, ce qui surprit tout le monde...sauf Maya.

**Yoriko** : Wow Lee, tu dois avoir tout un don si Maya veut qu'on commence à travailler à deux.  
**Lee** : Non, j'ai seulement pratiquer 3 heures tous les soirs.  
**Naruto** : 3 heures?!?  
**Kiba** : Tous les soirs?!?  
**Naruto** : Même le lundi, mercredi et jeudi?  
**Lee** : Ben oui, après le basket.  
**Yoriko** (attrape le bras de Lee) : Wow, j'ai tout un partenaire.  
**Lee** : Merci, mais la faut y aller Maya nous attend.  
**Yoriko** : Je te suis.

Lorsqu'ils furent parti, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria.

**Kiba** : C'est moi ou Yoriko draguait Lee?  
**Naruto** : Elle draguait Lee.  
**Kiba** : C'est ce que je me disais.

_Local de musique_

Lee avait bien raison, Maya les attendait. Mais lorsqu'ils mirent les pieds dans le local, elle leva un sourcil à la vue de sa cousine accrochée au bras de Lee.

**Lee** : Au boulot, là il faut travailler et ne pas perdre une minute.  
**Yoriko** : On est en avance Lee, tu peux relaxer.  
**Lee** : Je prend se duo à cœur et je veux qu'il soit bon.  
**Maya** : Et pour ça il faut travailler dure.  
**Yoriko** : Ce que vous pouvez être rabajoie des fois.

_À la cafétéria_

**Ino** : Kiba, tu pourrais faire un effort.  
**Kiba** : Mais je me force, c'est pas ma faute si je suis pas doué pour le chant.  
**Tenten** : Arrête de le persécuter, le pauvre.  
**Naruto** : C'est vrai, c'est pas tout le monde qui a du talent pour le chant.  
**Kiba** : Et toi?  
**Naruto** : Quoi moi?  
**Neji** : Ça avance de ton côté?  
**Naruto** : Comme je disais, c'est pas tout le monde qui a du talent en chant.  
**Sakura** : Qu'est-ce que Maya t'a dit?  
**Naruto** : Rien, mais...  
**Sasuke** : T'as de la difficulté à te concentrer?  
**Naruto** : Ben...  
**Sakura** : Naruto!  
**Naruto** : Mais la chanson est super lente et... elle m'endort.  
**Shikamaru** : Si je pouvais, j'échangerais avec toi.  
**Temari** : Toi t'es mieux de te forcer un peu.  
**Shikamaru** : C'est pas parce que je déteste le rythme de la chanson que je ne me force pas. Même que...(s'arrête)  
**Temari** : Même que quoi?  
**Shikamaru** (mal à l'aise) : C'est après toi que j'attend.  
**Tous** : Quoi?!?  
**Temari** : Tu veux dire que tu connais déjà toute ta partition?  
**Shikamaru** : Depuis environ deux semaines...  
**Naruto** : Avant gros sourcil en plus!

Tout le monde était abasourdi par cette révélation. Ce fainéant avait été le premier à connaître sa partition par cœur. Même avant Sakura et Ino qui avaient déjà suivi des cours de chant. Mais cette révélation fit enrager intérieurement Temari.

**Temari** :_ Non mais c'est pas croyable, ce flemmard est meilleur que moi._  
**Kiba** : Et qui d'autre connait sa partie par cœur en dehors d'Ino.  
**Sakura** : Moi.  
**Tenten** : Oui mais toi tu suivais déjà des cours avant.  
**Ino** : Je suis persuadé que nous ne sommes pas les seuls.

Shino regarda Hinata dans les yeux. Il s'avait que celle-ci n'avait pas eu beaucoup de misère à apprendre sa parti. Il ne lui manquait que l'assurance, comme Maya n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter.

**Neji** : Il y a Hinata aussi.

Tout le monde ce tourna vers Hinata, qui regardait Neji avec des gros yeux.

**Hinata** : Neji...mais...comment...  
**Neji** : C'est Maya qui m'en a parlé.  
**Naruto** : Wow...je ferais bien de me concentrer alors...  
**Hinata** : Non...je ne suis pas...encore prête à...pratiquer à deux.

Neji et Shino la regardèrent. Ils étaient triste de voir Hinata reculer à place d'avancer par son manque de confiance en elle.

La semaine se poursuivi sans aucun problème. Jeudi arriva très vite et tous étaient en examen de français. Hinata fini dans les premières et le professeur lui donna la permission de partir. Puis à la surprise de tous, et sur tout du professeur, Naruto ne fini pas dans les derniers. Lui aussi il pu partir. Il décida de se rendre dans le local de musique pour pratiquer avant l'arrivé de Maya.  
Lorsqu'il arriva, une mélodie de piano lui parvint. En s'approchant un peu, il reconnu sa chanson de duo. Voulant voir qui était entrain de jouer, il atteint rapidement la porte du local et entendis un voix commencer à chanter.

**Naruto** (murmure) : Hinata...

Naruto était complètement envoûté par sa voix et son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il avançait quand son cerveau lui disait de ne pas bouger, il ne voulait pas qu'Hinata s'arrête. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de jouer, Naruto ne pu s'empêcher d'applaudir, se qui eu pour conséquence qu'Hinata se lève en sursaut.

**Hinata** : Na...Na...Naruto...mais qu'est-ce...que tu...tu...fais ici?  
**Naruto** (complètement ailleurs) : Wow...ta voix est magnifique.

Hinata se mit à rougir, pendant que Naruto revenait sur terre.

**Naruto** : Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu dis ne pas être prêt à pratiquer à deux...(voyant Hinata baisser le regard) Oh ça te gêne de chanter devant les autres...Si je te disais que ta version du duo m'endort moins que celle du CD, est-ce que tu me croirais.  
**Hinata** (relève la tête) : Sérieux?  
**Naruto** (se gratte l'arrière la tête) : Ben oui.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hinata fit signe à Naruto de s'assoir à côté d'elle. Celui-ci resta surprit, mais alla la rejoindre sur le banc du piano.

**Hinata** : Alors chante avec moi.

Naruto la regarda un moment, avant de sortir ses partitions de son sac. Hinata commença à jouer, chanta sa parti, puis se fut le tour de Naruto. Il commença, mais Hinata l'arrêta.

**Hinata** : Tu ne chantes pas la bonne note. Regarde ici c'est un si, mais toi tu chantes un sol.  
**Naruto** : J'ai pas d'oreilles et...  
**Hinata** (joue un si sur le piano) : Allez chante.  
**Naruto** (chante) : Si...(Hinata lui fait signe de plus haut) Si...  
**Hinata** : Un peu plus haut encore.  
**Naruto** : Si...(Hinata sourit) Je l'avais?  
**Hinata** : Oui, maintenant recommence ta phrase du début.

Naruto fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini la chanson, Naruto regarda sa montre et se leva brusquement.

**Naruto** : Il est déjà midi. (lève la tête) Maya?  
**Hinata** (se lève) : Tu es là depuis longtemps?  
**Maya** : Depuis assez longtemps pour voir que Naruto a gravi toute une marche.  
**Naruto** (grattant l'arrière de la tête) : Ah oui?  
**Maya** : J'ignore si vous avez deviné ou bien que c'est un accident, mais depuis le début que vous pouviez travailler en équipe en dehors de vos pratiques respectives.  
**Naruto** : Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt?  
**Maya** : Parce que je voulais savoir si il y en aurait qui le ferait sans que je n'ais à le dire.  
**Hinata** : Et bien on ne l'avait pas deviné.  
**Naruto** : On a juste eu la même idée au même moment.  
**Maya** : Bon alors je vous laisse aller manger. (pendant qu'ils s'en vont) Oh et...(se retournent) Jeudi midi tous les deux maintenant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Début de jalousie?**

Deux semaines plus tard, Sasuke, Gaara et Matsuri avaient fini d'apprendre leur partition et commençaient leur pratique à deux. Pour Sasuke et Sakura, les pratiques à deux étaient pénibles. Pénible pour...Sakura. Sasuke se pensait supérieur et son attitude tombait sur les nerfs de Sakura. Du côté de Gaara et Matsuri c'était l'entente parfaite. Gaara fini même par demander à Maya s'il pouvait jouer la guitare et Matsuri le piano.

Après deux mois de pratique avec Maya, seulement quatre duo pratiquaient ensemble. Ino et Shikamaru attendaient que leur partenaire est fini d'apprendre leur partie, et les autres se démerdaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient avec leur chanson. Jusqu'à ce qu'au mardi de la 8e semaine, Maya demande à Neji de revenir le vendredi à 16h pratiquer avec Tenten.

Le lendemain, il annonça à sa partenaire, qu'ils allaient enfin pratiquer en duo.

**Tenten **: Sérieux?  
**Neji **: Oui, oui. Elle m'a demandé à la fin de la pratique si je pouvais revenir vendredi soir pratiquer avec toi.  
**Tenten **: C'est génial.

_Vendredi 16h_

Neji et Tenten arrivèrent en même temps dans le local. à leur surprise, Maya n'y était pas. Ils s'assirent à une table et se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Maya arriva en course, complètement essoufflée.

**Maya **: Je...suis...désolée...il y avait...un de ces...trafiques.  
**Tenten **: C'est correct.  
**Neji **: On avait décidé de t'attendre.

Ils commencèrent donc à pratiquer les parties communes de la chanson. Mais ils furent interrompus quelques minutes avant la fin par la sonnerie du portable de Tenten. C'était une vieille musique des années 60.

**Tenten **: Désolé c'est mon père.  
**Maya **: Vas-y.  
**Tenten **(décroche) : Allo...Quoi?!...et comment je fais moi...ok je vais m'arranger....oui moi aussi...bye.  
**Neji **: Tout va bien?  
**Tenten **: C'est juste mon père qui vient de me dire qu'il ne pourra pas venir me chercher.  
**Maya **(regarde sa montre) : Bon pour se soir ça va être tout. On fera deux heures la semaine prochaine. Ça vous va?  
**Neji **: Oui.  
**Tenten **: D'accord.

Maya ramassa ses affaires et les laissa seul. Tenten s'apprêtait à faire pareil quand Neji l'interrompit.

**Neji **: Tu vas faire quoi pour retourner chez toi?  
**Tenten **: Je ne sais pas.  
**Neji **(après un moment de réflexion) : Je peux toujours emprunter la voiture de mon oncle et te reconduire.  
**Tenten **: Non, te dérange pas pour ça...  
**Neji **(avec un sourire) : Ça me fait plaisir.  
**Tenten **(rit) : D'accord.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à chez Neji qui habitait à cinq minutes de l'école.

**Tenten **: T'as ton permis depuis longtemps?  
**Neji **: Presque trois mois.  
**Tenten **: Je devrais peut-être demander à Hiashi...(le regarde) Comme ça je suis sûr d'arriver en un morceau.  
**Neji **: Haha, très drôle. Et toi ton permis tu le passe quand?  
**Tenten **: Dans un mois.  
**Neji **: En plein hiver? T'es courageuse.  
**Tenten **: Il n'y avait pas de place avant.  
**Neji **: D'accord. (ouvre la porte de la maison) Hiashi?  
**Hiashi **(dans la cuisine) : Oui Neji?  
**Neji **(passe la tête par la porte) : Je peux t'emprunter la voiture. Le père de Tenten à eu un empêchement et je lui ai proposé de la raccompagner.  
**Hiashi **: Alors passe chercher de l'eau et du lait à l'épicerie, on n'en a plus.

Hiashi alla chercher ses clefs et de l'argent qu'il donna à Neji.

**Hiashi **: Et attention à la voiture.  
**Neji **: Je sais.  
**Tenten **(dit à Neji en sortant) : Je suis pas la seule à me méfier sur ta conduite.  
**Neji **: Tu le veux se lift ou tu préfères marcher?  
**Tenten **(se calme) : Le lift.  
**Neji **: Alors monte et arrête de te moquer de moi.

Après quinze minutes de route, ils arrivèrent chez Tenten. La cour était vide.

**Tenten **(cherche ses clés) : Merci de m'avoir ramené.  
**Neji **: Je me serais senti sans cœur si je te l'avais pas proposé.  
**Tenten **(le regarde) : Oui ça aurait été sans cœur de laisser un fille marcher pendant une demi heure.  
**Neji **(moqueur) : Toi une fille? Je doute un brin sur ça.  
**Tenten **(le tape) : Vas te faire voir.  
**Neji **: Et par qui?  
**Tenten **(ouvre la porte et sort) : Par qui tu voudras. (se penche vers lui) Si ce n'était de ta "gentillesse" de m'avoir ramené, je t'aurais frappé plus fort.  
**Neji **(fait semblant d'être surpris) : Une fille peu frapper plus fort?  
**Tenten **: T'auras qu'à demander à Lee.  
**Neji **(réellement surprit) : Et c'est quoi le rapport avec Lee?

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Neji attendit qu'elle soit à l'intérieur avant de repartir et d'aller chercher ce que son oncle lui avait demandé.

**Neji **: Pourquoi a-t-elle parlé de Lee?

_Mardi midi dans la cafétéria_

**Ino **: Et puis ta pratique hier?  
**Sai **: On a commencer à pratiquer les parties à deux.  
**Ino **: Génial déjà six duo de formé.  
**Kiba **: Il ne reste plus que Temari, Shino et moi alors.  
**Shino **: Je déteste cette chanson.  
**Kiba **: Oui on sait tu nous l'as déjà dit.  
**Sai **: Et toi Kiba, c'est quoi ton excuse?

**Kiba **: Ces maudites notes aigües que j'atteins pas.  
**Ino **: Aller Kiba calme toi.  
**Kiba **: Ouai, mais ça me frustre. J'adore cette chanson et Maya m'a dit que j'avais déjà l'attitude.  
**Ino **: C'est sûr que dans le rôle du Don Juan, je te vois plus que Shikamaru.  
**Sai **: Et pourtant, il connaît déjà sa partition.  
**Ino **: J'ai pas hâte de le voir quand Maya va leur montrer la chorégraphie.  
**Shino **(surprit) : Quelle chorégraphie?  
**Ino **: Ben...celle que chaque groupe ayant une musique rythmé devra apprendre.  
**Kiba **: Elle a pas dû t'en parler étant donné que tu n'aimes pas la chanson.  
**Ino **: Pourtant c'est une excellente chanson. C'est le père de Maya et sa tante qui la chante.  
**Shino **: Sérieux?  
**Ino **: Ben oui et celle que chante Naruto et Hinata, c'est un duo que Maya a chanter avec son frère.  
**Shino **: Le problème c'est qu'il faut que je sois agressif.  
**Kiba **: C'est pour ça que c'est toi que les professeur on choisit pour le chanter.  
**Shino **: De quoi tu parles?  
**Kiba **: Ben oui...chaque duo a un défi à relever.  
**Ino **: Regarde Neji et Kiba. Ils ont des chansons plus ou moins aigües.  
**Kiba **: Naruto a une chanson lente à l'inverse de Shikamaru.  
**Sai **: Tenten doit jouer les filles sexy.

Les trois autres se retournent vers lui.

**Sai **: Ben quoi? Tenten est plus garçon manqué que fille sexy.  
**Ino **: J'avoue.  
**Kiba **: Puis Sai et toi, c'est surement pour extérioriser vos émotions. D'être moins neutre.  
**Shino **: Neji, Sasuke et Gaara aussi sont toujours neutre.  
**Ino **: Sasuke frappe continuellement Naruto.  
**Kiba **: Il arrive à Neji de se fâcher lorsqu'on s'en prend à Hinata.  
**Ino **: Et je l'ai souvent vu rire avec Tenten.  
**Shino **: Et Gaara?

Ino et Kiba réfléchir un moment.

**Ino & Kiba** : Aucune idée.  
**Ino **: Mais il doit chanter une chanson d'amour super romantique.  
**Shino **: Il reste que j'aurais préféré une autre chanson.


	5. Chapter 5

**School-Fic / Chapitre 5 : Frustration & Déblocage**

**Kiba **: Yes! Yes enfin!  
**Naruto **: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
**Kiba **: La semaine prochaine, je commence les pratique avec Ino.  
**Ino **: Alors je viens pratiquer avec toi le mardi?  
**Kiba **(passe son bras autour de ses épaules) : T'as tout compris.

Quelques regard se tournèrent vers Temari et Shino qui n'avaient toujours pas commencé les pratiques à deux.

**Temari **: Qui sais? Peut-être que Maya va m'annoncer aujourd'hui que demain je commence à pratiquer avec se gros fainéant de Shikamaru.  
**Shikamaru **: Je t'ai entendu tu sais.  
**Temari **: Tu dors pas?  
**Shikamaru **: Je dors pas tout le temps.  
**Naruto **: Mais presque.

Tous ce mirent à rire, ou à sourire pour nos glaçons préférés.

**Naruto **: Essayez de pratiquer en-dehors des cours. Peut-être que Shikamaru va t'aider comme Hinata m'a aidé.  
**Hinata **: Et Maya n'a jamais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas.  
**Temari **: Je préfèrerais mourir que de me faire aider par ce flemmard.  
**Ino **: De toute façon, après c'est lui qui va avoir besoin d'aide.  
**Shikamaru **: Non mais qu'est-ce que tu radotes là?  
**Kiba **: Quoi t'es pas au courant pour la danse?  
**Shikamaru **: Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de l'aide de cette furie.  
**Temari **: Cette furie comme tu dis, fait du funky depuis déjà cinq ans.  
**Shikamaru **: Ça sera peut-être pas du funky.  
**Temari **: Du hip hop alors, c'est la même chose, mais sans les acrobaties.  
**Shikamaru **: Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne sais pas danser?  
**Kiba **: Parce que tu bouge autant qu'une limace.

Tout le monde, sans exception, se mit à rire de Shikamaru. Ce dernier se leva et se mit à courir après Kiba. Mais la rigolade fut courte pour Temari, il était déjà l'heure pour elle d'aller rejoindre Maya a l'auditorium.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le cours d'anglais, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et alla s'assoir au côté de Tenten et devant Shikamaru.

**Temari **(se retourne) : Pratique tous les deux demain midi.  
**Tenten **: Alors t'a enfin réussi.  
**Temari **: Elle m'a dit qu'en général je n'avais pas besoin de cette pratique, mais elle a préféré me la laisser quant même.  
**Sai **: Pauvre Shino, maintenant c'est le seul.  
**Lee **: Oui, mais peut-être va-t-elle faire comme avec toi et commencer jeudi à travailler les bout commun.  
**Neji **: Surtout qu'Hinata l'aide en-dehors des pratiques.  
**Temari **: Ah oui au fait. Maya m'a demandé de vous rappeler que votre pratique de vendredi dure deux heures et que la semaine prochaine vous êtes le mardi midi à l'auditorium.  
**Tenten **: Enfin fini les problème de lift.  
**Neji **: Ça t'était arrivée d'autre fois?  
**Lee **: il y a une fois que je suis aller la porter après mon entraînement avec Gai.  
**Temari **: Et moi après un cours d'espagnol.  
**Neji **: Dis à ton père que vendredi je vais aller te porter. De cette façon tu ne seras pas prise au dépourvu.  
**Tenten **: Sérieux?  
**Neji **: De toute façon j'ai un rendez-vous chez le dentiste juste après et c'est sur mon chemin.  
**Tenten **: J'aurais dû me douter que ce n'était pas de bonté de cœur.

_Jeudi 16h_

Shino était en science pour son dernier cours de la journée. Tout le cours, ils devaient faire deux laboratoires et leur rapport de lab. À 15h30 il avait déjà terminé. Il demanda au professeur s'il pouvait partir, puis se dirigea vers le local de musique. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd venant de l'auditorium. Il alla voir ce qui s'y passait et tomba sur Maya allongé sur le sol, ce tenant le poignet.

**Shino **: Maya? Ça va?  
**Maya **(tournant la tête vers lui) : Oui, oui.  
**Shino **: C'était quoi se bruit?  
**Maya **(détourne la tête) : J'ai mal réceptionné un mouvement.  
**Shino **(se penche) : Et tu es tombé sur ton poignet?  
**Maya **: Oui.

Il prit sa main pour voir l'étendu des dégâts, faisant gémir Maya au passage.

**Shino **(inquiet) : C'est plutôt enflé. (lâche la main) Tu ne te l'aurais pas déjà foulé?  
**Maya **: Je me l'ai cassé il y a six mois. (après un moment de silence) Pendant une compétition.  
**Shino **: Alors c'est normal que ton poignet n'est pas supporté ton poids, il n'est pas encore...

Il fut interrompu par la cloche. Il l'aida à se lever et ils allèrent dans le local de musique.

**Maya **: Bon j'ai décidé de faire une approche différente avec toi.  
**Shino **: Quel genre d'approche?  
**Maya **(le regarde dans les yeux) : Pour toi être agressif ça veut dire quoi?  
**Shino **: Pardon?  
**Maya **: Comment vois-tu l'agressivité? J'ai cru comprendre...entre les branches...que c'était ce que tu n'aimais pas de la chanson.

Shino la regarda un moment et se souvint de sa conversation avec Sai, Kiba et Ino la semaine passé.

**Flash Back**

_**Shino **__: Le problème c'est qu'il faut que je sois agressif.__  
__**Kiba **__: C'est pour ça que c'est toi que les professeur on choisit pour le chanter.__  
__**Shino **__: De quoi tu parles?__  
__**Kiba **__: Ben oui...chaque duo a un défi à relever.__  
__[...]__  
__**Kiba **__: Puis Sai et toi, c'est sûrement pour extérioriser vos émotions. D'être moins neutre._

**Fin Flash Back**

**Shino **: De la colère.  
**Maya **: Et qu'est-ce qui te met en colère?  
**Shino **: Je n'ai pas l'habitude de...  
**Maya **: D'accord alors tu es un être dépourvu de sentiment.  
**Shino **: Non, mais...  
**Maya **: Mais quoi? Est-ce si dure pour toi de laisser transparaître tes émotions? Est-ce si dure d'essayer de jouer un personnage l'espace d'une chanson? Ou bien es-tu juste trop borné pour...  
**Shino **(cri) : Comment oses-tu me jugé de la sorte? Tu ne me connais même pas et...

Il s'arrêta brusquement, réalisant pourquoi elle lui avait dit toutes ces horreurs. Un magnifique sourire arborait maintenant son visage.

**Maya **(faussement intrigué) : Tu disais?  
**Shino **: Tu savais que j'allais réagir?  
**Maya **: Bien sûr que oui. Je suis loin d'être le genre de personne qui juge les gens avant de les connaître. Et donc maintenant que je t'ai vu "agressif", tu ne devrais plus avoir de difficulté à l'être pendant la chanson.  
**Shino **: Mais suis-je obligé de crier?  
**Maya **: On verra ça en temps et lieu. Maintenant on va commencer à travailler les passages communs.


	6. Chapter 6

**School****-Fic / Chapitre 6 : L'anniversaire de mariage**

**Yoriko **: Vous êtes tous invités à l'anniversaire de mariage des parents de Maya.  
**Kiba **: On est même pas de la famille.  
**Yoriko **: Et alors? Il n'y a pas que de la famille d'invité. Des amis de nos parents et ils nous permettent d'inviter nos amis à nous. Alors vous êtes tous les quinze invités.  
**Neji **: Si c'est les parents de Maya qui sont fêtés, pourquoi c'est toi qui nous invite?  
**Yoriko **: Parce que moi j'ai cours avec vous.  
**Sakura **: Et c'est quand?  
**Yoriko **: Samedi prochain, ça commence à 17h00 et ça fini quand vous voulez. Le souper est compris bien sûr.  
**Ino **: On s'habille comment?  
**Yoriko **: Décontracté. Ce que vous portez pour l'école ça peut faire l'affaire, sinon ce que vous portez quand vous sortez.  
**Naruto **: C'est sûr que moi je viens. (se tourne vers Hinata) Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble?  
**Hinata **(toute rouge) : Euh...d'a...d'accord.  
**Sakura **: On va tous y être t'inquiète pas.  
**Yoriko **: Bon on doit y aller Lee.  
**Lee **: Je te suis.

_Samedi_

Ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous chez Neji et Hinata. À 16h30, ils partirent tranquillement vers la résidence des Foussa, qui était à 45 minutes du village. Ils furent un peu surpris par la grosseur de la demeure. Lorsqu'ils eurent trouvés un endroit où se garer, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison. Ils furent accueillis par le frère de Yoriko qui leur montra le chemin de la salle de réception. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés, qu'ils entendaient de la musique. Yassu leur ouvrit la porte de la salle et tous se figèrent. Cette pièce pouvait recevoir au-moins 100 personnes en plus de la grande scène au fond où Maya et Yoriko se tenaient. Elles chantaient l'un de leur duo, Popularet cinq gars jouaient la musique. Ce fut Yoriko qui les aperçue en premier et fit signe aux musiciens d'arrêter.

**Yoriko **: Cool vous êtes déjà arrivés.  
**Maya **: Hey, tu m'avais pas dit que tu les avais invité.  
**Tous **: Quoi?!?  
**Yoriko **: Oups...j'avais oublié de t'en parler...Mais tes parents sont au courant et ça ne leur dérangeaient pas.  
**Maya **: Ouin...  
**Yoriko **: Bon venez, je vais vous montrer vos places. Ce sont des tables de huit.  
**Naruto **: Et qui est à quelle table?  
**Yoriko **: À la première il y aura ; Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru et Shino. À la deuxième ; Sakura, Ino, Matsuri, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Lee et Sai.  
**Maya **: Mais les places sont faites seulement pour le souper. Le reste de la soirée vous pourrez danser ou bien parler aux autres tables.  
**... **: Maya, tu peux venir une minutes?  
**Maya **: Oui j'arrive maman.

Elle couru vers une femme qui était son portrait craché en plus vieille.

**Kiba **: Cette femme est la mère de Maya?  
**Yoriko **: Oui.

**Ino **: Elle pourrait passer pour sœur.

Maya revient quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de plusieurs personnes.

**Yoriko **: Et le reste de la troupe est arrivée.

9 filles et 3 gars entrèrent avec Maya. Yoriko marcha vers eux et fit la bise à chacun.

**Yoriko **: Hola chicas y chicos!  
**Maya **: Bon je crois que des présentations sont de mise.

Yoriko et Maya fit donc les présentations entre le groupe de Naruto et celui de la troupe comme Yoriko les avait nommé.

**Yoriko **(en pointant) : Amee, Soree, Makee, Koromee, Zankee, Ramlee...  
**Maya **: Mathias, Yukito, Nakito, Jaruka, Nanashi, Maori...  
**Yoriko **: Tomoyo, Hameko, Umeki, Shaogi, Saki et mon frère Yassu que vous avez déjà rencontré.  
**Maya **: Et voici, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura...  
**Yoriko **: Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Temari...  
**Maya **: Shino, Sai, Ino, Kiba...  
**Yoriko **: Puis Gaara et Matsuri...je vais en cours avec eux.

Lorsque les présentations fût terminées, ils allèrent prendre place à leur table. Les autres invités ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Le souper commença avec le frère cadet de Maya à la console.

**Ino **(à Sakura) : Wow, il est doué le petit frère de Maya.  
**Sakura **: Ouai et en plus il paraît plus âgé.  
**Ino **: C'est vrai, je lui donnerais le même âge que nous. Si on ne compte pas ses yeux bruns, lui et Maya pourrait passer pour des jumeaux.  
**Sakura **: J'ai vraiment eu de la difficulté à croire Maya lorsqu'elle nous l'a présenté.  
**Kiba **: Voyons, il a quel âge ce Yukito?  
**Ino & Sakura** : 12 ans.

Les cinq garçons s'étouffèrent ou recrachèrent la gorgé d'eau qu'ils venaient de prendre.

**Les gars** : Seulement 12?  
**Matsuri **: Quoi vous l'ignoriez?  
**Les gars** : Ben...  
**Ino **: Il est vrai qu'on est toutes devenues proche de Maya comparé à vous les gars.  
**Kiba **: Lee s'est plus rapproché de Yoriko je crois.  
**Lee** : Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Kiba?  
**Sai **: Seulement que vous êtes souvent ensemble.  
**Lee **: On est de très bon ami.  
**Sasuke **: Hum...je trouve que vous vous collez beaucoup pour des amis.  
**Lee **: Ce n'est que de l'amitié.  
**Kiba **(murmure) : Pas pour elle en tout cas.

Tout le monde, sauf Lee, se mirent à rire.

_À la table de Naruto_

**Neji **: Naruto calme-toi, ton assiette va pas s'en aller.

**Naruto **: Oui mais c'est trop bon.  
**Shikamaru **: Et dire que ce n'est même pas des ramens.  
**Tenten **: Il faut avouer que c'est vraiment délicieux.  
**Tous sauf Naruto** : Ouai.  
**Mathias **(cognant sur son verre) : Excusez-moi d'interrompre le repas, mais je voudrais dire quelque chose. (lorsque le silence ce fit) Si nous sommes ici ce soir, c'est pour fêter les 25 ans de mariage de Matoki et Yasmaya Foussa. Un amour qui est pour moi un exemple et j'espère que celui que je vie durera aussi longtemps que le votre.

Tout le monde applaudit se discours plein d'émotion de l'aîné Foussa. Matoki se leva et serra son fils dans ses bras. Le regard de Shino passa du père et son fils à Maya. Celle-ci les regardait avec un grand sourire.

**Matoki **(se sépare de Mathias) : Et moi je suis fier de mes fils et de ma fille. Vous m'inspirez tous les jours.

Il se pencha vers Maya et la prit dans ses bras, puis alla rejoindre Yukito sur la scène. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille pendant leur étreinte, qui fit sourire le cadet. Se dernier retourna derrière sa console et son père alla prendre un micro. (Aerosmith - I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing)

Matoki se mit à chanter en regardant sa femme. Celle-ci avait posé ses mains sur son cœur, les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était émue. Vers le milieu de la chanson, il marcha jusqu'à elle, lui prit une main en s'agenouillant devant elle et lorsque la chanson fût fini, l'embrassa. Encore une fois, la salle fût remplie par les applaudissement.

**Tenten **: Woooow, c'est dont ben romantique.  
**Hinata **: Maya m'a dit qu'il lui avait écrit cette chanson lorsqu'il l'a demandé en mariage.  
**Naruto **(regarde Hinata) : Il lui a écrit une chanson...(relève la tête vers Matoki) Ça ce voit que c'est l'amour fou entre eux.

Les six autres se retournèrent vers lui, surprit par ce qu'il venait de dire. Lorsqu'il se rendit conte des regard des autres, Naruto les regarda à tour de rôle.

**Naruto **: Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?  
**Shikamaru **: Pour une fois ce que tu as dis avait du sens.  
**Temari **: Tien, Maya se dirige vers la scène.

Ils se retournèrent tous. Maya avait prit un micro et Yukito vint la rejoindre.

**Maya **: Nous aussi nous avons un discours à faire.  
**Yukito **: Comme nous avons pu voir les talents en chant de notre père...  
**Maya **: Nous souhaitons rendre hommage à notre mère.  
**Yukito **: Celle qui nous a enseigné tout ce qu'on sait sur la danse.  
**Maya **: Alors nous avons monté une chorégraphie pour elle.

Maya, Yoriko, Nanashi, Yukito, Shaogi et Yassu se rejoignirent au centre de la piste, pendant que Mathias se dirigeait vers la console. Une musique latine se fit entendre et les trois duo se mirent à danser une rumba. (Enrique Iglesias - Tired of being sorry)

Lorsque la danse fût terminée, Yasmaya alla embrasser ses deux enfants.

**Yasmaya **: Vous l'avez monté tous les deux?  
**Yukito **: Oui.  
**Yasmaya **: Je suis si fière de vous.  
**Maya **: On t'aime maman.  
**Yasmaya **: Moi aussi je vous aime...tous les trois.

Yukito retourna à sa console et repartie la musique.

**Yukito **: Que tout ceux qui ont fini leur repas viennent remplir la piste de danse.

Plusieurs personnes se levèrent et commencèrent à danser sur la musique latine que le jeune DJ faisait jouer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Provocation silencieuse**

**Neji** : Tenten, Ça te dis de danser?  
**Tenten** : Toi tu danses?  
**Neji** (comme si de rien n'était) : J'ai dû suivre des cours avec Hinata il y a quelques années.  
**Tenten** : Mais moi je ne sais pas...  
**Neji** (lui tend la main) : Je vais te montrer.  
**Tenten** : D'accord.  
**Naruto** : Alors tu connais ce genre de danse Hinata?  
**Hinata** (rouge) : Euh...oui.  
**Naruto** (se gratte l'arrière de la tête) : Tu veux bien m'apprendre?  
**Hinata** (surprise) : Euh...bien sûr.

Ils allèrent donc rejoindre Neji et Tenten sur la piste, vite rejoint par Lee et Yoriko, Kiba et Ino. Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura et Matsuri étaient en plein discussion. Ennuyé par celle-ci, Sai alla inviter Maya à danser.

**Yassu** : Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous accepteriez-vous de danser avec moi?  
**Temari** : Bien sûr.  
**Shikamaru** : Et voilà, maintenant on est les seuls à ne pas danser.  
**Shino** : Toi danser?  
**Shikamaru** (se tourne vers l'autre table) : On va parler avec eux?  
**Shino** : Ouai je te suis.

La musique passa de latine à swing pour finir avec du techno, rock et hip hop, au plus grand bonheur des jeunes. Les huit filles finirent par se regrouper pour danser entre elles, laissant les garçons aller s'assoir un peu.

**Neji** : Où est-ce qu'elles puisent leur énergies? Je suis complètement crevé.  
**Lee** : Moi j'aurais bien continué, mais elles avaient l'air de vouloir danser entre elles.  
**Naruto** : Toi aussi t'as eu cette impression?  
**Lee** : Ouai et...  
**Kiba** : J'hallucine!  
**Tous** : Quoi?

Kiba ne répondit pas et pointa seulement la piste de danse. Maya et Temari c'étaient mit à danser collé de façon sensuel en regardant les garçons.

**Sakura** : Regardez les garçons.  
**Ino** : Ils en bavent.  
**Tenten** : Aller vient Hinata.

Elle prit la jeune fille par le bras et fit comme Maya et Temari. Au départ, Hinata était gênée et bougeait très peu, mais elle fini par se laisser aller.

**Neji** (sous le choc) : Ma cousine est dévergondée.  
**Kiba** : Exagère pas Neji.  
**Lee** : Elle fait seulement s'amuser.  
**Sasuke** : Et voilà, maintenant c'est le tour d'Ino et Sakura.  
**Gaara** : Où est Matsuri?  
**Naruto** : Aucune idée, mais Yoriko est montée sur la scène.  
**Lee** : Elle va surement chanter.

Elle se mit à chanter l'un de ses succès, Womanizer. Matsuri ne tarda pas à refaire surface et alla rejoindre les garçons.

**Matsuri** : Salut.  
**Gaara** : Tu ne danses plus?  
**Matsuri** (regarde les filles) : Euh...(s'assoit) Non.

Les filles se déchainaient sur la piste de danse. Yoriko demanda Maya sur la scène pour venir chanter, Popular avec elle. Temari se retrouva seule, mais pas pour longtemps. Yassu revint la voir pour la faire danser. Le rouge monta au visage de Shikamaru et il se mit à regarder de tous les côtés. Il fini par trouver une fille seule qui avait l'air se s'ennuyer. Il se leva et alla la voir.

**Shikamaru** : Nanashi c'est ça?  
**Nanashi** (se retourne) : Oui et toi, Shikamaru?  
**Shikamaru** : Oui...Je me demandais si tu avais envie de danser. (lui tant la main)  
**Nanashi** (prend sa main) : Avec plaisir.

Il l'entraina sur la piste, bien en vu de Temari. Du coin de l'œil il la regarda. Celle-ci avait tourné la tête vers lui.

**Temari** (à l'oreille de Yassu) : J'ai soif.  
**Yassu** : Je vais te chercher un verre?  
**Temari** : Du fort s'il te plait.  
**Yassu** : Est-ce que t'es majeure au-moins?  
**Temari** : Oui.  
**Yassu** : Alors je reviens toute suite.

Le temps qu'il revient avec les verres, Temari observa Shikamaru et Nanashi. Les deux n'arrêtaient pas de rire.

**Yassu** : Voilà.  
**Temari** : Merci.

Elle bu son verre d'une traite, vite imité par Yassu et ils se remirent à danser. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle dansait collé avec Yassu. Bien sûr Shikamaru les regardait à ce-moment.

**Shikamaru** : _Elle essaie de me rendre jaloux?_

Il allait bientôt être minuit et la fête battait son plein. Pour se mettre de plus en plus à l'aise, Temari avait accumulé une grosse quantité d'alcool. Shikamaru avait fini par aller s'assoir avec Nanashi, tous les deux étaient à bout. À une table, ils discutaient et Shikamaru fini par oublier Temari, jusqu'au moment où elle passa en courant à côté de lui.

**Shikamaru** (se retournant) : Ça va Temari?

Sans lui répondre, elle sorti de la salle.

**Shikamaru** (à Nanashi) : Excuse-moi, je vais aller voir si tout va bien.  
**Nanashi** : D'accord.

Il prit donc le même chemin que Temari . Sorti de la salle, il regarda des deux côtés. Il n'avait aucune idée du côté qu'elle avait prit. Au-même moment, un bruit se fit entendre à droite, quelqu'un était malade. Il marcha vers le bruit et découvrit Temari penchée au-dessus de la toilette.

**Shikamaru** : Ça va Temari?  
**Temari** (sans relever la tête) : Mettons que je me suis déjà senti mieux.  
**Shikamaru** : T'as abusé avec l'alcool?

Elle releva un regard noir vers lui, faisant rire Shikamaru, mais un autre haut de cœur la prit. Shikamaru prit un verre et le remplit d'eau.

**Shikamaru** : Ne fait que te gargariser avec et ne le bois surtout pas.  
**Temari** (le verre au bord de la bouche) : Pourquoi?  
**Shikamaru** : C'est mauvais de boire de l'eau quand c'est L'alcool qui te fait vomir.  
**Temari** (après être gargarisée la bouche) : Où tiens-tu ça?  
**Shikamaru** : Mon père. Ça lui arrive des fois de prendre un coup de trop avec les pères de Choji et d'Ino.  
**Temari** (s'adosse au bain) : Je comprend mieux pourquoi vous êtes proche tous les trois.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il prit du papier qu'il mouilla et se pencha devant la jeune femme.

**Temari** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
**Shikamaru** : Une partie de la thérapie que ma mère donne à mon père quand ça lui arrive.

Elle se laissa faire, même si elle n'aimait pas le fait que Shikamaru la touche. Il lui passa le papier humide sur le visage et dans le cou, ce qui fit du bien à Temari. Lorsqu'il eu fini, Shikamaru jetta le papier et se releva.

**Temari** : Et c'est quoi le reste de la thérapie?  
**Shikamaru** : Ça...je l'ignore, mais je ne crois pas que ça te plairais.  
**Temari** : Pourquoi?  
**Shikamaru** : Parce qu'ils s'enferment dans leur chambre.  
**Temari** : D'accord...

Shikamaru s'était appuyé contre l'évier et Temari commençait à somnoler. Il l'a prit par le bras et l'entraina à l'extérieur de la salle de bain.

**Shikamaru** : Allez vient, je crois qu'il serait mieux que tu dormes.  
**Temari** : Et où?  
**Shikamaru** : Je vais bien trouver une chambre quelque part...(ouvre une porte) Tien en voilà une...(entre) à la déco je pari que c'est la chambre de Maya.

Il aida Temari à s'allonger sur le lit et il s'assit sur le rebord. Il regarda un peu autour de lui. La chambre était plutôt spacieuse, peinte dans les tons de bleus. Elle était meublée d'un lit, de trois bureaux et plusieurs instruments de musique se trouvaient dans un coin.

**Shikamaru** : Ouai...aucun doute c'est la chambre de Maya.  
**Temari** : Si c'est à cause des instruments, je te préviens qu'ils sont tous musiciens.  
**Shikamaru** : On peut éliminer les parents.  
**Temari** : Logique.  
**Shikamaru** : Et Mathias selon-moi, puisqu'il est marié avec Nakito.  
**Temari** (regarde une photo) : C'est pas Yukito.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour regarder la photo. Ou plutôt les photos. Quatre cadres comportant des photo avec Maya. La première c'était Maya avec ses parents et ses frères, la seconde Maya et Yukito, la troisième Maya et Yoriko, puis la dernière Maya avec un enfant d'un an dans les bras.

**Temari** : C'est qui cette enfant?  
**Shikamaru** : C'est peut-être un cousin.

**Temari** : Oui peut-être.  
**Shikamaru** : Bon je vais aller rejoindre les autres pour leur dire où on était passé. Je vais revenir te chercher lorsqu'on sera prêt à partir.  
**Temari** : D'accord.

Lorsqu'il fût parti, ça ne prit même pas une minutes pour Temari à s'endormir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Des solo?!?**

Le lundi suivant la fête chez Maya, nos quinze amis n'avaient que cette soirée à la bouche. Kiba n'arrêtait pas de taquiner Lee, disant que pour des amis, Yoriko et lui avaient passé la majeure partie de la soirée ensemble. Tout ce que Lee lui répondit, fût qu'ils s'amusaient bien tous les deux. Alors, lorsqu'il parti avec Yoriko pour pratiquer avec Maya, les autres recommencèrent à parler d'eux.

**Kiba** : Il est stupide ou il fait exprès?  
**Neji** : Il doit sûrement faire semblant de na pas le voir.  
**Sasuke** : Pourquoi ferait-il ça?  
**Neji** : Avec la réputation que Yoriko a...  
**Naruto** : Quelle réputation?  
**Ino** : Mangeuse d'homme.  
**Kiba** : Hein?  
**Ino** : Ben oui, dans les journaux à potin, Yoriko aurait eu plusieurs aventures d'un soir.  
**Temari** : C'est pour ça que ses tuteurs finissaient en dépression.  
**Ino** : Son père était obligé de choisir des professeurs âgés.  
**Sakura** : Mais il est plus facile de scandaliser un vieux qu'un jeune.  
**Naruto** : Pourquoi l'a-t-il inscrit ici alors?  
**Ino** : Plus d'encadrement.  
**Sakura** : Le temps qu'elle passe tous les gars de l'école, elle aura fini son secondaire.  
**Sasuke** : Est-ce que vous vous êtes entendues les filles?

Les concernées se regardèrent et d'un commun accord répondirent "Oui".

**Ino** : On vous l'a déjà dit, toutes les six on est proche de Maya et de Yoriko.  
**Temari** : Et côté potin, Ino est la meilleure.  
**Ino** : Heille.  
**Temari** : Ben quoi...c'est pas moi qui achète cinq sorte de magazine par moi.  
**Ino** : De un j'en achète que trois et de deux ce n'est pas seulement dans les magazines que je trouve mes potins.  
**Tenten** : En oui...et où trouves-tu les autres?  
**Ino** : Internet, les nouvelles...et Yoriko.  
**Sakura** : C'est vrai qu'elle est une machine à potin.  
**Ino** : Surtout sur elle-même.

_Dans le local de musique_

**Maya** : Bon aujourd'hui on va commencer la chorégraphie.  
**Lee** : Génial, je suis prêt.

Elle commença par montrer un enchaînement Hip Hop à Lee. Un peu de break dance, de step et de locking. Lee se débrouillait bien, étant sportif, fort et agile, la routine que Maya lui montra ne lui posa aucun problème.  
Yoriko était plus spectatrice pour le moment. Elle connaissait déjà tous ces mouvements, même si elle ne les maîtrisait pas tous.

À la fin de la répétition, Maya leur demanda de rester un moment.

**Maya** : J'aimerais que vous disiez aux autres de venir à la prochaine pause, j'ai quelque chose à dire à tout le monde.  
**Lee** : Et c'est quoi?  
**Maya** : Vous le saurez en même temps que les autres.

_À la pause_

**Kiba** : Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
**Maya** : Premièrement, à partir de cette semaine, certains d'entre vous commencez à apprendre une chorégraphie, qui sera simple, pour les duo.  
**Shikamaru** : Galère...  
**Maya** : Deuxièment, dès le retour des fêtes, vous apprendrez tous un solo.  
**Tous** : Quoi?!?  
**Maya** (retire ses doigts de ses oreilles) : Kurenai veut voir plus chez certaines personnes, donc je vous ai tous trouvez une chanson. Elle m'a demandé certain style, alors ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut vous plaindre. Seule Yoriko n'aura pas à en apprendre étant donné qu'elle a déjà tout un répertoire.  
**Naruto** : C'est injuste ça.  
**Maya** : Mais elle sera une répétitrice, tout comme moi, mes frères et mon père.  
**Tous** : Hein?  
**Maya** : Je m'explique. Il y aura 5 groupes de 3 pour chaque répétiteur. Trois garçons avec mon père, trois avec Mathias et trois autres avec Yukito. Trois filles seront avec moi et les trois autres avec Yoriko.  
**Temari** : Et les chansons c'est quoi?  
**Maya** : Ça...vous le saurez au retour des fêtes.  
**Tous** : Oh non! / Pourquoi?

Mais la cloche empêcha Maya de leur répondre. Le groupe de Naruto, ceux de 4e secondaire, devait aller en histoire. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis à leur place, chacun se mit à parler de la nouvelle de Maya.

**Naruto** : Vous pensez que ce sera quelle genre de chanson?  
**Sasuke** : Sûrement plus sentimental.  
**Ino** : Non, je ne crois pas. Je suis certaine qu'il va y avoir du rock.  
**Sakura** : Oui, de la musique plus agressive.  
**Kiba** : Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'elles ne soient pas trop dure à apprendre.  
**Sakura** : Ce n'est pas comme les duo. Tu n'auras pas chanter avec une autre personne et de l'attendre.  
**Naruto** : Peu importe quelle chanson je vais avoir, j'espère que ce ne sera pas une ballade. Ça m'endort trop.  
**Hinata** : _Je vais devoir chanter toute seule..._

Ceux de 5e secondaire ce trouvaient en éducation physique. Ils étaient dans la période de l'année où ils jouaient au Volley Ball. Lee, Neji et Tenten étaient les meilleurs du groupe. La majorité du temps, Shikamaru était en équipe avec Neji, Tenten avec Temari et Lee avec Sai. Chacun de leur côté, ils se posaient des questions sur leur futur solo.

**Temari** : J'espère avoir un chanson plus punk.  
**Tenten** : Moi aussi. Je risque sûrement d'avoir une autre chanson très féminine.  
**Temari** : Il y a de très grande chance que tu chantes une chanson très "sensuelle".  
**Tenten** : Non pitié...tout mais pas ça.

**Shikamaru** : Je vote pour une musique trop rythmé pour moi.  
**Neji** : Ça m'étonnerait que tu ais une ballade.  
**Shikamaru** : Toi, tu crois avoir quoi?  
**Neji** : Aucune idée. Je m'attend à n'importe quoi.

**Lee** : J'ai hâte de connaître ma chanson.

**Sai** : Oui moi aussi.  
**Lee** : J'espère avoir quelque chose sur lequel je pourrai danser.  
**Sai** : Danser?  
**Lee** : Oui aujourd'hui Maya m'a montré des mouvements de break dance et de locking. (fait une démonstration) J'adore ça. J'espère pouvoir en faire dans mon solo aussi.  
**Sai** : La connaissant, Maya t'aura probablement choisi une musique retro à la Michael Jackson.  
**Lee** : J'espère.

Les trois duo se retrouvèrent pour le match du six contre six. Ensemble, ils étaient presque imbattable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Joie & Déception**

Les vacances de noël venaient de finir, rendant les jeunes contents de revoir leur amis, mais déçus de reprendre les cours. Pour quinze jeunes, c'était l'anxiété de leur solo. La découverte de leur chanson respective. Maya leur avait fait savoir que le midi de la première journée de cours, le mercredi en l'occurrence, ils devaient tous ce présenter au local de musique. À leur arrivé, Maya et Yoriko étaient en compagnie de ses frères et de son père.

**Maya** : Salut, aujourd'hui je vous donne vos solo.  
**Lee** : Enfin!  
**Tenten** (le frappe) : Ta gueule Lee.  
**Lee** : Aïe!  
**Maya** : Bon commençons. Les trois garçons qui vont se faire aider par mon père seront : Lee avec Thriller.  
**Lee** : YES!  
**Sai** : Tien j'avais vu juste.  
**Maya** : Le deuxième est Neji avec Get on your boots.  
**Neji** : Connais pas.  
**Maya** : Je vous fais tous écouter vos chansons tantôt. Et le dernier est Sasuke avec I don't wanna miss a thing.  
**Sasuke** : Quoi?!?  
**Maya** : Un problème?  
**Sasuke** : Oui, je chanterai pas une chanson sentimentale.  
**Maya** : Désolé, mais c'est justement se que veux Kurenai, alors tu iras te plaindre à elle. Avec Mathias : Naruto avec Mauvais garçon, Kiba avec Run it et Sai avec Can you hear me.

Les trois garçons avaient plus ou moins l'air content du choix de Maya.

**Maya** : Ensuite, les trois qui vont être avec Yukito : Shikamaru avec Single.  
**Shikamaru** : Galère une autre chanson rythmée.  
**Maya** : T'auras pas à danser Shikamaru.  
**Lee** : Moi est-ce que je vais pouvoir?  
**Maya** : Bien sûr, je t'ai même trouvé un petit enchaînement que tu devrais aimer.  
**Lee** : Trop nice!  
**Maya** : Le deuxième est Shino avec Set me free et Gaara avec Praise you in this storm.  
**Shino** : Connais pas.  
**Gaara** : Moi non plus.  
**Maya** : Yoriko fera répéter : Ino avec Feedback, Sakura avec Girlfriend et Tenten avec Sway.  
**Tenten** (effondrée) : C'est ma mort que tu veux?  
**Maya** : Je suis désolée, mais Kurenai veut plus et je suis aller avec l'extreme.  
**Yoriko** : T'inquiète pas Tenten, je vais tout apprendre.  
**Temari** : Je te plain Tenten...moi aussi je l'aurais mal pris si je m'étais retrouvée avec cette chanson.  
**Maya** : Passons. Moi je ferai répéter : Matsuri avec Hurt, Temari avec In love et Hinata avec Never alone.

Matsuri avait l'air satisfaite de sa chanson, Temari ne connait pas sa chanson et Hinata avait ouvert ses yeux, la panique s'y lisait.

**Hinata** : Je...je...je...  
**Maya** : Hinata, du calme. Cette chanson est parfaite pour toi.  
**Naruto** : Oui Hinata. Tu es celle qui a la voix pour la chanter. Je ne veux insulter personne, mais ta voix est magnifique, il n'y a que toi, en dehors de Maya, qui puisse rendre justice à cette chanson.

Tout le monde était resté abasourdi par la réplique du blond. Hinata le regardait avec surprise, les joues complètement rouges. Ce rendant conte des regards posés sur lui, Naruto se mit à regarder tout autour de lui.

**Naruto** : Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?  
**Maya** : _Tien, moi qui croyais que j'allais devoir convaincre Hinata...mais Naruto a un plus grand pouvoir sur elle que moi._  
**Neji** (à Sasuke) : Est-ce que j'ai halluciné ou Naruto a réellement dit ça?  
**Sasuke** : Si tu as halluciné, alors on est deux.  
**Maya** : Oh et Yoriko, toi aussi tu vas chanter un solo.  
**Yoriko** : Oui je sais.  
**Maya** : Mais c'est moi qui choisi.  
**Yoriko** : Pourquoi?  
**Maya** : Parce qu'il ne faut pas scandaliser les parents. Alors tu vas chanter Do it  
**Yoriko** : Et toi tu chantes quoi?  
**Maya** : Une nouvelle composition.  
**Mathias** : A dangerous mind.  
**Maya** : Hey, je t'avais dit de ne pas le dire.  
**Mathias** : Ça été plus fort que moi et de toute façon je suis loin d'avoir terminé la musique.

Quand le calme fut revenu, Maya mit un CD dans le lecteur et fit écouter chaque chanson à tout le monde.  
Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Temari, Hinata et Tenten étaient les seuls qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être satisfait du choix de la chanteuse.

**Maya** : Neji, toi, tu dois être plus "joyeux" dans le genre de Naruto, te laisser aller plus. Sasuke je te l'ai déjà dit, Shino tu dois déjà connaître la réponse. (il fait un signe de tête) Temari, il faut que tu sois plus...comment dire, moins agressive, Hinata c'est un peu le contraire et Tenten tu sais pourquoi.  
**Tenten** : C'est pas parce qu'on me l'exige que je vais l'aimer.  
**Temari** : Moins agressive...je vois pas ce qui te fais dire que je le suis.  
**Shikamaru** : Moi je sais que tu l'es.  
**Temari** : Qu'est-ce que t'as dis?  
**Shikamaru** : Rien.  
**Temari** : Je me disais aussi.  
**Maya** : Bref, vous pouvez aller dîner, les répétition recommence seulement lundi prochain.  
**Tous** : D'accord / Bye / À prochaine  
**Naruto & Lee** : Mangé!  
**Sasuke & Neji** : Ta gueule.  
**Naruto & Lee** : Aïe...

Ils partirent tous à la cafétéria tout en parlant encore une fois de leur solo. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils avaient entendu leur chanson et que c'était les plaintes de Tenten et de Sasuke que l'on entendait le plus. Même si la majorité était satisfait ou s'en fichait royalement.

**Yoriko** : Tenten, ça va pas te tuer de jouer les femmes fatales une fois dans ta vie.  
**Tenten** : Ça ne me tuera pas, mais mon orgueil va en prendre un coup.  
**Yoriko** : T'exagère. Le pire, Maya dit être aller avec l'extrême, mais je peux te dire que c'est loin d'être la pire. C'est une chanson très sensuelle, mais elle aurait pu choisir une de mes chansons bien pire que celle-là.  
**Ino** : Ouai tu n'es pas tombée sur Tonight.  
**Tenten** : Je ne la connais pas.  
**Yoriko** : C'est juste une de mes chansons où je suis...comment dire...osée.  
**Sakura** : Très osée, oui. Je te ferai voir le clip Tenten, tu vas voir, ta chanson va te plaire après.  
**Neji** : À ce point-là?  
**Sakura & Ino** : Oh oui.  
**Tenten** : Et c'est supposé me remonter le morale?  
**Ino** : Non.  
**Sakura** : Juste te faire comprendre que tu n'as pas le pire solo.  
**Tenten** : Ça je m'en contre fiche.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Préparatif**

**Naruto** : Et on fait quoi pour leur fête?  
**Tenten** : Aucune idée. T'as une idée pour ton frère Temari?  
**Temari** : Pas vraiment. Kankuro et moi, on lui a acheté des billets pour aller voir Metallica en concert.  
**Kiba** : Moi j'ai acheté une encyclopédie sur les insectes pour Shino.  
**Hinata** : Encore? Ce n'est pas ce que tu lui a acheté l'an dernier?  
**Kiba** : Non cette fois-ci c'est le tome deux.  
**Neji** : Original.  
**Sasuke** : T'es pas placé pour parler, tu lui as trouvé des nouvelles fourmis pour sa fourmilière...comme l'an dernier.  
**Neji** : Et ça lui avait fait plaisir.

Nos sept amis étaient assis à une table de la cafétéria et cherchaient désespérément quoi faire pour la fête de Gaara et de Shino.

**Naruto** : Pourquoi on ne fait pas comme l'an dernier et n'allons pas manger au restaurant?  
**Kiba** : Ou comme l'année d'avant au cinéma?  
**Tenten** : Ou encore le bowling, comme à la fête de Sakura?  
**Kiba** : Si au-moins on était majeur, on pourrait aller veiller dans un bar.  
**Tenten** : Ouai, mais là, il n'y a que Temari et Lee qui ont 18 ans.  
**Neji** : Et ce serait une mauvaise idée d'emmener Lee dans un bar.  
**Hinata** : Pourquoi?  
**Tenten** : Pour sa fête on lui a acheté de la bière et on a découvert qu'il ne supportait pas l'alcool.  
**Neji** (effrayé) : J'ai vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux ce soir-là...  
**Tenten** : On a dût l'assommer pour le calmer et encore là, on en a mit du temps avant de réussir.  
**Sasuke** (regarde une feuille) : Alors on peut tout suite rayer tout ce qui peu avoir de l'alcool.  
**Hinata** : Pourquoi pas une soirée tranquille à la maison pour faire changement?  
**Neji** : Hiashi n'acceptera jamais.  
**Naruto** : Jiraiya me tue si j'ose lui demander.  
**Tenten** : Pas de place chez moi.  
**Kiba** : Ma mère garde les chiens de ma sœur le temps de sa grossesse.

Tout à cou, tout le monde se tourna vers Sasuke qui s'apprêtait à boire.

**Sasuke** : Quoi?  
**Naruto** : C'est grand chez toi.  
**Kiba** : Et tu nous as dit que tes parents étaient parti pour un mois en seconde lune de miel.  
**Temari** : Que c'est ton frère qui te surveille.  
**Neji** : Et tout le monde sait qu'il ne refuserait pas une raison de fêté.  
**Sasuke** : Vous oubliez que si on va chez moi, à coup sûr il va y avoir de l'alcool.  
**Tenten** : On fera en sorte que Lee aille une bouteille d'eau.  
**Neji** : De toute façon, il a regretté d'avoir bu la dernière fois, alors il ne va pas faire exprès d'en boire.  
**Sasuke** : Alors vous voulez que je demande à mon frère pour faire le party à la maison la semaine prochaine?  
**Tous** : Oui.  
**Sasuke** : Bon d'accord.

_Le lendemain_

**Naruto** : Pis?  
**Sasuke** : Il est d'accord, mais ses potes à lui aussi vont être là.  
**Temari** : C'est mieux que rien.  
**Naruto** : Donc alcool et drogue?  
**Sasuke** : T'as tout comprit.  
**Shikamaru** : Galère...  
**Temari** : On est pas obligé de rester dans la même pièce qu'eux.  
**Sasuke** : C'est sûr, mais gelé comme des balles ou bien bourré, ils vont sûrement venir nous rendre des petites visites.  
**Sakura** : Tant pis, il faudra faire avec.  
**Sasuke** : Kiba se charge d'emmener Shino et Temari, toi tu t'occupe de Gaara.  
**Temari** : Ça ne serait pas plus subtile si c'était Naruto?  
**Shikamaru** : Ouin, il aurait la puce à l'oreille si tu l'invitais lui et sa sœur.  
**Naruto** : D'accord, alors je vais lui proposer de passer chez moi, puis Sasuke, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler pour nous proposer une soirée chez toi.  
**Temari** : Je vais faire semblant d'aller dormir chez Sakura, alors il ne se doutera de rien.  
**Shikamaru** : Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à prévenir les autres que les arrangement sont terminer.  
**Sakura** : Il ne reste plus qu'à tout préparer.

_Lundi midi_

Pendant que Lee et Yoriko répétaient leur duo, Temari alla les déranger pour leur parler du «surprise party» organisé pour Shino et Gaara.

**Temari** : Salut, désolé de vous déranger, mais c'est pour dire que les arrangements pour le «surprise» sont terminés.  
**Yoriko** : Quel surprise?  
**Lee** : Pour la fête de Gaara et Shino les 19 et 23 janvier.  
**Temari** : On va les fêter le vendredi soir, le 21 chez Sasuke.  
**Lee** : D'accord, il faut arriver pour quel heure?  
**Temari** : On part dès la fin des cours. Kiba s'arrange d'emmener Shino et Naruto de Gaara, prétextant une soirée entre gars.  
**Maya** : Ils vont avoir quel âge?  
**Temari** : Seulement 17, c'est pour ça qu'on va pas en boîte.  
**Lee** (à Maya et Yoriko) : Au fait, on a pas pensez à vous deux.  
**Temari** : C'est vrai. Bah ça va juste faire plus de monde.  
**Yoriko** : On emmène quoi?  
**Lee** : Des choses pour dormir, des breuvages, de la nourriture...  
**Temari** (désespérée) : De la bonne musique, si je dois encore entendre la musique des Uchiwa, je me tire une balle.  
**Lee** : T'exagère, c'est pas si insupportable.  
**Temari** : Peut-être, mais j'ai assez de Kankuro qui écoute à longueur de journée du "50 cent" ou des rappeurs dans le même genre.  
**Yoriko** : On aura qu'à passer dans les CD de Yukito, de la musique de club ça devrait faire l'affaire.  
**Temari** : Merci. Bon je vais vous laisser pratiquer. Et surtout, n'en parlez pas devant Shino et Gaara.

_Dans le hall_

**Naruto** : Alors tu vas t'arranger pour emmener Shino chez Sasuke en prétextant une soirée entre gars.  
**Kiba** : Donc je dois l'inviter chez moi, puis Sasuke va m'appeler pour nous inviter chez lui.  
**Naruto** : T'as tout compris.  
**Kiba** : Tu es sûr que ça va marcher?  
**Naruto** : Shikamaru pense que oui, alors...  
**Kiba** : Si c'est Shikamaru qui le dit.  
**Neji** (arrive) : Voilà, j'ai prévenu Tenten et Sai, Sasuke c'est charger de Sakura et Ino, et Temari, d'Hinata et Lee.  
**Temari** (arrive à son tour) : C'est fait et au passage j'ai invité Yoriko et Maya.  
**Naruto** : C'est vrai on les avait oublié.  
**Temari** : Et Maya m'a promit de trouver de la bonne musique que son frère à fait.  
**Neji** : C'est quoi le genre?  
**Kiba** : Ouin, parce que si c'est comme à la fête de ses parents, la musique latine risque pas d'être...  
**Temari** : Son frère est DJ, alors il fait beaucoup de musique de club pour les bars.  
**Naruto** : Parfait, il manque plus à garder le secret jusqu'à vendredi.  
**Les trois** : Ouai.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Une soirée inattendue**

Hinata arriva vers 8 heures à l'école, comme tous les matin. Elle alla s'assoir dans la cafétéria, à leur table habituelle. Elle sorti ses écouteurs et ses partitions pour mémoriser son solo. Les heures pour les solo avaient été affiché vendredi dernier et elle était le vendredi soir. Puis selon elle, Naruto et elle avait besoin de répéter en-dehors des pratiques, alors le seul autre soir où ils pourraient...c'était ce soir. Mais elle ne savait pas comment lui demander. Son souhait fût plus ou moins réalisé, lorsque Naruto pénétra dans la cafétéria.

**Naruto** : Hey Hinata, ça va?  
**Hinata** (relève la tête) : Oui...très bien...et toi?  
**Naruto** (sourit) : Je pet le feu...tellement que...(regarde sa montre) je suis arrivé avec 20 minutes d'avance. (la regarde) Bah, on pourra toujours pratiquer en attendant.  
**Hinata** : Oui...et je me suis dit qu'on...on pourrait aussi se voir après l'école...pour répéter.  
**Naruto** : J'ai basket le lundi, mercredi et jeudi. Vendredi il y a le party et après toi tu pratiques avec Maya ton solo. Il n'y a que le mardi où nous sommes libre en même temps.  
**Hinata** : Oui je sais. Si t'as rien de prévue ce soir...on pourrait pratiquer...  
**Naruto** : D'accord, mais Jiraiya m'interdit de sortir les soirs de semaine.  
**Hinata** : Euh...et t'as le droit de recevoir? _Aller chez Naruto..._  
**Naruto** : Oui. Alors, à la fin des cours on se rejoint aux portes de derrière.  
**Hinata** : D'accord.

Les autres commencèrent à arriver un à un et, comme d'habitude, ce fût Shikamaru qui arriva en dernier, avec environ une minutes d'avance avec la cloche. Lorsque le premier cours se termina, ils se rejoignirent tous à la cafétéria.

**Sakura** : Non mais sérieux Naruto, ton parrain est plus que pervers.  
**Ino** : Ouai désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça, mais...on le déteste avec ses remarques croches.  
**Naruto** : Dites-vous que vous n'habitez pas avec.  
**Kiba** : Ouai, lui doit supporter ses blagues cochonnes à longueur de journée.  
**Sasuke** : Et nous quand on va chez lui.  
**Shikamaru** : Au-moins, il ne me réveille pas.  
**Temari** : Voilà pourquoi j'aime tant te réveiller.  
**Shikamaru** : Oui je sais et c'est pour cette raison que je m'assois le plus loin possible de toi en général.  
**Lee** : Pauvre toi, tantôt vous étiez en équipe en science.  
**Shikamaru** : Elle m'a laissé dormir après que lui aille expliqué l'expérience en 10 minutes.  
**Temari** : Sans même la faire. Un peu plus et Orochimaru nous envoyait au parcours.  
**Shikamaru** : C'est pas ma faute si ses exercices sont aussi facile.  
**Neji** : Facile pour quelqu'un ayant 200 QI.  
**Tenten** : Pour le commun des mortel, le cours a été difficile et il s'adonne que j'ai rien compris à l'expérience.  
**Sai** : Et ce n'est pas avec Kin que tu vas réussir à comprendre non plus.  
**Tenten** : Elle m'a laissé tout faire pendant qu'elle se limait les ongles. En plus le serpent à rien dit.  
**Shikamaru** : Ouin, il préfère la voir se faire les ongles que de me voir faire ses exercices en 10 minutes.  
**Temari** : Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait passer pour autre chose que ses notes.  
**Tenten** : T'es quant même pas en train de dire qu'elle le paye.  
**Temari** : Si tu penses payer avec autre chose que de l'argent...  
**Shikamaru** : T'es quant même pas en train de dire qu'elle le paye en...(frisson de dégoût) Voilà , maintenant je vais faire des cauchemars.

Sur ce fou rire, ils retournèrent tous à leur deuxième cours. La journée passa rapidement et la cloche annonçant la fin des cours retenti. Naruto attendait patiemment Hinata à l'entrée arrière de l'école. Il n'eut pas à l'attendre bien longtemps, Hinata arriva peu de temps après lui. Naruto habitait à 5 minutes à pied de l'école et ils furent donc rapidement arrivé chez lui. Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers son appartement qu'il partageait avec son parrain, Naruto cherchait ses clefs de son sac.

**Naruto** (débarre la porte) : Fait pas attention au ménage, Jiraiya a commencé un nouveau roman et mettons que...le ménage n'est plus dans ses priorités.  
**Hinata** (entre dans l'appartement) : Euh...c'est correct.  
**Naruto** : Tu n'as qu'à aller t'assoir dans le salon, je vais aller chercher le CD.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon. Son regard fût attiré par les photos qui se trouvaient près de la télévision. Elle s'approcha. Il y en avait cinq. Les deux premières étaient les plus récentes. Sur l'une on pouvait voir Naruto et Sasuke jouant au basket et sur l'autre, Naruto et Kiba jouant un tour à un Shikamaru dormant sous le regard réprobateur de Choji. Juste en-dessous d'elles, il y avait une photo de Jiraiya et Naruto lors du lancement du livre de Jiraiya. Sur les deux dernières, Naruto n'était qu'un bébé. Sur la première, il était à quatre pattes et regardait un énorme renard en peluche aussi gros que lui. Sur la deuxième, il était dans les bras de sa mère et entouré de son père et son parrain.

**Hinata** : Il_s avaient l'air si heureux._  
**Naruto** (derrière elle) : C'était juste avant leur accident.  
**Hinata** (se retourne) : Naruto, je...  
**Naruto** (sourire triste) : C'est correct. (prend le cadre) On devrait se mettre au travail, non?  
**Hinata** (gênée) : Oui.

Le blond remit la photo à sa place et incéra le CD dans la radio. Ils n'avaient pas de chorégraphie à apprendre pour leur duo, ce qui faisait plaisir à Hinata. Chanter en public était bien suffisant. Après avoir chanter une fois la chanson, Hinata fit répéter Naruto seul, car il éprouvait encore quelques difficultés avec sa partitions. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, lorsque l'horloge indiqua 16h30.

**Naruto** ; Tu veux quelque chose à boire?  
**Hinata** : Oui, je voudrais bien un verre d'eau.  
**Naruto** : Je te ramène ça toute suite.  
**Hinata** : Heu...les toilettes sont où?  
**Naruto** : Au fond du couloir.  
**Hinata** : Merci.

Naruto était revenu dans le salon, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd venant de la salle de bain. Il accouru et trouva Hinata sur le dos.

**Naruto** (regarde autour de lui) : Mais qu'est-ce que...(voit le bain) Il a oublié le bain...(se penche sur Hinata) Ça va, rien de cassé?  
**Hinata** : Non tout va bien.  
**Naruto** (l'aide à se lever) : Des fois il me rend complètement dingue.  
**Hinata** (douloureux) : Ça va aller, j'ai juste besoin de m'assoir.  
**Naruto** : Oui, je vais t'aider.

Après avoir laissé la jeune fille dans le salon, Naruto retourna dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer le dégât d'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint s'assoir au côté d'Hinata, complètement exténué.

**Naruto** : Parfois je me demande qui est l'enfant.  
**Hinata** : Ce n'est pas la première fois?  
**Naruto** : Quand il commence à écrire, je voudrait mourir. Là c'est pire depuis que mamie-Tsunade a décidé de lui laisser une chance.  
**Hinata** : La directrice sort avec ton parrain.?  
**Naruto** : En fait, ils se connaissaient depuis le primaire, mais ils n'étaient que des amis jusqu'à récemment. Il l'a toujours dragué, mais elle, elle l'envoyait toujours promené. Elle a fini par lui donner sa chance.

Hinata commença à rire accompagné de Naruto, mais elle s'arrêta soudainement, le visage crispé par la douleur. Elle passa sa main dans son dos. Naruto le remarqua et se tourna vers elle.

**Naruto** (inquiet) : Tu es sûre que ça va?  
**Hinata** : Oui, oui. C'est juste un peu douloureux.  
**Naruto** : T'as peut-être une vertèbre de déplacé. (se redresse) Je vais regarder.  
**Hinata** (rouge) : Quoi?  
**Naruto** : Tourne-toi, je vais passer ma main sur ta colonne pour voir s'il n'y en a pas une de déplacé.  
**Hinata** (gênée) : Euh...  
**Naruto** : T'inquiète pas, je suis devenu un pro grâce à Jiraiya.

La jeune fille lui tourna le dos, gênée. Naruto lui demanda d'enlever ses cheveux de son dos, ce qu'elle fit en les passant sur son épaule droite. Le blond déposa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et plaça ses pouces de chaque côté de sa colonne au niveau du cou. Tranquillement, il les fit descendre le long de son dos. Lorsqu'il eut atteint le bas de son dos, il y senti une tension. Laissant de côté sa colonne, il se mit à masser son dos de façon général. Hinata ouvrit de grand yeux, lorsqu'elle senti la caresse de Naruto. Le choc passé, elle profita de l'instant. Qui sait quand elle pourrait revivre ce moment avec Naruto. Elle en fermait les yeux, tant Naruto était doué pour masser. Un peu plus et elle laissait un gémissement de plaisir sortir. Lorsqu'il fût rendu aux épaules et au cou, les yeux du jeune homme s'attardèrent sur le cou d'Hinata. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et envala sa salive difficilement. La peau de la jeune fille avait l'air douce et fruitée, comme son parfum. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il rapprocha son visage du cou et prit une bonne respiration du parfum aux agrumes d'Hinata. Celle-ci, sentant le souffle de Naruto dans son cou, ouvrit les yeux en se retournant. Ses yeux blancs tombèrent sur les deux océans qui servaient d'yeux à Naruto. Ils se regardèrent un moment. Puis, succombant à la tentation, Naruto goûta les lèvres d'Hinata. Celle-ci suivi son instinct et glissa une main sur le torce de Naruto. Le baisé qui était timide au départ, devint rapidement passionné. Mais, puisque toute bonne chose à une fin, ils se firent interrompre par l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent la tête, ils virent Jiraiya et Tsunade qui les regardaient...surprit.

**Jiraiya** : Euh...(regarde sa montre) Je crois que c'est l'heure du souper. Naruto dit au-revoir à Hinata.

Les deux adultes allèrent dans la cuisine, pendant que Naruto raccompagnait Hinata à la porte.

**Naruto** (gêné) : Heu...alors on va se voir demain.  
**Hinata** (rouge) : Oui...à demain.

Avant de sortir, elle déposa un autre baisé sur les lèvres de Naruto. Il la prit par la taille pour approfondirent se doux échange.

**Naruto** (murmure) : À demain.  
**Hinata** (part) : Bye.

Lorsqu'elle eut descendu l'escalier et disparu de son champ de vision, Naruto referma la porte et alla s'assoir dans le salon, le regard dans le vague et un air rêveur sur le visage.

**Tsunade** (dans la cuisine) : J'ignorais que Naruto avait un faible pour Hinata.  
**Jiraiya** (regarde Naruto par la porte) : Ce qui est sûr, c'est que maintenant il en est complètement dingue.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : La fête**

Le lendemain, Naruto se leva plus tôt que d'habitude. Il s'avait qu'Hinata arrivait toujours une demi heure en avance et il avait envie de passer un peu de temps seul avec elle avant que les autres n'arrivent. Il prit le temps de se préparer et de manger, puis à 8 heures, il était en marche vers l'école. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cafétéria, Hinata s'apprêtait à s'assoir à une table. Il couru jusqu'à elle. Elle n'eut à peine le temps de se retourner, que le jeune homme la capturait par la taille.

**Naruto** (sourit) : Bon matin.  
**Hinata** (surprise) : Naruto? Tu es en avance aujourd'hui.  
**Naruto** (avant de l'embrasser) : J'avais trop envie de te voir.

La jeune fille passa ses bras autour de son cou en profitant du baisé passionné de Naruto.

**...** : Hum, hum...je ne vous dérange pas j'espère.

Les deux se retournèrent vers la voix, rouge de gêne.

**Hinata** : Ki...Kiba?  
**Kiba** : J'ignorais que vous étiez ensemble.  
**Naruto** : C'est normal, puisque ça date d'hier.  
**Kiba** (sourit) : Je savais que je faisais bien d'arriver en avance aujourd'hui.  
**Hinata** : Est-ce que tu pourrais...ne pas le dire aux autres?...J'ai un peu peur de la réaction de Neji.  
**Kiba** (réfléchit) : C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt surprotecteur....(regard moqueur) Bon d'accord, je vous couvre, mais si vous restez collé comme ça...

Ils s'assirent donc à la table, Naruto et Kiba d'un côté et Hinata de l'autre. Ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant que les autres n'arrivent.  
La journée se passa normalement, tout comme la semaine. Vendredi était enfin arrivé. Comme prévu, Naruto avait invité Gaara à dormir chez lui et Kiba avait proposé une soirée vidéo à Shino. Les deux fêtés acceptèrent les invitations sans se douter de rien et comme prévu, Sasuke les appelèrent pour les inviter à une «soirée entre gars». Naruto et Gaara arrivèrent tous juste après Kiba et Shino, qui débarquaient leur affaires du char à Tsume. Ils allèrent cogner à porte et Sasuke leur ouvrir peu de temps après. Il leur dit qu'ils étaient les premier à arriver, puis ils montèrent à l'étage pour aller déposer leur stock dans sa chambre. lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, un grand «SURPRISE» sorti de la chambre et les deux fêtés virent toute la gang entassée dans la pièce.

**Gaara** : Tien...il n'y aura pas que les gars ce soir au dirait.  
**Naruto** : Vous ne vous en doutiez pas hein?  
**Shino** : Ouai, cette fois t'a pas cafté.  
**Naruto** : Hey, c'est Jiraiya qui sait pas tenir sa langue.  
**Kiba** : T'avais qu'à pas lui en parler, baka.  
**Sakura** : Bon et si on commandait des pizza pour souper?  
**Tous** : Bonne idée.  
**Tous sauf Naruto, Kiba & Sakura** : _Belle diversion..._

Tout le monde descendit au salon. Sasuke prit le téléphone et commanda cinq grosses pizza et deux grosses frites à livrer. En attendant que le souper arrive, ils choisirent un film à écouter. Deux restèrent à la fin du fouillage dans les DVD de la famille Uchiwa : «Voyage au centre de la terre» et «Le masque». Tout conte fait, ce fût le dernier qui reçu le plus de vote. Lorsque le passage dans le club avec la chanteuse arriva, Yoriko se mit à taquiner Tenten.

**Yoriko** : Tu vois comment elle est habillée et qu'elle se trémousse? Ben c'est un peu à ça que tu va ressembler pour ton solo, aguicheuse.  
**Tenten** : Tu veux rire?  
**Maya** (à Yoriko) : Arrête de la stresser pour rien. (à Tenten) Non, tu ne sera pas habille avec une robe aussi courte.  
**Tenten** : Et pour le côté aguicheuse. (entend une mouche qui vole) Non sérieux.  
**Maya** : Ben c'est ça qu'il faut que tu travailles pour ton solo et il n'y a pas plus féminin que aguicheuse.  
**Ino** : Non rien du tout. Crois-moi Tenten, c'est la meilleure façon de mettre les gars à ses pieds.  
**Yoriko** : J'approuve par expérience.  
**Shikamaru** : Foutaise.  
**Ino** : Bon c'est vrai que ça ne marche pas sur n'importe quel gars.  
**Naruto** : Vous pouvez arrêter de parler, j'essaie d'écouter le film moi.

Tout le monde ce retourna vers lui, complètement surprit. Tous sauf Hinata, puisque c'était elle qui avait fait le commentaire à Naruto et pour lui faire plaisir, ce dernier avait décidé de parler pour elle. Leur contemplation de Naruto fût interrompu par la sonnette de l'entrée. Sasuke se leva et alla chercher leur repas. Il revint dans le salon avec la nourriture et tous s'assirent en petit groupe pour manger. Et pour que personne ne se doute de rien, Naruto et Hinata s'assirent avec Maya et Kiba, les seuls à savoir pour eux. Lorsque toutes les pizza furent terminées, Sasuke mit le CD que Maya avait apporté dans la radio. (_El strip club_ de DJ Antony)

**Temari** : Ça c'est de la bonne musique.  
**Yoriko** : C'est sûr, c'est une compile d'un DJ.  
**Temari** : Justement...(regard en coin) c'est bien meilleur que le rap des garçons.

Toutes les filles se mirent à rire et commencèrent à danser entre elle. Vite rejointes par Naruto, Lee et Kiba. Les six autres gars étaient assis sur les divans à discuter en regardant les autres danser. Subtilement, Naruto se rapprocha d'Hinata pour danser avec elle. Kiba et Lee furent donc bien entourés.  
Ça devait faire deux heures que la soirée était commencé, quand Itachi et ses amis arrivèrent.

**Itachi** : Trop bonne la musique.  
**Deidara** : Ça ne serait pas celle qu'on entend au Paradis Club.  
**Itachi** : Ouai...au dirait la musique du Dj Fy. (à Sasuke) Où est-ce que t'as trouvé cette musique?  
**Sasuke** : Euh...c'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé.  
**Maya** : Non c'est moi.  
**Deidara** : Comment t'as fait pour te procurer ce CD? On le cherche depuis des mois.  
**Maya** : Il ne se vend pas. J'ai juste été fouiller dans ses CD pour en trouver un intéressant.  
**Deidara** : Tu le connais?  
**Sasuke** : C'est son frère.  
**Itachi** : Non...t'es Maya Foussa?  
**Deidara** : J'en connais une qui va être contente de te rencontrer. (s'éloigne) Hey Konan!  
**Maya** (à Sasuke) : C'est qui Konan.  
**Sasuke** : La seule fille de leur gang.  
**Itachi** : Et une vraie fan... En fait, c'est elle qui nous a fait découvrir ta musique.  
**Deidara** : Allez, je te dis que tu vas pas en revenir. (montre Maya) C'est ton idole.  
**Konan** : Non c'est pas vrai.  
**Maya** (incertaine) : Salut.  
**Konan** (à Sasuke) : Où est-ce que tu l'as rencontré.  
**Sasuke** : C'est notre nouvelle prof de chant pour le spectacle de fin d'année.  
**Konan** : Chanceux.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Maya discuta avec Konan, jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi la sauve en l'invitant à danser.

**Maya** : Merci, je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise avec toutes ses questions.  
**Itachi** : Ça me fait plaisir, de toute façon je voulais aussi exploiter tes talents de danseuse.  
**Maya** : Alors je quitte une fan pour un autre fan...ça m'avance beaucoup.  
**Itachi** : Fan, oui, mais pas obsédé.  
**Maya** : Alors comment sais-tu que je danse?  
**Itachi** : Je t'ai déjà vu au Paradis Club.  
**Maya** : Et encore?  
**Itachi** (à voix basse) : Deidara n'a jamais voulu l'avouer, mais...il adore la danse sociale...et...ça nous arrive de le charrier avec ça.  
**Maya** : En réalité t'as fait des recherches sur moi et t'as vu que j'ai participé à plusieurs compétitions de danse sociale et tu dois surement savoir aussi que j'ai participé à des compétitions de ballet contemporain.  
**Itachi** (mal à l'aise) : Quoi? C'est si évident?  
**Maya** (avant de partir) : À peine.

La jeune chanteuse se dirigea vers Temari et Yoriko, puis se mit à danser avec elle.

**Temari** : Je vois que ce cher Itachi n'aura pas ce qu'il veut ce soir.  
**Maya** : Mais de quoi tu parles?  
**Sakura** (juste derrière) : Itachi n'a qu'une idée en tête...et c'est de te voir dans son lit.  
**Temari** : Il essaye avec toutes les filles.  
**Maya** : Je m'étais dit que c'était un obsédé, mais tout conte fait, c'est juste un coureur de jupons.  
**Sakura** : Oui malheureusement.  
**Maya** (moqueuse) : Bah...au-moins maintenant Yoriko sait où dormir ce soir.  
**Yoriko** (pensive) : C'est pas une mauvaise idée...  
**Temari, Sakura & Maya** : _Irrécupérable._

Sur ce, la soirée se poursuivi dans une bonne ambiance festive, malgré toutes les tentatives de Deidara et de Hidan pour faire boire Lee. Vers cinq heures du matin, ils décidèrent de se coucher, même s'ils y en avaient qui dormaient déjà sur les divans ou bien dans la chambre de Sasuke, entre tous les bagages. Il y avait donc des sacs de couchage éparpillés un peu partout dans la maison ; salon, chambres et même dans sa salle à manger.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Travail & Amusement**

Lundi midi, tout le monde c'était remis du party de vendredi et cette semaine-ci, les pratiques de solo commençaient. Naruto était l'heureux chanceux qui commençait ces pratiques. Il se rendit donc au local de musique où l'attendait Mathias avec un pied de micro et une guitare.

**Mathias** : Salut Naruto. Tu sais jouer de la guitare?  
**Naruto** : Je me débrouille.  
**Mathias** : Alors je te propose de t'apprendre la partition de guitare du solo pour la jouer toi-même au spectacle.  
**Naruto** : Sérieux?  
**Mathias** : Ouai.

_16h après les cours_

Sakura et Yoriko se dirigèrent vers le local de musique après leur cours de math. Pendant tout le cours, elles n'avaient pas arrêté de parler de la pratique future et ce fût donc dans l'amusement que Sakura commença à apprendre sa chanson.

Un peu avant 17h, Shino marcha tranquillement vers son nouveau calvaire. Lorsqu'il passa devant l'auditorium, il entendit Sai et Maya discuter. Par pure curiosité, il entra dans la coulisse et se cacha derrière un pendrions et écouta leur conversation.

**Sai** : Je suis pas certain de comprendre ce que tu veux dire par «plus dragueur». J'ai observé Sasuke, **Neji**...Kiba...je fais ce que j'ai observé et pourtant tu dis que je n'en mets pas assez.  
**Maya** : Tu gardes tout en-dedans...comme Neji et Sasuke...c'est pas d'un dragueur froid qu'il faut, mais d'un dragueur...euh...comment dire...coureur de jupon.  
**Sai** : Euh...  
**Maya** : Pendant que tu chantes, faut que le public ait l'impression que nous fleuretions. Faut que le public voit que tu ME dragues.  
**Sai** (moqueur) : C'est invitation?

Shino ne voyait pas leur visage, mais le rire qui secoua Maya le déstabilisa. Un peu perturbé par ce qu'il avait entendu, il fit marche arrière et parti vers le local de musique. Quand il entra dans le local, Sakura et Yoriko ramassaient leur affaires et Yukito plaçait les siennes.

**Les filles** : Bonne soirée Shino.  
**Shino** : Bonne soirée.  
**Yukito** : Salut, tu es prêt à commencer?  
**Shino** : Cette chanson est moins pire que l'autre, alors...  
**Yukito** : Alors commençons.

_Au-même moment dans l'auditorium_

Peu de temps après que Shino soit entré dans le local de musique, Mathias entra dans l'auditorium.

**Mathias** : Salut sœurette.  
**Maya** : Salut frérot. Bonne soirée Sai.  
**Sai** : Bonne soirée.  
**Mathias** : Bon, c'est pas pire...le style pour ton solo est similaire à celui pour votre duo. T'auras qu'à penser à même chose.  
**Sai** : D'accord.  
**Mathias** : Vous chantez avec un pied de micro pour votre duo?  
**Sai** : Aucune idée, on n'est pas encore rendu à ce stade.  
**Mathias** : Bah...moi je vais te faire pratiquer toute suite.

_Mardi midi_

**Maya** : Bon Tenten, aujourd'hui tu vas porter ceci.

La jeune chanteuse sorti d'un sac une paire de soulier à talon. À la vue de la face de sa coéquipière, Neji éclata de rire. Celle-ci regarda Neji, puis retourna son regard vers Maya.

**Tenten** (pointe Neji) : Et je dois essayer de marcher avec des talons pour la première fois devant lui?  
**Maya** : S'il continu de rire, je lui en apporte une paire la prochaine fois.

Le concerné s'arrêta de rire en simulant une toux et détourna la tête tout en se frottant le cou.

**Neji** : On va dire que j'ai rien dit.  
**Maya** : Bon maintenant, Neji va derrière le micro et pratique ta partie, pendant que j'aide Tenten à marcher avec ces souliers.

Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le micro, Tenten enfila les soulier. Lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever de sa chaise, elle fût contente du bras que Maya lui présentait pour l'aider à garder son équilibre.

**Tenten** (désespérée) : Comment suis-je supposée danser avec ÇA, si je suis même pas capable de rester debout sans perdre l'équilibre?  
**Maya** : En marchant avec tous les jours.

_16h après les cours_

Sasuke se dirigeait à pas lent vers le local de musique. Kiba et Ino étaient déjà parti vers l'auditorium. En arrivant dans le local, il trouva Matoki assit sur un tabouret, une guitare en main. Ils ne discutèrent pas longtemps. L'aîné expliqua la signification et l'inspiration de la chanson à Sasuke pour lui permettre de moins la...heu...disons...détester.

Comme avant les fête, Neji était aller s'entraîner avec sa pratique avec le père de Maya. Quinze minutes avant 17h, il alla se changer et se dirigea vers le local de musique. En passant derrière l'auditorium, il vit la porte ouvert et put apercevoir Kiba et Ino en plaine pratique.

**Neji** (en partant) : Il a encore des progrès à faire Kiba...

En tournant le coin du couloir, Neji vit Sasuke sortir du local. Ils se saluèrent et Neji entra dans la classe, trouvant Matoki en train de changer de CD dans la radio et les feuilles de musique sur la table. Le jeune homme alla s'assoir à côté de son aîné et l'écouta lui expliquer plus en profondeur la chanson qu'il devait interpréter.

_Mercredi 16h après les cours_

Tout comme avec Sakura, Yoriko et Ino n'écoutèrent pas le cours auquel elles assistaient, préférant parler de mode, des gars...et de la future pratique qui venait toute suite après le cours.

Après avoir fini leur pratique commune avec Maya, Gaara suivi Yukito jusqu'à l'auditorium pour son solo et Matsuri resta dans la classe de musique avec Maya pour le sien.

_Jeudi midi_

Après avoir fini de dîner, Tenten passa à sa case chercher ses affaires, dont les souliers à talon, et se rendit au local de musique avec Tenten. Comme elle l'avait deviné, Yoriko l'a fît marcher pendant plusieurs minutes avec les souliers, commença à lui montrer quelques mouvements langoureux qu'elle pourrait faire lors du spectacle, puis elle finir par pratiquer le chanson pendant presque 30 minutes. Yoriko aurait bien voulu continuer, mais la cloche les obligèrent à se rendre à leur cours respectifs.

_16 après les cours_

Lorsque le cours de science se termina, Shikamaru ramassa ses livres sans ce presser, arrivant piles à l'heure au local de musique où l'attendait déjà Yukito. Comme avec sa partie de duo, Shikamaru apprit rapidement les paroles de son solo. Plus qu'à travailler la justesse des notes et développer l'attitude qu'il devait avoir lorsqu'il la chanterait au spectacle. Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, Yukito se dit que dans deux semaines il l'aurait déjà maîtrisé, et s'il avait été plus motivé, peut-être qu'il l'aurait déjà maîtrisé en une répétition.

_Vendredi midi_

Kiba courait presque pour se rendre au local de musique, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer pendant qu'il dînait avec les autres. Fallait dire que la conversation était rapidement devenu animé et qu'il voulait savoir comment ça se terminerait. Tout compte fait, Shikamaru c'était prit une bonne raclé de la par de Temari. En arrivant au local, il fût impatient de commencer. La chanson qu'il devait interpréter était tout à fait son style et s'y sentait à l'aise. Mathias n'était pas celui qui avait créé cette chanson, mais expliqua à Kiba, qu'il l'avait chanté pour un concert bénéfique pour lequel toute sa famille avait chanté.

_16h après les cours_

Lorsque le cours de musique fût terminé, Lee alla rejoindre le père de Maya à l'auditorium. Celui-ci arrivait à peine et venait de déposer son manteau sur une chaise. Lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer, Matoki se retourna vers Lee avec un grand sourire.

**Matoki** : Lee, c'est ça?  
**Lee** : Oui.  
**Matoki** : Prêt à commencer?  
**Lee** : J'ai attendu ça toute la semaine.  
**Matoki** : Alors mettons fin au supplice toute suite. _J'aime bien son énergie...et puis...Maya m'a dit que je ne serais pas déçu...et c'est rare qu'elle se trompe sur ce point..._

Au même moment dans la classe, Temari partait s'assoir dans le hall pour commencer ses devoirs, pendant qu'Hinata attendait que Maya arrive. Elle ne tarda pas à arriver, des feuilles dans les mains.

**Maya** (tend les feuilles) : Tien, je me suis dis que tu aimerais avoir la partition de piano.  
**Hinata** : Je dois avouer que ce sera moins gênant de chanter si je m'accompagne au piano en même temps.  
**Maya** : Et tu vas être l'une des meilleure...j'en suis persuadée.  
**Hinata** : Merci.

Pendant leur heure de pratique, elles se concentrèrent sur les paroles et Hinata lui affirma qu'elle commencerait à apprendre la partie piano lorsqu'elle serait chez elle. Temari vint les rejoindre lorsque ce fût son heure de répétition.

**Temari** (moqueuse) : Désolé Hinata, mais c'est mon tour.  
**Hinata** : Bye et à lundi Temari.  
**Temari** : À lundi.  
**Maya** : Bon...est-ce que t'as jeté un coup d'œil aux paroles?  
**Temari** : Oui, je commencé, à essayer, de la mémoriser.  
**Maya** : Alors on va toute suite passer à la justesse pour économiser du temps.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : L'âme charitable**

Quand Temari quitta Maya, ou plutôt quand Maya se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle pour ne pas être en retard pour une entrevue, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture. La blonde ne venait jamais à l'école en voiture, encore moins en hiver, mais avec sa pratique le soir, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle déposa son sac sur le siège passager et démarra sa voiture. Ou du moins...elle essaya.

**Temari** (désespérée) : Oh non, tu vas pas me faire ça maintenant.

Elle réessaya plusieurs fois de démarrer, mais à chaque fois, mais son char ne laissait entendre qu'un bruit sourd, qui lui indiquait que sa batterie était à terre. En se prenant la tête entre les mains, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Il n'y avait plus personne à l'école à cette heure. Elle allait prendre son téléphone pour appeler une dépanneuse, lorsqu'elle se souvient de quelque chose. Elle fouilla dans son sac et y prit son agenda.

**Temari** : Tien, tien, tien...c'est aujourd'hui le tournoi d'échec de Shikamaru. (réfléchit) Son père pourrait peut-être me booster ma batterie.

Elle referma son livre, le remit dans son sac et sorti de sa voiture. Elle se rendit dans la cafétéria de l'école. Le tournoi avait commencé à 18h.

**Temari** : _Quinze minutes de retard...je me demande si j'en ai manqué beaucoup._

Elle trouva une place dans la deuxième rangée. Le premier round se terminait et Shikamaru avait remporté sa première victoire contre un élève de Kiri. Après deux heures et huit round, Shikamaru remportait le tournoi contre un élève de Suna. Il reçu le prix avec son habituel mine ennuyée, il avait l'air d'avoir trouvé ça trop facile. La blonde marcha jusqu'à lui et pu lire de la surprise sur son visage.

**Shikamaru** : Temari?!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
**Temari** (air innocent) : Quoi? J'ai pas le droit de venir t'encourager?  
**Shikamaru** (moqueur) : T'as eu un problème avec ton char.  
**Temari** (découragée) : Ma batterie est à terre à cause du froid.  
**Shikamaru** : Et tu veux surement que j'emprunte la voiture de mon père le temps de recharger ta batterie.  
**Temari** (grand sourire) : Ce serait gentil...et j'éviterais de payer une fortune pour une dépanneuse.  
**Shikamaru** : Pourquoi t'appel pas ton père?  
**Temari** : Il est en voyage d'affaire et ne revient que demain matin.  
**Shikamaru** : Bon d'accord...je vais le faire.  
**Temari** : Merci.

Ils marchèrent un bon deux minutes et lorsqu'il voulu ouvrir la porte, Shikamaru tomba sur une porte barrée.

**Shikamaru** (sort ses clefs) : Tien, c'est barré. (ouvre la porte) Je suis rentré. (silence) Ils ne m'ont jamais dit qu'ils partaient.

Shikamaru se rendit dans la cuisine et y trouva une note de sa mère.

**Shikamaru** (lit) : _La mère de ton père est tombée malade, nous seront partie pour le week-end. __  
__Le numéro est sur le frigidaire, il y a de l'argent où tu sais pour te commander quelque chose. __  
__Fais pas de bêtise et ne dors pas toute la journée. __Maman_(à Temari) Bon ben...on a pas d'autre voiture, alors si tu veux tu peux rester dormir.  
**Temari** : Tu es sûre? Je peux toujours appeler...  
**Shikamaru** : Si tu ne me réveilles pas en partant demain, moi ça ne me dérange pas.  
**Temari** : Bon ben...si tu insistes...d'accord.  
**Shikamaru** : Une pizza toute garnie, ça te vas comme souper?  
**Temari** : Oui.  
**Shikamaru** : Bon, alors je vais aller commander.

Lorsque la commande fût faite, Shikamaru proposa d'écouter un film. Pendant que Temari choisissait, il alla chercher l'argent que sa mère lui avait laissé. Lorsqu'il revient, il trouva Temari hésitant entre deux films.

**Shikamaru** : C'est quoi tes choix?  
**Temari** : Le «Da Vinci Code» ou «L'illusionniste». Je ne les ai toujours pas vu.  
**Shikamaru** : J'ai pas encore tout comprit dans «L'illusionniste». Mon père et moi, on s'est mit au défi de trouver le truc du miroir.  
**Temari** : Alors ce sera celui-là.

Leur souper arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsque le film se termina, il était seulement 22h30. Ils discutèrent un moment du film, essayant de comprendre le truc du miroir, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient trouvé. Vers 23 heures, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

**Shikamaru** : Tu vas dormir dans ma chambre et moi je vais aller dans celle de mes parents.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans sa chambre, il donna un short et un t-shirt à Temari, puis il prit son pantalon de pyjama sur son lit avant de sortir se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle se changea rapidement et regarda ce que contenant la chambre plus attentivement. Un lit double, une table de nuit avec un réveil, un bureau de travail caché par des livres et des vêtements en plus de l'ordinateur, et pour finir, une table d'échec avec deux chaises. Un tableau avec des scores était suspendu au-dessus et on pouvait y lire : Père 1010, Fils 99. En passant près du meuble de travail, la jeune femme accrocha la souris et une image apparue à l'écran. On y voyait Shikamaru accoudé sur Choji et Ino qui les tenait par les épaules.

**Shikamaru** : C'était le jour des 11 ans de Choji.  
**Temari** (se retourne) : Encore une chance que j'avais fini de me changer.  
**Shikamaru** : T'as beau être une fille galère, mais ça m'aurait étonné que tu prennes plus de 15 minutes pour te changer.  
**Temari** : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la fille galère?  
**Shikamaru** : Que je ne suis qu'un macho flemmard sexiste. Oui tu commences à radoter avec le temps.

Cette dernière s'approcha de lui dans l'intention de le frapper, mais voyant le coup venir, il l'arrêta sans difficulté.

**Shikamaru** : T'es même devenu prévisible.

Elle le regarda un moment. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas remarquer, mais Shikamaru était torce nu et il avait beau être un flemmard, on ne pouvait pas dire que son corps n'était pas viril. Il avait une musculature bien découpé, ce qui fit germer une idée dans son esprit.

**Temari** (malicieuse) : On va voir si je suis si prévisible.

Shikamaru la regarda sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête et le sourire qui s'affichait sur sa bouche n'en était que plus déconcertant. Elle déposa ses mains sur son ventre et le poussa jusqu'au mur. Lorsqu'il fût arrêté par celui-ci, Temari captura la bouche du jeune homme avec la sienne. Sous choc, il l'attrapa par la taille et intensifia leur échange. Les mains de la jeune femme remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules avant de redescendre dans une caresse qui fit frémir Shikamaru. Elle recommença le même manège plusieurs fois, rendant notre flemmard préféré de plus en plus fou. Il fit glisser ses mains sous le gilet et les remonta tranquillement le long de son dos, puis le fit tomber à leur pieds. Il décolla ses lèvres de celle de Temari pour les faire goûter le cou de celle-ci, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire gémir et elle agrippa le pantalon du brun par excitation. Il finit par l'entraîner vers son lit et lorsqu'elle y fût allongée, il se glissa lentement sur elle en embrassant son corps du ventre à son cou, s'arrêtant un moment sur ses seins. Elle lui agrippa les épaules tout en cambrant le dos sous le plaisir.

**Shikamaru** (à son oreille) : Tu me le dis si tu veux que j'arrête.  
**Temari** (d'une voix langoureuse) : Tant qu'à avoir commencer...autant terminer.

Et elle le fit basculer à côté d'elle, puis elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, les mains sur le ventre de Shikamaru et elle se pencha pour lui embrasser le cou. Celui-ci fit glisser ses mains le long des jambes de Temari pour les déposer sur ses hanches. Les mains de la jeune femme descendirent encore plus bas pour disparaitre dans le pantalon du jeune homme. Sur le coup, il ouvrit les yeux de surprise, mais la caresse que la blonde exerçait sur son membre l'acheva complètement. Lorsqu'il senti son sexe se durcir, il renversa sa partenaire, désirant lui rendre la caresse. Il refit le chemin inverse que plus tôt, passant du cou aux seins, pour s'arrêter au nombril le temps de lui retirer les deux derniers morceaux de vêtement. Lorsque ceux-ci allèrent rejoindre le sol, Shikamaru caressa d'une main l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses et de l'autre son ventre, puis il approcha sa bouche du sexe de la jeune femme. Celle-ci agrippa les draps du lit et serra les poings en tirant dessus à cette sensation. Malgré le goût peu appétissant, Shikamaru continua de jouer de la langue, appréciant grandement les gémissement que Temari laissait échapper. Après un moment, il éloigna sa bouche du sexe humide et y fit glisser la main qui se trouvait sur le ventre. D'un doigt, il caressa le bourgeon durcit par l'excitation, faisant redoubler les gémissements de la jeune femme, qui laissa échapper malgré elle un «Ah Shika» plein de plaisir. N'en pouvant plus, il retira son pantalon et s'allongea sur elle. Elle lui attrapa la taille et Shikamaru pu lire sur son visage tout le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Tout en collant ses lèvres dans le cou de Temari, il la pénétra enfin. Sous l'intrusion du membre enflé par l'excitation, la jeune femme se cambra sous lui en envoyant la tête vers l'arrière. Le jeune homme en profita pour passer sa langue dans son cou jusqu'à son menton, qu'il embrassa. Les bras de chaque côté de Temari, il accéléra le mouvement de son bassin. Les ongles de Temari se plantèrent dans le dos du jeune homme, mais malgré la douleur que cela lui procurait, Shikamaru en éprouvait aussi du plaisir et les gémissements qu'elle échappait n'en était que plus excitant. Son bas ventre se mit soudainement à le brûler et il ralentit la cadence. Mais c'était sans compter Temari. Sans trop comprendre comment, il se retrouva sous elle. Assise sur lui, les mains sur son ventre, elle se mit à se déhancher sur lui. Puis dans un orgasme commun, ils atteignirent l'extase. Complètement essoufflée et en sueur, Temari se laissa tombé sur Shikamaru, qui essayait lui aussi de reprendre son souffle.

**Shikamaru** (en regardant le plafond) : J'ignorais que je te faisais de l'effet.  
**Temari** (en caressant du doigt son torce) : Je ne t'avais jamais vu sans ton gilet...et...j'ignorais donc que tu était musclé…et il s'adonne… (le regard) que ça m'excite.  
**Shikamaru** (sourire en coin) : Je m'entraine avec mon père tous les dimanche.  
**Temari** (approche son visage du sien) : Hum...intéressant.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis s'endormir sur une douce sensation.  
Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Ce réveillant difficilement, Temari alla prendre son cellulaire dans sa sacoche.

**Temari** : Allo?...Kankuro?...heu...la batterie de mon char était à terre et...je suis aller dormir chez....(hésitation) Ino...(Shikamaru se redresse) D'accord dans une heure à l'école...à tantôt. (raccroche) Et merde.  
**Shikamaru** (moqueur) : T'as dormis chez Ino, hein?  
**Temari** : Aurais-tu préféré mourir lundi?

Celui-ci se mit à rire et se leva pour s'habiller.

**Temari** : Je peux prendre une douche?  
**Shikamaru** : Oui, vas-y?

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle rejoignit Shikamaru dans le salon et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir. Lorsqu'elle fût parti, il s'allongea sur le divan, un sourire aux lèvres en repensant à sa soirée avec Temari.

**Shikamaru** : Si j'avais su...(ferme les yeux) J'aurais pas pu demander mieux qu'elle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Défi & Humour**

**Temari** : T'as besoin d'argent, hein? Je sais comment tu peux te faire un dix facile.  
**Sakura** : En oui, comment?

La Sabaku regarda autour d'elle et son regard s'arrêta sur les garçons au bout de leur table.

**Temari** : Vas embrasser Sasuke et je te donne 10$.  
**Sakura** : Quoi?!?  
**Tenten** : J'en mets un aussi si tu oses le faire.  
**Sakura** : Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça?  
**Temari** : T'as besoin d'argent et je m'emmerde. Alors je te mets au défi d'aller embrasser un des plus beaux gars de l'école.  
**Tenten** (clin d'œil) : Penses-y, c'est de l'argent facile.

Sakura tourna la tête vers les garçons qui discutaient du match de hockey d'hier soir. Tout ça parce qu'elle leur avait dit qu'elle se cherchait un travail. Elle ne leur confirait plus rien, même si dans un sens...Tenten avait raison, embrasser Sasuke n'était pas la chose la plus désagréable à faire pour de l'argent.

**Sakura** : Vous me donnez 10$ chacune si je le fais?  
**Temari** : T'as tout compris.  
**Sakura** (leur serre la main) : Marché conclu.

La jeune fille se leva sous les regards moqueurs de ses deux amies. Sakura se dirigea vers Sasuke en se demande ce qu'elle allait faire. Arrivée à côté de lui, elle décida d'en finir le plus vite. Il avait à peine tourné la tête vers elle, que celle-ci ce penchait vers lui et l'embrassait. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui, elle posa son regard sur Temari et Tenten avec un sourire aux lèvres. Tous les autres se retournèrent vers elles et virent qu'elles brandissaient chacune un billet. Sakura retourna s'assoir en face des deux finissantes et leur prirent les billets qu'elles lui tendaient.

**Sasuke** : Je peux savoir ce qui se passe?  
**Temari** : Il se passe qu'on a mit Sakura au défi de t'embrasser pour 20$.  
**Tenten** : En fait on était sûre qu'elle ne le ferait pas.  
**Ino** : C'est juste Sasuke, ce n'est pas vraiment la mettre au défi.  
**Temari** : J'avais pensé à Lee, mais il n'est pas là.  
**Ino** : Aller. Je vais me reprendre sur ce coup. Je te mets au défi d'embrasser Lee tantôt à la pause.  
**Sakura** : Hey, t'abusa-là!  
**Ino** : Je mets un dix si tu le fais.  
**Kiba** (rit) : Je veux voir ça, j'embarque.  
**Sakura** (offusquée) Vous me niaisez?  
**Sai** : Si Tenten et Temari rembarquent...(signe de oui) Contre un gros 50, le fais-tu?  
**Sakura** : Quoi? Toi aussi tu me donnes 10$ pour embrasser Lee?  
**Sai** : Ben quoi? ça pourrait être drôle.  
**Neji** (regarde sa montre) : On verra ça tantôt, le cloche va bientôt sonner.  
**Tous** : Ouai.  
**Temari** (à Sakura) : Je t'ai à l'œil la cerise.  
**Sakura** : Va chier Tema.

Lorsque leur troisième cours de la journée prit fin, notre merveilleuse gang se retrouvèrent à la cafétéria comme à leur habitude. à leur arrivés, ils trouvèrent Maya assise à une table. Lorsqu'elle les vit entrer, elle alla les rejoindre.

**Ino** : Maya? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici?  
**Maya** : Mon frère avait quelque chose cette après-midi et ne revient que pour sa pratique avec Sai à 17h.  
**Yoriko** : Au fait, tant qu'on est toutes là, je voulais vous inviter à une virée shopping samedi après-midi. Même que je vais payer le tout.  
**Ino** : Que tu payes ou non, moi je venais c'est sûre.  
**Tenten** : Ouin, parce que le shopping, c'est son passe-temps favori juste avant la drague.  
**Yoriko** : Moi c'est la drague qui est #1!

Toutes les filles se mirent à rire et reprirent la conversation sur se qu'elles avaient besoin d'acheter.

**Maya** : Au fait Yoriko, l'invitation est pour tout le monde?  
**Yoriko** : Oui, mais si tu viens, toi t'empruntes la carte de ton père.  
**Maya** : Hey, je dépenses pas tant que ça.  
**Yoriko** : Non c'est vrai...c'est moi!

Un nouveau fou rire prit les filles et celui-ci fit retourner les garçons vers elles.

**Sai** : Au fait Sakura, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose?  
**Sakura** (soupir) : Ah oui, c'est vrai...

La jeune fille se leva en regardant à tour de rôle, les cinq personnes qui l'avaient mit au défi. Ceux-ci avaient tous un billet de 10$ dans les mains et la regardaient avec insistance, tout comme les onze autres personnes à la table. Elle se dirigea vers Lee et comme avec Sasuke sur l'heure du dîner, elle se pencha vers Lee et l'embrassa. Avant de s'éloigner complètement de lui, elle déposa un deuxième baisé sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle retourna à sa place, chaque personne ayant prit part au défi mirent l'argent sur la table.

**Sasuke** : Pourquoi tu lui en as donné deux?  
**Sakura** : Pour 50, ça en vaut bien deux.  
**Kiba** : Quoi Sasuke, t'es jaloux?  
**Sasuke** : Bien sûr que non.  
**Maya** : Je crois que j'ai pas tout suivi.  
**Tenten** : C'est parce que ce midi, Temari et moi, on l'a mise au défi d'aller embrasser Sasuke pour 20$.  
**Temari** : À défaut d'avoir Lee sous la main. Alors, Ino a proposé de la mettre au défi de le faire à la pause.  
**Kiba** : Puis Sai et moi, on s'est joint à elles.  
**Lee** : Pourquoi moi?

Temari et Tenten se regardèrent avant de lui refaire face.

**Temari** : Je veux pas que tu le prennes mal Lee.  
**Tenten** : Il n'y avait aucune mauvaise pensée, c'est promit.

Lee leur tourna soudainement le dos, comme s'il boudait. Seul Neji, qui était à côté de lui, remarqua le petit sourire qu'il affichait.

**Tenten** : Ah aller Lee, c'était juste pour rire.  
**Lee** : M'en fiche.  
**Temari** : On l'a bien mise au défi d'embrasser Sasuke. On aurait aussi bien pu choisir n'importe qui.  
**Lee** : M'en contrefiche.

Les deux filles commençaient à paniquer et à lui demander pardon, lorsque ne pouvant plus se retenir, Lee éclata de rire avec Neji. Tenten les regarda, la bouche grande ouverte par la stupéfaction.

**Tenten** (faussement choquée) : Lee! Je te déteste! T'as osé me faire ça à moi.  
**Lee** : Aller Tenten, c'est parti remise.  
**Yoriko** : Bah, quelle journée. Entre Lee qui joue les rancunier et Sakura qui embrasse tout le monde...on ne se saura pas ennuyé.  
**...** : C'est pas peu dire.

Tous ce retournèrent pour voir Karin, Kin et Tayuya s'avancer vers eux.

**Karin** : Tu es si désespérée d'être célibataire que tu sautes sur toutes les occasions pour embrasser un gars? Tu es tombée bien bas ma Tite Sakura.  
**Sakura** : Et toi? Ça remonte à quand la dernière fois où un gars ne t'a pas payé pour coucher avec?  
**Karin** : La différence est que MOI, il y a des gars qui me veulent...à la différence de toi.  
**Sakura** : Ce que tu fais, ça s'appel de la prostitution. Tu sais ça?  
**Karin** (irritée) : Quoi que, je peux comprendre que vous vouliez cacher certaine chose.

En disant cela, elle regarda Tenten et Temari, avant de revenir à Sakura.

**Karin** : Il est vrai que l'amitié est un excellent moyen pour cacher ce genre de relation.  
**Tayuya** : Oui, ça doit être dure de sortir du placard pour vous.

Sakura et Temari se levèrent brusquement avec la ferme intention de les massacrer, mais Shikamaru et Naruto les arrêtèrent avant.

**Neji** : Allez vous-en, vous nous pourrissez la vue.  
**Sasuke** : Alors retournez avec votre bande de drogué et fichez-nous la paix.  
**Kin** : Oh, mais c'est pas gentil Sasukette.  
**Tayuya** : Oui un peu de respect pour des plus âgé que toi.  
**Kin** : À moins que cette remarque te concerne aussi.  
**Sai** : Généralement, il n'y a que les gays qui ne s'affirment pas, qui traitent les autres de gays.  
**Kiba** : Ouin, on l'ignorait les filles. Vous faites ça entre vous?

Les trois concernées tournèrent les talons et repartirent vers leur table où une gang de garçons les observait attentivement. Tayuya alla s'assoir sur les genoux de Sakon, qui la réconforta en l'embrassant.

**Temari** (tourne la tête vers Shikamaru) Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de lui refaire le portrait?  
**Shikamaru** (en la relâchant) : Parce que tu aurais été renvoyé et fini pour toi le spectacle de fin d'année.  
**Temari** (se calme) : Merci...mais je ne promet pas de ne pas lui en mettre une en-dehors de l'école.  
**Shikamaru** : Ça je m'en fou royalement. De toute façon je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Je veux juste pas me retrouver tout seul pour notre duo.  
**Temari** (sourit) : Je me disais bien aussi.  
**Tenten** : Quand tu te décideras en lui en mettre une, prévient-moi, je veux lui faire ça fête. non mais sérieux, pour qui elle se prend de nous dire ce genre de truc? C'est pas parce qu'on ne se jette pas dans le lit du premier venu qu'on est nécessairement homo.  
**Maya** : C'est ça personnalité, on ne peut pas là comprendre.  
**Sakura** : Tu l'as connais?  
**Maya** : C'est une des danseuses de la compagnie de mon père.  
**Yoriko** : Elle danse très bien et je n'ai rien à redire pour mes clips, mais on s'haït pour mourir.  
**Temari** : Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à la faire remplacer?  
**Maya** : Parce qu'elle est de la famille. Sa mère est la cousine de la mienne.  
**Tenten** : Pauvre toi je te plains.  
**Maya** : Le problème c'est qu'elle était différente avant de commencer le secondaire.  
**Sakura** : Différente? C'est possible?  
**Maya** : C'était ma meilleure amie quand on était petite.  
**Ino** : Beurk...Karin comme amie...je préfère encore mourir.  
**Maya** : Non c'est vrai, elle était complètement l'opposée de ce qu'elle est maintenant.  
**Sakura** : Changée ou non, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ce qu'elle m'a fait vivre lors de ma rentrée au secondaire.  
**Yoriko** : Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait?  
**Sakura** : Pas envie d'en parler...Peut-être un autre jour.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Amour & Remords**

**Temari** : Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est ton tour de faire la vaisselle Kankuro.  
**Kankuro** : Ah, t'es chiante Tema.  
**Temari** : C'est la vie. Je ne suis pas obligée de t'aider.

La jeune fille monta dans sa chambre et alla s'assoir devant son ordinateur. Lorsqu'elle se connecta sur MSN, une page de discussion avec zZz\l'endormi/zZz apparu.

**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit**_ : Salut Tema. Ça va?__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit**_ : Super et toi?__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit**_ : Ça peut aller.__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit**_ : Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait?__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit**_ : Pourquoi aurais-je fait quelque chose?_

_-Aucune réponse-_

**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit**_ : Bon d'accord...j'avoue que ma mère n'arrête pas de me harceler depuis hier.__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit**_ : Sur quoi?_

_-Aucune réponse-_

**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit**_ : Quoi? C'est trop intime pour m'en parler, même après vendredi?__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit**_ : En fait...ça concerne plus ou moins ce qui c'est passé vendredi.__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit**_ : Comment ça? Elle ne se doute quant même pas pour moi?__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit**_ : Elle se demande qui a bien pu utiliser son shampooing.__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit**_ : Son shampooing? J'en ai à peine prit. Comment a-t-ell pu voir que quelqu'un l'avait utilisé?__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit**_ : Aucune idée. Mais là, elle n'arrête pas de me demander si j'ai invité une fille pendant leur absence.__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit**_ : Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit?__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit**_ : Que Choji et Ino étaient venus me voir et que j'avais renversé un verre sur elle et qu'elle avait demandé de prendre une douche. __  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit**_ : Quel mensonge! T'as pas peur qu'elle demande à Ino?__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit**_ : C'est déjà arrivé et Choji est venu me voir samedi. C'est un demi mensonge.__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit** _: Suis-je supposée me sentir menacé par Ino?__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit**_ : Pourquoi cette question?__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit** _: Parce que t'es proche d'elle.__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit** _: Quoi t'es jalouse?__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit**_ : Avec ce qui c'est passé vendredi...je commence à me poser des questions.__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit**_ : Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui m'a embrassé._

_-Aucune réponse-_

**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit**_ : Et ça m'a étonné que tu ne le dises pas aux autres.__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit**_ : Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à parler de ses histoires de lit.__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit** _: J'aurais cru que tu aurais annoncé aux autres qu'on «sortait» ensemble.__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit**_ :Parce qu'on sort ensemble?__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit**_ : Tu ne te sentais pas menacé par Ino il y a quelques secondes._

Temari regardait l'écran de son ordinateur avec un sourire aux lèvres. C'était clair pour eux, il ne manquait plus que de l'annoncer aux autres. Mais était-ce une bonne idée.

**Temari** : Ino va me trucider.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, puis en la relevant, elle vit que Shikamaru lui avait envoyé un autre message. Mais il n'était pas le seul. «.°. Fa$h0Ni$t In0 .°. dit : Salut Tema!» Elle demanda à Shikamaru d'attendre et passa à Ino.

**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit** _: Salut Ino. Ça va?__  
_**.°. Fa$h0Ni$t In0 .°. dit** _: Oui. Faut que je te demande quelque chose.__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit** _: Vas-y, je t'écoute.__  
_**.°. Fa$h0Ni$t In0 .°. dit** _: T'as dormi où vendredi?_

_-Aucune réponse-_

**.°. Fa$h0Ni$t In0 .°. dit** _: Kankuro m'a demandé tantôt, si t'avais dormi chez moi. Je t'ai couverte, mais j'aimerais bien savoir chez qui tu étais.__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit** _: La batterie de ma voiture était morte, alors je suis aller voir Shika à son tournoi. Il m'a proposé de prendre le char de son père pour me la recharger, mais quand on est arrivé, il n'y avait personne. Alors il m'a proposé de dormir chez lui.__  
_**.°. Fa$h0Ni$t In0 .°.** dit _: Pourquoi avoir menti à ton frère? Est-ce qui c'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ?__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit** _: Non, mais tu connais mes frères. Si je leur avais dit que j'avais dormi chez un garçon, il serait mort.__  
_**.°. Fa$h0Ni$t In0 .°. dit** _: Alors Shika ne serait plus de ce monde. Ouai je vois le genre. Mais t'aurais pu me prévenir. Un peu plus et je lui demandais de quoi il me parlait.__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit** _: Désolé, mais merci de m'avoir couvert...t'es vraiment une amie.__  
_**.°. Fa$h0Ni$t In0 .°. dit** _: Je sais, je sais. Mais vous avez fait quoi?__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit** _: On a regardé un film.__  
_**.°. Fa$h0Ni$t In0 .°. dit** _: Ah OK. Désolé faut que j'y aille. On se voit demain. Bye._

-.°. Fa$h0Ni$t In0 .°. vient de se déconnecter-

Temari retourna à sa conversation avec Shikamaru.

**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit** _: Tu parlais avec qui?__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit** _: Ino, mon frère lui a posé des questions et elle me demandait les réponses pour m'avoir couvert.__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit** _: Que lui as-tu dit?__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit** _: Que tu m'avais invité à dormir chez toi après que ma voiture ait refusé de démarrer.__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit** _: Rien d'autre...pas de «Shika et moi on sort ensemble»?__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit** _: Si je lui dis qu'on sort ensemble après avoir dormi chez toi...À quoi crois-tu qu'elle va penser?__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit** _: Ouin...j'avoue. Mais on fait quoi?__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit** _: On pourrait toujours se voir en cachette pendant un moment?__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit** _: Seulement pour que les autres ne croient pas qu'on sort ensemble parce qu'on a couché ensemble.__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit** _: Ce serait un peu gênant d'avouer qu'on s'est sauté dessus après s'être engueulé.__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit** _: En fait, on s'est inspiré de «M & Mme Smith» je crois bien.__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit** _: Oui...peut-être bien.__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit** _: Demain vient à l'école en voiture.__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit** _: Pourquoi?__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit** _: Je connais un endroit où on pourrait ce voir sans que les autres ne le sache. Et le soir ce serait un brin plus subtile.__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit** _: Et je donne quelle raison à mes frères pour qu'ils ne soupçonnent rien?__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit** _: T'as besoin l'aide d'un prof pour un travail?__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit** _: Ouin...ça pourrait peut-être marcher. Et c'est où cette cachette?__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit** _: Derrière l'école...T'auras qu'à m'attendre aux portes et je vais t'y emmener.__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit** _: Dehors? T'as pas peur qu'on ait froid?__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit** _: J'ai juste à te regarder et ma température augmente...mais si toi t'as peur d'avoir froid...__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit** _: C'est vrai qu'en ta compagnie, je ne risque pas d'avoir froid bien longtemps.__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit** _: Dis pas des choses comme ça...Je risque d'avoir des idées.__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit** _: Va falloir attendre que tes parents te laissent de nouveau la maison pour espérer recommencer._

Shikamaru s'adossa sur sa chaise en riant.

**Shikamaru** : Et voilà qu'elle me donne d'autres idées. Faut qu'ils me laissent la maison bientôt...  
**Shikaku** (dans le couloir) : Shikamaru! Viens ici!  
**Shikamaru** (cri) : J'arrive!  
**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit** _: Désolé Tema, mon père m'appel. On se voit demain.__  
_**oOo_Funky Tema_oOo dit** _: Bonne nuit...penses pas trop à moi __;)__  
_**zZz\l'endormi/zZz dit** _: ÇA, ça va être dure __:D__ Bonne nuit._

-zZz\l'endormi/zZz vient de se déconnecter- / -oOo_Funky Tema_oOo déconnecter-

La jeune fille se leva et s'allongea sur son lit. Il n'y avait pas que Shikamaru à qui ça avait donné des idées. Malheureusement, leur parents ne les laisseraient jamais être seul dans la même pièce, et encore moins une chambre. Et pour Temari, il y avait une autre tache au tableau. Ino. Ino qui lui avait avoué être amoureuse de Shikamaru depuis le primaire.

**Temari** : Et malgré ça...il a fallu que je succombe et que je lui saute dessus.

Elle se retourna sur le côté, attrapa la manette de sa radio et parti le Cd. Lorsqu'elle entendit la chanson, elle se laissa retomber sur le dos.

**Temari** : C'est pas vrai...en plus il fallait que je tombe sur le CD de notre duo. Je me sens encore plus coupable. Quelle piètre amie je fais.

Elle tourna la tête vers son cadran, il indiquait 21h30.

**Temari** (se levant) : Bon dodo...(marmonne) et c'est pas comme si je lui avait volé...ils ne sortent pas ensemble...Et quand elle me l'a dit...j'étais déjà intéressée...

Elle se changea rapidement et alla se coucher sous ses couvertures. Amoureuse plein la tête...mais avec un soupçon de remord vis-à-vis d'Ino.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Un secret qui pourrait coûter bien cher**

Comme prévue, Temari attendait Shikamaru à la porte arrière de l'école. Tenten avait été surprise de ne pas la voir dans l'autobus ce matin, mais comme pour ses frères, elle lui dit qu'elle devait voir sa prof d'espagnol pour son travail d'admission au programme de langue au CÉGEP. Une excellente excuse, puisqu'elle terminait dans cette matière aujourd'hui. Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'elle attendait depuis dix minutes. Elle allait retourner à l'intérieur, lorsqu'on la prit par la taille.

**Shikamaru** : Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps?  
**Temari** : J'allais retourner à l'intérieur pour me réchauffer.  
**Shikamaru** (commence à marcher) : Naruto voulait un conseil et selon lui, j'étais le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Du moins, le seul qui ne se moquerait pas.  
**Temari** (le suivant) : Un conseil sur quoi?  
**Shikamaru** : Sur qui.  
**Temari** : Alors?  
**Shikamaru** : Hinata. Il voulait des conseils pour ne pas se faire tuer par Neji.  
**Temari** : Je vois.  
**Shikamaru** : Nous y voilà.

Shikamaru l'avait entrainé jusque derrière la patinoire, juste à côté du terrain de baseball #1, maintenant disparu sous la neige. Il y avait une cabane qu'on utilisait pour entreposer du matériel de sport. Le jeune homme sorti de ses poches un trousseau de clef et ouvrit le cadenas.

**Temari** : Où as-tu trouvé cette clef?  
**Shikamaru** (pensif) : Hum...pendant l'été je m'occupe d'un groupe de jeune et le matériel est entreposé ici.  
**Temari** : Tu fais autre chose que dormir l'été?!?  
**Shikamaru** : Faut bien que je me fasse un d'argent si je veux pouvoir faire le programme avancé en science et mathématique pure. (ouvre la porte) À toi l'honneur.

Elle entra en regardant tout autour d'elle. Il y avait toutes sortes d'objets d'entreposés ici. Elle entendit Shikamaru refermer la porte et il la prit dans ses bras en appuyant son menton sur son épaule.

**Shikamaru** : Alors, comment trouves-tu ma cachette?  
**Temari** : Correct...(se retourne) Pour le moment.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Cette échange dura un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il dépose ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune fille. Celle-ci fit descendre ses mains jusqu'au bas du dos de son amant, laissant sortir de sa bouche entrouverte des gémissements de plaisir. Gémissement qui fit redoubler les baisés de Shikamaru. Temari se collait de plus en plus sur lui, sa respiration s'accélérait et en envoyant la tête vers l'arrière, elle laissa un gémissement plus fort sortir.

**Temari** (le repousse) : Arrête Shika.  
**Shikamaru** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
**Temari** : C'est juste trop pour l'endroit où on est.  
**Shikamaru** (moqueur) : Quoi? T'aurais-je donné des idées?  
**Temari** (dans un murmure) : Tu me les as donné hier ces idées.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme. Il attrapa la nuque de Temari avec une main, en gardant l'autre sur sa taille, et rapprocha son visage du sien.

**Shikamaru** C'est toi qui voulait qu'on se voit en cachette.  
**Temari** : Qu'on se voit, pas qu'on s'envoi en l'air.  
**Shikamaru** : C'est vrai que ce serait galère de faire ça debout.  
**Temari** : Et frisquet.  
**Shikamaru** : Non...je te l'ai dit...(à l'oreille) J'ai juste à te regarder pour m'enflammer.

Sur ces mots, il recommença à lui embrasser le cou. Elle referma encore une fois les yeux pour bien profiter du moment. Après un moment, elle lui attrapa la tête avec ses deux mains pour prendre sa bouche avec la sienne. Puis ce fût son tour d'embrasser le cou de Shikamaru avec avidité. Celui-ci ce mit à grogner de plaisir, ce qui n'était généralement pas son genre, mais Temari avait réussit à trouver sa faiblesse. Après un moment, il la repoussa un peu de lui et la regarda avec un sourire.

**Temari** (avec un sourire) : Quoi? T'aime pas ça?  
**Shikamaru** : J'aime, mais tu m'as dit ne pas vouloir que je te saute dessus. Et puis, si tu n'arrête pas, moi je ne pourrai pas sortir d'ici.  
**Temari** : D'accord j'arrête. Sinon, il est quel heure?  
**Shikamaru** (regarde sa montre) : 16h30.  
**Temari** : Faut que j'y aille, j'ai dit à mon père que je serais rentrée pour 17 heures.  
**Shikamaru** : T'es seulement à 20 vingt minutes.

Il l'embrassa passionnément encore une fois, mais au bout d'un moment elle s'éloigna de lui, mit la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Shikamaru la suivi dehors à regret. Avant de barrer et de la laisser partir, il la reprit dans ses bras pour un dernier baisé. Puis elle parti vers le stationnement. Lui se retourna vers la porte le sourire aux lèvres et parti chez lui.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que quelqu'un les avait vu entrer et sortir de la cabane. Et cette personne était parti rejoindre un groupe de personne.

**Karin** : T'étais où Tayuya?  
**Tayuya** : Je découvrais...quelque chose d'intéressant.

Le lendemain midi, la gang de Karin discutait de la trouvaille à Tayuya observant leur gang ennemi.

**Sakon** : Oui bon. Shikamaru et Temari se voient en cachette. Et alors?  
**Tayuya** : Alors mon chéri, Ino est amoureuse de Shikamaru depuis des années et ça m'étonnerais que Temari ne le sache pas.  
**Zaku** : Elle jouerait dans le dos de son amie?  
**Karin** : Plus ou moins volontairement.  
**Zaku** : Hein? Explique.  
**Karin** : Tu te rappelles quand elle a débarqué?  
**Zaku** : Oui bien sûr. Ils s'engueulaient à longueur de journée et les professeur les ont envoyé je ne sais combien de fois au parcours.  
**Tayuya** : Puis vers la fin de l'année, ils sont devenu amis grâce à Kankuro et Choji.  
**Karin** : Il y a eu un temps où ils ne s'envoyaient plus de vanne. Ils étaient presque devenu...aimable l'un envers l'autre.  
**Kin** : Puis du jour au lendemain, ils s'entretuaient de nouveau. Bon c'était divertissant, mais c'était quand même étrange ce revirement soudain.  
**Karin** : Selon-moi...l'un et l'autre on découvert qu'ils éprouvaient des sentiments pour l'autre.  
**Tayuya** : Mais accepter d'être amoureux de la personne qui représente tous ce qu'on déteste devait être difficile pour eux.  
**Zaku** : Je me demande jusqu'où ils sont allé.  
**Tayuya** : Pervers.  
**Suijetsu** : Et ils sont restés vingt minutes tu as dit?  
**Tayuya** : Oui et quand ils sont sortis, ils se sont encore embrassés.  
**Karin** : Faudrait trouver le moyen d'utiliser ça pour les faire enrager.  
**Suijetsu** : Pour le moment, ils nous manquent du sujet, des preuves. Faut en apprendre plus. Soit sur eux...soit sur les autres.  
**Sakon** : Et sur qui?

Suijetsu se retourna vers la table de leur futures victimes et les observa un moment. Son regard tomba sur la personne idéale.

**Suijetsu** : Il faut s'attaquer au maillon faible. La douce et généreuse brebis du groupe. Trouver un secret sur la petite héritière de l'entreprise Hyuuga.  
**Karin** (faussement scandalisée) : Suijetsu! T'en ben cruel. (sourire sadique) J'adore ça.  
**Suijetsu** : Je sais.

Puis il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, qui la fit sourire.

**Karin** : Conte sur moi, je vais trouver.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : À la recherche d'un secret**

C'est jeudi midi, dans un autobus, en direction d'un musée.

**Naruto** : C'est dommage de devoir manquer notre répétition à cause de cette sortie.  
**Sakura** : Arrête de te plaindre Naruto, cette sortie va être instructive.  
**Tenten** : Parles pour toi, moi j'en avais besoin de cette pratique.  
**Neji** : Ouai, elle a encore de la difficulté à marcher avec des talons...AÏE.

Neji se frotta l'épaule où Tenten l'avait frappé et détourna les yeux de son regard menaçant.

**Tenten** : Conte-toi chanceux que Maya ne t'ai pas entendu, parce qu'elle t'aurait donné la paire de talon qu'elle traine toujours avec elle, au cas où tu te moquerais encore de moi.  
**Neji** : C'était pour rire Tenten, fallait pas le prendre mal.  
**Tenten** : Trop tard.  
**Sasuke** (à l'oreille de Neji) : Faut que t'apprennes à parler aux filles mon vieux.  
**Neji** : Je t'ai pas sonné Uchiwa.  
**Sasuke** (en levant les bras) : D'accord...j'ai rien dit. Pas besoin de montrer les crocs.

Un peu plus derrière, quatre personnes discutaient du plan qu'ils avaient concocté pour piéger la brebis inoffensive.  
Arrivés au musée, les trois professeurs donnèrent les règlements aux élèves.

**Kurenai** : Interdit de boire ou de manger dans les salles d'expositions, vous allez dans les coins détentes ou dans la cafétéria.  
**Asuma** : Et ne vous promenez jamais seul, faites toujours vos déplacements à deux. On ne veux perdre personne.  
**Kakashi** : Maintenant que tout est dit, vous êtes libre de vos déplacements, tant que vous revenu pour 15 heures dans l'autobus. Mais s'il y a des bruits, c'est vous qui payez. Comprit?  
**Élèves** : Oui.  
**Maya** : Bon, moi je vais me promener avec Kurenai.  
**Yoriko** : D'accord. On se voit tantôt alors.

La rousse parti avec la professeur de musique, pendant que les filles partaient d'un côté avec Sai, Kiba, Naruto et Lee, les autres gars allant dans une autre salle d'exposition.  
Après plusieurs heures de vagabondage dans les différentes galeries et étages du musée, le premier groupe décidèrent d'aller s'assoir dans une des salles de détentes. Arrivée devant l'ascenseur, Hinata se rendit conte qu'elle avait oublié sa veste dans la galeries précédente.

**Hinata** : Zut, j'ai oublié ma veste dans la dernière salle.  
**Ino** : Tu veux qu'on y retourne?  
**Hinata** : Non, allez-y, je vais vous rejoindre.  
**Kiba** : On a pas le droit de se promener seul.  
**Hinata** : Ça va me prendre à peine deux minutes et l'ascenseur est là. Je vais faire vite.  
**Sakura** : Si je te vois pas dans cinq minutes, je part à ta recherche.  
**Hinata** (rit) : Je vais être revenu d'ici là.

En à peine deux minutes, Hinata revenait vers l'ascenseur. Les portes allaient se refermer, elle se mit donc à courir et réussi à arrêter les portes. Mais à son grand malheur, c'était Karin qui s'y trouvait. Elle entra quant même, mais se tient le plus loin possible de la rousse. Sans qu'Hinata ne la voit, Karin l'observait et lorsque les portes furent fermées, elle appuya sur un bouton de son téléphone. À peine l'ascenseur avait commencé à descendre, qu'il s'arrêta soudainement.

**Karin** (paniquée) : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?  
**Hinata** (appuie sur les boutons) : L'ascenseur est en panne.  
**Karin** : Tu me niaise? Tu veux dire que je suis pognée dans un ascenseur avec toi.  
**Hinata** (se retourne) : Il n'y a pas qu'à toi à qui ça dérange.

La rousse resta surprise du ton qu'Hinata avait utilisé pour lui répondre. Sec et autoritaire, tout l'opposé de la douce et timide fille qu'elle avait toujours connue.

**Karin** (surprise) : Pardon?  
**Hinata** : J'ai dit que ça me dérangerait d'être prise avec toi pendant je ne sais combien de temps.  
**Karin** : Ben tien. Quand t'es seule tu es moins gênée?  
**Hinata** : Malheureusement, toi, tu ne deviens pas plus gentille.

Karin se laissa glisser sur le mur pour s'assoir et ouvrit son téléphone. Elle le referma rapidement, lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle n'avait aucun réseau ici. Elle fouilla donc dans sa sacoche et en sorti un paquet de cigarette.

**Hinata** : Tu vas quant même pas polluer l'air en plus.  
**Karin** : Trop tard, tu m'as déjà pollué l'air. (la regarde) Bon d'accord, je ne fumerai pas. (cherche dans sa sacoche) Mais je vais prendre autre chose.

Elle sorti un paquet de gomme, mais lorsqu'elle en sortie un morceau, Hinata comprit que ça n'en était pas vraiment. Elle aussi se mit à fouiller dans sa sacoche et regarda son téléphone. Pas de réseau. elle se laissa tomber au sol en soupirant. Puis sans raison, Karin se mit à rire.

**Hinata** : Qu'est-ce qui à de drôle?  
**Karin** (riant) : Rien, c'est juste les effet du mush.  
**Hinata** : Au quoi?  
**Karin** : Au mushroom. Des champignons magiques. De la drogue quoi. Arrête de te plaindre, ça fait pas de fumer.  
**Hinata** : Oui, au-moins.

Après plusieurs minutes, Hinata commença à se sentir mal. Elle fouilla dans sa sacoche, faisant tomber toute sorte de chose par mégarde. Pendant qu'elle cherchait, Karin ramassa quelque chose, qu'elle mit rapidement dans sa sacoche. Hinata finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Un pot. Mais un pot de quoi? Ça Karin l'ignorait. La brune se dépêcha de prendre un comprimé, même sans boire de l'eau. Voyant que la rousse l'observait attentivement, Hinata se dépêcha de toute ranger et ferma les yeux en appuyant sa tête contre le mur.

**Hinata** : _Qu'est-ce qu'elle va s'imaginer de ces comprimés?_

Au fond d'elle, une envie de pleurer grandissait. Être prit dans cette ascenseur, loin des autres, avec Karin...en plus de... Karin l'avait vu prendre quelque chose et l'utiliserait probablement contre elle, même en ignorant ce que c'était. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Hinata se concentra sur sa respiration. Puis les secours finir par arriver.

**Secours** (derrière la porte) : C'est les secours. Vous êtes combien?  
**Karin** : Nous sommes deux.  
**Secours** : Éloignez-vous des portes, on va les ouvrir.

Les deux filles s'exécutèrent et les portes s'ouvrirent. Dès qu'elles eurent sorti de l'espace confiné, Karin alla rejoindre ses trois amis, pendant que Neji prenait sa cousine dans ses bras.

**Neji** : Tout va bien?  
**Hinata** : Oui...ça peut aller.  
**Neji** (la regarde et murmure) : Est-ce que...?  
**Hinata** (comprenant) : Oui.  
**Neji** : Tu peux pas savoir comment je me suis inquiété.  
**Kiba** : Il nous a crié dessus quand on lui a avoué qu'on t'avais laissé aller chercher toute seule ta veste.  
**Kakashi** : Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est sain et sauf, on va retourner à l'école. Aller tout le monde dans le bus.

Tout le monde retourna dans l'autobus et le chemin se fit dans le calme et la joie. Particulièrement chez nos quatre "méchants".

**Sakon** : Pis, ça marché?  
**Karin** : Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais elle m'a fait savoir que la situation lui déplaisait.  
**Tayuya** : Elle t'a dit ça? C'est nouveau.  
**Karin** : Et à un moment, elle c'est mit à paniquer elle a fait tomber toute sorte de chose sur le plancher. J'en ai subtilisé un.  
**Kin** : En ouin quoi?

Karin sorti se qu'elle avait prit. C'était une photo, sur laquelle Naruto tenait Hinata dans ses bras tout en essayant de prendre la photo lui-même.

**Tayuya** : Non, je rêve? Naruto et Hinata?  
**Sakon** : Je crois bien qu'il n'y a pas que Temari et Shikamaru qui ont un secret.  
**Karin** : Je me demande comment Neji le prendrait?  
**Kin** : Mais quand elle paniquait, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?  
**Karin** : Elle a prit un comprimé de je sais pas quoi.  
**Tayuya** : De la drogue?  
**Kin** : Surement pas.  
**Sakon** : C'est peut-être un advil pour calmer un mal de tête.  
**Karin** : Peu importe. On a un secret en plus d'en avoir la preuve.  
**Sakon** : Faudrait prendre Temari et Shikamaru en photo. On aurait une preuve pour eux aussi.  
**Tayuya** : Ou bien faire en sorte qu'Ino les surprennent. Le scandale que ça ferait.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Changement de look**

**Kiba** : Neji? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
**Neji** : Hiashi ne voulait pas laisser Hinata venir seule.  
**Kiba** : Elle t'a fait les yeux chien battu?  
**Neji** : Comment t'as deviné?  
**Kiba** : C'est son arme secret. (regarde Hinata) Et elle ne se gêne pas pour l'utiliser.  
**Ino** : Au-moins maintenant, on a plus à s'en faire pour le voyagement.  
**Lee** : Qui monte avec moi?  
**Kiba** : Sai, Naruto et moi.  
**Temari** : Ino, Sakura et Yoriko avec moi.  
**Neji** : Bon ben, Hinata, Maya et Tenten embarquez.

À leur arrivées, les filles prirent plus ou moins les devant en entrainant les garçons vers un premier magasin.

**Yoriko** : Bon, aujourd'hui, je me suis donnée comme mission de relooker notre garçon manqué en femme fatale.  
**Maya** : Oublie le fatale et concentres-toi sur le femme, se sera suffisant.  
**Tenten** : _Merci Maya._

En se promenant dans les rayons, Yoriko prit plusieurs morceaux de linge, et pour ne pas trop brusquer Tenten, elle en choisit même des plus sportifs. Temari, Ino et Sakura furetaient elles aussi, pendant que Maya s'occupait d'Hinata. Les garçons, pour leur part, regardaient les rayons pour homme en attendant le défilé de mode des filles. Nous passerons sous silence les essayages de toutes les filles, sauf celui de Tenten.  
La première tenue qu'elle essaya était composée d'une camisole noire sous une veste bleue avec un pantalon noir orné d'un motif de vague bleu au niveau des genoux. Cette ensemble plût beaucoup à Tenten, puisqu'il était sportif. Le deuxième essayage, laissa une Tenten habillée d'une camisole verte dont le bas était en dentelle, un capri noir et d'un poncho rayé vert et mauve. Cette tenue aussi, laissa la jeune fille à l'aise. Pour le troisième ensemble, Tenten ressorti habillée d'un colle roulé bleu avec des motifs mauve accompagnée d'un pantalon ajusté noir avec un quadrillage rose. Cet essayage laissa la brune sceptique, elle trouvait le haut un brin trop moulant, mais les autres la convainquirent qu'il lui allait à ravir. L'avant-dernière tenue était elle aussi composée d'un colle roulé, noir à motif de cible, accompagné d'une jupe de jean courte taillée dans un pantalon. Tenten laissa comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout porter des jupes, encore moins lorsqu'elles étaient courtes. Encore une fois, mais surtout les gars, ils durent la complimenter pendant plusieurs minutes. Le dernier ensemble laissa une Tenten complètement déboussolée. Une robe rose en coton très ajustée, avec une seule manche longue, accompagné d'un leggings rayé noir et rose. Tout conte-fait, il n'y avait pas que Tenten qui en était surpris ou bien ébahie.

**Kiba** : Mama Mia! Mais tu est devenue une vraie femme sans qu'on ne le remarque.  
**Ino** (le frappe) : Ta gueule Kiba!  
**Sai** : Mais il n'a pas tord, cette tenue te va à ravir.  
**Tenten** : Sûr?  
**Sakura** : Avec ton corps athlétique? Pour sûr qu'il te va bien.  
**Temari** : Mais c'est surtout tes jambes...je sais pas ce que je donnerais pour en avoir des comme ça.  
**Ino** : Fait plus de sport.  
**Temari** : Je fais déjà dix heures de danse par semaine.  
**Kiba** : Bref, habillée comme ça et tu es certaine que Karin va devenir verte de jalousie.  
**Sai** : Ouai...elle n'a pas ton physique élancé.  
**Kiba** (surpris) : Depuis quand tu nous sort tes expressions du dimanche?  
**Sai** : Seulement quand je n'ai pas de mot assez fort pour dire ce que je pense.  
**Yoriko** : Bon, alors, si on a fini ici, allons payer.  
**Ino** : Puis partons dans une boutique de soulier.  
**Sakura** : D'accord avec toi.  
**Tenten** (exaspérée) : Je sens que ma collection de talon haut va augmenter.

Comme de raison, Tenten se retrouva avec quelques paires de soulier à talon. Puis pour le malheur des garçons, les filles décidèrent de dévaliser la boutique d'accessoire. Et même Tenten trouva son bonheur. Lorsqu'elle eurent terminé, Lee proposa une petite virée dans un magasin de tuxedo. Sai et lui n'en avaient toujours pas acheté pour le bal. Lee en trouva un vert forêt et Sai s'en trouva un plus classique. Puis ce furent le tour de Tenten et Temari de chercher leur robe de bal. Sai les accompagna dans la boutique, pendant que les autres décidaient de rester à l'extérieur. Temari cherchait depuis un moment, lorsqu'elle tomba sur une robe au dégradé jaune à brun, avec une seule manche et fendu sur la jambe droite.

**Temari** : Hey Tenten, va essayer celle-ci.  
**Tenten** : Non merci, c'est pas trop mon genre.  
**Temari** : Allez, t'as les jambes pour la porter. Je le sais, je l'ai vu tantôt.  
**Tenten** : Et j'ai personne pour m'accompagner de toute façon.  
**Sai** : Lee t'a pas invité?  
**Tenten** : Il a demandé à Sakura et elle a accepté.  
**Sai** : Neji?  
**Tenten** : Non.  
**Temari** : Et toi Sai? Tu y vas avec qui?  
**Sai** : Ino me l'a proposé.  
**Tenten** : C'est Ino qui te l'a proposé?  
**Sai** : Oui. En fait, je lui avais demandé en blaguant, puis le soir, elle m'a appelé pour me le proposer. J'ai pas refusé.  
**Neji** (arrive) : Refusé quoi?  
**Sai** : Qu'Ino m'accompagne au bal.  
**Neji** : Vous avez déjà trouvé avec qui vous y alliez?  
**Tenten** : Non pas moi.  
**Neji** : Tu veux qu'on aille ensemble?  
**Tenten** : Oui d'accord.  
**Sai** : Et toi Temari?  
**Temari** : Shikamaru me l'a proposé cette semaine.  
**Sai** : D'accord, je dois aussi penser à des bouchons maintenant.  
**Temari** (l'ignore) : Bon allez Tenten, tu vas m'essayer cette robe.  
**Tenten** (soupire) : Ah ce que tu peux être chiante quand tu veux.  
**Temari** : Je sais, je sais. (lorsqu'elle est partie) Et moi qui en trouve aucune qui me plaise.  
**Sai** : Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?  
**Temari** : Du genre courte, attaché au cou...  
**Sai** (cherche lui aussi) : Une couleur de prédilection?  
**Temari** : Noir, c'est plus chic.  
**Sai** : J'en ai vu une qui pourrait te plaire à un détail près.  
**Temari** : Et c'est quoi ce détail?  
**Sai** : Elle est longue et moulante. Le dos dénudé et il y a des motifs dorées dans le bas.  
**Temari** (la regarde) : Je peux toujours l'essayer. (se retourne) Des fois je me demande si t'es pas gay.

Le temps qu'elle se change, Tenten était toujours dans sa cabine à regarder son reflet. Temari sorti et ne la voyant pas se mit à frapper à sa porte.

**Temari** : Allez sort Tenten.

Lorsqu'elle fût sorti, les garçons restèrent bouche bée. Il n'était pas étonnant de voir Temari habillée de façon provocatrice, mais Tenten c'était autre chose. Toutes les deux étaient magnifique et laissaient sans voix les deux gars.

**Temari** : Je me félicite, car cette robe te va super bien...c'est comme si elle avait été faite pour toi.  
**Tenten** : T'es sûre?  
**Temari** (regarde les garçons) : Bah... à la face qu'ils font, je crois qu'on a trouvé les bonnes.

Lorsqu'elles se furent rechangées, elles allèrent payer et sortirent du magasin pour retrouver la gang qui était parti aux arcades sous les supplications de Lee, Kiba et Naruto. Et il s'avéra qu'Hinata se débrouillait bien, puisqu'elle avait mit Kiba KO en un rien de temps. Maya proposa une pause et d'aller se détendre au spa. Une proposition qui fût accueillit à l'unanime. Pour couronner le tout, les deux chanteuses les emmenèrent souper au restaurant, avant que tous ne retourne chez soi.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Révélation**

Le lundi suivant, Tenten arriva à L'école avec son ensemble colle roulé et jupe de jean accompagné d'une paire de botte à talon. À l'heure que son autobus arrivait le matin, beaucoup de personnes la virent donc arriver complètement métamorphosé. La surprise générale et la joie de Yoriko, de la voir enfin vêtue autrement qu'en garçon manqué. Temari et elle passèrent rapidement à leur case, puis partirent à la cafétéria. lorsqu'elles passèrent devant un groupe de garçon, des sifflements admiratifs se firent entendre.

Temari : Yoriko est un vrai maître dans l'art du relooking.  
Tenten (regarde autour d'elle) : Tout ça parce que je porte des vêtements féminins?  
Temari : C'est aussi parce que pour une fois on peut voir tes courbes...et tes jambes.

En entrant dans la cafétéria, d'autre sifflement ce firent entendre, de la part de Kiba cette fois-ci. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Tenten le frappa derrière la tête.

Kiba : Quoi, c'était un compliment.  
Temari (rit) : Je crois qu'elle en a eu assez avec la gang de gars qui se tient à côté de la café.  
Sai : Oh, déjà des admirateurs.

Tenten lui frappa l'arrière de la tête à lui aussi sous les rigolades des autres. Malheureusement, ce fût de courte durée.

Karin : Wow Tenten, maintenant tu t'habilles en fille. C'est nouveau.  
Tayuya : Comme si tu essayais de démentir une rumeur.  
Sakon : Mais il est vrai que tout le monde à ses petits secrets.  
Shikamaru : Comme vous avec vos joins derrière l'école?  
Tayuya : Ou bien l'utilisation de la cabane à rangement à des fins personnelles ?

Le regard du Nara changea brusquement. Cette simple remarque laissait sous-entendre beaucoup de chose. Temari jeta un coup d'œil à Shikamaru avant de le reporter sur Tayuya.

Karin : Oh et Hinata. (prend quelque chose dans sa sacoche) J'ai, par mégarde, ramassé ça dans l'ascenseur jeudi dernier.

En disant cela, elle tendit le bras vers Hinata en le faisant passer devant Neji. Il baissa les yeux sur la photo et l'expression de son visage changea, passant de surprit à fâché. Hinata avait à peine prit la photo des mains de Karin, que Neji se levait brusquement et sortait de la cafétéria. Naruto se leva à tour et le suivi.

Naruto : Neji attend.

Mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas et continua dans un couloir. Lorsqu'il eu trouvé un coin tranquillement, il s'arrêta pour attendre que Naruto le rejoigne. il était encore dos à lui, quand Naruto arriva à sa hauteur.

Naruto : Neji je...  
Neji (se retourne) : Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas sortir avec.  
Naruto : On sortait déjà ensemble quand je te l'ai demandé.  
Neji : Pourquoi me l'avoir demandé si tu ne te l'avais déjà permit?  
Naruto : Je ne voulais plus qu'on se cache. Je voulais pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras quand j'en avais envie.  
Neji : Maintenant t'auras plus à t'en faire. (la cloche sonne) Puisque Karin s tout dévoilé.

Puis il parti vers sa case prendre ses livres d'anglais. Naruto fit comme lui, puis parti en direction de son cours de mathématique. En entrant dans la classe, il se dirigea vers sa place en regardant à peine Hinata au passage. À la face qu'il tirait, il était facile de deviner que sa discussion avec Neji ne s'était pas bien passé.

Sasuke : Allez vieux, Neji va s'en remettre.  
Kiba : Ça doit juste être la surprise.  
Naruto : Non, se ne sera pas aussi facile.  
Kiba : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
Naruto : Je lui avais demandé la semaine passée, mais il m'avait interdit de sortir avec Hinata.  
Kiba : Ouin, mais tu lui as dit que ça fait presque un mois que vous sortez ensemble?  
Sasuke (surpris) : Un mois?  
Naruto : Je lui ai juste dit qu'on sortait déjà ensemble quand je lui ai demandé.  
Kiba : Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?  
Naruto : Pourquoi je lui avais demandé.  
Sasuke : Et pourquoi tu lui a demandé?  
Naruto : Parce que je n'avais plus envie qu'on se cache.

Les trois garçons ne se doutaient pas qu'Hinata avait tout entendu. Elle ignorait que Naruto avait parlé à Neji, d'une possible relation et le fait qu'il ait refusé catégoriquement, la mettait en colère.

_Classe d'anglais 5e secondaire_

Shikamaru : Pourquoi ça te dérange autant que Naruto sorte avec ta cousine?  
Neji : Hinata est trop fragile et Naruto trop irresponsable pour que...  
Lee : Mais ta cousine est bien assez vieille pour savoir ce qu'elle veux.  
Shikamaru : Et Naruto est venu me voir pour des conseils.  
Neji : Des conseils sur quoi?  
Shikamaru : Comment te demander la permission de sortir avec Hinata.  
Temari : Il devait être désespéré pour te demander ça à toi.  
Shikamaru : Je suis probablement le seul qui n'aurait pas rit.  
Sai : Tu devrais en discuter avec Hinata. Naruto est maladroit quand il se sent sous pression et ne dit pas toujours les bonnes choses.  
Tenten : Oui, tu devrais aller lui parler à pause, lui demander des explications.  
Shikamaru : Et essayer de comprendre ses choix.

Neji les regarda un moment et hocha la tête. Il profiterait de la pause pour lui parler de ses peurs à lui.

_À la pause_

Neji n'eut même pas à parler, Hinata l'entraîna déjà dans un couloir désert lorsqu'il la croisa à la fin du cours. Elle avait l'air déterminée, voir même en colère.

Hinata (en le pointant) : J'en reviens pas que tu ais interdit à Naruto de sortir avec moi.  
Neji : Quoi, il te l'a dit?  
Hinata : Je l'ai entendu en parler à Kiba et Sasuke. Tu connaissais déjà mes sentiments pour lui, alors pourquoi lui avoir dit non?  
Neji :C'était pour te protéger.  
Hinata : Me protéger de quoi?  
Neji (après un silence) : J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive de quoi...Est-ce qu'il sait pour ta...  
Hinata : Non et je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de lui en parler.  
Neji : Tu as déjà eu une crise devant Karin. T'en qu'à sortir avec Naruto, autant tout lui dire avant d'en avoir une autre.

La jeune fille allait lui rétorquer quelque chose, lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la dernière phrase que son cousin venait de dire.

Hinata : Attend! Tu ne m'en veux plus pour Naruto?  
Neji : J'ai eu peur que tu n'ais plus besoin de moi.  
Hinata : Neji...  
Neji : J'avais l'impression que tu t'éloignais de plus en plus de moi.  
Hinata : Neji...j'aurai toujours besoin de toi. Tu as toujours été comme un frère pour moi. C'est pas parce que Naruto prend une plus grosse place dans ma vie, que je vais t'oublier et te mettre de côté.  
Neji : Je sais...c'était stupide.  
Hinata : Non...ça me montre juste que tu tiens à moi.  
Neji : S'il devait t'arriver quelque chose...j'ignore ce dont je serais capable.  
Hinata : Mais c'est de Naruto qu'on parle. Il est maladroit, mais ne ferait jamais de mal volontairement.  
Neji : Oui c'est vrai. Ça doit juste être mon côté...grand frère protecteur qui a prit le dessus.

Tous les deux se mirent à rire et Neji prit Hinata dans ses bras. Leur étreinte fût interrompu par la cloche annonçant le début du 2e cours.

_Dans un couloir sur l'heure du dîner_

Temari : T'as entendu ce que Tayuya a dit ce matin?  
Shikamaru : Oui, je l'ai très bien entendu.  
Temari : Tu crois qu'elle nous a vu?  
Shikamaru : J'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est vrai qu'ils se tiennent derrière l'école pour fumer.  
Temari : Ben tien, la mémoire te revient au dirait.  
Shikamaru : C'est pas si grave.  
Temari : T'as vu comment ils ont utilisé Hinata?  
Shikamaru : Tant qu'ils n'ont pas de preuve de nous deux, ils risquent pas de nous faire chanter.  
Temari : Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'ils en ont pas déjà?  
Shikamaru : Ils l'auraient déjà utilisé si c'était le cas.  
Temari : Tu crois?  
Shikamaru : Oui. On a qu'à faire attention à l'avenir et de ne pas leur donner l'occasion de prendre une photo.  
Temari : Oui, ça revient à ne plus se voir après l'école dans la cabane.  
Shikamaru : Tu connais un autre endroit toi?  
Temari : Non pas vraiment.  
Shikamaru (après un moment) : Au fait, tu voudrais venir souper chez moi pour la St-Valentin?  
Temari : Et tes parents?  
Shikamaru (soupire) : Ma mère est la pire des fouineuses. C'est elle qui m'a demandé de t'inviter.  
Temari **(rit)** : D'accord, je vais venir.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : Les mauvaises surprises de l'amour**

Sakura(soupire) : La St-Valentin...déjà.  
Ino : Il y a au moins Hinata et Naruto qui sont en couple.  
Sakura : Je suis contente pour eux.  
Ino : Oui, une chance que Neji l'a accepté.

Les deux filles arrivèrent dans la cafétéria et comme depuis une semaine, Naruto tenait Hinata dans ses bras au côté de Neji qui souriait en parlant avec Lee et Tenten.

Sakura : Tu devrais peut-être le dire à Shikamaru.  
Ino : Je sais pas si c'est le bon moment.  
Sakura : Tu ne risques rien à essayer.  
Tenten (lorsqu'elles arrivent) : Salut les filles.  
Sakura : Salut. Est-ce que vous avez prit un demi cœur?  
Tenten : J'ai le 7 bleu.  
Lee : 43 vert et Neji a le 50 rose.  
Kiba : Ha ha...rose.  
Neji : T'as bien le 6 mauve toi.  
Kiba : On s'en fiche. Vous vous avez quoi?  
Sakura : 3 rose.  
Ino : 45 mauve.  
Sai : Hey, moi aussi.  
Ino : Chouette, on aura pas besoin de chercher.  
Shikamaru (arrive) : Chercher quoi?  
Ino : La deuxième moitié de cœur. Tu es allé en prendre un?  
Shikamaru : Non, je trouve ça ridicule.  
Temari : C'est pour ça que j'en ai pas pris. Tout comme nos deux tourtereaux.  
Naruto (arrête d'embrasser Hinata) : Hein quoi?  
Sasuke (moqueur) : Si tu passais pas tout ton temps accroché aux lèvres d'Hinata tu saurais.

Le groupe ce mit à rire pendant que les deux concernés rougissaient. Puis lorsque la cloche sonna, ils partirent tous à leur premier cours de la journée.  
Sur l'heure du dîner, dans le hall il y avait de la musique et beaucoup de monde dansait. Lorsque le tira des cœurs commença, Tenten et Kankuro, Sai et Ino, se rendirent au centre avec leur moitié de cœur. Tous ceux qui avaient trouvé leur deuxième moitié devaient danser un slow. Les autres du groupe n'avaient pas trouvé leur moitié et se contentaient de regarder les autres danser. Et puis il y avait Neji, qui avait les yeux rivés sur Kankuro et Tenten, surveillant les mains du Sabaku. Puis son regard fût attiré par Naruto. Il venait d'offrir une douzaine de rose à Hinata.

Sasuke : Wow, il y va en grand.  
Neji : J'ignorais que Naruto était du genre romantique.  
Kiba : Moi je en suis même pas étonné.  
Sakura : Chut, on va savoir qui va être pigé.  
Asuma : Le premier couple est...le 3 vert.

Un garçon de 2e secondaire et une finissante montèrent sur la scène où Asuma leur donna à chacun une tasse avec une peluche.

Kurenai : Le second couple est...le 19 rose.

Karin et un garçon en 3e secondaire montèrent à leur tour sur la scène improviser pour recevoir le même cadeau que le couple précédent.

Shizune : Et le dernier couple est...le 7 bleu.

Tenten et Kankuro allèrent la rejoindre et repartirent vers leur amis avec leur tasse et leur peluche. Le jeune homme donna sa peluche à sa sœur, mais garda la tasse pour lui.

Kankuro : Je vais en avoir besoin l'an prochain quand je serai en appart.  
Temari : Et à quoi va me servir une peluche?  
Kankuro (sourit) : À penser à moi.  
Temari (le frappe) : Baka.

Un peu plus loin, Temari remarqua que Shikamaru et Ino s'éloignaient. Sans que les autres ne le remarquent, elle les suivi à distance. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers les gymnases et lorsqu'elle arriva près du dernier couloir menant aux vestiaires, elle tomba sur la pire scène qu'elle pouvait imaginer.  
Ino embrassait Shikamaru. Temari se colla au mur, le cœur battant, puis parti vers les toilettes. Elle s'enferma dans une cabine et les larmes qu'elle retenait, coulèrent à flot. Après s'être calmé, Temari avait rejoint les autres en faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

_Au souper_

Comme prévu, Temari se rendit chez Shikamaru après les cours, mais celui-ci eu l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Après avoir présenté Temari à ses parents, Shikamaru l'entraina dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda le jeune homme. Ce dernier l'observait avec les sourcil froncés.

Temari : Quoi?  
Shikamaru : Est-ce que ça va?  
Temari (ment) : Oui pourquoi?  
Shikamaru : Parce que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Tu es plus...(hésite) froide.  
Temari (détourne le regard) : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il la regardait intensément, puis il comprit.

Shikamaru (ferme les yeux) : T'as vu Ino m'embrasser.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il rouvrit les yeux. Temari avait la tête baissée et en approchant d'elle, il vit des larmes sillonnées ses joues. Il tendit une main et essuya les tracées d'eau salée.

Shikamaru : Elle m'a surpris. C'était la dernière chose que j'aurais imaginé vivre aujourd'hui...  
Temari (le repousse) : Arrête.  
Shikamaru (un brin en colère): Tu n'as pas dût rester longtemps, parce que je l'ai repoussé...Je lui ai dit que je la considérait comme ma sœur...(se radoucit) et que j'en aimais déjà une autre.

Temari releva la tête pour le regarder. Il la fixait et dans son regard, elle pouvait y lire de la sincérité et tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Shikamaru (se lève) : Ferme les yeux.  
Temari (surprise) : Pourquoi?  
Shikamaru (lui sourit) : C'est une surprise.

Elle s'exécuta et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était écouter. Elle entendit Shikamaru ouvrir un tiroir et revenir vers elle. Elle sentit le matelas renfoncer derrière elle, signe que le jeune homme s'était placé derrière elle, puis se fût la sensation d'un métal froid contre la peau de son cou. Elle ouvrit les yeux en portant sa main au bijou. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'attacher le collier, il s'assit à côté d'elle. Temari regarda le pendentif avec surprise. C'était un cœur plat en or avec le symbole de la famille Nara de gravé au centre. Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux plein d'incompréhension.

Shikamaru (sourit) : J'ai cherché longtemps le cadeau idéal. J'avais pas envie de t'offrir des roses, des chocolats ou bien une peluche. Et ma mère m'a dit de trouver un bijou, mais encore une fois, j'en ai pas trouvé.  
Temari (sans comprendre) : Mais...  
Shikamaru : Je les trouvais trop commun ou sans signification. Mon père m'a alors raconté, qu'il avait gravé le symbole familiale sur un pendentif et l'avait offert à ma mère.  
Temari : T'as copier l'idée de ton père?  
Shikamaru : Non pas vraiment...J'ai demandé à ma mère si je pouvais t'offrir le collier que mon père lui avait offert pour leur première St-Valentin. Je me suis dit qu'il nous apporterait autant de bonheur qu'il leur en avait apporté.

Tenant toujours le collier dans une main, Temari comprit la signification de ce cadeau. Sans prévenir, elle se jeta au cou du brun, le faisant tomber du lit par la même occasion. Allongés sur le planché, ils échangèrent un baisé plus passionné que jamais.

Shikamaru : Tu me rends complètement dingue, mais c'est ce que j'aime chez toi.  
Temari (langoureuse) : Et moi je t'ai toujours haït de me faire autant d'effet.  
Shikamaru (philosophe) : La frontière entre l'amour et la haine est très mince à ce qu'il paraît.

Dans un fou rire, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Jusqu'au moment où on vient frapper à la porte.

Shikaku : Le souper est près les jeunes.  
Shikamaru : Oui on arrive.  
Temari (plein de sous-entendu) : Tu veux vraiment y aller?  
Shikamaru (sourire en coin) : Non...mais sinon ma mère va chialer. (soupire) Mais encore faut-il que j'arrive à me lever.  
Temari (se relève) : Au désolé.  
Shikamaru (en attrapant sa taille) : Un bisou et t'es pardonnée.

En riant, elle l'embrassa et ils allèrent rejoindre les parents du jeune homme dans la cuisine.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : Une amitié réconfortante**

Le lendemain matin, Ino arriva avec Choji comme tous les matins. Mais à la différence des autres jours, elle n'alla pas s'assoir avec Sakura, elle se contenta de la saluer de loin et alla s'assoir avec Choji. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par Kankuro et Sora, deux amis proches de Choji. Chose étrange au premier coup d'œil, puisque Choji avait l'air d'un garçon doux et gentil, qui ne ferait même pas mal à une mouche. Kankuro était un gothique rebelle avec ses habits et son maquillage noir, il en faisait presque peur. Sora avait tout du rappeur prétentieux, vêtu de vêtements larges et de grosses chaînes en or. Mais au fond, tous les trois se ressemblaient. Ils tueraient pour défendre quelqu'un de cher, ils aiment faire des farces, mais surtout, ils étaient tous les trois des mordus de science.

Choji : Salut les gars.  
Sora : Salut Choji, Ino.  
Kankuro : T'es pas avec les autres aujourd'hui?  
Ino : J'ai besoin de me changer les idées?

Aucun des trois garçons ne la questionnèrent, ce n'était pas de leur oignon.

Choji : Hey Kankuro, ce soir je suis désolé d'annuler, mais mon père à besoin de moi.  
Kankuro : Non, t'es pas sérieux? Je vais quant même pas aller au ciné tout seul.  
Choji : Toi Sora, tu peux pas y aller?  
Sora : Tu sais bien que mes parents ne veulent pas que je sorte la semaine.  
Ino : Je peux y aller avec toi si tu veux.  
Kankuro (se retourne) : Vraiment?  
Ino : Oui, pour un bon film comique et absurde, je dis jamais non. Hein que c'est vrai nounours?  
Choji (gêné) : Ino...  
Sora (rit) : Nounours? Cool le surnom.  
Choji : Appel-moi comme ça et tu rencontre le mur.  
Sora : Allez, t'es pas drôle nounours...  
Choji (se lève) : Sora, je vais te...  
Ino (le retient) : Du calme Choji, c'est juste pour rire. Hein Sora?  
Sora : Bien sûr que c'est pour rire.  
Kankuro : Allez les gars, le cours va bientôt commencer.  
Choji : Tu reviens t'assoir avec nous à pause, Ino?  
Ino : Oui je vais revenir.

Ino se rendit à sa case pour prendre ses livres et Sakura vint la rejoindre, intriguée par le comportement de son amie.

Sakura : Ino, est-ce que ça va?  
Ino (sans la regarder): Oui pourquoi?  
Sakura : Parce que tu es aller t'assoir avec Choji.  
Ino : J'avais besoin de changement.  
Sakura : Est-ce que t'as parlé à Shikamaru?

Sous le silence obstiné de sa meilleure amie, Sakura comprit que la conversation avait eu lieu, mais que celle-ci ne c'était pas passé comme elle l'avait souhaité.

Sakura : Il ne partage pas tes sentiments?  
Ino (la regarde) : Si tu me connais si bien, tu dois te douter que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Elle se retourna pour fermer sa case, puis parti vers son premier cours. Pendant toute la journée, Ino passa ses pauses et son dîner avec Choji, Kankuro et Sora. Lorsque la fin des cours sonna, elle rejoignit Kankuro devant l'école pour marcher jusqu'au cinéma. Le trajet se fit avec les blagues et anecdotes du jeune homme, faisant oublier sa déception à Ino. Ils allèrent écouter une parodie de film d'horreur, style «Film de peur». À la fin du film, ils s'assirent dans le hall avec leur plats de pop corn.

Kankuro : C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ce film.  
Ino : Et c'est pour ça qu'il fallait à tout prix le voir.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils parlèrent du film, puis de tout et de rien. Jusqu'au moment où Kankuro se décida de lui poser la question qui l'avait achalée toute la journée.

Kankuro : Faut que je te pose une question. Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, mais...Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de te changer les idées?

Elle ne répondit pas toute suite, ce contentant de le regarder. Elle se demandait si elle devait lui en parler ou non.

Ino : Mettons qu'hier j'ai été déçu.  
Kankuro : Comment ça?  
Ino : Pratiquement tout le monde , ou du moins les filles, savait que j'avais un faible pour Shikamaru et...hier je lui ai dit, mais il m'a répondu qu'il me considérait comme une sœur.  
Kankuro : Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne t'a pas laissé une chance. À mon ancienne école, j'avais une amie que je considérais comme une sœur et quand elle m'a demandé de sortir avec, j'ai accepté.  
Ino : Sauf que lui, il m'a dit qu'il en aimait une autre.  
Kankuro : Et il t'a dit qui?  
Ino : Non...mais je l'ai découvert.  
Kankuro : Comment?  
Ino : Après les cours, hier, je me suis rendue chez lui pour lui demander et...

___**Flash Back**_

Quand je suis arrivée, sa mère m'a dit qu'il était dans sa chambre. Je crois qu'elle voulait me dire qu'il n'était pas seul, mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps. Je suis montée toute suite et quand j'allais frapper, je l'ai entendu parler.

Shikamaru : T'as vu Ino m'embrasser.

Je l'ai entendu se déplacer, puis son lit grincer sous son poids.

Shikamaru : Elle m'a surpris. C'était la dernière chose que j'aurais imaginé vivre aujourd'hui...  
Temari : Arrête.

J'ai toute suite reconnu la voix de celle qu'il aimait. Puis il s'est mit à lui expliquer se qu'elle n'avait pas vu, avec un brin de colère dans la voix.

Shikamaru : Tu n'as pas dût rester longtemps, parce que je l'ai repoussé...Je lui ai dit que je la considérait comme ma sœur... et que j'en aimais déjà une autre.

___**Fin Flash Back**_

Ino : Lorsque je l'ai entendu dire ça avec une sorte de tristesse dans la voix...j'ai craqué. Je suis parti presque en courant, en disant à sa mère que tout était réglé.  
Kankuro : Et c'est qui cette fille? Je la connais?  
Ino : Oh oui...Tu la connait même mieux que moi.  
Kankuro : Mieux que toi?  
Ino : Temari.  
Kankuro : Ma sœur et Shikamaru? (après un moment) Et bien...dire que Choji et moi avions abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de...oups.  
Ino : Choji et toi?  
Kankuro : Tu te souviens quand on est débarqué?  
Ino (petit rire) : Comme tout le monde.  
Kankuro : Et bien, Choji et moi, on est rapidement devenu ami. Par le fait même avec Shikamaru. Et souvent on travaillait en équipe. Quand c'était par deux, ça allait, mais lorsque c'était des travaux en équipe de quatre...c'était l'enfer! Temari n'arrêtait pas de dire : «J'en ai marre de ce sexiste prétentieux. Il nous pet des scores de cent sans se forcer et en dormant pendant les cours...C'est rageant!» Et Shikamaru lui disait des trucs comme : «Je haïs cette fille galère qui se croit meilleure que tout le monde. Elle ne sais que chialer!» Donc on avait décider de les rapprocher, voir même de faire en sorte qu'ils tombent amoureux, mais on a abandonné lorsqu'ils ont recommencé à s'entre-tuer.  
Ino : Je crois bien que leur engueulade est leur façon de s'exprimer leur affection.  
Kankuro : C'est que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.  
Ino : Et je crois que ça lui a vraiment fait mal de me voir l'embrasser.

Kankuro la regarda un moment. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus sereine que ce matin. La confession lui avait un poids sur le cœur. Maintenant, elle pourrait passer par-dessus.

Kankuro : Bref...quand Sora est arrivé, ça été un soulagement pour nos oreilles.  
Ino : Et c'est à ce moment-là que Temari c'est rapprochée de Tenten et Shikamaru de Neji?  
Kankuro : Oui.  
Ino : Puis vous avez prit des options différentes. (moqueuse) En fait c'était pour ne plus les avoir dans vos cours.  
Kankuro (rit) : Comment as-tu deviné?

Ils furent de nouveau prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

... : Ino!  
Ino (se retourne) : J'arrive papa. (à Kankuro ) Bon, on se voit demain.  
Kankuro : Oui à demain.

Il la regarda partir avec son père, puis lorsqu'elle fût hors de sa vue, il prit son téléphone et appela sa sœur pour qu'elle vienne le chercher.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 22 : Une amitié réconfortante**

Le lendemain matin, Ino arriva avec Choji comme tous les matins. Mais à la différence des autres jours, elle n'alla pas s'assoir avec Sakura, elle se contenta de la saluer de loin et alla s'assoir avec Choji. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par Kankuro et Sora, deux amis proches de Choji. Chose étrange au premier coup d'œil, puisque Choji avait l'air d'un garçon doux et gentil, qui ne ferait même pas mal à une mouche. Kankuro était un gothique rebelle avec ses habits et son maquillage noir, il en faisait presque peur. Sora avait tout du rappeur prétentieux, vêtu de vêtements larges et de grosses chaînes en or. Mais au fond, tous les trois se ressemblaient. Ils tueraient pour défendre quelqu'un de cher, ils aiment faire des farces, mais surtout, ils étaient tous les trois des mordus de science.

Choji : Salut les gars.  
Sora : Salut Choji, Ino.  
Kankuro : T'es pas avec les autres aujourd'hui?  
Ino : J'ai besoin de me changer les idées?

Aucun des trois garçons ne la questionnèrent, ce n'était pas de leur oignon.

Choji : Hey Kankuro, ce soir je suis désolé d'annuler, mais mon père à besoin de moi.  
Kankuro : Non, t'es pas sérieux? Je vais quant même pas aller au ciné tout seul.  
Choji : Toi Sora, tu peux pas y aller?  
Sora : Tu sais bien que mes parents ne veulent pas que je sorte la semaine.  
Ino : Je peux y aller avec toi si tu veux.  
Kankuro (se retourne) : Vraiment?  
Ino : Oui, pour un bon film comique et absurde, je dis jamais non. Hein que c'est vrai nounours?  
Choji (gêné) : Ino...  
Sora (rit) : Nounours? Cool le surnom.  
Choji : Appel-moi comme ça et tu rencontre le mur.  
Sora : Allez, t'es pas drôle nounours...  
Choji (se lève) : Sora, je vais te...  
Ino (le retient) : Du calme Choji, c'est juste pour rire. Hein Sora?  
Sora : Bien sûr que c'est pour rire.  
Kankuro : Allez les gars, le cours va bientôt commencer.  
Choji : Tu reviens t'assoir avec nous à pause, Ino?  
Ino : Oui je vais revenir.

Ino se rendit à sa case pour prendre ses livres et Sakura vint la rejoindre, intriguée par le comportement de son amie.

Sakura : Ino, est-ce que ça va?  
Ino (sans la regarder): Oui pourquoi?  
Sakura : Parce que tu es aller t'assoir avec Choji.  
Ino : J'avais besoin de changement.  
Sakura : Est-ce que t'as parlé à Shikamaru?

Sous le silence obstiné de sa meilleure amie, Sakura comprit que la conversation avait eu lieu, mais que celle-ci ne c'était pas passé comme elle l'avait souhaité.

Sakura : Il ne partage pas tes sentiments?  
Ino (la regarde) : Si tu me connais si bien, tu dois te douter que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Elle se retourna pour fermer sa case, puis parti vers son premier cours. Pendant toute la journée, Ino passa ses pauses et son dîner avec Choji, Kankuro et Sora. Lorsque la fin des cours sonna, elle rejoignit Kankuro devant l'école pour marcher jusqu'au cinéma. Le trajet se fit avec les blagues et anecdotes du jeune homme, faisant oublier sa déception à Ino. Ils allèrent écouter une parodie de film d'horreur, style «Film de peur». À la fin du film, ils s'assirent dans le hall avec leur plats de pop corn.

Kankuro : C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ce film.  
Ino : Et c'est pour ça qu'il fallait à tout prix le voir.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils parlèrent du film, puis de tout et de rien. Jusqu'au moment où Kankuro se décida de lui poser la question qui l'avait achalée toute la journée.

Kankuro : Faut que je te pose une question. Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, mais...Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de te changer les idées?

Elle ne répondit pas toute suite, ce contentant de le regarder. Elle se demandait si elle devait lui en parler ou non.

Ino : Mettons qu'hier j'ai été déçu.  
Kankuro : Comment ça?  
Ino : Pratiquement tout le monde , ou du moins les filles, savait que j'avais un faible pour Shikamaru et...hier je lui ai dit, mais il m'a répondu qu'il me considérait comme une sœur.  
Kankuro : Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne t'a pas laissé une chance. À mon ancienne école, j'avais une amie que je considérais comme une sœur et quand elle m'a demandé de sortir avec, j'ai accepté.  
Ino : Sauf que lui, il m'a dit qu'il en aimait une autre.  
Kankuro : Et il t'a dit qui?  
Ino : Non...mais je l'ai découvert.  
Kankuro : Comment?  
Ino : Après les cours, hier, je me suis rendue chez lui pour lui demander et...

___**Flash Back**_

Quand je suis arrivée, sa mère m'a dit qu'il était dans sa chambre. Je crois qu'elle voulait me dire qu'il n'était pas seul, mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps. Je suis montée toute suite et quand j'allais frapper, je l'ai entendu parler.

Shikamaru : T'as vu Ino m'embrasser.

Je l'ai entendu se déplacer, puis son lit grincer sous son poids.

Shikamaru : Elle m'a surpris. C'était la dernière chose que j'aurais imaginé vivre aujourd'hui...  
Temari : Arrête.

J'ai toute suite reconnu la voix de celle qu'il aimait. Puis il s'est mit à lui expliquer se qu'elle n'avait pas vu, avec un brin de colère dans la voix.

Shikamaru : Tu n'as pas dût rester longtemps, parce que je l'ai repoussé...Je lui ai dit que je la considérait comme ma sœur... et que j'en aimais déjà une autre.

___**Fin Flash Back**_

Ino : Lorsque je l'ai entendu dire ça avec une sorte de tristesse dans la voix...j'ai craqué. Je suis parti presque en courant, en disant à sa mère que tout était réglé.  
Kankuro : Et c'est qui cette fille? Je la connais?  
Ino : Oh oui...Tu la connait même mieux que moi.  
Kankuro : Mieux que toi?  
Ino : Temari.  
Kankuro : Ma sœur et Shikamaru? (après un moment) Et bien...dire que Choji et moi avions abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de...oups.  
Ino : Choji et toi?  
Kankuro : Tu te souviens quand on est débarqué?  
Ino (petit rire) : Comme tout le monde.  
Kankuro : Et bien, Choji et moi, on est rapidement devenu ami. Par le fait même avec Shikamaru. Et souvent on travaillait en équipe. Quand c'était par deux, ça allait, mais lorsque c'était des travaux en équipe de quatre...c'était l'enfer! Temari n'arrêtait pas de dire : «J'en ai marre de ce sexiste prétentieux. Il nous pet des scores de cent sans se forcer et en dormant pendant les cours...C'est rageant!» Et Shikamaru lui disait des trucs comme : «Je haïs cette fille galère qui se croit meilleure que tout le monde. Elle ne sais que chialer!» Donc on avait décider de les rapprocher, voir même de faire en sorte qu'ils tombent amoureux, mais on a abandonné lorsqu'ils ont recommencé à s'entre-tuer.  
Ino : Je crois bien que leur engueulade est leur façon de s'exprimer leur affection.  
Kankuro : C'est que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.  
Ino : Et je crois que ça lui a vraiment fait mal de me voir l'embrasser.

Kankuro la regarda un moment. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus sereine que ce matin. La confession lui avait un poids sur le cœur. Maintenant, elle pourrait passer par-dessus.

Kankuro : Bref...quand Sora est arrivé, ça été un soulagement pour nos oreilles.  
Ino : Et c'est à ce moment-là que Temari c'est rapprochée de Tenten et Shikamaru de Neji?  
Kankuro : Oui.  
Ino : Puis vous avez prit des options différentes. (moqueuse) En fait c'était pour ne plus les avoir dans vos cours.  
Kankuro (rit) : Comment as-tu deviné?

Ils furent de nouveau prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

... : Ino!  
Ino (se retourne) : J'arrive papa. (à Kankuro ) Bon, on se voit demain.  
Kankuro : Oui à demain.

Il la regarda partir avec son père, puis lorsqu'elle fût hors de sa vue, il prit son téléphone et appela sa sœur pour qu'elle vienne le chercher.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : Paradis Club**

Comme de raison, le vendredi, tout le monde était resté après les cours. Certains de ceux qui habitaient proche était allés se changer chez eux. Par exemple ; Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji et Neji. Yoriko avait décidé de tous les réunir dans l'auditorium. Donc, Lee fit sa pratique devant tout le monde et ils furent tous surpris par son talent. À 18h00, Maya et Temari arrivèrent dans l'auditorium, et tous allèrent dehors. Yoriko avait demandé à son frère de passer les chercher et certains avaient emprunté une voiture à leur parents, soit : Naruto, Sasuke et Neji. Yassu prit avec lui sa sœur, sa cousine, Matsuri et Tenten ; Temari emmena ses frères et Sora ; Sasuke s'occupa de Sai, Sakura et Ino ; Naruto fût accompagné par Hinata, Kiba et Shino ; et Neji monta avec Lee, Shikamaru et Choji. Le trajet dura 30 minutes, Yoriko habitait un loft avec son frère dans le centre-ville. Le Paradis Club étant à deux coins de rue, ils pourraient donc y aller à pied et laisser leur voiture dans la cour. Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas changé, s'alternèrent les chambres et la salle de bain. Lorsque les filles eurent terminé de se préparer, ils se mirent en marche vers le bar. Maya leur avait expliqué en chemin, que son frère cadet y était DJ et que lorsque c'était le cas, le club était ouvert pour les seize ans et plus et le deuxième devenait réservé pour les dix-huit ans et plus. L'alcool n'étant vendu qu'à l'étage, il y avait une personne à l'escalier qui cartait.

Shikamaru (sarcastique) : Chouette, obligé de rester debout toute la soirée.  
Maya : Il y a des tables pour discuter et même des tables de billard.  
Sasuke : Sérieux? Hey Neji, je veux ma revanche.  
Neji : Tu veux que je t'écrase une nouvelle fois?  
Gaara : Je peux jouer avec vous?  
Sasuke : On pourrait faire un deux contre deux.  
Neji : Qui d'autre veux jouer?  
Shino : Moi je veux bien.  
Sasuke (prend Shino par les épaules) : On va vous mettre la pâté de votre vie.  
Neji : C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Dès leur arrivés, les quatre garçons se dirigèrent vers une table de billard, pendant que les autres se dirigèrent vers des sofas et des tables. Après quelques minutes de discussion, toutes les filles se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, sauf Matsuri. Les sept danseuses furent rapidement rejointes par Lee, Naruto et Kiba. Les autres restant à la table pour parler. Le frère de Maya enchainait des remix de chanson populaires, mais après un moment, une musique plus métal se fit entendre. Au moment où il releva la tête, Shino remarqua Maya montant au deuxième étage avec un mec. Il détourna e regard le temps de jouer son tour et reporta son regard sur l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. À peine avait-il relevé la tête, qu'il la vit redescendre. Malgré la distance, il pouvait voir qu'elle était en colère. Elle s'arrêta auprès de celui qui cartait, lui dit quelques mots, puis retourna auprès des autres qui dansaient. Il la regarda pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke le secoue pour qu'il joue.

Sasuke : Allé Shino, c'est à ton tour.

À peine avait-il jouer son tour, que Matsuri arriva près d'eux. Elle les regarda pendant un moment, puis s'approcha de Gaara. Fallait dire qu'il était plutôt nul au pool. Elle lui donna quelques conseils rapide et il réussit enfin à faire entre sa première boule de la soirée.

Gaara (surprit) : Wow, où est-ce que tu as appris à jouer?  
Matsuri (comme de rien) : Mon père joue fréquemment avec mon oncle et ils m'ont appris.  
Sasuke (tend sa baguette) : Montre-nous ce que tu sais faire.

Avec un sourire, elle prit la baguette et se plaça sur l'un des côtés de la table pour analyser le jeu.

Matsuri : La 7 dans le coin gauche en haut.  
Neji : Et en plus, tu prends un "guess"? Tu es drôlement sûre de toi.

Elle regarda les quatre garçons avec un sourire en coin, se pencha par-dessus la table, positionna la baguette derrière la boule blanche. Après quelques secondes, elle frappa et à la surprise générale, la boule numéro 7 entra dans le troue que la jeune fille avait prédit. Elle se releva tranquillement, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Matsuri : J'avais oublié de vous dire que j'y jouais tous les samedi soirs.  
Gaara (sourit) : Faut jamais sous-estimer les filles.  
Shino : J'abandonne, je ne suis pas meilleur que Gaara.  
Matsuri : Oh, mais ce n'est pas si dure. En fait, c'est des mathématiques. Des distances, des angles, de la propulsion.  
Shino : Alors, tu nous aides, Gaara et moi, pour qu'on arrête de se ridiculiser?  
Matsuri : D'accord.

Jusqu'à la fin de la partie, la brune aida les deux garçons. Malgré tous ses efforts, Gaara resta le moins doué. Il est vrai que ce dernier n'est pas très doué en mathématique, à la différence de Shino. Au bonheur de Sasuke, Shino et lui remportèrent la partie.

Neji : Ouin, tu t'es amélioré depuis la dernière fois, mais faudra se faire un petit match de revanche.  
Sasuke : Pourquoi pas maintenant?  
Neji : Désolé, mais j'ai envie de m'assoir.

Tout en disant cela, il marchait vers les garçons qui discutaient toujours à une table, soit : Choji, Shikamaru, Sai et Sora. À son arrivé, Shikamaru et Choji discutaient de science, pendant que Sai et Sora parlaient de filles. Écoutant d'une oreille distraite, Neji regarda la piste de danse. Tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient avaient l'air de s'amuser. Comme de raison, Hinata dansait avec Naruto, bien que trop collé au goût du cousin, mais il n'y porta pas attention longtemps. Maya, Sakura et Temari dansaient avec Lee, Ino et Yoriko avec Kiba. Pendant un moment, Neji chercha Tenten des yeux, pour finalement la voir monter sur un cube pour danser avec Kankuro. Il n'ignorait pas que son amie savait danser, mais de la à monter sur un cube pour se donner en spectacle... C'était bien plus le genre d'Ino ou de Temari de faire ça. Au fond de lui, une rage naissait à la vue de cette scène. Pour qui se prenait Kankuro? Et pourquoi Lee n'intervenait pas? Ils étaient comme frères et sœur tous les trois depuis plusieurs années. Selon lui, Kankuro n'était pas fait pour Tenten, elle était trop bien pour lui. Entre temps, Maya s'était éloignée de la piste de danse pour se diriger vers les tables de billard. Matsuri jouait contre les trois garçons et au malheur de ceux-ci, c'est elle qui menait.

Maya : Vous comptez jouer au pool toute la soirée?  
Sasuke & Gaara : Oui.  
Shino : Je pensais aller parler avec Neji après cette partie.  
Maya : Non j'ai une meilleure idée. Tu me suis sur la piste et tu danses.  
Shino : Je ne danse pas.  
Maya : Va falloir que tu danses pour notre duo.  
Shino : Alors ce sera la seule fois.  
Sasuke : On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait toujours dire oui à une fille qui te propose de danser?  
Shino : De quoi tu parles?  
Sasuke (à l'oreille) : C'est plus poli d'accepter et ça donne des points.  
Shino : On n'a pas vraiment la même vision des choses.  
Maya : Si vous avez terminé de discuter...(lui prend le bras) Je ne te donne pas le choix, tu me suis sur la piste de danse et tu vas danser. Parce que tu en as besoin pour le spectacle et qu'il vaut mieux que tu te pratiques avant.

Shino la regarda et fini par se laisser trainer sur la piste sous les regards moqueur de Sasuke et Gaara. Plus il s'approchait, plus Shino était mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il y avait des fêtes ou des soirées dansantes, il les passaient assis ou adossé à un mur. Jamais parmi les danseur. Non, en fait, il avait essayé une fois, mais ça avait été un désastre. Il s'était promit de ne plus jamais danser et il était heureux que pour le duo, Maya voulait qu'il se concentre encore sur les paroles, mais là, il se faisait trainer vers son cauchemar.

Shino (se penche à son oreille) : Non sérieux, je ne sais pas danser et il risque d'y avoir des blessés.  
Maya (se retourne) : T'inquiètes pas, je vais te montrer et tu ne vas blesser personne, puisque je suis une excellente prof de danse.  
Shino (crispé) : J'aurais préféré faire ça loin des regards.  
Maya : Personne ne va faire attention à toi si tu te calmes.

Préférant se taire, il entra sur la piste, se laissant trainer au-travers les danseurs jusqu'aux autres de la gang. Lorsqu'ils furent rendu, il observa bien les quatre garçons qui dansaient. D'amblé, il élimina Naruto, puisqu'il dansait très collé avec Hinata, même chose pour Kankuro. Puis se rappelant de la pratique de Lee, il se tourna vers lui. Il dansait toujours avec Temari et Sakura. Shino essaya de faire les mêmes mouvements, mais fût brutalement arrêté par Maya.

Maya : Mieux vaut éviter les gros mouvements. Commence par te balancer sur le rythme de la musique, ensuite on essaiera de rajouter les bras.

Il suivit son conseil et la regarda. Elle lui montrait quoi faire, très simple. Elle déposait son poids sur une jambes, puis sur l'autre au rythme de la musique. Après un moment, pendant lequel il regardait ses pieds, Shino sentit Maya lui prendre les mains et commença à les faire bouger. Il releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Arrêtant de réfléchir, il la laissa faire, se contentant de ressentir les mouvements dans son corps.

Ils partirent du club vers minuit pour continuer la fiesta au loft des Kasudohji. Dès leur arrivés, toutes les filles, à l'exception d'Hinata, se regroupèrent au centre du salon. Yassu cherchait de la musique, Naruto et Hinata se collaient, Sasuke, Shino, Gaara et Neji se placèrent près de la table sur laquelle l'homme du loft avait placé des bouteilles d'alcool. Les autres gars eux avaient rejoint les filles au centre. Et oui, Shikamaru c'était fait obligé, par Temari, de danser.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : Gagné par la jalousie**

À son arrivé, Naruto s'était assis sur un divan en attrapant Hinata par la taille et l'a fit s'assoir sur ses genoux, puis appuya son front sur son dos. Elle, elle jouait avec les mains de Naruto, qui se trouvaient sur son ventre. Après un moment, il l'a fit tourner un peu vers lui et l'embrassa sous le regard protecteur de Neji.

Kiba : Oh, allez vous trouver une chambre les amoureux.  
Sasuke : Je ne suis pas sûr que Neji soit d'accord avec toi, Kiba.

Ce dernier ce tourna vers Neji et rencontra son regard noir. Prenant peur, Kiba préféra partir à la recherche de quelque chose à boire. Neji reporta son regard sur sa cousine, le temps de voir que Naruto lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille, puis son regard fût attiré par autre chose. Il remarqua Tenten parmi les danseurs. Au départ elle dansait avec Lee, ce qui n'avait pas retenu son attention, mais maintenant elle dansait avec le frère de Yoriko. Il les fixait depuis un moment, lorsqu'il la vit rire. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il sentit une petite rage monter en lui. Sans vraiment y penser, il se dirigea vers la table où l'alcool se trouvait et se fit un verre de vodka jus d'orange. Sauf qu'il remplit la moitié de son verre avec la vodka.

Sasuke : Depuis quand tu bois?  
Neji : Depuis maintenant.

Pendant une bonne heure, Neji enchaina verre sur verre sous l'œil inquiet de Sasuke. Il ne dit rien, lorsque Naruto et Hinata sortirent du salon pour s'éloigner de Kiba. Ce prenant un cinquième verre, Neji se dirigea vers la sorti. Il croisa le couple qui était seulement dans le couloir, et se dirigea vers les chambre. La première porte qu'il essaya d'ouvrir était fermée à clef. Donc sur un juron, il se dirigea vers une autre porte et referma derrière lui.

Au même moment, dans le salon, Tenten s'était arrêté de danser, complètement essoufflé. Après un moment, elle remarqua l'absence de Neji.

Tenten (à Sasuke) : Neji est où?  
Sasuke : Il est sorti il y a une minute, mais vu sa difficulté à marcher, il doit être encore dans le couloir...où bien au toilette.  
Tenten : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
Sasuke : Mettons que ses vodka jus d'orange de venaient de plus en plus vodka et de moins en moins jus.  
Tenten : Il a bu combien de verre?  
Sasuke (calcul) : Si je compte celui qu'il s'est fait avant de sortir...cinq.  
Tenten : Je vais aller voir s'il va bien.

Puis elle sorti du salon en croisant les deux amoureux qui retournaient dans le salon. Elle marcha rapidement dans le couloir.

Tenten (refermant une porte) : Il n'est pas au toilette.

Elle continua quand soudain, elle entendit un grognement. Elle marcha jusqu'à une porte qui était entrebâillée et la posa. Le spectacle qu'elle vit sous ses yeux, était des plus étrange. Neji était affalé de tout son long sur le plancher, son verre vide près du mur face à lui.

Tenten (hésite) : Euh...Neji ça va?  
Neji (marmonne) : Le lit s'est déplacé quand j'ai voulu mit allonger.  
Tenten : Euh...je crois que le lit à...toujours été collé au mur.  
Neji (essaie de se relever) : Alors le mur c'est aussi déplacé.  
Tenten (l'aide) : Je crois que tu as trop bu.  
Neji (s'assoie sur le lit) : Peut-être.  
Tenten : Tu devrais dormir.  
Neji (s'allonge) : C'est ce que j'avais en tête.  
Tenten : Tu vas quant même pas te coucher avec ton linge.  
Neji : C'est juste une chemise et un pantalon...J'en ai d'autres chez moi.  
Tenten : C'est pas une raison pour briser ceux-là. (le relève) Attend, je vais t'aider à enlever ta chemise et ton pantalon, tu vas mieux dormir sans.

Lorsqu'elle voulu lui déboutonner sa chemise, Neji repoussa sa main avec de gros yeux.

Neji : Tu vas pas me déshabiller?  
Tenten : Quoi? Je t'ai déjà vu en boxer, c'est pas une première.  
Neji : C'est différent.  
Tenten : Et en quoi c'est différent?

Il ne répondit pas. Face à ce silence, Tenten recommença à déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme, qui se laissa finalement faire. Il se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement. Lorsqu'elle lui enleva la chemise, Neji la regarda dans les yeux et pensa à voix haute.

Neji : Je pensais que serait moi qui ferait ça.  
Tenten (sans comprendre) : Quoi?  
Neji (gêné) : Non rien...j'ai pensé à voix haute.

Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour lui enlever son pantalon, Neji la repoussa une deuxième fois, lui faisant signe qu'il le ferait lui-même. Finalement en boxer, Tenten l'aida à se coucher sous les couvertures, mais quand elle voulu partir, il lui agrippa le poignet pour la retenir.

Neji : Tu veux pas rester un moment?

D'abord surprise par la demande de son ami, la jeune fille hésita. Puis, ne voyant pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas rester, elle s'allongea à côté de lui.  
Ils ne parlaient pas, se regardant seulement droit dans les yeux. Après un moment, Neji effleura le visage de la jeune fille avec sa main d'un air distrait.

Neji (murmure) : Je trouve ça stupide, que maintenant que tu as changé de look, les garçons te tournent autour.  
Tenten (surprise) : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
Neji : Que tu étais belle bien avant ce changement. Il leur aura fallu que tu changes, pour qu'ils te remarquent, et...je trouve ça...stupide.

Tenten resta stupéfaite par la déclaration du jeune homme et ne sût quoi répondre. Finalement, elle n'eut pas à répondre, puisque Neji l'embrassait. Elle se laissa faire un moment. La jeune fille n'avait pas tellement l'impression qu'il agissait seulement sous l'influence de l'alcool, mais plutôt que l'alcool l'avait décidé à agir. Quand il s'éloigna d'elle, il garda les yeux fermés. Probablement pour ne pas réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais il sentit les doigts fins de la brune sur son torce. En ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur ceux noisettes de Tenten. Il resta surpris de la voir sourire.

Tenten : T'en auras mit du temps.  
Neji : Quoi?  
Tenten : Lee m'avait conseillé de te rendre jaloux et...je crois que ça a marché.  
Neji : Alors avec Kankuro et Yassu...  
Tenten : Oui et non. Je m'amusais, mais s'ils m'avaient fait des avances, j'aurais refusé.  
Neji : Mais comment Lee...  
Tenten : Je ne crois pas qu'il le savait, mais il m'a dit d'essayer.  
Neji (après un moment) : Et comme de raison, demain je ne me rappellerai plus de rien.  
Tenten (se redresse) : Crois-tu que tu t'en rappeler si je dors avec toi?  
Neji : Mettons qu'il y a des chances que je me doute de quelque chose.  
Tenten : Alors je vais aller me changer et je reviens.

Elle ne fût pas parti bien longtemps. Rapidement, elle fût de retour dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle lui promit de lui rappeler les détails de leur conversation s'il avait un trou de mémoire et l'embrassa avant de se blottir de nouveau dans les bras protecteurs de Neji.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : Drôle de réveil**

Dans les alentour de midi, Hinata commençait à émerger du pays des rêves. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle se remémora la soirée de la veille. Elle avait dansait toute la soirée avec Naruto lorsqu'ils étaient au Paradis Club et avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit avec lui sur le divan des Kasudohji. Prenant conscience de ça, elle se rendit compte que les coussins, sur lesquels elle était allongée, bougeaient et...respiraient? Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle s'était endormit sur Naruto. Le souffle du jeune homme caressait le front de la jeune fille. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle avait prit son copain pour un coussin. Elle releva tranquillement sa tête pour regarder son amour, action qui eu pour effet de faire resserrer l'étreinte des bras du jeune homme.

Naruto (les yeux fermés) : Hum...déjà réveillé?  
Hinata (chuchote) : Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard bleu vers son ange. Puis en approchant son visage du sien, il lui embrassa le bout du nez, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

Naruto : Tu peux me réveiller quand tu veux, si c'est pour me réveiller à tes côtés.  
Hinata (l'embrasse) : J'espère que tu as bien dormi.  
Naruto : Tu es légère comme une plume, si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir.

Pour l'empêcher de protester, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Profitant de cette échange loin des moqueries de Sasuke et Kiba, les deux amoureux l'approfondirent rapidement. Après un moment, Naruto mit fin à leur échange, trouvant les mains de la brune de plus en plus baladeuse.

Naruto : Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment ni l'endroit de faire ça.  
Hinata : Désolé, je me suis laissée aller.  
Naruto (sourit) : C'est correct.

Sur ces mots, il regarda un peu autour d'eux. Kiba s'était endormi sous la table d'alcool, dont toutes les bouteilles étaient vides. Il y avait aussi Lee, ligoté à une chaise, ce qui rappela à Naruto que le brun avait accidentellement bu dans un verre d'alcool. Il avait se mettre à six sur lui pour le maîtriser. Sur les deux autres divans ; Ino, Sakura et Maya dormaient. Kankuro, Choji et Shino avaient placée des matelas dans le salon pour s'y coucher. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur sa copine, celle-ci observait Kiba avec les sourcil froncés.

Naruto : Je crois qu'il était tellement saoul, qu'il est tombé, a roulé sous la table et s'y ait endormit.  
Hinata : C'est pas croyable...

Après un moment de silence, la jeune fille voulu se lever, mais son mouvement déclencha un grognement de la par de Naruto.

Naruto (souffle) : Ton genou...il n'est pas à la bonne place.  
Hinata (se rallonge) : Oh désolé, je voulais aller au toilette.  
Naruto : Attend, je vais t'aider.

Il se redressa en prenant la taille de la jeune fille et fit un quart de tour pour placer ses pieds sur le plancher. Hinata se retrouva avec une jambe entre les jambes du garçon et l'autre à côté. Elle déposa ses pieds sur le sol à son tour en embrassant son copain avant de sortir de la pièce. Pour sa part, Naruto en profita pour s'étirer et détacher Lee. Lorsque la jeune fille revint, ils partirent en quête de nourriture dans la cuisine. Après avoir regardé dans le frigidaire et les armoires, Hinata proposa à Naruto des crêpes avec une sauce de fruits. Ils commençaient à peine à manger, lorsque Neji et Tenten entrèrent dans la cuisine. La jeune fille avait un grand sourire d'étampé sur le visage, mais Neji se massait la tête.

Naruto : Ça, ça m'a tout l'air d'une gueule de bois.  
Neji (gémit) : Parles moins fort. (à Hinata) Tu saurais pas où il y a du café?  
Hinata (se lève) : Je vais t'en préparer un.  
Neji (s'assit) : Merci.  
Tenten (regarde les assiettes) : Hum...ça l'air bon.  
Naruto : Ça pas juste l'air.  
Hinata (à Neji) : Tien comme tu l'aimes.  
Neji : Du lait et vanille?  
Hinata : Oui. (a Tenten) : Je fini mon assiette et je vous en prépare si tu veux.  
Neji : Pas pour moi.  
Tenten : C'est ça qui arrive quand on inverse les quantité d'alcool et de jus.  
Naruto : Ils devaient être corsé tes verres.  
Neji : Je m'en suis pas vraiment rendu compte.  
Tenten : À la fin il voyait double, alors...  
Neji (suppliant) : S'il te plaît Tenten.  
Tenten (lève les yeux au ciel) : Pff...je suis sûre qu'il y a eu pire.  
Naruto : Surement, il a fallu ligoté Lee.  
Hinata : Il n'a pas regardé le verre qu'il prenait et a bu dans celui de Kiba.  
Naruto : Et en se moment-même, Kiba dort sous une table.  
Tenten : Neji a juste cru que le lit était devant lui et il s'est étalé sur le plancher.  
Naruto : Dans un sens c'est drôle, puisque c'est pas ton genre de déraper, mais selon moi, Kiba gagne la première place, parce que j'ai vu une bouteille renversée à côté lui et il doit dormir dans une falque collante.  
Neji : Moi ça me fait pas rire.  
Tenten : Prend le pas comme ça.

Devant l'air bouteur du jeune homme, elle se pencha et lui embrassa la joue, ce qui le fit sourire. Naruto les regarda à tour de rôle, puis ce tourna vers Hinata, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Naruto : Je crois bien qu'on est plus seul.  
Hinata (à Neji) : Il était quant même temps que tu te décides.  
Neji : De quoi parles-tu?  
Naruto : On était sur le point de faire des paris sur le moment où tu te déciderais à te déclarer à Tenten.  
Tenten : Sérieux?  
Hinata : C'est la même chose pour Shikamaru et Temari. On sait tous qu'ils vont finir ensemble.  
Naruto (sourit) : La question est quand et qui va faire le premier pas.  
Choji (entre) : Bon matin à vous.  
Tous : Bon matin.  
Naruto (moqueur) : C'est l'odeur des crêpes qui t'as réveillé?  
Choji : Plus ou moins. Ça fait un moment que je tourne en rond.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, tous les cinq discutèrent de la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des rires venant du couloir. quelques secondes plus tard, Shikamaru et Temari débarquèrent dans la cuisine.

Tenten (plein de sous-entendu) : Ben tien, maintenant vous riez ensemble? C'est une première.  
Temari : C'est la face qu'il m'a fait, lorsque je l'ai réveillé, qui m'a fait rire.  
Naruto (moqueur) : Quoi? Parce que vous avez dormi ensemble en plus?  
Shikamaru (réfléchit) : Euh...en fait...  
Choji : Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'engueuler, alors je leur ai demandé d'aller hurler ailleurs.  
Temari : Ouai, c'est ça.

Flash Back :

Ça faisait un bon moment qu'ils dansaient, quand Temari fit signe à Shikamaru de la suivre à l'extérieur de la pièce. Personne ne firent attention à eux, sauf Choji. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, la jeune fille l'entraina dans une chambre et ferma la porte derrière eux.

Shikamaru (l'attrape par la taille) : Pourquoi m'as-tu entrainé jusqu'ici?  
Temari (barre la porte) : Tu dois bien avoir une idée...  
Shikamaru (susurre) : Ça ce pourrait...

Puis il l'embrassa fougueusement en l'emmenant vers le lit...et la suite...ben vous vous en doutez...une longue nuit de folie.

Fin Flash Back

Temari : On s'est endormi dans une chambre et en me rendant compte que j'avais dormi avec lui, je l'ai poussé en bas du lit. D'où mon fou rire de tantôt.  
Shikamaru : _Ouai, c'est plutôt "grimpé" sur moi que poussé en bas du lit, mais on va garder ça pour nous._

Ce disant cela, il se rappela de la "gâterie" qu'elle lui avait donné un peu plus tôt, ce qui lui donna un peu plus chaud.

Temari : Qu'est-ce que vous mangez?  
Naruto : Les filles et moi, on a mangé des crêpes préparé par Hinata.  
Choji : Ce que j'ai trouvé.  
Shikamaru : Vides pas le frigo avant que tout le monde est déjeuner.  
Choji : T'inquiètes, j'y avais déjà pensé.

Tranquillement, tout le monde fini par ce rejoindre dans la cuisine. Ceux qui avait terminé laissaient leur place aux nouveaux arrivant et allèrent s'appuyer sur les murs de la cuisine.

Maya : Et alors, votre soirée... Elle s'est bien passé?  
Tous : Oui / Super.  
Tenten : Parfaite pour moi.  
Naruto : C'est sûr que dormir avec Neji...  
Neji : Et toi? T'as bien dormi avec ma cousine.  
Naruto : Ouai...mais on était pas seul dans la pièce.  
Neji : Quand on s'est réveillé, Yoriko et Matsuri dormaient dans notre chambre sur le deuxième lit.  
Yoriko : Ouai et tu la serrais contre toi comme si ta vie en dépendait.

Tenten se mit à rire, pendant que Neji rougissait.

Lee (en les pointant) : Alors vous êtes enfin ensemble?  
Neji (sourit) : Oui...(triste) même si c'est grâce à l'alcool.  
Lee (moqueur) : Et bien, tu réagis mal à la jalousie au dirait. Tu aurais dût te douter que l'alcool n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour oublié.  
Neji (regard noir) : Et c'est qui qui parles? C'est pas toi qu'il a fallu ligoter à une chaise après avoir prit le mauvais verre.  
Lee (songeur) : Je me disais aussi que je ne m'aurais pas endormi sur une chaise avec des cordes à mes pieds par moi-même.

Sur cette réplique, tout monde ce mit à rire et tranquillement, chacun reparti chez soi.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : Deux secrets pour le prix d'un**

Lundi matin, c'est en râlant, que nos chers amis se retrouvèrent dans la cafétéria. Neji et Tenten ne se séparaient plus, ou bien que très rarement. Bien des filles furent jalouses, mais quelques garçons aussi. Lorsque la brune fit par de cette impression à son nouveau copain, celui-ci ce contenta de l'embrasser et de jeter un regard noir aux garçons qui osaient reluquer la jeune fille. Ce regard fit aussi comprendre aux filles qu'il valait mieux pas s'en prendre à Tenten si elles tenaient à la vie. En prenant place à la table, Neji fit assoir la jeune fille sur ses genoux, déposa son menton sur son épaule et passa ses bras autour de son ventre.

Sasuke : Et voilà, on a un deuxième Naruto.  
Neji : De quoi tu parles?  
Kiba : Tu fais assoir ta copine sur tes genoux...comme le fait Naruto.  
Naruto : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à faire ça?  
Sasuke : Rien, mais Neji n'a jamais été aussi démonstratif.  
Kiba (à Sasuke) : Il est même pire que Naruto. Il tient Tenten comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse.

Ce dernier ce mit à rougir.

Tenten (soupire) : Les gars, lâchez-le, vous n'êtes que des jaloux.  
Sasuke : Jaloux?  
Kiba : On peut avoir toutes les filles qu'on veut.  
Sasuke : Pourquoi ce contenter d'une seule.

En entendant cette réplique, Sakura lui frappa l'arrière de la tête, le faisant recracher sa gorgé d'eau.

Sakura : Attend qu'il n'y ait aucune fille pour dire ce genre de chose la prochaine fois.  
Sasuke : C'était pour rire.  
Kiba : Moi pas.

Lui, ce fût Hinata qui le frappa, à la surprise générale...sauf pour Naruto, qui n'arrêtait plus de rire.

Kiba : Mais Hinata, pourquoi t'as fait ça?  
Hinata : Pour te remettre à ta place.

Seul Kiba ne se mit pas à rire après cette réponse. Malheureusement, la cloche se fit entendre et ils durent se rendre à leur premier cours de la journée. Pendant leur cours d'anglais, Temari et Tenten discutaient, ou plutôt s'écrivaient des messages, pour ne pas déranger le cours de Kakashi.

_________ Tenten : T'es sûre que ça va Tema?  
_________ Temari : Oui, alors arrête de le demander.  
_________ Tenten : Mais tu as l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi.

Temari regarda autour d'elle avant de se pencher de nouveau sur la feuille.

_________ Temari : Je suis en retard de deux semaines.  
_________ Tenten : En retard?  
_________ Temari : Mes règles.

La brune regarda son amie avec les sourcils froncés. Déjà qu'elle se demandait pourquoi Temari et Shikamaru préféraient garder encore leur relation secrète, là, elle se demandait jusqu'où ils étaient allés.

_________ Tenten : Est-ce que toi et Shika avez...  
_________ Temari : Oui...le soir où mon char n'a pas voulu démarrer.  
_________ Tenten : Vous avez couché ensemble le premier soir?  
_________________Vous vous êtes protégés au-moins?  
_________ Temari : Non, pas la première fois justement.

En lisant sa réponse, Tenten ouvrit de grands yeux.

_________ Tenten : T'es enceinte?  
_________ Temari : J'en sais rien. Je vais chez mon médecin demain après-midi.  
_________ Tenten : T'en as parlé avec Shika?  
_________ Temari : Non, je veux pas l'inquiéter pour une fausse alerte.  
_________ Tenten : Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si tu l'es?  
_________ Temari : Aucune idée.

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, Temari froissa la feuille et la jeta. Malheureusement, une main la ramassa et alla la lire avec ses amis.

Sur l'heure du dîner, nos amis mangeaient dans la joie et le rire...jusqu'au moment où Karin, Tayuya et Sakon vinrent les voir.

Karin : Et bien, et bien... Tout compte, fait ce changement look t'auras fait trouver un copain, Tenten.  
Tenten : Oui, c'est pas comme toi.  
Karin : Oh, mais moi c'est que je ne trouve pas l'utilité de choisir un gars en particulier.  
Temari : Dit toute suite que tu te prostitues, on n'en serait même pas surpris.  
Tayuya : Oh, mais moi je reste surprise de tes petits secrets.

Tenten et Temari ouvrirent des yeux de stupeur, et Shikamaru s'étouffa avec sa bouché de sandwich.

Tayuya : Qui aurait cru qu'une fille comme toi puisse s'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un quand elle est célibataire.

Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de la relation entre la blonde et le brun, ce retournèrent vers celle-ci.

Tayuya (sort un papier) : Mais j'ai été choqué de découvrir que...(lève les yeux) Tu oublies de te protéger...tout le monde sait que c'est à risque.  
Sakon (rit) : Qu'une fille aussi responsable que toi soit enceinte, c'est une surprise.

Shikamaru se retourna vers Temari. Celle-ci était pétrifié. Elle se leva et sorti en courant de la cafétéria. Sans hésiter, Shikamaru la suivi. Avec un sourire, les trois indésirables repartirent vers leur table. À la première, tout le monde, sauf Tenten, était en état de choc.

Sakura : De quoi elle parlait?  
Sasuke : Ouai, c'est quoi cette histoire?  
Neji (regarde Tenten) : Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup chéri...  
Tenten (mal à l'aise) : Mettons qu'on en a moyennement parlé tantôt.  
Kiba : Et alors, c'est quoi cette histoire?  
Tenten (hésite) : Ben...depuis presque un mois, Temari et Shikamaru sortent ensemble.  
Gaara : Quoi?!?  
Tenten (l'ignore) : Et...comme elle avait l'air de pas aller...je lui ai demandé ce qui la préoccupait et...elle m'a dit qu'elle...(hésite) avait du retard dans ses règles.  
Gaara : Est-ce que tu es en train de dire qu'en plus de sortir avec Nara, elle a couché avec et qu'ils ont oublié de se protéger?  
Tenten (mal à l'aise) : Hum...en quelque sorte.

Ce fût au tour de Gaara de sortir de la cafétéria. Jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner soit terminé, personne ne parla.  
Lorsque la journée fût terminée, personne n'avait revu Temari ou Shikamaru.  
Pensif, Sai se rendit à sa pratique avec Maya. Cette dernière remarqua rapidement que le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment là. Il lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé sur l'heure du dîner. Comprenant qu'il ne serait pas plus concentré, Maya lui proposa de s'assoir et d'étudier en attendant que son frère arrive. Elle devait pratiquer une chorégraphie de toute façon. Sai sorti son calepin à croquis et était en train de dessiner Maya, quand il remarqua qu'elle se fâchait sur un enchaînement. Après un moment à l'observer, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

Sai : Attend, je vais t'aider.  
Maya (moqueuse) : Et depuis quand es-tu meilleur danseur que moi?  
Sai : J'en sais rien.  
Maya : T'es sûr que tu n'es pas gay?

En riant, il se plaça derrière Maya et lui attrapa chaque bras. Ils ne bougeaient pas, mais Sai avait rapproché ses lèvres de l'oreille de la rousse.

Sai (murmure) : En fait, je crois que je suis bi.  
Maya (sans le regarder) : Sérieux?  
Sai (en la regardant) : Il y a quelques filles qui ne me laissent pas indifférent, mais elles sont rare.  
Maya (le regarde) : Ah oui, lesquelles?  
Sai : Temari...mais elle est prise...Tenten aussi...puis il y a toi.  
Maya (surprise) : Moi?  
Sai : Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ressens une attirance pour toi.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder avec surprise. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, Sai l'embrassa. Lorsqu'il éloigna son visage du sien, Maya avait encore les yeux grands ouvert.

Sai : Ah non rien.  
Maya : Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé?  
Sai : Je voulais savoir si j'éprouverais plus, mais je crois que ce n'est qu'une attirance physique.  
Maya : T'aurais pu me le demander avant. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on m'embrasse comme ça.  
Sai : Désolé, mais j'ai lu dans un livre qu'on sait si on aime vraiment une personne en l'embrassant.  
Maya (après un moment) : Mais est-ce que tu es aussi attiré par des garçons?  
Sai : C'est déjà arrivé, mais encore là...et je crois que ce serait mal vu que j'embrasse un gars. Du moins plus étrange.  
Maya : J'ai un ami gay. Il s'assume, même s'il ne le cri pas sur les toits... Mais je pourrais vous arranger un rendez-vous et tu pourras voir ce que ça donne.  
Sai (curieux) : Il ressemble à quoi?  
Maya : Tu l'as déjà vu. C'est le garçon aux cheveux bleus lors de l'anniversaire de mes parents.  
Sai : Celui qui a une jumelle?  
Maya : Exactement.  
Sai (pensif) : C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas...

Il s'arrêta de parler en rougissant, réaction qui fit rire la rousse. Elle lui promit de parler de lui à son ami Shaogi et d'arranger quelque chose pour ce week-end. Sans elle bien sûr.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 : Le passé refait surface**

_Pourquoi le hantait-elle? __  
__Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de penser et rêver à elle? __  
__Pourquoi désirait-il fracasser son poing dans le visage de Sai?_  
Voici toute les questions que Shino ce posait.

**Flash Back** :

Shino marchait vers le local de musique pour sa pratique avec Yukito comme tous les lundis et comme cela lui arrivait souvent, il entra dans la coulisse de l'auditorium pour voir où en était Sai. Mais il eut une mauvaise surprise. Sai et Maya ne pratiquaient pas et ils étaient collés. Très collé. Sai la tenait dans ses bras et lui parlait au creux de l'oreille.

Maya (surprise) : Moi?  
Sai : Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ressens une attirance pour toi.

Puis ce dernier embrassa la jeune fille. Dans l'angle qu'ils étaient, Shino ne voyait pas le visage de Maya, mais la scène lui fit tellement mal qu'il parti rapidement.

**Fin Flash Back**

Shino montait les marches menant au toit pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Personne ne le suivait et personne ne l'arrêterait cette fois-ci.

Shino : _Désolé Hinata, mais c'est devenu trop dure pour moi._

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il ne fit pas attention au vent froid qui lui fouetta le visage et marcha vers le bord du toit. À sa surprise, il découvrit qu'il n'était pas seul.

... : Shino? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
Shino : Maya? (la surprise passée) Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Maya se déplaça sur le muret déneigé à la va-vite, et lui fit signe de venir s'assoir. Le jeune vint la rejoindre et prit place près d'elle. Il tourna son regard vers le vide derrière lui et se dit que ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui tout compte fait.

Shino (sans la regarder) : Mais sérieusement, pourquoi es-tu ici?  
Maya : Mon frère avait rendez-vous, mon père aussi et ma mère est partie pour la semaine. J'avais pas de lift quoi.  
Shino : Et tu viens te geler sur le toit pour passer le temps?  
Maya : Non...je trouve que c'est un bon endroit pour penser.  
Shino : Penser à quoi?  
Maya (surprise) : T'es ben curieux!  
Shino : Si tu veux pas répondre, c'est pas grave.  
Maya (sombre) : Je repense aux conneries que j'ai fait l'an dernier...et que je regrette.

Cette fois-ci, Shino se retourna vers elle pour mieux la voir. Elle avait le visage triste et le regard dans le vide.

Maya (le regarde) : J'ai...petté un câble et...j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fière.  
Shino (inquiet) : De quel genre?  
Maya (baisse la tête) : Sortir en boîte... boire jusqu'à oublier et... se réveiller avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas... Et même si on se souvient de rien...on sait pertinemment se qui sait passé.  
Shino : Pourquoi te remémorer ça?  
Maya : Parce que mon passé est revenu me hanter. (après un moment) J'ai fait des clips...du genre osé. J'ai joué les pimp-up dans des clips de hard rock.  
Shino : Est-ce que t'en fait encore?  
Maya : Non, mais... mon ex m'a demander de jouer de son prochain clip. Vendredi soir au club je lui ai dit que j'en faisais plus, mais... Il a appelé mon père et lui a dit que si je ne faisais pas...il allais envoyer des photos osées de moi à des journaux... Ma réputation serait ruinée si...elle venait à être publier.  
Shino (surprit) : Elles sont si pire que ça les photos?  
Maya : Mettons qu'avec quelques verres...je deviens une autres filles. Des poses subjectives, d'autres où...j'ai fait un demi striptease. (les larmes aux yeux) Et pour couronner le tout...pour son clip...il faut que je...  
Shino (inquiet) : Que tu...?  
Maya (se mord la lèvre) : J'ai une scène..."intime" avec lui. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir.  
Shino (sans réfléchir) : Quelqu'un pourrait jouer à l'amoureux jaloux pour le garder loin de toi.  
Maya (plein d'espoir) : Tu pourrais le faire toi?  
Shino (surprit) : Moi, mais...(la regarde) je ne sais pas comment faire...(soupire) Et puis pourquoi pas, à ce qu'il parait, il faut que j'améliore mon jeu pour le spectacle.  
Maya (se mit à rire) : T'es pas croyable, tu me sors une de mes répliques.  
Shino (sourit) : Faut toujours mettre à profit tout ce qu'on entend.  
Maya : Alors, est-ce que tu serais libre samedi?  
Shino (réfléchit) : Euh...j'avais rien de prévu.  
Maya : On va venir te chercher vers 9h00. (après un moment de silence) Et toi?  
Shino (sans comprendre) : Hum?  
Maya : Pourquoi es-tu monté ici?  
Shino (hésite à dire la vérité) : Réfléchir.  
Maya : T'aime venir réfléchir sur un toit plein de neige quand on gèle dehors?  
Shino : C'est très dure de s'éclipser quand on est ami avec Kiba ou bien Naruto.  
Maya : Ouin...mais c'est quand même étrange.  
Shino (moqueur) : Cherches pas à comprendre, je suis le contraire de tout le monde.  
Maya : Ça va être dure...je déteste ne rien comprendre.

Pendant qu'ils riaient, la cloche annonçant le dernier cours de la journée retentie. Maya se retourna vers Shino et le regarda avec un sourcil levé.

Shino : Quoi?  
Maya : T'as déjà "foxé" un cours?  
Shino (incertain) : Non.  
Maya : Alors c'est l'occasion.  
Shino : Si je me fais prendre...  
Maya : J'ai pas l'impression que beaucoup de monde va venir voir ici.  
Shino : Sauf peut-être Hinata.  
Maya : Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que tu manques un cours?  
Shino : C'était un cours de physique...mais il est vrai que je n'aime pas le serpent.  
Maya : Le serpent?  
Shino : C'est le surnom qu'on a donné à Orochimaru. Kakashi c'est l'épouvantail.  
Maya (se plie en deux) : Haha...  
Shino : Au fait, tantôt tu as dit avoir petté un câble, mais...  
Maya (se redresse) : Tu veux en savoir la cause?  
Shino : En quelque sorte.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse un moment, puis sorti de son portefeuille, une photo d'elle tenant un petit garçon d'environ 2 ans dans ses bras.

Maya : Il s'appel Momiji.  
Shino (surprit) : T'as un fils?!?  
Maya (petit rire) : Non. C'était un orphelin malade et comme j'étais déjà connue, j'ai décidé de marraine un enfant. Il était atteint d'une maladie aux poumons et il devait guérir après son opération, mais...il y a eu des complications. (silence) J'ai fini par le considérer comme un fils et lorsqu'il est mort, j'ai eu l'impression que tout mon monde s'écroulait autour de moi.

Shino garda le silence. Qu'aurait-il bien pu lui dire pour lui remonter le moral? Qu'il ne souffrait plus où il était maintenant? Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour consoler les autres, mais voir Maya pleurer lui provoquait une douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il l'attira dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il sentit ses larmes couler sur son cou. Après un moment à se faire frotter le dos, Maya se calma, mais resta quant même dans les bras du jeune homme. Sa présence lui faisait beaucoup de bien et elle savait que samedi, elle se sentirait en sécurité avec lui.

Maya : C'est étrange.  
Shino : Quoi?  
Maya : Tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle en-dehors de ma famille.  
Shino : Même pas aux filles?  
Maya : Non. (s'éloigne) Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en ai parlé.  
Shino (sourit) : Généralement, la simple présence de quelqu'un est un réconfort.

À son tour, Maya lui fit un sourire. Il avait totalement raison. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils parlèrent un peu de tout, mais la discutions tourna rapidement autour des autres de la gang. Shino lui racontait un peu le passé de chacun.

Shino : Avec Naruto, mieux vaut éviter de lui parler de ses parents.  
Maya : Pourquoi?  
Shino : Jiraiya a expliqué à Sasuke, que les parents de Naruto avait dût annuler leur lune de miel, car sa mère était enceinte de lui. Après quelques mois, ils ont décidé d'y aller et ils lui avaient confier Naruto. Mais l'avion s'est écrasé.  
Maya (la main devant la bouche) : Oh non.  
Shino : C'est très dure pour Naruto et Jiraiya d'en parler.  
Maya : Je comprend.  
Shino : Mais Naruto en sort bien, puisque tout le monde change à son contact.  
Maya : Que veux-tu dire?  
Shino : Neji était un prétentieux arrogant avant. Naruto l'a défié et lorsque tous on croyait qu'il allait perdre, il a mit K.O. Neji. Il s'est passé plus ou moins la même chose avec Gaara.  
Maya : Il était comment Gaara avant?  
Shino : Euh...comment dire...(réfléchit) D'abord, Temari, Kankuro et Gaara sont arrivés il y a deux ans. Temari était une vraie "furie" comme l'appelait Shikamaru, Kankuro est un don juan gothique, ce qui est étonnant, et Gaara, lui, faisait peur.  
Maya : Peur?  
Shino (réfléchit) : Il avait une fascination pour le sable et pour le sang. Il aimai se battre avec tout le monde sans raison. Le premier fût Lee. Gaara lui a cassé une jambe et un bras. Si Gai, le prof de sport n'était pas intervenu, je crois que ça aurait été pire. Ensuite, ça été Sasuke. Quand il l'a frappé, Sasuke est tombé et c'est cogné la tête. Gaara allait le frapper une nouvelle fois, quand Sakura c'est mit entre eux. Il la donc prit par la gorge et a essayé de l'étrangler. Naruto est arrivé et l'a fait lâcher prise et c'est battu avec. Aucun professeurs n'osaient intervenir et après plusieurs minutes, les deux ce sont effondrés à bout de souffle, mais Naruto a rampé jusqu'à lui pour le frapper une nouvelle fois.

**Flash Back :**

Naruto (à Gaara) : C'est pas parce que tu détestes ta vie, que tu dois gâcher celle des autres. Peu importe ce que tu as pu vivre dans le passé, c'est le présent qui compte.

**Fin Flash Back**

Shino : Depuis ce jour, Gaara est avec nous. Il lui arrive parfois d'avoir des petites crises de folie quand il ne dort pas assez, mais il n'a plus d'envie meurtrière. Il est devenu très proche de Naruto après ça et lorsque quelqu'un s'en prend à lui, il le défend.  
Maya : Parce que ça été le premier à le comprendre.  
Shino : Oui, si on veut.  
Maya : Et Sai? Il était déjà comme ça quand il est arrivé?

L'évocation de l'artiste fit monter un rage en lui qu'il n'aurait pu expliquer, mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

Shino : Sai est arrivé en 2e secondaire, quand moi j'entrait au secondaire. Il étudiait dans une école militaire où les émotions sont interdites. Il n'était pas très sociale et je crois que la première personne à qui il a parlé, c'était Neji. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à s'adapter à la société. En fait, si tu fouille dans son sac, tu trouveras toujours un livre parlant de "Comment se faire des amis". Parfois il en sort des extrait quand on lui dit qu'il fait ou ne dit pas le bonne chose. Comme la fois où Temari avait essayé d'étrangler Shikamaru l'an dernier. Il a sort, comme si de rien n'Était, quelque chose d'en le genre : "Les filles frappent généralement les garçons qui leur plaisent pour cacher leur vrai sentiments".  
Maya : Ouf...je crois pas qu'elle l'ait bien prit.  
Shino : Elle n'a pas adressé la parole à Shikamaru pendant un mois.  
Maya : D'accord. En fait...vous êtes un regroupement de gens bizarre.

Shino la regarda en levant un sourcil, signe de son incompréhension.

Maya : Mais c'est pour ça que je m'entend aussi bien avec vous. "Qui se ressemble, s'assemble!"

Shino la rejoignit rapidement dans son fou rire. C'est vrai, généralement on se rapproche de gens qui nous ressemblent...ou nous complètent.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 : Le mec parfait**

Tenten : Ça va bien se passer Tema.  
Temari : Oui je sais, mais j'ai peur.  
Tenten : Comment ça c'est passé avec Shikamaru?  
Temari : Mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

**Flash Back**

Temari se leva et sorti en courant de la cafétéria. Elle ne savait pas ou aller. Sans même aller prendre son manteau, elle sorti à l'arrière de l'école. Le froid la saisi, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Quelques minutes à peine après, Shikamaru sorti à son tour. Lorsqu'il la vit, il couru jusqu'à elle et sans un mot, il tira vers lui. Elle se laissa faire et le suivi, lorsqu'il se mit à marcher. Il l'entraîna vers la cabane où ils avaient eu leur premier rendez-vous et à peine avait-il refermé la porte, que Temari se mit à pleurer. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire où dire, le jeune homme la prit de nouveau entre ses bras. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il lui frotta le dos. Lorsqu'elle se calma, il se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

Shikamaru : Peux-tu m'expliquer maintenant?

Le ton de sa voix était douce et sans la moindre trace de colère, il voulait seulement connaître la vérité.

Temari : En fait...(lève les yeux) j'ai juste dit à Tenten que j'avais du retard dans mes règles.  
Shikamaru : Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé?  
Temari : Parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour une fausse alerte.

Le regard de la jeune fille était triste. Le brun avait presque l'impression qu'elle s'en voulait.

Shikamaru : On est deux dans cette histoire...Que tu sois enceinte ou non, j'aurais aimé que tu viennes m'en parler.  
Temari : Je préférais attendre d'avoir vu mon docteur.  
Shikamaru : Je tiens à toi et...je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Et je veux que tu saches, que peu importe ce qui se passe, je...  
Temari (ferme les yeux) : Shika, non.  
Shikamaru (insiste) : S'il s'avère que tu l'es...  
Temari (le regarde) : Shika, je ne veux pas y penser pour le moment.

Il l'a regarda à son tour. Dans un sens ça l'énervait qu'elle refuse d'en parler, mais il ne pouvait pas l'obliger non plus. Il n'insista donc pas. Après un moment de silence, le jeune homme remarqua que la blonde grelottait. Tous les deux n'avaient qu'un gilet à manches longues. Il lui frictionna les bras et le dos pour essayer de la réchauffer.

Shikamaru : Les cours ont repris depuis un bon moment.  
Temari : J'ai pas envie d'y aller.  
Shikamaru : Ne pas y aller va juste lui donner raison.  
Temari : Mais si j'y vais, elle ne me lâchera pas.  
Shikamaru : On va attraper froid si on reste ici.  
Temari : N'importe où, mais pas ici.  
Shikamaru : Ma mère est sortie pour l'après-midi.  
Temari : D'accord.

Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi chez le jeune homme. Épuisés par ce qui s'était passé à l'école, ils finirent par s'endormir. Se fût Yoshino qui les réveilla lorsqu'elle revint vers 17 heures. Elle ne posa aucune question, au bonheur des deux adolescents.

**Fin Flash Back**

Temari : Shikamaru a été très compréhensif.  
Tenten : Et si tu l'es, est-ce qu'il...  
Temari : J'en sais rien.  
Tenten (scandalisée) : Quoi?!?  
Temari : Je l'ai empêché de me le dire.  
Tenten (sans comprendre) : Pourquoi?  
Temari : Parce que je ne veux pas savoir...(plus bas) même si je me doute de ce qu'il allait dire.  
Tenten : Il ne t'abandonnera pas. C'est un mec bien.  
Temari (sourit) : Je sais...(lève la tête) J'ai beaucoup de chance.  
Médecin : Mlle Sabaku.

La blonde se leva et entra dans le cabinet du médecin. La brune l'attendit dans la salle d'attente. Elle prit son cellulaire et regarda ses messages.

_*__2 nouveaux messages  
__*__Neji __: Salut chéri, je passe chez toi après mon entraînement avec tes devoirs. Je t'aime._

En lisant ce message, la jeune fille sourit. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle manquait l'après-midi de cours pour accompagner Temari, il avait été déçu de devoir ce passer d'elle tout l'après-midi. Puis elle ouvrit le second message.

_* __Lee __: Neji va me rendre fou. La prochaine fois, demande à quelqu'un d'autre d'y aller._

Elle se mit à rire. Pauvre Lee, elle ne se serait jamais douté que Neji était devenu aussi dépendant d'elle. Faut dire qu'à elle aussi, le jeune homme manquait beaucoup, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser son amie venir ici toute seule et Temari lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que ce soit Shikamaru. Lorsque Tenten lui avait demandé pourquoi, celle-ci ne lui avait pas répondu. Après quinze minutes d'attente, Temari fini par sortir du cabinet. La première chose, que la jeune femme remarqua, fût le sourire de la blonde. Cette dernière ce jeta dans les bras de la brune.

Temari (presque en criant) : C'est seulement dût à du stress.  
Tenten (joyeuse) : Donc tu n'es pas enceinte?  
Temari : Non!  
Tenten (en sortant de la clinique) : Tu dois être soulager.  
Temari (en levant les yeux au ciel) : Tu ne sais pas à quel point.

La blonde alla porter son amie chez elle et regarda l'heure qu'il était. Les cours terminaient dans une heure. Elle reparti donc vers le village et s'arrêta chez son petit ami. Bien sûr, que ne fût pas la surprise de Yoshino de voir sa bru quand les cours ne sont pas encore terminer. La blonde expliqua à sa belle-mère qu'elle avait un rendez-vous médical et vu l'heure, il était inutile de retourner à l'école. Bien sûr, elle ne lui dit pas la raison de sa visite chez le médecin. Après trente minutes de discutions, Temari entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Shikamaru : Je suis rentré.  
Yoshino : Viens dans cuisine.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la cuisine, Shikamaru resta surpris de voir Temari assise avec sa mère, mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage, lorsqu'il vit celui que la blonde affichait. Ils prirent rapidement congé de sa mère et se dirigèrent vers sa chambre.

Shikamaru (ferme la porte) : Et alors?  
Temari (avant de l'embrasser) : Fausse alerte.

Le baisé s'approfondit rapidement et fût continué sur le lit. Shikamaru fit glisser une main sous le gilet de sa copine et alla poser ses lèvres dans son cou.

Temari (ferme les yeux) : Hum...est-ce que t'as acheté ce qu'il faut?  
Shikamaru (entre deux baisés) : Dans le deuxième tiroir.  
Temari (se redresse) : Alors...

Avec un sourire, le jeune homme commença à lui retirer son gilet. Celle-ci s'assit sur les jambes de son amant en glissant ses bras autour de son cou. Le brun recommença à dévorer le cou de sa compagne en mordillant parfois un lobe d'oreille. La jeune fille tira sur le gilet du garçon et lui enleva. Elle le fit s'allonger et déposa des baisés sur son torce, puis son ventre, avant de commencer à détacher le pantalon. Celui-ci enfin retiré, en même temps que le boxer, la jeune fille s'empara du membre de Shikamaru dans une main et commença des mouvements d'haut en bas. Depuis la soirée chez Yoriko, Temari avait découvert un point faible chez Shikamaru et profitait au maximum de ses grognements de plaisir. Mais si elle voulait avoir plus, elle devait s'arrêter toute suite. Elle se leva et se déshabilla en entier, pendant que Shikamaru fouillait dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour prendre une capote. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il fût rallongé sur le lit par sa tigresse, qui embarqua sur lui en prenant le préservatif de ses mains. Elle lui enfila avant de se repencher sur lui pour embrasser son cou, tout en lui caressant le bas ventre. Ce qu'elle attendait? Que son homme la domine, la prenne sans ménagement. Et il le comprit assez vite. Il la renversa et lui donna se qu'elle demandait. Bougeant en elle rapidement, tout en lui dévorant le cou de sa bouge et le corps de ses mains. La blonde s'accrochait de ses mains aux épaules carrés du jeune homme et de ses cuisses après ses hanches. Parfois une jambe glissait par le rythme de va et vient du brun, mais elle retrouvait rapidement sa place de départ pour reprendre la cadence. Avec des gémissements de moins en moins retenu, Temari commençait à mordre l'épaule du garçon. La mère de ce dernier étant quant même à l'étage d'en-dessous. Lui, il ne retenait plus ses grognements de plaisir et de douleur. Des ongles dans le dos, des dents dans son épaule gauche...c'était le signe qu'il se débrouillait plus que bien. Et dans un gémissement soupiré, la jeune fille se cambra sous lui. Plus que quelques coups de bassin et lui aussi aurait atteint l'orgasme. Mais bien sûr, Temari était imprévisible et elle le fit basculer pour se déhancher sur lui. Elle s'avait très bien que son mec aimait dominer tout au long, mais de se faire dominer juste avant de venir...c'était encore plus excitant pour lui. Pour s'empêcher d'hurler son plaisir, et par le fait même de ne pas être entendu par sa mère, il attrapa son oreiller pour étouffer son cri de plaisir. Lorsqu'il se fût détendu, la jeune fille se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Shikamaru avait un peu plus de misère à reprendre son souffle que d'habitude. En fait, Temari l'avait compétemment épuisé. Celle-ci lui retira le préservatif souillé pour le jeter, puis se rallongea à moitié sur lui.

Temari : T'as mit plus de temps que d'habitude.  
Shikamaru : Je crois bien que c'est dût à capote.  
Temari (mine boudeuse) : J'ai presque cru que je t'excitais moins.  
Shikamaru (sourire en coin) : C'est tout le contraire. Si tu ne m'excitais plus, je ne me serais pas donné autant pour toi.  
Temari (sourit) : C'est en plein ce que je voulais entendre.  
Shikamaru (après un moment) : Au fait, Gaara veut me tabasser pour t'avoir "sauté" comme il dit.  
Temari (se couche sur le dos) : Pff...j'y crois pas. J'ai 18 ans. Je suis majeure...j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux.  
Shikamaru (se tourne vers elle) : Je crois qu'il réagit comme ça à cause de l'histoire de Karin.  
Temari (le regarde) : Bah, si c'est juste ça, je vais lui dire que c'était une fausse alerte. Et s'il n'est pas content, (sourit) je lui dirai d'aller se faire une fille pour comprendre pourquoi je ne veux pas arrêter.

Ils se mirent à rire, puis s'embrassèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que Shikaku ne vienne frapper à la porte pour demander à la blonde si elle restait pour souper, les obligeant à se rhabiller.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 : Le souper**

Le lendemain, tout le monde était heureux d'apprendre que Temari n'était finalement pas enceinte. Bien qu'au départ, Tayuya avait fait ça pour foutre la merde, à cette annonce, toute était redevenu comme avant. La seule différence étant que le dernier couple secret ne l'était plus. Et pour ne pas trop déranger Gaara, ils restèrent discret devant les autres, se contentant de seulement se tenir la main ou par la taille. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient en cours...ils ne s'en privaient plus. Justement, devant la porte de leur premier cours, Karin et Tayuya virent les voir.

**Karin **: Alors tu n'es pas enceinte Temari?  
**Temari **(regard noir) : Non, et...(sourit) Merci.  
**Tayuya **: Merci pour quoi?  
**Temari **: Parce que maintenant on n'a plus à ce cacher.  
**Shikamaru **: Et en plus, tout le monde nous a dit qu'ils s'en doutaient. On n'avait donc pas vraiment de raison de se cacher.

Karin allait rajouter quelque chose, lorsque le professeur arriva. Les deux filles retournèrent donc auprès de leurs amis. Pendant ce temps, dans la classe de Naruto, Hinata et ce dernier discutaient à voix basse. Jiraiya ne réagissait pas, comme Kakashi, ça ne lui dérangeait pas que les élèves ne l'écoutent pas, tant qu'ils ne dérangeaient pas la classe. Jouant avec les doigts de Naruto, Hinata l'invitait à souper chez elle après sa pratique de basket.

**Naruto **: Sérieux? Ton père veut me rencontrer?  
**Hinata **: C'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé de t'inviter. Ça fait quant même plus d'un mois qu'on sort ensemble.  
**Naruto **: D'accord, je vais venir, mais...  
**Hinata **: Mais quoi?  
**Naruto **: J'aurais préféré un mardi ou un vendredi. De cette façon je ne serais pas épuisé par l'entraînement.  
**Hinata **: C'est un plus, Neji aussi va arriver de l'entraînement. Ça montre que tu n'es pas fénéant.  
**Naruto **(pensif) : En plus je travaille le samedi et le dimanche.  
**Hinata **(insiste) : Ça montre que tu es responsable et autonome.  
**Naruto **: Tu crois que je vais lui faire bonne impression?  
**Hinata **: Oui j'en suis sûre. Tant que tu restes toi-même, je suis sûre qu'il va t'apprécier.  
**Naruto **: N'empêche que je suis nerveux.

La jeune fille lui sourit et quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, elle l'embrassa en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire.  
Le soir venu, Naruto partie chez les Hyuuga accompagné de Neji. Ce dernier trouvait amusant de voir le blond aussi nerveux de rencontrer son beau-père. Juste avant d'entrer dans la maison, le brun conseilla à son ami de se calmer, que tout se passerait bien. Dès leur arrivés, ils passèrent à table. Naruto se retrouva entre Hinata et son père, Neji se trouvait en face de lui entre son oncle et Hanabi.

**Hiashi **: Alors tu es dans l'équipe de basket ball Naruto?  
**Naruto **: Oui, je n'aime pas rester assis trop longtemps et ça me permet de dépenser mon énergie.  
**Hiashi **: Et en-dehors du sport et ma fille, que fais-tu de ton temps libre?  
**Naruto **: La fin de semaine je travaille, sinon j'aime beacoup la littérature.  
**Hiashi **(surprit) : La littérature? Quel est ton auteur préféré?  
**Naruto **(réfléchit) : J'en ai plusieurs, mais je dois avouer apprécier beaucoup les écrits de Jules Verne.  
**Hiashi **(intéressé) : Quel est ton préféré?  
**Naruto **: Il y a un mois, j'aurais dit "Voyage au centre de la terre", mais j'ai commencé à lire " La cité de l'Atlantide" et j'ai changé d'avis.

Pendant qu'ils continuaient à parler de littérature, Neji regardait Naruto avec surprise. Hinata pour sa part n'était pas le moindrement surprise, puisqu'elle avait déjà vu ce livre sur la table de nuit du jeune homme. Maintenant elle en était vraiment sûre, son père accepterait Naruto, puisque lui aussi avait une passion pour la littérature.

**Hiashi **(au moment du dessert) : Après le secondaire, que comptes-tu faire?  
**Naruto **: Je pense aller en art et lettre profil lettre, cinéma et théâtre au cégep pour ensuite continuer à l'université et obtenir un doctorat en étude littéraire.  
**Hiashi **: Tu as l'air d'avoir tout prévu. Quel métier s'ouvre à toi avec ces cours?  
**Naruto **: Peut-être enseigner le français ou bien la littérature et en même temps écrire.  
**Neji **: Tu veux faire comme Jiraiya?  
**Naruto **(riant) : En mieux si possible. Pour le moment il n'a qu'un seul livre à son actif et j'espère en avoir plus à son âge.  
**Hiashi **: En-dehors de roman, que lis-tu en littérature?  
**Naruto **: Un peu de tout. Très peu de théâtre je dois l'avouer, mais j'aime lire de la poésie ou bien de la littérature étrangère parfois.  
**Hiashi **: Étrangère?  
**Naruto **: Oui, la plupart du temps je lis des romans québécois ou américains traduits en français, mais j'aime bien lire des livres d'époque ou d'auteurs étrangers.  
**Hiashi **: Sûrement pas en langue d'origine?  
**Naruto **(riant) : Non, je suis bien trop nul en langue pour essayer.

Lorsque le souper fût terminé, Hiashi emmena Naruto et Neji dans le salon où il y avait une grande bibliothèque, pendant que les deux soeurs faisaient la vaisselle. Les trois hommes continuaient de parler littérature et sport. Le blond avait plus de point en commun avec le père d'Hinata qu'il ne l'avait cru.

**Hiashi **: Je voulais savoir, Naruto, ce qui t'as attiré chez ma fille.  
**Naruto **(surprit) : Et bien...Hinata est une jeune fille belle, brillante et gentille. Et puis son côté timide la rend unique.  
**Hiashi **: Ça fait longtemps que tu t'intéresses à elle?  
**Nasuro **(gêné) : Depuis le début du secondaire.  
**Neji **(surprit) : Depuis si longtemps?  
**Naruto **: Je crois que c'est le fait de ne pas l'avoir croisée pendant tout l'été qui m'a fait prendre conscience de mes sentiments.  
**Neji **: C'est vrai, cet été-là on était aller en France.  
**Naruto **: Quand je l'ai revu le jour de la rentrée, ça comme été un choc. Comme si je la voyais pour la première fois.  
**Hiashi **(après un moment) : Et quels sont tes principes?  
**Naruto **: Mes principes?  
**Hiashi **: Par rapport à votre relation.  
**Naruto **(sérieusement) : Je l'aime et la respect. Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose pour la mettre dans l'embarra.

À cette déclaration, l'aîné se mit à sourire. Peut-être bien que sa fille avait trouvé le garçon idéal. Il avait souvent entendu Neji parler de lui avec Sasuke. Ils disaient souvent qu'il n'était pas brillant et qu'il était casse-pied. Mais ce soir, il avait eu droit à un garçon sérieux et passionné. Bien qu'il se doutait que le jeune homme n'était probablement pas ainsi entre ami. Hiashi avait remarqué la surprise de son neuveu lorsque son gendre avait fait part de sa passion pour la littérature. Ce ne devait pas être une chose qu'il criait sur les toits. Sur le coup, il avait cru qu'il disait cela pour se faire valoir, mais la longue discution qu'ils avaient eu sur différents ouvrages l'avait détrompé. Naruto avait parfois même cité certains passages de roman, montrant ainsi qu'il les avait bien lus.  
Ils faisaient le tour de sa collection de roman, lorsque ses deux filles vinrent les rejoindre. Hinata vint se placer au côté de son petit ami, qui lui prit doucement la main en écoutant la critique de son beau-père sur l'oeuvre québécois " Le Survenant".

**Naruto **: Je dois avouer avoir préféré le film. Dans le livre, il ne se passe pas grand chose, je n'avais pas comprit la relation entre le Survenant et Angélina avant de voir le film. Leur attirance mutuelle est beaucoup plus évidante dans le film.  
**Hiashi **: Je n'ai pas vu le film, mais je crois que je vais essayer de le voir.

Après quelques discutions, Hiashi laissa les quatres adolescents pour aller travailler dans son bureau. Les jeunes s'assirent sur les divans pour regarder la télévision. Vers neuf heures, Naruto du partir. Hinata le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et le laissa partir après maintes baisés. Le blond marchait vers son appartement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'était inquiété pour rien, lui et Hiashi avait plusieurs points en commun ; le sport, la littérature, et bien sûr, Hinata. Jamais il n'y avait eu de silence, ce qu'il avait le plus redouté au départ, mais apparament, le père d'Hinata avait, lui aussi, fait des efforts pour ne pas l'intimider et apprendre à mieux le connaître avant de le juger. Arrivé chez lui, Naruto prit directement la direction de la salle de bain. Une bonne douche ne serait pas de refu, puisqu'il n'avait pas pu en prendre une après l'entraînement. Jiraiya était assis dans le salon et regardait un film avec Tsunade. Lorsque le blond fût disparu dans la salle d'eau, la blonde se tourna vers Jiraiya.

**Tsunade **: À son sourire, je crois bien que ce souper c'est bien passé.  
**Jiraiya **: Ça m'aurait étonné que ça se passe mal. Hiashi a beau être stricte et protecteur, Naruto est loin d'être un mauvais garçon.  
**Tsunade **: C'est vrai. Et puis...il a hérité de ta passion pour la littérature.  
**Jiraiya **(riant) : C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas le cancre que tout le monde croit. Et puis c'est rare les jeunes de son âge qui réussissent à tenir le genre de voeux qu'il a fait il y a quatre ans.

La femme sourit à cette remarque. Si Naruto ressemblait à Jiraiya sur plusieurs aspects, sur celui-là, il était complètement différent.

**Tsunade **: C'est beau à voir. Le voir marcher sur les traces de son père est remarquable.  
**Jiraiya **: C'est vrai. J'ignore comment il va faire pour tenir avec une jeune fille comme Hinata. Il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de courage.  
**Tsunade **: C'est la preuve que vous êtes différent tout les deux. Du moins avec les femmes.  
**Jiraiya **: À ce que je sache, tu n'étais pas mieux à son âge.  
**Tsunade **: Détail.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31 : Le tournage**

Comme prévu, le samedi matin, Shino se attendait Maya devant chez lui. Il portait un t-shirt blanc, un jean large et une veste noir chic, qui porté ainsi, donnait un style branché et décontracté, mais loin de son style habituel. Il avait surfé sur internet pour trouver qu'elle genre de vêtements il devait mettre. En foullant bien dans ses placards et celui de son père, il avait réussi à se créer un ensemble semblable à celui qu'il avait vu sur un site. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, car à peine cinq minutes avaient passées, lorsqu'une voiture noire s'arrêta devant lui. Maya ouvrit sa fenêtre pour le saluer et lui faire signe de monter derrière le conducteur, qui était Mathias. La femme de ce dernier se trouvait à côté de lui à l'avant, laissant les deux adolescents à l'arrière.

**Mathias **: Salut Shino, prêt pour une journée bien remplit?  
**Shino **(incertain) : Je crois.  
**Maya **(sourit) : T'auras pas grand chose à faire en réalité. Tu vas passer la grosse partie de la journée assit.  
**Mathias **(à Maya) : Au fait, on m'a envoyé ton emploie du temps pour la journée. Jusqu'au dîner, tu vas apprendre la chorégraphie et faire lessayage de tes costumes.  
**Maya **(boude) : Mouin...les costumes...  
**Mathias **(l'ignorant) : Puis après le dîner, ça va être le tournage. (soupire) En souhaitant qu'on n'ait pas à recommencer chaque scène plusieurs fois.  
**Maya **: Ouin, j'espère en finir rapidement.

Pendant le trajet, Mathias fit jour le CD que le groupe lui avait envoyé. Shino le reconnu immédiatement. Il s'était acheté l'album le mois passé et n'arrêtait pas de l'écouter ces jours-ci. Maintenant, il redoutait cette journée.

**Shino **: Au fait, tu es sorti avec lequel du groupe?  
**Maya **: Malheureusement le chanteur, Jet.  
**Shino **: Et pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble?  
**Maya **: Il se tapait toutes les filles qu'il voulait en tournée et je n'avais pas un mot à dire là-dessus selon lui.  
**Shino **: Et je pari que toi tu n'aurais pas eu le droit de faire comme lui.  
**Maya **: Bingo.

Le reste du trajet se passa beaucoup plus dans le silence. Arrivés sur les lieux du tournage, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle où Maya se ferait montrer la chorégraphie. Mathias leur expliqua à Shino et elle, que le groupe n'arrivait qu'après le dîner. Pendant qu'elle allait répété, Mathias proposa au brun de lui faire visiter le studio. Durant leur promenade, le blond donna quelques petits conseils à son cadet.

**Mathias **: Fait gaff, Jet aime faire des sous-entendus.  
**Shino **: Que veux-tu dire?  
**Mathias **: Il va probablement te poser des questions indiscrètes ou bien te parler de sa propre relation avec Maya, que je sais pas très catholique, puisqu'il aime bien se vanter de ses explois.  
**Shino **: Et quel genre de question "indiscrète" risque-t-il de me poser?  
**Mathias **: Aucune idée, va falloir que tu improvises et si possible, ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il peut réutiliser contre toi après. Il est très doué de ce côté-là.  
**Shino **: Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir accepté.  
**Mathias **: Moi, au contraire, je suis bien content que tu sois là. J'ai pas envie qu'elle se retrouve seule avec lui, j'ignore se qu'il pourrait faire. Et je vais pas te cacher que j'ai sauté de joie quand elle l'a largué.  
**Shino **: Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune expérience avec les filles.  
**Mathias **: Prend exemple sur moi. Comportes-toi avec Maya comme moi avec Nakito.  
**Shino **: Euh...comment?  
**Mathias **: Passe un bras autour de ses épaules, chuchotte-lui à l'oreille, des trucs dans ce genre. De toute façon, à par Jet, elle n'a pas plus d'expérience que toi. Du moins pas à jeun.

L'heure du dîner arriva rapidement et Maya vint s'assoir au côté de Shino. Elle ne dit pas un mot par rapport à sa pratique, mais il était facile de deviner qu'elle ne s'était pas amusée. Son humeur continua à ce dégrader, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpellé.

**Jet **: Je suis content de te revoir Maya.  
**Maya **: Et bien ce n'est pas partagé.

Le chateur la regarda pendant un moment, puis remarqua enfin Shino à côté d'elle. Au-travers de ses lunettes fumées, Shino l'observait ; Grand, blond aux yeux bruns, pas très musclé. Il portait des vêtements typiquement rock ; Accessoires en cuir cloutés, gilet et pantalon troués. Même s'il avait toujours aimé ce style de musique, le style vestimentaire, par contre, l'avait toujours déplu.

**Jet **: Qui t'accompagnes? Une nouvelle conquête?  
**Maya **: Si c'était une conquête, il ne serait pas ici.  
**Jet **(faussement ému) : Oh, une amitié renforcée. (sarcastique) Comme c'est mignon.  
**Shino **: Et c'est un mec qui couche à droite à gauche qui fait ce genre de commentaire? J'aurai tout vu.  
**Maya **(admirative) : _Belle réplique._  
**Jet **: Et pourquoi portes-tu des lunettes à l'intérieure? As-tu quelque chose à caché?

Shino nelui répondit pas et préféra les enlever, mais avant qu'il ne lève une man, Maya les lui enleva et les plaça sur sa tête. Il la regarda et du coin de l'oeil, il vit Mathias lui faire un clin d'oeil. Sans trop réfléchir, il passa son bras autour des épaules de la rousse et l'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Mots qui fit rire la jeune fille. Le jeune homme remarqua la réaction de surprise de Jet et au même moment, Maya se leva avec Nakito.

**Maya **: Bon, on va vous laisser, je dois aller me changer. (à Shino) Je vais faire vite.

Et puis, tant qu'à jour le jeu, Maya se pencha sur Shino pour l'embrasser. Un petit baisé sans passion, ni langue, qui ne dura pas très longtemps, mais qui eu l'effet esconté sur Jet. Il comprennaît le message, cette relation était du sérieux. En surface bien entendu. Lorsqu'elle fût parti, le chanteur vint prendre sa place à côté de Shino. Ce dernier s'inquiétait sur ce que l'ex de Maya allait bien lui dire ou demander.

**Jet **: Alors tu es le nouveau "copain" de Maya?  
**Shino **: Oui.  
**Jet **: Tu t'appelles comment?  
**Shino **: Shino.  
**Jet **: Tu n'es pas très bavard.  
**Shino **: Ça dépend avec qui.  
**Jet **(sans l'écouter) : Quoiqu'avec Maya, pas besoin d'avoir de la conversation.  
**Mathias **(en colère) : Jet!  
**Jet **(à Mathias) : Oh désolé, j'avais oublié que ça ne se faisait pas de parler de ce genre de chose devant le frère. (à Shino) Mais ça m'étonne un peu qu'elle est choisi un gars aussi jeune.  
**Shino **: Peut-être qu'elle préfère les mecs fidels.  
**Jet **: Alors ça m'étonne que son copain la laisse participer à ce genre de clip.  
**Shino **: Disons que tu ne lui as pas laissé le choix.  
**Jet **: Si elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait un copain, je n'aurais pas utilisé ce genre "d'argument". L'affaire, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais parlé de toi.  
**Shino **: On ne veut pas que cela s'ébruite.  
**Jet **: Tu ne veux pas de la célébrité qu'elle te donnerait?  
**Shino **: Je préfère conserver notre vie de couple privée.  
**Jet **: Une petite photo et tes bonnes convictions tomberaient à l'eau.

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes. Jet essayait d'intimider Shino, mais ses belles paroles n'atteignaient pas le brun, qui savait garder son sang froid dans les vaines tentatives du blond.

**Jet **: Allons-nous assoir dans la salle de tournage en attendant que les filles finissent de se préparer.

Les garçons se levèrent et marchèrent jusqu'à la salle où deux scènes avaient été monté. Pour économiser du temps, les producteurs avaient décidé de tourner en même temps les parties où le groupe jourait et où les filles danseraient. Cette scène-là était composée d'une barre verticale et d'un escalier. Jet montra les chaises où Shino et Mathias devaient s'assoir lors du tournage et monta sur la première scène avec son groupe pour pratiquer. Ils n'urent pas à attendre bien longtemps, après quinze minutes, trois filles entrèrent dans la salle. Elles portaient toutes une robe de chambre en satin sur leur habit, que Shino conclu qu'il n'y en avait peu dessous. Maya vint vers et lorsqu'elle fût juste devant lui, Shino arrivait à peine à la reconnaître sous le maquillage et la coiffure qu'elle portait. Elle avait beaucoup de noir autour des yeux et ses lèvres étaient colorés d'un rouge sang. On lui avait posé des rallonges brunes dans ses cheveux, qui lui atteignait le bassin. Pour Shino, qui l'avait connu extraverti, Maya avait soudainement l'air mal à l'aise.

**Maya **(supplit) : Dites-moi que j'ai encore le temps de refuser et de partir.  
**Mathias **: Désolé, mais tu as signé un contrat.  
**Maya **(boude) : Je sais.  
**Jet **(cri) : Maya, il ne manque plus que toi.  
**Maya **(se retourne) : J'arrive. (à Shino et Mathias) Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.  
**Shino & Mathias** : Bonne chance.

Maya courru jusqu'à la deuxière scène et monta au côté des deux autres filles . Elle fût la dernière à enlever sa robe de chambre, étant gênée de ce qu'elle portait. Elle était vêtue tout en noir avec un corset à larges bretelles et un mini-short moulant, le tout avec des bottes à talons hauts. Elle évitait de regarder les garçons dans la salle et ceux sur l'autre scène. Finalement, elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de demander à Shino de venir. Son frère l'avait déjà vu habillé ainsi pour un autre clip, mais Shino non. De plus, elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps et elle trouvait ça encore plus gênant. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira une bonne bouffé d'air et se concentra sur ce qu'elle devait faire en essayant d'oublier ce qui l'entourait.  
Dans la première partie du tournage, Shino assista à une autre facette de Maya. La femme fatale, le fantasme de l'homme. La chorégraphie était très langoureuse. Les danseuses se déhanchaient, faisaient des grands écarts, marchaient à quatre pattes et allaient juste qu'à danser collé les unes aux autres. Il devait l'avouer, elle était très douée pour exiter les homme seulement en dansant et il fût un brin déçu que la pause arrive aussi vite.

**Maya **(s'assoyant à côté de lui) : Dix minutes c'est pas assez. Ensuite, il faut déjà que je retourne me changer.  
**Shino **: Et c'est quoi ton prochain costume?  
**Maya **: Une robe dix fois trop courte et dix fois trop décolté.  
**Shino **: Dit-toi que c'est bientôt fini. Il ne te reste plus qu'une partie.  
**Maya **(soupire) : Mais la pire. Jet va surment faire en sorte qu'on la recommence plusieurs fois. Il est du genre profiteur.  
**Shino **: Tu n'as qu'à imaginer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.  
**Maya **(surprise) : Euh...c'est pas une mauvaise idée. (regarde Shino) Merci Shino.

En se levant, elle se pencha vers le jeune homme et lui embrassa la joue et de partir se changer. Pour la deuxième partie, chaque fille allait devoir faire une scène avec l'un des membres du groupe. La scène que la rousse avait hérité, était une scène au lit avec Jet. Shino comprenait mieux ce que le chanteur avait voulu dire un peu plus. Qu'un gars accepte de voir sa copine au lit avec un autre mec...c'est rare et même s'il ne l'était pas réellement, ça lui dérangeait que cette scène ait lieu.  
Maya revint habillée d'une robe en cuir très ajusté qui lui arrivait juste en-dessous des fesses, elle s'attachait au cou et le décolté cachait à peine les mamelons. Elle gardait ses bras devant sa poitrine en plaquant ses mains sur les épaules opposées pour cacher se qui était à découvert.  
Les producteurs les avaient tous déplacé dans une autre pièce qui avait été séparé en trois : Une chambre, un salon et une cuisine. La rousse se colla à Shino, elle commençait à paniquer. Il comprit rapidement le message et la prit par les épaules pour lui murmurer des mots réconfortant pour la calmer. Elle souffla un bon coup, puis alla rejoindre Jet dans leur section. Ce dernier ne portait qu'un jean, ce qui la rendait encore plus nerveuse. L'un des producteurs leur expliqua ce qu'il voulait pour cette scène.

**Producteur **: Maya, tu vas te coucher sur le lit, appuyer sur les coudes et la jambe côté caméra repliée.  
**Maya **: D'accord.  
**Producteur **: Jet vas entrer, puis la caméra va se tourner vers toi. On va faire un gros plan sur tes jambes et remonter lentement jusqu'à ton visage. La caméra va retourner sur Jet et il va venir s'allonger sur toi. (à Jet) Je veux que tu lui caresse la jambe côté caméra et lui embrasse le cou côté mur pour que l'on puisse voir son visage.  
**Jet **: Comprit.  
**Producteur **(à Maya) : Je veux voir du plaisir sur ton visage, comme si vous étiez sur le point de vous envoyer en l'air.  
**Maya **(blanche) : D'accord.  
**Producteur **: Et ce sera tout. Alors en place maintenant.

Maya alla s'instaler sur le lit comme on lui avait dit de le faire et la première prise comença...pour terminer complètement raté. Les deux suivante ne furent pas mieux. La jeune fille se crispait à chaque fois que le chanteur s'allongeait sur elle et c'était pire lorsqu'il commençait à la caresser ou bien à l'embrasser. Après cinq prise, le producteur donna une pause, sans oublier de remuer la rousse. Celle-ci s'assit sur le rebord du lit et enfouie son visage dans ses mains. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle senti quelqu'un s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle se détendit lorsqu'elle reconnu Shino.

**Maya **: J'y arrive pas.  
**Shino **: Tu as essayé d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre?  
**Maya **: Oui, mais...ça ne marche pas. Dès que je le vois s'allonger sur moi, je me crispe.  
**Shino **: Peut-être que si tu fermais les yeux, tu arriverais plus facilement à penser à quelqu'un d'autre.  
**Maya **(désespée) : Je peux toujours essayer. (le regarde) Merci d'être ici, je ne sais pas comment tu fait, (l'embrasse sur la joue) mais tu arrives à me détendre.  
**Shino **(se lève) : Je suis sûr que cette fois-ci tu vas la réussir.

Elle le regarda retourner s'assoir auprès de Mathias et Nakito et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le producteur annonça, peu de temps après, qu'on reprenait le tournage et alla jusqu'à demander à Maya de se concentrer. La première prise ne fût pas la bonne, mais elle était déjà moins pire que toutes les autres. La jeune fille s'était crispée lorsqu'elle avait senti les lèvres du chanteur dans son coup. La deuxième fût la bonne. Lorsque le producteur annonça que c'était «dans la boîte», Maya pu retourner se changer avec soulagement.  
Lorsqu'elle sorti des loges, elle était redevenu comme à leur arriver, sans rallonge ni maquillage et les lunettes de Shino sur sa tête. Elle était redevenu sereine ne pu s'empêcher de penser la regarder s'approcher de lui, quand du coin de l'oeil, il vit Jet faire un pas vers elle. Sans réfléchir, il alla la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Un baisé plus passionné que celui que Maya lui avait donné avant le tournage. La rousse en resta tout d'abord surprise, mais se laissa faire jusqu'à répondre au baisé. En s'éloignant d'elle, il reprit ses lunettes et attrapa la main de la jeune fille. Celle-ci remarqua du coin de l'oeil son ex, un peu déçu de l'échange qu'il avait vu.

**Maya **(un peu déçue) : _C'était pour le jeu..._

Elle suivi le brun jusqu'à la voiture de son frère et tous les deux se rassirent à l'arrière. Le retour se fit dans le silence, tout le monde préoccupé par quelque chose. Après avoir déposé Shino chez lui, Maya regarda le paysage défiler devant ses yeux jusqu'à chez elle. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé au brun de l'accompagner au tournage, elle n'avait jamais pensé que ses sentiments changeraient aussi rapidement. Lors de la dernière scène, lorsqu'elle avait fermer les yeux, elle avait réussi à oublier Jet. Mais si au départ elle n'avait pas comprit la signification de l'homme qui était apparu à son esprit à ce moment-là, après le baisé de Shino,elle comprit qu'il ne la laissait plus indifférente.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 : Annonce & Négociation**

Tout le week-end, Shino se posa des questions sur sa journée de samedi. Le rapprochement qu'il y eu entre lui et Maya lors du tournage. Et il était bien plus confût par ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de leur baisé. Jamais auparavent, il n'avait ressenti ce bien-être lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées et cette déception lorsqu'elles s'étaient séparées. Mais...ce n'était qu'un jeu. Rien n'était voulu ou vraiment prévu. Tout ça pour empêcher ce Jet de trop s'approcher de Maya.  
Ce fût donc avec difficulté, que Shino éteignit son réveil le lundi matin. Le pourquoi du comment de ses sensations qu'il éprouvait pour Maya, le tourmentait au point de l'empêcher de dormir. il se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain, fit un rapide brin de toilette et alla prendre son déjeuner.  
Arrivé à l'école, il remarqua être le dernier. Il eu à peine le temps de déposer son manteau dans son casier, que la cloche sonnait. Tout le groupe avait été surprit de ne pas le voir avant le cours, puisque Shino avait toujours été l'un de premier à arriver, avec Hinata et Neji. Alors, lorsqu'ils furent tous en classe, Kiba vint immédiatement le voir.

**Kiba **(en le voyant) : Wow, toi tu n'as pas l'air d'aller.  
**Shino **: Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?  
**Kiba **(ironique) : C'est surment pas les simili-cerne que t'as sous les yeux. Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi au dirait?  
**Shino **: Je dors plutôt mal depuis sam...quelques jours.  
**Kiba **: Et qu'est-ce qui peux te préoccuper à ce point?  
**Shino **(menti) : Je ne le sais pas moi-même.  
**Kiba **(change de sujet) : En tu cas. Yoriko nous a dit que comme la semaine prochaine est la semaine de relâche, Maya va intensifier les répètes.  
**Shino **: Comment?  
**Kiba **(incertain) : Bah...Yoriko ne c'est pas épenchée sur le sujet. Ce midi faut tous aller voir Maya au local de musique, mais Yoriko a vaguement parlé d'un tournage et d'un enregistrement.  
**Shino **: Un tournage?  
**Kiba **: Oui, Maya et Yoriko doivent tourner leur nouveau clip et elles veulent qu'on y participe.  
**Shino **(dans ses pensées) : Je vois.

Donc sur cette conversation, ils arrêtèrent de parler pour écouter ce que le professeur disait. Faut dire qu'avec Anko comme profeseur d'anglais, valait mieux écouter.  
Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, tout le monde se dirigea vers le local de musique où Maya les attendait déjà.

**Maya **: Salut tout le monde. Yoriko a dût vous parler un peu de ce qui vous emmène tous ici?  
**Tous **: Oui.  
**Maya **: Bon alors, comme vous n'avez pas de cours la semaine prochaine, je me suis dit que se serait une bonne idée de vous inviter lors de nos enregistrements et tournages à Yoriko et moi.  
**Tous **: Cool! / Chouette! / Génial! / Super!  
**Maya **: Entre chaque "activité", j'en profiterai pour que l'on pratique les duo et les solo.  
**Kiba **: Quand tu dis pratiquer, c'est seul avec toi?  
**Maya **: Non, devant les autres. Il faut que vous commenciez à pratiquer devant un public avant les générale et les spectacles.  
**Yoriko **: Et en même temps, sa belle-soeur va prendre les mesures pour confectionner nos costumes.  
**Maya **: Et pour faciliter le voyagement, nous vous hébergerons pendant toute la semaine, si les parents acceptent bien sûr.  
**Tous **: Trop cool! / J'ai hâte d'y être! / On va bien s'amuser!

**LE SOIR**

_Chez les Hyuuga_

**Hiashi **: Une semaine complète?  
**Neji **: Oui.  
**Hiashi **: Tout votre groupe va y être?  
**Hinata **: Oui.  
**Hiashi **(après un moment) : Je n'aime pas trop cette idée.  
**Neji **: Ça va bien se passer, les parents de Maya seront toujours là.  
**Hinata **(fouille dans ses poches) : Elle m'a donné le numéro de téléphone de son père si tu veux plus d'information.

Après avoir parlé avec Matoki, Hiashi fini par accepter à la condition qu'Hanabi puisse y aller elle aussi. On lui avait proposer un dossier à l'extérieur de la ville et cette proposition lui permettrait d'accepter.

_Chez Tenten_

**Tenten **: Mais papa...  
**Ibiki **: Je vais quant même pas te laisser passer la semaine complète près de ton copain. Que tu y ailles dans la journée peut passer, mais je refuse que tu y reste pour dormir.  
**Tenten **: Et qui va me voyager?  
**Ibiki **: Tu t'arrengeras avec cette fille, mais je ne changerai pas d'id...

Il fût interrompu dans son élan par la sonnette de la porte. tenten se leva pour ouvrir. À la vue de la personne qui se tenait devant elle, la jeuen fille sauta dans ses bras en criant.

**Tenten **: Idate!  
**Idate **: Salut soeurette, content de te revoir.  
**Ibiki **: Mon fils, quel bon vent te ramène à la maison?  
**Idate **: J'ai terminé ma mission en Afrique. Mon année de missionnaire est terminée.  
**Tenten **: Tu vas donc reprendre tes études?  
**Idate **: Pour la session d'automne.  
**Ibiki **: Et bien, je crois qu'on a trouvé la solution à ton problème ma chérie.  
**Idate **: Quel problème?  
**Tenten **: En fait, pour le cours de musique, on doit chanter des chansons et on a une chanteuse professionelle comme prof et comme c'est la relâche la semaine prochaine, elle nous invite tous chez elle pour augmenter les pratiques.  
**Idate **(regarde son père) : Mais père ne veut pas que tu y passes toute la semaine, je pari?  
**Tenten **: C'est plutôt qu'il ne veut pas que j'y dorme.  
**Ibiki **: Tu pourrais la voyager et passer la journée avec elle. Si ça ne te déranges pas trop.  
**Idate **: Bah...pourquoi pas. Passer la semaine avec ma petite soeur...je ne suis quant même pas pour dire non, surtout après un an d'absence.  
**Tenten **(lui resaute au cou) : Trop cool!

_Chez Naruto_

**Naruto **: Ça ne te déranges pas, si la semaine prochaine, je la passe avec les autres chez Maya?  
**Jiraiya **(surprit) : Comment ça toute la semaine?  
**Naruto **: Elle veut augmenter les pratiques et nous faire pratiquer devant les autres. En plus, elle et Yoriko tournent un clip et elles veulent qu'on en fasse parti.  
**Jiraiya **(moqueur) : Alors dans quelques mois je risque de te voir à la télévision?  
**Naruto **(riant) : Ça m'étonnerais, puisque tu n'écoutes pas les postes de musique.  
**Jiraiya **(en riant) : T'as pas tord sur ça.

_Chez Matsuri_

**Matsuri **: Non, tu ne vas pas m'accompagner.  
**Konohamaru **(suppli) : Oh allez...j'ai pas envie de passer la semaine tout seul.  
**Matsuri **: Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Udon et moegi?  
**Konohamaru **(boude) : Depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble, je me sens de trop.  
**Matsuri **: Ils sortent ensemble depuis quand?  
**Konohamaru **: Depuis presque un mois. C'est un vrai calvère. S'il n'y avait pas Inari, je crois que je serais devenu fou.  
**Matsuri **: Et pourquoi tu ne passes pas la semaine avec lui?  
**Konohamaru **: Parce qu'il va chez son grand-père à Kiri toute la semaine.  
**Matsuri **: J'en sais rien. Déjà que papa n'était pas très content de ma demande, si en plus toi tu viens, c'est sûr qu'il va dire non.  
**Konohamaru **: Et si je m'arrangeait pour qu'il accepte? Est-ce que tu demanderas à ton amie si je peux venir?  
**Matsuri **(découragée) : Bon d'accord.

_Chez Sabaku_

**Temari **: Pauvre Kankuro.  
**Gaara **: Je ne dirais pas pauvre, il va avoir la maison pour lui pendant une semaine.  
**Kankuro **: Avec Sora et Choji, on va aller voir des films au cinéma et se faire une soirée DVD de films d'horreur.  
**Temari **: Encore une chance que je dégage pour la semaine, j'ai "horreur" des films d'horreur.  
**Kankuro **: Et c'est justement pour ça que je vais bien en profiter.

_Chez les Uchiwa_

**Sasuke **: De toute façon, mes parents sont repartis pour un voyage d'affaire.  
**Sai **: Et c'est surment pas Itachi qui va se plaindre d'avoir la maison pour lui tout seul.  
**Sasuke **: T'as tout comprit. Tes parents, eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit quand tu leur as demandé?  
**Sai **: Fait pas trop de bétise.

_Sur MSN - Sakura & Ino_

**~Fl3ur 2 C3ri$i3r~ dit** : Ça m'a prit du temps pour convaincre ma mère, t'as pas idée.  
**.°. Fa$h0Ni$t In0 .°. dit** : Oh oui j'ai idée! Mon père ne voulait pas jusqu'à ce que lui dise que Shika allait aussi y être.  
**~Fl3ur 2 C3ri$i3r~ dit** : Et?  
**.°. Fa$h0Ni$t In0 .°. dit** : Il a appelé le père de Shika pour savoir s'il laissait vraiment son fils y aller. Shikaku lui a répondu qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il empêcherait son fils d'y aller.  
**~Fl3ur 2 C3ri$i3r~ dit** : Juste à cause de ça, ton père a accepté?  
**.°. Fa$h0Ni$t In0 .°. dit **: Au non. Il a demandait à Shika de me surveiller pour que je ne fasse pas de bétise.  
**~Fl3ur 2 C3ri$i3r~ dit** : C'est plus à Shika d'être surveilleé je crois. C'est quant même lui qui a une blonde.  
**.°. Fa$h0Ni$t In0 .°. dit **: Je sais, c'est frustrant!  
**~Fl3ur 2 C3ri$i3r~ dit **: Bah au-moins, on y va toutes les deux. On va s'éclater!  
**.°. Fa$h0Ni$t In0 .°. dit** : Ça tu l'as dit!

_Chez Kiba_

**Kiba **(s'assoit sur un divan) : Au-moins ça n'a pas été trop dure de la convaincre.  
**Shino **(s'assoit à son tour) : Une semaine sans toi...(le regarde) gratuitement...(sérieux) c'est un vrai cadeau pour elle.  
**Kiba **: Haha très drôle, je me roule par terre.  
**Shino **(moqueur) : Fait attention de ne pas trop le salir.  
**Kiba **(lui saut dessus) : Non, mais tu vas te taire, sal...  
**Tsume **: Kiba, téléphone!  
**Kiba **: J'arrive. (prend le téléphone) Allo?...Lee, ça va?...Comment ça ton père veut pas?...(déouragé) Tu vas manquer ton cours de judo? Non, mais tu me niaises, c'est pour ça qu'il veut pas?...T'as qu'à lui dire d'appeler Maya et de discuter avec...Yoriko m'a dit qu'on va faire le cours de danse de sa tante...Selon-elle c'est comme un entraînement de foot-ball*, autant de sueur...Bah j'espère que ça va le faire changer d'avis...Ouai bonne soirée et à demain.  
**Shino **: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
**Kiba **: Le père de Lee est étrange. Oh fait, toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour la semaine prochaine?  
**Shino **: J'en sais rien.  
**Kiba **: Ton père revint quand de son voyage dans la forêt tropicale?  
**Shino **: Au courant de la semaine prochaine et pour le moment, il n'a pas accès à un téléphone pour que je le prévienne.  
**Kiba **: Bah, laisse-lui une note pour quand il va rentrer.  
**Shino **: Tu sais très bien qu'il déteste ça.  
**Kiba **(sans l'écouter) : Et laisse lui le numéro de Maya pour qu,Il puisse te rejoindre.  
**Shino **: Ouin.  
**Kiba **: Parce que là, ça ferait dure que tu sois le seul à pas venir.  
**Shino **: T'as raison. 9après un moment) Et c'est en parti pour l'école...  
**Kiba **: T'as tout comprit.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33 : Soirér DVD pleine de révélation**

Le lendemain, Yoriko fût contente d'apprendre que tout le monde pourrait venir, même si deux personnes de plus s'ajoutaient et que Tenten ne pourrait rester que durant la journée avec son frère fraîchement débarqué.

**Naruto **: Deux frères et une soeur en plus...wow, ça va être l'éclate!  
**Neji **: C'est vrai que pour toi, il va y avoir ta belle-soeur et ton frère de coeur sur ces trois-là.  
**Nar**uto : Ouai et alors? Je m'entend super bien avec le frère de Matsuri, c'est quoi le problème?  
**Neji **: Qu'il risque d'y avoir des catastrophes.  
**Naruto **: Tu fais chier Neji, tu le sais ça?  
**Neji **(moqueur) : Oui et j'adore ça.

Le blond préféra retenir la réplique cinglante qui lui vint et se colla sur sa copine en grognant. Quelques personnes se mirent à rire devant cette scène très commune. Depuis que Naruto et Hinata sortaient "publiquement" ensemble, Neji adorait faire rager le blond. En fait, c'était vraiment devenu son nouveau passe-temps favori. Pour le bonheur de Naruto, la cloche se fit entendre et ils durent tous se rendre à leur premier cours de la journée. Le premier cours d'une semaine remplit d'examen.

La semaine passa à un rythme ralativement lent pour certains. Tous en avaient marre de cette semaine bourré d'examen et attendaient avec impatience la semaine qui les attendait.

**Naruto **(les bras levés) : C'est fini!  
**Sasuke **: On sait, pas besoin de crier.  
**Naruto **: Désolé, mais là les examen...j'en avais par dessus la tête.  
**Hinata **(lui murmure) : Sauf celui de français.  
**Naruto **(sur le même ton) : Oui...sauf celui-là.

Il lui fit un magnifique sourire, puis l'embrassa pudiquement, comme depuis quelques jours. Ou plutôt depuis sa rencontre avec son beau-père et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Neji, qui en tant que grand frère protecteur, n'aimait pas voir sa cousine se faire tripotter par son copain.

**Lee **: Vous faites quoi ce soir?  
**Ino **: Je repose mon cerveau...  
**Sakura **(moqueuse) : Ah, parce que t'as un cerveau maintenant?  
**Ino **(la regarde) : Peut-être pas aussi énorme que le tien, mais oui j'en ai un.  
**Naruto **: Moi je propose une soirée DVD chez moi, qui veux venir?  
**Sasuke **: Je suis partant si Jiraiya n'y est pas.  
**Naruto **: Non il ne sera pas là, il passe la nuit chez quelqu'un.  
**Kiba **: Ah oui qui?  
**Naruto **(ment) : Aucune idée.  
**Gaara **: Alors moi aussi je viens.  
**Lee **: Moi aussi.  
**Kiba **: Et si on y allait tous?  
**Temari **: Désolé, mais avec les filles, on avait déjà prévu une soiré chez Ino.  
**Naruto **: Bah, alors se sera une soirée entre gars.  
**Gars **: Good!

_Le soir chez Naruto_

**Sasuke **: Alors, quels films nous proposes-tu?  
**Naruto **: J'ai la trilogie de «Monde infernal», les trois premiers «Décadence» et «Le cercle 1».  
**Kiba **: Moi je vote pour une soirée vampire et lycan.  
**Shikamaru **(croise les bras derrière sa nuque) : Moi aussi, «Le cercle» n'est même pas épeurant.  
**Gaara **: Je préfère «Décadence».  
**Lee **: Ah non, je déteste ce genre de film.  
**Gaara **: Pourquoi? C'est juste un film psycologique.  
**Lee **(croise les bras) : Justement.  
**Gaara **: Les «Monde infernal» non plus ne font pas peur.  
**Lee **: Oui, mais il y a de la baston.  
**Neji **(soupire) : Je ne suis même pas étonné de ta réponse.  
**Sasuke **: Et toi, tu choisis quoi?  
**Neji **(hausse les épaules) : Comme Lee.  
**Naruto **: Moi je m'en contre-fiche, je vous laisse choisir.  
**Sasuke **: Moi aussi, de toute façon je les ai tous vu.  
**Shikamaru **: Donc, 4 pour «Monde infernal», 1 «Décadence» et aucun pour «Le cercle».  
**Naruto **(serre le DVD) : Éliminé! Shino, Sai?  
**Sai **: J'ai jamais vraiment aimé les films d'horreur.  
**Kiba **: Dis plutôt que tu ne les as jamais compris.  
**Sai **: Si tu préfères.  
**Naruto **: Shino?  
**Shino **(dans la lune) : Hein?  
**Kiba **(surpris) : Merde, Shino dans la lune, c'est une première.  
**Naruto **: Quels films veux-tu voir?  
**Shino **(sans réfléchir) : Comme Kiba.  
**Shikamaru **: La majorité l'emporte.  
**Naruto **: Et les gagnants sont : «Monde infernal 1-2-3»!

_Chez Ino_

**Ino **: Go, pyjamas, ensuite DVD de danse.  
**Sakura **: J'ai emmené «Center Stage».  
**Hinata **: Moi j'ai «Take the lead».  
**Yoriko **: On commence par lequel?  
**Temari **: On pourrait commenr par celui de Sakura.  
**Toutes **: D'accord.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini de se changer, Ino se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire cuire du pop corn et sortir les sacs de chips. Rapidement, elle fût rejoind par Temari et Tenten, qui furent les premières changées avec Hinata, qui était allée placer les matelas et coussins. Les bras chargés des bols et sacs de cochonneries, et de verres et bouteilles de liqueur, elles entrèrent dans le salon et déposèrent leur chargement sur la table basse. Les quatre autres filles avaient aidé Hinata à finir de tout installé et Yoriko mit le premier DVD dans le lecteur. Ino et Sakura servirent un verre à chaque fille, pendant que certaines se battaient pour le bol qui leur plaisait.

**Tenten **: Moi je prend le bol de pop corn.  
**Temari **: À ça non, c'est moi qui le prend.  
**Tenten **: Je l'ai dit en...  
**Ino **: Assoyez-vous l'une à côté de l'autre et fichez-nous la paix. Moi je prend le sac de chip au sel et vinaigre.  
**Sakura **: Je prend nature.  
**Yoriko **(manette en main) : Moi je pige dans tout, on se tait et on commence le film.

_Plus tard chez Naruto_

Il était maintenant une heure du matin, tout le monde regardait le film avec attention. Ils étaient rendus au dernier de la trilogie, le passage où les lycan allaient s'évader, quand un téléphone se fit entendre. Ce qui fit sursauter les garçons. Ils fouillèrent tous leur poche à la recher de leur portable et ce fût Gaara qui décrocha.

**Gaara **: Allo?...Qu'est-ce que tu veux?...Non mais t'es con de m'appeler juste pour ça!...Et si on avait été couché?...Je ne ferme jamais mon cel!...Ben je crois bien que je vais le faire...c'est ça va donc déranger Temari et fiche-moi la paix. (raccroche) Désolé, c'était mon frère, il voulait nous faire peur.  
**Naruto **: Ben je crois que c'est réussi.  
**Kiba **: Allez Sasuke, repart le film.  
**Sasuke **: Je l'ai pas arrêté.  
**Shikamaru **: Alors recules-le.  
**Sasuke **: Hum.

_Chez Ino_

Du côté des filles, elles avaient terminé de regarder leur film et maintenant elles discutaient. Malheureusement pour certaine, la discution avait fini par tourner autour du sexe. Si certaine était gênée, d'autres étaient plutôt ouverte d'en parler.

**Sakura **: Désolé de te le dire, mais son look gâche tout.  
**Yoriko **: Moi je ne dirais pas que je sortirais avec, mais il est quant même bien foutu.  
**Tenten **: Je peux te dire une chose Sakura, si Lee n'avait pas une coupe au bol et de gros sourcil, ça ferait longtemps que t'aurais accepté ses avances.  
**Ino **: À ce point-là?  
**Tenten **: Côté muscle, il n'a rien à envier à personne.  
**Sakura **: Tu l'as déjà vu?  
**Tenten **: Ben oui, l'été quand on allait se baigner avec mon frère et Neji.  
**Yoriko **: Et tu était la seule fille?  
**Tenten **: La plupart du temps oui, mais des fois mon frère invitait sa copine du moment.  
**Temari **: Alors pourquoi Neji, pluttôt que Lee?  
**Tenten **: Parce que je connais Lee depuis que j'ai 5 ans et qu'on s'est toujours considéré comme frère et soeur. (réfléchit) Bien qu'on avait essayé une fois.  
**Toutes **: Quoi?!?  
**Tenten **: Ben oui, l'été avant le début de nore secondaire, on était aller au cinéma juste tous les deux. Pendant le film on a décidé de s'embrasser, mais...non ça pas marché. J'avais l'impression d'embrasser mon frère.  
**Temari **(déçue) : Tenten, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.  
**Tenten **: On l'a dit à personne, puisque ça n'a même pas durée une journée.  
**Temari **: Mais quant même, je me confie toujours à toi et tu n'as jamais eu l'idée de me parler de ça?  
**Yoriko **: Bref, la question ne se pose plus pour Temari.  
**Sakura **: Non, mais on peut demander comment c'était?  
**Temari **: Pff, comme si j'allais parler de ce genre de chose avec v...

La blonde fût interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone et elle se dépêcha de répondre.

**Temari **: Allo?...Oui je t'avais reconnu. Qu'est-ce tu veux?...Gaara t'a dit ça ?...Bah j'espère qu'il était fâché....Bref je te laisse, j'ai pas particulièrement encie de te parler pour le moment. (raccroche) Non mais il est con mon frère.  
**Ino **: Pourquoi?  
**Temari **: Parce qu'il a décidé d'appeler sans aucune raison. D'abord Gaara, puis moi. Je le tabasse demain.  
**Ino **: Bon ben ça de réglé. Il y a Tenten et Hinata qui n'ont toujours rien dit.  
**Hinata **(gênée) : Euh...  
**Tenten **: Toujours rien fait et même si c'était le cas, je en vous le dirais pas.  
**Sakura **: Ah la pudique. (se retourne vers Hinata) Alors?  
**Hinata **: Alors rien.  
**Ino **: Quoi? Ça va faire bientôt deux mois que vous êtes ensemble et nada?  
**Hinata **: Nada.  
**Sakura **(surprise) : Il n'a rien tenté?  
**Hinata **: Non rien.  
**Yoriko **: Et toi?  
**Hinata **(rouge de gêne) : À une ou deux reprises, mais on était pas vraiment seul, alors il m'arrêtait.  
**Temari **(théâtrale) : Et le silence ce fit. (sérieuse) Bah au-moins ce n'est pas un salop de première qui va te laisser toute suite après.  
**Hinata **: Je sais.  
**Matsuri **: Il veut peut-être juste attendre le bon moment.  
**Hinata **: Oui peut-être...mais...(voix basse) je ne dirais pas non.  
**Ino **: Choc total, la libido d'Hinata est à son max.  
**Hinata **(toute rouge) : Ino!  
**Ino **(en riant) : Bah quoi, faut dire les chose comme elles sont. Retente ta chance quand vous serez seul.  
**Yoriko **: Et porte des dessous en dentelle, 100% chance qu'il craque.

Et la soirée se continua sur ses propos...plus ou moins intime, sur comment avoir un mec à ses pieds...et Yoriko donna même des conseils sexuels pour les rendre fou. Ce que certaine promirent d'essayer dès la première occasion.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 : Première journée**

La première journée de la semaine de relâche arriva enfin et un après l'autre, ils arrivèrent chez Maya. Lorsque tous furent arrivés, ils repartirent pour le centre-ville. Au troisième étage du Studio Foussa Inc, il y avait des chambres et ils pourraient rester sur place toute la semaine. Maya leur fit visiter la bâtisse en entier, car la première fois qu'ils étaient venu, Yoriko ne leur avait fait visiter que le premier. Au second, ce trouvait les bureaux du père de Maya et de ses employés.

**Naruto **: Comment ce fait-il qu'il y ait un étage complet pour des chambres?  
**Maya **: Il arrive que certains artistes viennent de plus loin et à place de payer l'hôtel, mon père leur propose une chambre ici.  
**Naruto **: D'accord.  
**Maya **: Bon, alors ce sont des chambres de deux et aucune chambre mix, ordre de mon père.  
**Neji **: Fallait si attendre.  
**Sasuke **: Au-mois les célibataires n'auront pas à tenir la chandelle.  
**Naruto **: Jaloux.  
**Sasuke **: Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en fichais. J'aime juste pas être prit avec un couple qui s'embrasse à toutes les deux minutes.  
**Naruto **: C'est ce que je dis, t'es ja...  
**Neji **: Ne recommencez pas.

Les deux meilleurs amis se tournèrent le dos en croisant les bras. Ce qui déclencha quelques rires. La répartition des chambres se fit rapidement. Maya fit la répartition des chambres rapidement, ce qui donna ; Temari & Matsuri, Sakura & Ino, Hinata & Hanabi, Sasuke & Sai, Neji & Lee, Naruto & Konohamaru, Shikamaru & Kiba, Gaara & Shino.

**Maya **: Alors, vous avez une heure pour ranger vos trucs et on se rejoind dans la salle commune qu'on a traversé tantôt.

Tous se séparèrent et choisir chambre et lit. Une heure après, quand tout le monde était assis dans la salle commune à discuter, Maya les entraina dans l'un des studio de danse du premier pour pratiquer.

**Maya **: Bon, on s'assoit par terre près de ce mur et ceux qui chantent se mettent dos au miroir pour nous faire face.  
**Kiba **: On commence déjà?  
**Maya **: Je vous ai laissé une heure, non? Alors, on se met toute suite au travail.  
**Idate **: Je peux sudgérer le premier...hrmf.  
**Tenten **: La ferme.  
**Temari **: Ben voyons Tenten, tu ne veux pas commencer?  
**Tenten **: Non.  
**Yoriko **: Quoi? Tu ne veux pas monter à ton frère combien tu es féminine maintenant.  
**Tenten **: Pas toute suite.  
**Naruto **: Bah alors, nous on va y aller.  
**Hinata **: Hein?  
**Naruto **: On va commencer.

C'est incertaine qu'elle le suivi jusqu'au miroir. Dans un coin de la salle, il y avait un piano qui était utilisé pour certaine classe de danse. La jeune fille s'y dirigea et le blond se plaça juste à côté d'elle. Chaque duo passa l'un après l'autre, jusqu'à Neji et Tenten. Un choc total pour le grnad frère de la brune. Il avait quitté une petite soeur garçonne et retrouvait à son retour une jeune femme féminine.

**Idate **(moqueur) : Mais qu'avez-vous fait à mon petit frère manqué?  
**Yoriko **: On l'a féminisé.  
**Lee **: Tu pourras toujours te rabattre sur ton nouveau beau-frère.  
**Idate **(curieux) : Qui?  
**Tenten **(gênée) : Oups, j'ai oublié de te le dire.  
**Lee **: Ben oui, ton deuxième faux frère est maintenant ton beau-frère.  
**Idate **(surpit) : Neji? Depuis quand?  
**Tenten **(détourne le regard) :Presque un mois.  
**Idate **(sérieux) : Hum...je vois...(sourit) mais c'est génial!  
**Neji **(surprit) : T'es sérieux là?  
**Idate **: Mais oui. Depuis le temps que Lee et moi on en parle, j'espère que je suis content.  
**Neji **: Vous communiquiez tous les deux?  
**Idate **: Oui, mais depuis les fêtes, je n'avait plus accès à internet.  
**Lee **: Je n'ai donc pas pu lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.  
**Tenten **: Comment ça ce fait que vous ne m'en avez jamais parler?  
**Idate **: Il y a des choses qui ne se disent qu'entre frères.  
**Lee **: Surtout quand c'est sur la petite soeur.  
**Maya **: Bon...(regarde l'heure) Allons dîner. Cette après-midi c'est libre à vous, j'ai une répète. Vous avez le droit de participé à l'échauffement, sinon juste y assister.

Pendant tout le repas, tous discutaient de la première répétition de groupe, donnant parfois des conseils ou félicitant certain pour leur performance. Après le repas, tout le monde assista à la pratique de Maya. Certains acceptèrent de faire le réchauffement : Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi, Lee, Naruto et Kiba. Tous les autres s'assirent dans la salle. À la surprise générale de nos quinze héros, Karin se trouvait sur la scène. Elle discutait avec un gars aux cheveux bleus tout en s'échauffant. Maya entraina ceux qui participaient sur la scène en expliquant rapidement le déroulement de l'échauffement. Pendant que tout le monde se plaçait, une femme brune monta sur la scène pour se placer devant eux. L'échauffement débuta par un cardio de dix minutes. Parfois en cercle, en ligne ou bien à partir des coins. Avec des sauts, des pliés ou bien des chassés... Ceux dans la salle se comptaient heureux de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de participer, puisque pour la majorité des danseurs, le visage dégoulinait de sueur. Ensuite vint le centre lent que certains connaissaient pour l'avoir fait lors d'un cours de danse, qui fut enchaîné par une activation musculaire. Certains s'arrêtèrent après cette partie, car ils enchaînaient avec des exercice de classe : Tendue, plié, développé, étirement au sol, grand battement en déplacement et des sauts. La technique terminée, ils enchaînèrent sur les chorégraphies. Bien qu'il y avait peu de garçon, les chorégraphies contenaient plusieurs portés qui auraient pâlirent bien des gens par leur niveaux de complexité et danger. Pendant l'une d'elles, il était visible que Maya et Karin rivalisaient. Leur regard haineux étaient très mal caché. Elles étaient du même niveau en général. Toutes les deux avaient fait de la gymnastique, elles avaient donc la même souplesse. La différence résidait dans les styles de danse qu'elles maîtrisaient. La dernière chorégraphie était un duo de Maya et Shaogi, un tango.

**Naruto **: C'était pas ton frère son partenaire?  
**Yoriko **: Ça fait deux semaines qu'il s'est cassé le bras, alors Maya dut montrer la chorégraphie à Shaogi. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas sa tasse de thé.  
**Temari **: Pourquoi?  
**Yoriko **: Mon frère se spécialise dans le tango et les danses latines, mais Shaogi, lui, n'y connaît pratiquement rien. Il fait beaucoup plus de ballet et de contemporain.  
**Neji **: Alors pourquoi c'est lui qui remplace Yassu?  
**Yoriko **: Parce que c'est son partenaire pour le ballet contemporain.  
**Shino **: Au fait, où est Sai?  
**Yoriko **: Probablement avec les danseurs.  
**Naruto **: Pourquoi?  
**Yoriko **: Parce qu'il est proche de Shaogi et Karin.  
**Sakura **: Proche de Karin?  
**Yoriko **: Demandez-moi pas comment, mais puisque Shaogi est proche d'elle, Sai l'est devenu aussi.  
**Neji **: Il ne lui a jamais parlé à l'école.  
**Sakura **: Avec les amis qu'elle a, parlé à Sai serait un sacrillège.  
**Yoriko **: Si tu le dis.

Quand Maya eut fini avec sa pratique de danse, elle proposa à tout le monde d'aller se prommener dans la ville, avec une virée shopping pour les filles. Toutes sauf Matsuri, qui préféra aller aux arcades avec les garçons. Sai parti de son côté avec Shaogi et Karin. Les huit filles, n'oublions pas Hanabi, entrèrentdans la première boutique qu'elle croisèrent. C'était une boutique de soulier et chacune allèrent de son côté pour trouver quelque chose à leur goût. Du côté de Sakura et Ino ça discutait de Karin...négativement, Temari et Tenten parlaient de leur copain, Hanabi se promennait seule, puisqu'Hinata se faisait trimballer d'un côté à l'autre par les deux chanteuses. Ces dernières aidaient la brune à se trouver de nouveau soulier...si possible sexy.

**Yoriko **: Faudrait te trouver des petits escarpins à talons super sexy.  
**Hinata **: Pourquoi?  
**Yoriko **: Pour insiter Naruto à faire les premiers pas.  
**Hinata **: Je croyais que les chambres n'étaient pas mixte justement pour eviter "ça".  
**Maya **: Oui, mais il y a toujours du monde pour contourner les règlements. Yoriko la première.  
**Yoriko **: Tu n'avais pas dit chez Ino que tu en avais envie?  
**Hinata **: Oui, mais pas comme ça.  
**Yoriko **: Comment alors?  
**Hinata **: Chez lui ou chez moi, mais pas ici. Ce n'est pas intime.  
**Maya **: Un zéro pour Hinata. Moi non plus je ne voudrais pas le faire entourer de monde.  
**Yoriko **: Personne ne va les voir.  
**Maya **: Voir non, entendre peut-être.  
**Hinata **: Et je préfèrerais ma première fois loin des oreilles indiscrète. Déjà que ma soeur et mon cousin sont là...  
**Maya **: Yoriko est loin d'être pudique.  
**Yoriko **: Il y a un temps où tu ne l'étais plus, (plein de sous entendu) si je me souviens bien...  
**Maya **(pensive) : Une mauvaise passe...seulmement une mauvaise passe.

Hinata regarda les deux filles à côté d'elle avec incompréhention. Maya avait le regard dans le vague et Yoriko la regardait avec sévérité. Ce qui ne lui arrivait pratiquement jamais, puisque c'était plus souvent la rousse qui regardait la blonde de cette façon. Maya ne s'épenchait que très rarement sur son passé et lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle oubliait volontairement un passage de sa vie.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 : Un visiteur indésirable**

La deuxième journée avait bien débuté pour Maya : Un cours de danse, puis le début de la pratique de groupe. Mais comme toute bonne chose à une fin, Mathias vint la chercher, il avait quelque chose à lui dire en privé et il avait l'air sérieux, voir même furieux.

**Mathias **(loin du local) : Jet est là.  
**Maya **: Quoi?  
**Mathias **: Il parle avec père de je ne sais quoi, mais j'ai préféré venir te prévenir toute suite, puisque la dernière fois...  
**Maya **: Shino était mon copain.  
**Mathias **: Va falloir que tu ailles leur dire, car s'il découvre que tu t'es foutue de lui...  
**Maya **: Je ne veux même pas y penser.  
**Mathias **: Je vais aller essayer de savoir de quoi ils parlent.  
**Maya **: Et moi, je vais toute suite aller rejoindre les autres pour leur expliquer la situation.

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent. Maya courrait presque et failli percuter Yoriko en tournant le coin du couloir.

**Yoriko **: Maya, te voilà enfin, on t'attend pour continuer.  
**Maya **: Je sais, mais avant faut que je te parle.  
**Yoriko **(inquiète) : Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe?  
**Maya **: Je te est là.  
**Yoriko **(sans comprendre) : Et alors? Tu l'ignores et c'est tout.  
**Maya **: Non, parce que lorsque j'ai participé à son clip, je lui ai fait croire que je sortais avec Shino.  
**Yoriko **: Attend, attend, attend...c'est quoi cette histoire?  
**Maya **: J'avais demandé à Shino de jouer le rôle de mon copain il y a deux semaines, parce que j'avais peur de se que Jet pourrait tenter.  
**Yoriko **(lentement) : Donc, il faut que Shino et toi recommenciez à jouer la comédie pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons?  
**Maya **: Je veux que tu m'aides à expliquer la situation aux autres.  
**Yoriko **: D'accord, mais ça va faire du remoue quand...

La blonde s'arrêta de parler, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approchant d'elles. Maya regarda derrière elle un instant avant de reporter son attention sur sa cousine, un air paniqué sur le visage.

**Maya **(murmure) : Ça doit être lui. Vas voir Shino et dit lui pour Jet, ensuite explique tout aux autres.  
**Yoriko **: D'accord.

À peine avait-elle accepté, que Jet apparu dans son champs de vision. Celui-ci interpella la rousse, qui se retourna vers lui, un masque d'indifférence sur le visage.

**Yoriko **: Bon, moi je vais aller rejoindre les autres, tardes pas trop .  
**Maya **: Je vais faire vite. (à Jet) Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
**Jet **(s'approche) : Du calme, j'avais une rencontre avec ton père.  
**Maya **: Je reformule. Qu'est-ce que tu fais "encore" ici?  
**Jet **: Parce que j'avais envie de te voir.  
**Maya **: Désolé, mais moi j'ai pas envie de te voir.  
**Jet **: Et ton copain est où?  
**Maya **: Là où je dois me rendre, alors au-revoir.

Lorsque la jeune fille voulu partir, le blond lui attrapa le poignet et la plaqua au mur. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. La rousse commença à paniqué, il commençait à lui faire peur.

**Jet **(rapproche son visage) : Tu sais quoi? Depuis que vous êtes parti après le tournage, j'ai pas arrêté de me poser des questions. Vous n'aviez pas l'air trop à l'aise ensemble et vous étiez loin d'être très "intime" ensemble. Ce n'est pas avec des calins et des baisés par-ci par-là qui vous rend crédible.  
**Maya **(ment) : Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.  
**Jet **: Que vous ne savez pas jouer la comédie.  
**... **: Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on joue la comédie?

Le blond tourna la tête vers la voix pour voir Shino, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, qui le regardait avec un air mauvais.

**Jet **(mécontent) : Oh, salut Shino.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, préférant se rapprocher d'eux.

**Shino **: Lâches-là.  
**Jet **: Et pourquoi je ferais ça?  
**Shino **: Parce qu'elle n'est plus avec toi, mais avec moi, alors lâches-là.  
**Jet **(menaçant) : Et si je ne veux pas?  
**Shino **: J'utiliserai la force.  
**Jet **: Un mec aussi coincé que toi pense m'intimider avec ce genre de menace?  
**Shino **: Je suis peut-être coincé, mais je respect les autres.  
**Jet **: Ce n'est pas pour une petite salope que je...

Il fut interrompu par le point que Shino lui envoya en pleine face. Le blond se retrouva étendu sur le placher, le nez en sang. Shino attrapa la main de la jeune fille pour l'attirer vers lui et la serra contre lui. Celle-ci tremblait encore. Passant son bras autour de ses épaules, Shino entraîna Maya vers la salle où les autres les attendaient. Malheureusement pour le brun, Jet en avait décidé autrement.

**Jet **: Ça parrait que vous n'êtes pas ensemble, vous êtes tendus quand vous êtes dans les bras de l'autre et c'est pire lorsque vous vous embrassez. Vous croyez vraiment me faire croire ça?  
**Shino **(se retourne) : On n'a pas à se justicier devant toi et encore moins à prouver quoique ce soit, alors fiche-nous la paix.  
**Jet **(sourire sadique) : Domage pour vous que Matoki ait accepté une collaboration musical entre nous.  
**Maya **: Pardon?  
**Jet **: Et oui, on va collaborer pour une nouvelle chanson que l'on va commencer dès demain matin.

À cette annonce, la rousse blêmit, ce que Shino remarqua toute suite. Il lui murmura donc quelques mots à l'oreille pour la rassurer.

**Shino **: T'inquiètes, Yoriko est en train de tout expliquer aux autres et je vais être là à chaque répètes si tu veux.  
**Maya **: Merci Shino.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers les lèvres de la jeune fille pour l'embrasser. Il savait une chose, c'est qu'il en avait envie depuis une semaine. Depuis qu'il avait comprit ses sentiments envers Maya. Celle-ci ne s'en plaind pas, puisqu'elle se posait encore des questions sur se qu'elle ressentait pour Shino et ce dernier venait de lui donner une occasion pour le découvrir. Au contact de ses lèvres, la jeune fille éprouva la même chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti la dernière fois. Une chaleur qui se répendait dns tout son corps et l'appesait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Pour le brun c'était la même chose. Il rééprouvait la même sensation de bien-être qu'il avait ressenti, la même envie de ne jamais mettre fin à se contact. Il n'avait qu'un seul désir, qu'elle soit réellement avec lui, que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Mais comment savoir? Ce fut donc à regret qu'il s'éloigna de la rousse, lorsque Jet leur fit savoir qu'il était toujours là.

**Jet **: Vous êtes loin de m'attendrir. Je sais que vous finirez par vous trahir...et la vous regretterai de vous être moquer de moi.

Sur ses mots, il les laissa seul dans le couloir. Maya se retourna vers son ex avant de revenir à Shino. Celui-ci fixait toujours l'endroit où s'était trouvé Jet quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle remarqua une étincelle de colère dans ses yeux. Il n'avait qu'une envie, que ce type disparaisse et ne s'approche plus jamais de la rousse. Il se jura donc intérieurement, qu'il la protègerait aussi longtemps qu'elle en aurait besoin. Qu'il devint réellement ou non son copain, il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il se reprit rapidement, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas précipités derrière eux. À peine s'étaient-ils retournés, que Yoriko, Hinata et Naruto tournaient le coin du couloir. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur la situation. Tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir avait été dit et le sujet était clos.

**Yoriko **: Il est parti?  
**Maya **: Pas vraiment.  
**Naruto **: Hein?  
**Shino **: Elle doit faire une chanson avec lui.  
**Yoriko **: C'est pas vrai? Il fait exprès de te rendre la vie dure.  
**Maya **(d'un ton absent) : Ouai, j'aurais jamais dut accepter de faire ce clip. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Au fond de lui, Shino éprouva un pinceent au coeur. Cette unique phrase avait répondu à toutes ses questions. Elle regrettait...et elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle se forçait pour avoir l'air crédible....et probablement qu'elle pensait à quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, ils retournèrent dans le studio où les autres les attendaient.

**Yoriko **(à voix basse) : Oui, mais si tu avais refusé, il aurait publié les photos et ta réputation aurait été fini.  
**Maya **(sur le même ton) : Oui, amis des fois je me demande ce que serait ma vie si je n'étais pas connue.

À la surprise de Maya, Shaogi et Karin étaient dans le local et discutaient avec Sai. Est-ce qu'ils savaient pour...Shino et elle? Ça elle l'ignorait, mais se n'était pas si important que ça en fait.

**Maya **: Alors c'est Lee qui commence.

Tout le monde prit place par terre, pendant que Lee se plaçait devant le miroir. Pendant la performance de chacun, Maya prenait des notes dans un cahier. Shino fut le dernier à passer et malheureusement pour lui...il était loin d'être concentré. Ce que Maya avait dit plus tôt le travaillait encore. Voyant cela, la jeune fille fit signe à Shaogi, assis à côté de la radio, d'arrêter la musique. Elle s'approcha de Shino qui avait fermé les yeux et se frottait le front.

**Maya **: Je ne sais pas ce que tu as tout à coup, mais tu es pire qu'hier. Mieux vaut prendre une pause et j'espère que ta concentration va être revenu.

Sur ces mots, elle sorti de la pièce, suivi par Yoriko et Shaogi. Sai et Karin partirent à leur tour sans un mot, laissant les autres seul dans le local de pratique. Kiba et Hinata vinrent le rejoindre, pendant que les autres sortaient tranquillement pour les laisser seul.

**Kiba **: Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Shino? Hier tu l'as super bien chanté.  
**Hinata **: C'est rare que tu perds ta concentration de cette façon. Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas tes chansons, mais de la à régresser.  
**Shino **: Ce n'est pas ça. Je...j'en sais rien, il y a quelque chose qui me travaille et j'en oublie de me concentrer.  
**Kiba **: Et c'est quoi?

Devant le l'absence de réponse, l'éleveur de chien agita sa main devant les yeux de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier cligna des yeux, revenant sur terre.

**Shino **: Désolé.  
**Hinata **: Est-ce que c'est à cause de ton père?  
**Shino **: Plus ou moins.  
**Kiba **: Va falloir soit arranger ce qui te travaille, soit le mettre de côté pendant les répètes.  
**Hinata **: Dans mes cours de danse, ils nous disent de laisser nos problèmes en-dehors du local le temps de la pratique et de les reprendre à la fin. Et parfois on les oublie tout simplement, alors c'est encore mieux.  
**Shino **: Oui, je vais essayer de faire ça.

Puis il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras en lui donnant un bec sur le front, comme un grand frère, et fit ensuite une accolade à son ami de toujours en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos, qu'il reçu à son tour de la part du jeune homme.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36 : Sentiments douloureux**

Après avoir discuté avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Shino se promena dans les couloirs du premier étage. Il approchait d'un coin, lorsqu'il entendit des voix. Il s'arrêta et se pencha pour voir qui discutait.

**Jet **: Non sérieux, ils sont vraiment ensemble?  
**Karin **: Pourquoi est-ce si dure à croire?  
**Jet **: Ils ne sont pas à l'aise ensemble.  
**Karin **: Ils n'aiment pas se donner en spectacle, et alors?  
**Jet **: Maya était plus démonstrative avec moi.  
**Karin **: Oui, mais Shino n'est pas comme toi, il est...  
**Jet **(l'interrompt) : Coincé?  
**Karin **(découragée) : Réservé. En public il est moins entreprenant, mais lorsqu'ils sont seul...ça peut être assez torride.  
**Jet **: Torride? Tu crois réussir à me faire gober ça?  
**Karin **: Que tu me crois ou que tu me crois pas, moi je sais que je les ai déjà vu à un moment où ils se croyaient seul. Mettons que les mains de Shino beuvent être très balladeuse.  
**Jet **: C'est quoi cette histoire?  
**Karin **: J'allais pratiquer à l'auditorium et ils y étaient...je crois que si je n'avais pas fait de bruit, Maya n'aurait pas gardé sont gilet très longtemps.  
**Jet **: Pff...  
**Karin **: Moi je te dis ce que j'ai vu...même si j'avais promit de ne pas le répèter.

De sa cachette, Shino écoutait l'histoire de Karin en fronçant les sourcils. Elle était en train de raconter un mensonge pour les aider, elle qui ne les aimait pas. Le brun s'éloigna du coin, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers lui et par chance, c'était le bruit des talons haut de la rousse. Il pourrait lui demander des explications. Lorsqu'elle tourna le coin, elle ouvrit grand les yeux en le voyant et l'aggripa par le bras lorsqu'elle l'eut dépassé. Elle l'entraina à l'extérieur, assez loin de la porte pour ne pas être entendu.

**Shino **: Pourqoi tu nous as couvert?  
**Karin **: Qu'est-ce que t'as entendu?  
**Shino **: Un magnifique mensonge. Alors?  
**Karin **: Je n'ai rien contre toi ou Maya.  
**Shino **(la dévisage) : Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle dit.  
**Karin **(soupire) : Je sais, amis ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. C'est pas que je la déteste, mais plutôt que je l'envie. Elle a tous les talents, la célébrité...tout lui est facile. Moi j'ai beau fournir des efforts monstres, je n'aurai jamais la moitié de ce qu'elle a.  
**Shino **: C'est pas plus facile pour elle.  
**Karin **: T'es au courant pour Momiji j'imagine...J'ai pas dit que ça vie était plus facile, mais qu'elle obtient tout plus facilement. Les clips dans le même genre que ceux de Jet...c'était moi qui les faisait, mais quand elle a petté un câble, elle a commencé à me voler tous les contracts. Je ne la déteste pas, mais je lui en ai voulu longtemps.  
**Shino **: Pourquoi vous ne vous parlez pas alors?  
**Karin **: Parce qu'elle n'est pas prête à me pardonner.  
**Shino **: Pardonner quoi?  
**Karin **: Certaines photos que son père à racheté.

Shino la regarda avec surprise. Pourquoi lui avouait-elle tout ça? Si au départ il cru qu'elle lui mentait, son regard lui confirma le contraire. Son regard était triste.

**Shino **: Mais c'était quoi cette histoire que t'as raconté à Jet.  
**Karin **(gênée) : Un fait vécu...par d'autres que vous.  
**Shino **: Qui?  
**Karin **(rire gênée) : Euh...je ne suis pas cencé le dire, mais...mettons qu'à la place de Maya c'était Tsunade et qu'à ta place c'était Jiraiya.  
**Shino **(lentement) : La directrice et le parrain de Naruto...ensemble.  
**Karin **: Je crois bien que si.  
**Shino **(frissons de dégoûts): J'ai l'image d'imprimée dans ma tête.  
**Karin **: Moi aussi j'ai réagit comme ça. C'est moins traumatisant de vous imaginer vous que eux.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec surprise. Avait-il bien entendu?

**Karin **: Mais c'est vrai ce que dit Jet. Vous n'êtes pas très convainquant.  
**Shino **: Je te signal que je n'ai jamais eu de copine.  
**Karin **: Oui mais t'as plein d'amis qui sont en couple. Tu n'as qu'à les observer.  
**Shino **: Comme?  
**Karin **: Hum...Naruto prend Hinata par la taille et nom par les épaules. Neji se place derrière Tenten pour enrouler ses bras autour de son ventre.  
**Shino **: Et encore?  
**Karin **(réfléchit) : Euh..Ah oui! Shikamaru embrasse toujours Temari au niveau de la clavicule quand elle est en pleine conversation.  
**Shino **: Il l'embrasse où?  
**Karin **: Dans le cou, (le touche) Le creu juste ici.  
**Shino **(gêné) : Oh...(suspicieux) Tu nous observes beaucoup.  
**Kain **: Quoi? En-dehors de Shaogi et Sai, il n'y a pas gran monde qui m'aime ici.  
**Shino **(murmure) : À qui la faute. (à voix haute) Tu devrais parler à Maya. Je suis sûre que si tu lui explique tout ça va s'arranger.  
**Karin **(moqueuse) : Et toi arrête de t'en faire pour ce qu'elle a dit tantôt.  
**Shino **: De quoi tu parles?  
**Karin **: Que ce qui la dérange dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas de devoir être ta copine quand Jet est là, mais plutôt de le voir aussi souvent. Depuis qu'ils se sont croisés au Paradis Club, Jet fait tout pour la ravoir.  
**Shino **: Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est ce qui me dérange.  
**Karin **: Avant que Jet ne réapparaisse, tu te débrouillais plutôt bien avec ton solo selon Sai et après...tu l'as massacré.  
**Shino **(soupir) : C'est si voyant?  
**Karin **: Non, je crois qu'il n'y a que moi et Sai qui l'avons associer à Maya, mais si tu ne fais pas attention...

Le brun soupira et commença à se frotter le front à nouveau. Il n'avait jamais été aussi perdu. Le silence régnait depuis quelques secondes, quand le cellulaire de la rousse se mit à sonner.

**Karin **: Ravie d'avoir discuté avec toi, mais j'ai une pratique.  
**Shino **: Merci pour tes...conseils.  
**Karin **(l'embrasse sur la joue) : Mais de rien.

Elle commença à partir, mais Shino l'interpella.

**Shino **: C'est un tic de famille de donner un bec sur la joue en guise de remerciement?  
**Karin **(en riant) : Ça doit, mais je ne le fais que très rarement.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, il retourna à l'intérieur et croisa en chemin Naruto et Hinata qui se dirigeaient vers le local de répétition. Tout le monde y était, sauf Maya. Celle-ci s'y dirigeait d'unpas lent en repensant à ce qu'elle avait vu.

**Flash Back**

Maya était de retour dans sa chambre pour se changer les idées. Après s'être recoiffé, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour admirer le paysage urbain. En baissant les yeux, elle vit Shino et Karin qui discutaient. Elle plissa les yeux comme pour essayer de lire sur leur lèvres, mais les ouvrit en grand lorsqu'elle vit Karin caresser le cou de Shino. Une rage monta en elle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il se laissait faire et elle serra les points lorsqu'elle vit sa cousine embrasser le jeune homme. À ce moment-là, elle détestait sa cousine, mais ce n'était que le début, puisqe son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il l'interpella. Une larme se mit à couler de son oeil, qu'elle essaya rapidement avant de se remaquiller etd e retourner au local de répétition.

**Fin Flach Back**

Juste avant d'entrer dans le local, Maya se confectionna un visage joyeux...des plus naturels. Il était maintenant facile pour elle de ne pas montrer aux autres sa tristesse, sauf bien sûr lors de la mort de Momiji.

**Maya **: Allez, on recommence avec Sasuke et Sakura.  
**Yoriko **(à l'oreille) : Quel aplont, tu t'es faite une gâterie ou quoi?  
**Maya **(sur le même ton) : Je ne m'appelle pas Yoriko.  
**Yoriko **(riant) : Cassée.

Maya continuait de tout noter sur ses feuilles en y rajoutant parfois les commentaire de sa cousine. Suivi ensuite Neji et Tenten, qui se débrouillaient de mieux en mieux. Puis, pendant le tour de Shikamaru et Temari, Jet fit une entrée dans le local en se dirigeant vers Maya. Celle-ci tourna vers lui un regard meurtrié, elle n'était plus d'humeur à le voir.

**Maya **(furieuse) : Quoi?  
**Jet **: J'ai à te parler...en privé.  
**Maya **: Je travaille, on verra ça plus tard.  
**Jet **(l'attrape par le bras) : Ça peut attendre deux minutes.  
**Maya **: Non, mais...

Le chanteur l'entraina de force à l'extérieur et referma la porte violemment. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avec sérieux. La rousse, pour ça part, le fusillait du regard.

**Maya **: Dis ce que tu as à dire pour que je puisse retourner à ma pratique.  
**Jet **: Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit à une seconde chance?  
**Maya **: Tu es sérieux? Tu viens intérompre notre pratique pour me demander ça?  
**Jet **: Réponds à la question!  
**Maya **: De un je ne suis plus seule et deux parce que tu tapes toutes les filles que tu croises.  
**Jet **: C'est pas comme si c'était sérieux avec elles.  
**Maya **: Tu veux pas que je me tape d'autres gars, ben je te demande juste la même chose.  
**Jet **: Et est-ce qu'il te comble?  
**Maya **: Pardon?!?  
**Jet **: Est-il un bon amant ton copain?  
**Maya **(indignée) : Ça ne te regardes pas!  
**Jet **(lui caresse la joue) : J'ai toujours su comment te donner du plaisir...(suçure) ça tu ne peux pas le nier.  
**Maya **(le repousse) : Qui a dit que tu avais déjà réussit à me satisfaire?  
**Jet **(menaçant) : Tu n'es qu'une petite garce et il va finir par s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'il te laissera tomber, tu vas rapidement rechuter.

Sur cette menace, le blond la laissa seule. La jeune fille regardait le plancher d'un air absent. Elle qui avait finalement réussit à mettre de côté l'image de Shino et Karin discutant dans la cour, cette simple réplique l'avait fait refaire surface. Une rechute? Oui il y avait des chances. Mais cette fois-ci...elle chuterait définitivement.


	37. Chapter 37

_À partir de maintenant, à la demande d'une lectrice, les dialogues seront de style littéraire._

**

* * *

Chapitre 37 : Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses**

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans le local, Maya n'était plus en état de travailler et demanda aux autres de l'excuser. Hinata la suivi, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'aider. Au moins elle serait là pour elle. Yoriko proposa autres une expérience d'enregistrement, ils pourraient enregistrer à tour de rôle leur solo pour le plaisir. Lee demanda la permission de rester dans le local de danse pour pratiquer ses enchaînements. Bien sûr, la blonde lui permit puisqu'il était responsable. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, il mit le CD contenant toutes les chansons du spectacle et commença à pratiquer l'enchaînement de son duo. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il bloqua dans la section du milieu. Son corps refusait de faire certain mouvements. Pour la cinquième fois, il s'arrêta pour recommencer la musique et il s'attrapa la tête à deux mains en marchant au centre du local. Sur le coup de la frustration, il lâcha un grognement lorsqu'il bloqua de nouveau. En se retournant pour arrêter la musique, il remarqua que Karin se tenait dans le cadre de porte, l'observant attentivement.

- Quoi? lui demanda le brun.  
- Rien, j'attendais que tu t'arrêtes pour te demander si je pouvais utiliser la moitié du local, lui répondit-elle. Il n'y en a plus d'autre de libre.  
- Oui, vas-y, lui dit-il.

La jeune fille entra dans la pièce en sortant son MP3. Elle se dirigea vers le fond du local lentement pour trouver la bonne chanson. De son côté, Lee avait baissé un peu le volume de la radio et continuait de pratiquer le passage problématique. Par le biait du miroir, il regarda la rousse pratiquer. Elle enchaînait les pirouettes et grands battements. La jeuen fille était tellement concentrée, qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Le brun remarqua avec quelle passion et professionnalisme elle dansait. Il finit par se remettre à travailler ses propres chorégraphies, mais il s'arrêta brusquement, lorsqu'il senti une grande douleur le long de son tibia. Il alla s'assoir contre le mur et ce fut à ce moment-là que Karin tourna les yeux vers lui. Le voyant se frotter la jambe, une expression de souffrance peinte sur le visage, elle s'approcha de lui.

- Une douleur le long du tibia, affirma-t-elle plus qu'elle demanda.  
- Ça se pourrait, lui répondit-il.  
- Tu te réceptionnes mal dans tes sauts, lui dit-elle.  
- Pardon? lui demanda-t-il surpris.  
- Soit tu ne plis pas les genoux en attérissant, soit tu ne déposes pas complètement les talons, lui expliqua-t-elle. Tu as donc une périostite.  
- Une pério-quoi? lui demanda le brun, complètement perdu.  
- Périostite. C'est lorsque les mollets sont trop tendus et que la périoste se décole du tibia, lui répondit-elle. Tu ne dois pas les étirer assez souvent. Sais-tu comment les étirer?  
- J'allonge une jambe derrière et l'autre plié devant, lui répondit-il.  
- C'est excellent pour les jumeaux, mais il faut aussi étirer le soléaire en pliant un peu la jambe de derrière.  
- Les quoi?  
- Les jumeaux sont les muscles en surface et le soléaire est le muscle profond du mollet.  
- Tu connais le nom de tous les mucles? resta-t-il surpris.  
- Des principaux que l'on utilise en danse. On a des cours d'anatomie sur le coprs, amis aussi sur l'alimentation, le stresse et les blessures. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir dans le métier.

Intérieurement, Lee était impressionné par le savoir de la rousse. Ce n'était pas une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle montrait souvent. Celle-ci alla fouiller dans son fourre-tout et en sorti une roulette de tape et une balle de tennis.

- Euh...c'est pour faire quoi? lui demanda le jeune homme.  
- Massage avec la balle pour détendre le muscle et le tape pour supporter la blessure pendant l'entraînement.  
- Et pourquoi tu montres ça?  
- Bah...parce que tous les danseurs doivent savoir comment soigner ce genre de blessure, lui répondit-elle en lui tendant la balle. Place-la sous ta jambe et fait-la rouler le long de ton mollet. Plus c'est sensible, plus c'est tendue, alors il faut y rester plus longtemps.

Il fit se qu'elle lui conseillait...et découvrit qu'une balle de tennis pouvait causer beaucoup de souffrance. À chaque points sensibles, il éprouvait un haut de coeur. Après un moment, Karin l'arrêta et prit sa roulette de tape.

- Quant tu as une périostite et que tu dois continuer l'entraînement, tu peux mettre du tape pour t'aider. D'abord tu trouves la naissance des jumeaux et tu enroules deux ou trois lanières, lui expliqua-t-elle en touchant la jambe de Lee.

Elle colla le bout sur son tibia, l'enroulla vers l'extérieur pour le coller sur le bout de départ, le déchira et recommença en collant la deuxième lanière sur la moitié de la première bande.

- Voilà, s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle eu terminé.  
- Merci.

La jeuen fille se releva et recommença à pratiquer. Elle ne reprit pas son lecteur et pratiqua ses pirouettes. Parfois sur demi ou quart de pointe, sur jambe allongée ou pliée et d'autres fois en coupé, en retiré ou bien en attitude. Lee restait assis, préférant laisser sa jambe se reposer. Après avoir pratiqué de chaque côté, elle enchaîna avec des mouvements plus funky. Rapidement, le jeune homme reconnu l'enchaînement qu'il l'avait vu faire lors de la pratique de la veille. Puis il remarqua que certain ressemblaient à ceux que Maya lui avait montré pour son duo, dont le passage sur lequel il travaillait.

- Hey Karin, l'interpella-t-il.  
- Hum, quoi? lui répondit-elle en se retournant.  
- Qui est-ce qui a monté cette choré?  
- La chorégraphe.  
- L'enchaînement du centre, tu peux le refaire?  
- Euh...oui bien sûr.

Celle-ci recommença. Quick bolt change, drag sur le genou droit, baby freeze, redressement à la verticale et pas de bourré vers la gauche.

- Maya aussi fait cet enchaînement?  
- Oui, maintenant elle le maîtrise. Pourquoi cette question?  
- Parce que c'est justement le passage qui me pose problème.  
- Identique?  
- Oui.  
- Fait-le dont pour voir.

Il prit place devant le miroir et fit l'enchaînemnt comme Maya lui avait montré. La rousse le regarda attentivement, cherchant ce qui lui faisait défaut. Comme lorsqu'il répétait plus tôt, le jeune homme s'arrêta juste avant de se relever, perdant l'équilibre.

- Euh...comment tu te relèves du baby freeze?  
- Ben...en me donnant une poussée avec mes bras.  
- Tu prends le temps de déposer les pieds avant de te donner une poussée?  
- Euh...

La jeune fille soupira de découragement et se plaça à côté de lui. Elle le fit reprendre la pose du baby freeze et elle essaya de lui faire faire la bonne transition, mais la première version restait imprimé dans le cerveau de Lee. Elle devait lui avoir fait recommencer au-moins cent fois, avant qu'il ne commence à faire ce qu'elle lui disait. Comme il se faisait tard et que l'heure du souper était passé depuis un moment, ils décidèrent d'aller se prendre quelque chose à manger dans les cuisines. Rendu à destination, la rousse se dirigea vers le réfrigirateur et en sorti des choses, que Lee ne reconnu pas immédiatement. Il s'approcha donc du comptoire pour voir de plus près.

- Poulet, riz, piment, ognion et patate, énuméra-t-il. Tu te fais quoi?  
- Un riz au poulet et légumes, lui répondit-elle en se retournant. T'en veux?  
- Tu cuisines?  
- Au nombre de fois que j'ai raté le repas en pratiquant tard, il a bien fallu que j'apprenne à me débrouiller.  
- C'est mangeable? lui demanda-t-il sceptiquement.  
- C'est à tes risques et périles, lui répondit-elle sur un ton moqueur.  
- Alors je vais prendre le risque, je suis affamé.

Encore une fois, il découvrit une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de la rousse. Comme si elle était elle-même que lorsqu'elle était loin de ses amis. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole pendant tout le temps que Karin mit à préparer le repas. Lee se contenta de la regarder. Il n'avait pas remarquer plus tôt, mais même son style vestimentaire était différent. Un simple pantalon et un t-shirt de sport, aucun maquillage et les cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval.

- Bon appétie, lui dit-elle en déposant les assiettes sur la table.  
- Merci, lui répondit-il en avant de goûter au plat. Hum, c'est vraiment bon!  
- Alors, c'était un bon risque? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.  
- Excellent, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.  
- Mettons que certaine réputations sont surfaites.  
- Comme?  
- Que je ne suis bonne qu'au lit.  
- Pardon? s'étouffa-t-il.  
- Je sais se qu'on raconte de moi, sauf que...  
- C'est des histoires?  
- Si on veut. En faites...ce n'est qu'une...image que je me suis donnée et de laquelle je n'arrive plus à me départir.  
- Pourquoi t'avoir donnée cette image?  
- C'est une longue histoire, lui répondit-elle un peu embarassée.  
-Racontes toujours.  
- Et bien...Ça remonte bien avant le secondaire. Je me cherchais un talent particulié. Yoriko chantait, Maya dansait et chantait. Moi je chante faux et je me débrouille en danse. Les seules danses que je maîtrise vraiment, ce sont les danses urbaines.  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport.  
- Et bien...le père de Maya m'a fait essayer la danse de cabaret et j'ai découvert que c'était naturel pour moi d'être "sexy", mais je n'avais pas le droit de participer à ce genre de clip avant l'âge de 15 ans.  
- Et tu as décidé de l'être 24 heure sur 24?  
- Oui, je me suis dit que ça devait être ma vraie personnalité.  
- Alors pourquoi es-tu restée dans ce personnage?  
- En-dehors de l'école c'est plus facile et de toute façon le secondaire est bientôt fini...  
- Pourquoi attendre?  
- Parce que je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule, lui confia-t-elle.

Cette seule phrase le laissa sans voix. Karin, qui jouait toujours les dures en publique, avait besoin des autres. Lee se leva sans un mot et alla déposer son assiette vide dans l'évier. Juste avant de sortir, il se retourna vers elle.

- Lorsque tu seras prête à changer, je serai là pour t'aider.

La jeune fille releva la tête, surprise par cette déclaration et le regarda tourner dans le couloir.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38 : Révolte**

En se levant le lendemain, Maya était de meilleure humeur. Pas parce qu'elle devait pratiquer avec son ex, mais parce qu'elle allait mieux psycologiquement. Hinata avait réussit à la remonter.

**Flash Back**

Après avoir quitté les autres, Hinata avait emmené Maya dans la chambre de celle-ci. La rousse se laissa tomber sur son lit en lâchant un grognement de frustration. La brune prit son temps pour la rejoindre et attendit qu'elle parle en premier.

- Comment j'ai fait pour sortir avec ce type? demanda Maya.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? s'inquiéta la brune.  
- Que lorsque Shino va me laisser tomber, je vais rechuter.  
- Comment ça rechuter?  
- Et bien, commença à raconter la rousse, un brin gênée.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, la chanteuse raconta toute son histoire, tout ce qu'elle avait raconté à Shino il y avait deux semaines. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé, Maya attendit la réaction de son amie et à sa surprise, il n'y avait aucune onze de dégoût ou de pitié dans son regard.

- Shino t'abandonnera pas, affirma la brune.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?  
- Parce que c'est dans sa personnalité. Quand il s'engage, il va jusqu'au bout. Crois-moi, je le connais depuis maintenant...euh...sept ans et j'ai toujours pu conter sur son aide.  
- Oui, mais...entre rendre un service et jouer le copain...il y a une grosse différence.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu redoutes Maya?  
- Qu'il me lâche si ça va trop loin. Avec Jet il faut s'attendre au pire.  
- Demandes-lui son opinion, il peut être surprenant des fois.

La rousse regarda la jeune fille assise près d'elle. Pour la surprendre, il l'avait surprise. Il avait accepté de lui rendre ce "gros" service et...lui avait fait chavirer le coeur. Les frissons que le premier baisé lui avait causé...c'était une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu. Mais l'image de Karin qui fleurtait avec lui...la hantait.

- Sauf que...ce n'est plus pareil maintenant, lui révéla-t-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qui n'est plus pareil?

Le regard de la rousse s'embrouilla et une larme coula sur sa joue. Hinata commença à s'inquiéta de la voir dans un si piteux état. elle s'approcha un peu plus de son amie et la prit dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? s'inquiéta Hinata.  
- Je l'aime, révéla la rousse dans un souffle.

L'Hyuuga s'éloigna d'elle, se demandant si elle avait bien comprit. La chanteuse releva les yeux vers la brune, comme pour répondre à sa question muette.

- Tu es certaine?  
- Je viens de m'en rendre compte. Tantôt, avant qu'on ne reprenne la pratique, je suis revenue dans ma chambre et par la fenêtre, je l'ai vu discuter avec Karin, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Karin? Mais t'as vu quoi au juste? lui demanda Hinata.  
- Ils discutaient...et a un moment elle lui a touché le cou. Elle l'a embrassé avant de partir et lui, il l'a retenu.  
- Shino et Karin? J'ai de la difficulté à le croire.  
- J'en sais rien...mon coeur est devenu si douloureux à ce moment-là... J'avais jamais ressenti ça avant.  
- J'ignore ce qu'Il ressent pour toi, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a accepté de jouer ton copain sans rien demander...Qui sait ce qui se passe dans sa tête?

Hinata reprit Maya dans ses bras et attendit qu'elle se calme avant de se détacher d'elle et de l'amener souper avec les autres.

**Fin Flash Back**

Maya se dirigeait vers la chambre que Shino et Gaara partageaient. En arrivant devant la porte, elle resta figée. Après avoir prit une bonne respiration, elle se décida enfin à frapper à la porte. Elle entendit du mouvement et quelques grognements venant de l'autre côté de la porte, puis Shino ouvrit la porte...simplement vêtu d'un pantalon. On ne pouvait pas le califier de musclé, mais il n'était pas non plus maigrichon, ce qui fit oublier la raison de sa présence ici à la jeune fille.

- Maya? resta-t-il surpris de la voir.  
- Oui, euh...hier tu m'avais proposé de m'accompagner à ma répète avec Jet et...  
- Oh oui, attend je vais m'habiller.  
- D'accord, je t'attend.

La jeune fille s'adossa contre le mur d'en face, pendant que le brun retournait dans sa chambre. Il fouilla rapidement dans son sac à la recherche d'un gilet et d'un pantalon.

- C'est pas humain de se lever aussi tôt, se plaignit Gaara d'une voix endormie.  
- Toi tu peux te rendormir.  
- Casse-lui la gueule et elle n'en aura plus de problème, lui dit le roux en se redressant.  
- Si je fais ça, c'est moi qui va avoir des problèmes, lui répondit Shino en se retournant.  
- Ça ne t'as pas gêné hier, lui envoya-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.  
- Il l'avait cherché, lui lança le brun avant de sortir.

En soupirant, le roux se recoucha, trop endormi pour répliquer. Le brun sorti de la pièce, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Et lorsque la jeune fille le questionna du regard, cela eu pour effet d'accentuer son sourire. Elle l'entraîna jusqu'au local de musique où plusieurs instruments les attendaient. Par chance, Jet n'était pas encore arrivé. Maya alla prendre place au piano, suivi par le brun et elle se mit à jouer un air classique que Shino ne reconnu pas.

- C'est quoi?  
- Allegro de Mozart. C'est l'une des pièces qui m'a donné du fil à retordre quand j'étais plus jeune, lui confia-t-elle.  
- Coment ça?  
- Parce que je déteste ne pas réussir du premier coup... Alors je l'ai abandonné à plusieurs reprises et j'ai même dit à mon père que je ne voulais plus toucher à un piano de toute ma vie.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis?  
- Il m'a dit de ne pas abandonné.  
- Alors?  
- j'ai réussi à la jouer quelques jours avant mes douze ans.  
- Il avait confiance en toi.  
- Oui...Toi ton père il fait quoi?  
- Il est entomologiste. Il fait des recherches sur les insectes dans différents pays.  
- Il est tout le temps en voyage?  
- Il revient plus ou moins à tous les mois pendant une semaine.  
- Alors tu vis seul la majorité du temps?  
- Parfois la mère de Kiba m'invite pendant quelques jours. C'est une amie d'enfance à mon père et c'est aussi comme ça que j'ai rencontré Kiba.  
- Mais ça ne te fais rien d'être seul?  
- Je m'y suis habitué, lui confia-t-il.

La jeune fille regarda Shino, un voila de tristesse dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas pitié de lui, mais elle avait juste la même impression d'être seule. À son tour, il tourna les yeux vers elle et ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un moment. Chacun avait envie de s'embrasser, mais avait peur de la réaction de l'autre. En entendant du bruit dans le couloir, Maya détourna la tête pour regarder la porter. Comprenant que Jet arrivait, Shino attrapa le menton de la jeune fille, pour qu'elle le regarde de nouveau, et l'embrassa. Tous les deux, ils fermèrent les yeux pour savourer ce moment. Jet et ses deux musiciens entrèrent dans la pièce pour les trouver en plein échange passionné.

- On ne vous dérange pas j'espère, leur dit Jet sur un ton sarcastique.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, ils firent comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu. C'est seulement lorsque le blond vint tapotter l'épaule de Maya, que celle-ci se décolla de Shino et regarda son ex avec incompréhention.

- Quoi? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- On a une pratique, tu te souviens?  
- Oui pourquoi? lui répondit-elle innoçament.  
- Alors ton copain doit partir, lui répondit le chanteur.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce qu'il va te déconcentrer.

Les deux chanteurs se regardèrent avec mépris et Shino les regarda à tour de rôle, quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- Et si tu trouvais quelqu'un d'autre et que tu nous laissais tranquille? lui envoyale brun avec mépris.  
- Dans tes rêves morveux, lui cracha Jet.  
- Parles pour toi, sal...  
- Ça suffit! s'exclama Maya. Calmes-toi Shino et il va rester Jet.  
- Je refuse qu'il reste, lui répondit le blond.  
- Et bien, moi je ne ferai rien s'il n'est pas là. À toi de choisir, menaça la rousse.

Elle regarda son ex avec défi. Si Jet tenait à cette collaboration, il ne lui refuserait pas ce petit caprice...du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

- Si on n'avait qu'à pratiquer, peut-être aurais-je accepter, mais là il faut tout créer, lui expliqua-t-il su un ton calme.  
- Alors trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre, moi j'en ai rien à faire de cette collaboration, lui répondit-elle en se levant.

Elle attrapa la main de Shino et le tira vers la sortie. Ce dernier était encore en état de surprise par le changement d'attitude de la jeune fille. Elle s'était finalement débarassée de ses démons et accepterait tout ce qui arriverait par la suite. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin du local, Shino la fit s'arrêter et la retourna vers lui.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? s'inquiéta le jeune homme. Il pourrait...  
- Je m'en fichem je suis fâtiguée de me faire manipuler. Qu'Il les montre ses photos, ce ne sont que des erreurs de jeunesse et je dois arrêter de fuir mon passé.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec étonnement et...admiration. Elle, qui lui avait demander de jouer son copain parce qu'elle avait peur de Jet, venait de prendre le taureau par les cornes et viverait sa vie comme elle le voulait. La jeune fille allait rajouter quelque chose, lorsque des cris se firent entendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? se demanda Shino en se retournant.  
- Ça vient du studio d'enregistrement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la provonance du bruit et en tournant lew coin du couloir, ils tombèrent sur un attroupement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez? demanda Maya.  
- Lee est en train d'enregistrer, lui répondit Kiba en se retournant.  
- Quoi? s'exclama la rousse.  
- Ton père lui a demandé s'il voulait enregistrer une chanson pour un single, lui expliqua Ino.  
- Lee va faire un album? resta surpris Shino.  
- Ouai, le vénard va devenir une célébrité, lui répondit Kiba.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39 : Confession**

Sur l'heure du dîner, tout le monde félicita Lee. Celui-ci avait finalement avouer qu'il travaillait sur cette chanson depuis plus d'une semaine. Le père de Maya avait toute suite aimé sa voix et son énergie, et il avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile. Et ce n'était pas rien, puisque Matoki Foussa ne prenait généralement que des personnes de sa famille, ou les musiciens et amis qui jouait par exemple avec Mathias.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent tous terminé de manger, ils allèrent tous se changer, car ils participeraient tous au nouveau clip de Maya et Yoriko, Take me on the floor. Tout le monde était vêtu de vêtement décontracté, le genre que l'on porte lorsqu'on va veiller, puisque le clip se passait au Paradis Club. Les filles portaient toutes quelque chose à paillettes et les garçons, quelque chose qui laissait voir le haut de leur torse. Maya portait une robe rouge sur une chemise noir avec une ceinture noire sous la poitrine et un dessin d'une clé de sol dans le bas. Yoriko portait pour sa par une robe noir zippée sur le devant avec le colle et une ceinture orange, tout comme le motif de clé de sol se trouvant sur le devant. Dans la première partie, Maya chantait seule au second étage, assise sur les divans et en regardant droit vers la caméra. Puis elle se levait et descendait l'escalier pour se fondre dans la masse de danseurs quand le refrain commença. Yoriko se trouvait sur le bar et chantait derrière un micro et commença le second couplet. Le caméraman fit un gros plan sur elle et parfois on entre voyait Maya qui dansait avec une gang de filles. Au second refrain, Les deux chanteuses se trouvaient sur le bar, jouant avec leur pied de micro. Lorsque tout ça fut filmer, ils prirent une pause, puisque la suite serait improvisée. Maya allait chanter seule les deux passages de : "I wanna kiss a girl, I wanna kiss a girl, I wanna kiss a boy", pendant que Yoriko danserait parmit les filles. À la surprise générale, lorsque la rousse chanta pour la deuxième fois ce bout, Yoriko agrippa Matsuri par la nuque et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Par chance, il fut filmé en gros plan, car tous les autres s'étaient arrêtées de bouger, complètement stupéfait par cette acte.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle commune du studio, Karin et Shaogi y comprit. Tout le monde regardait croche Yoriko et Matsuri, particulièrement Maya et Konohamaru.

- Depuis quand t'es aux filles? demanda ce dernier à sa soeur.  
- Euh...j'en sais rien...depuis quelques années, lui répondit-elle.  
- Et tu étais au courant? demanda Maya à sa cousine.  
- J'avais des doutes, lui dit-elle, et puis ça faisait un moment que je en la regardais plus de la même façon.  
- Et c'est quoi le problème? Elles ont le droit d'être ensemble, s'emballa Sai.  
- Je dis pas le contraire, c'est juste que je suis étonné qu'elle soit attiré par les filles. Elle tourne autour de tous les mecs qu'elle croise depuis des années, s'expliqua la rousse.  
- Mettons que je suis plutôt bisexuelle, les mecs m'attirent toujours autant, mais c'est différent avec Matsuri, révéla Yoriko.  
- Je te comprend, murmura Sai.  
- Quoi? s'exclama Sasuke qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

Le peintre ne lui répondit pas et regarda du coin de l'oeil Karin qui se trouvait juste à sa gauche. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire encourageant. C'était le moment ou jamais de sortir du placard.

-Je suis bi moi aussi.

Ceux qui l'ignoraient, s'étouffèrent avec leur brevage.

- Tu le sais depuis longtemps? lui demanda son cousin.  
-Depuis que j'ai quitté l'école militaire.  
- Tu es autant attiré par les filles que par les garçons? lui demanda suptilement Yoriko.  
- Euh...plus par les garçons, lui répondit-il sans trop comprendre.  
- Je pari que tu demandes ça pour l'avoir, souffla Matsuri à l'oreille de Yoriko.  
- Pas juste pour moi, lui répondit la blonde en souriant.  
- Moi je ne veux pas, alors pas touche, lui murmura Shaogi sur un ton menaçant.

De où il était, Sai n epeut entendre ce que Matsuri et Yoriko se disaient, mais devina que ça le concernait puisque Shaogi avait l'air jaloux.

- Oh et...je fréquente quelqu'un, annonça Sai avec hésitation.  
- Qui? questionna pratiquement tout le monde.  
- Moi, dit Shaogi en se levant.

Tout le monde se retourna vers ce dernier, seul Maya et Karin étaient au courant pour ses deux-là.

- Ah...je comprend mieux ta petite jalousie, se moqua Yoriko.  
- Tss, fit le bleu en détournant la tête.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Konohamaru. Il était encore choqué par ce que sa soeur lui avait révélé. sans que personne ne s'en rend compte, il se leva et sorti de la pièce. Seule Hanabi remarqua son absence et parti en douce pour le retrouver. Ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup, n'ayant pas le même groupe d'ami, mais ils étaient dans la même classe. L'annonce de sa soeur l'avait bouleversé et il aurait surement besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre. Elle chercha pendant un moment un peu partout, puis alla voir dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Naruto. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, personne ne vint lui ouvrir, mais elle avait la nette impression qu'il était là. Alors elle frappa de nouveau, mais comme il ne venait toujours pas répondre, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Par chance, Konohamaru n'avait pas verrouillé. Elle le trouva allonger sur le lit, des écouteurs aux oreilles et fixant le plafond. Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle lorsqu'elle prit place sur le lit. Hanabi le regarda en silence, attendant une réaction de la part du jeune homme. Mais il ne fit rien. Puisqu'il s'obstinait à l'ignorer, elle tira sur ses écouteurs et elle attendit qu'il l'engueule, Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Elle soupira donc de découragement.

- Dis quelque chose ou je te frappe, dit-elle en soupirant.  
- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, lui répondit-il.  
- Pourquoi ça t'affecte autant que ta soeur soit lesbienne? lui demanda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas comme sie lel avait choisi de l'être.  
- Tu aurais réagit comment si ta soeur t'avais annoncé qu'elle était gay après l'avoir caché aussi longtemps? lui demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Cette question prit la jeuen fille au dépourvu. Comment aurait-elle réagi si c'était sa soeur, et non Matsuri, qui avait annoncé son homosexualité? Probablement de la même façon.

- Avant, elle et moi, on était proche et on se disait tout. Mais là...elle me cache pratiquement tout, lui révéla-t-il sur un ton triste.  
- Dans un sens c'est normal. La différence d'âge et qu'elle soit une fille et toi un garçon ça n'arrange rien.  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport.  
- Ma soeur non plus ne se confit plus autant, lui dit-elle. Je pari qu'elle a déjà couché avec Naruto et qu'elle ne me l'a pas confié.  
- C'est normal qu'elle ne t'ait rien dit, puisque ça ne risque pas d'arriver bientôt.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Ben, Naruto a fait voeux de chasteté jusqu'au mariage.  
- Et ma soeur est au courant?  
- J'en sais rien. Pourquoi?  
- Parce que bien que mon père soit conservateur, Hinata n'est pas vraiment croyante et encore moins pratiquante.  
- C'est une longue histoire comment Naruto en est venu à faire ce choix.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la salle commune tout le monde regardait un film. Tous les couples se collaient, même Matsuri et Yoriko. Elles voulaient voir si leur attirance physique les mènerent quelque part. Vers le milieu du film, Hinata demanda à Naruto de s'éclipser pour être seul. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune fille et celle-ci verrouilla la porte au cas où sa soeur arriverait. Depuis le début de la semaine, ils n'avaient pas vraiment été seul un moment et Hinata pensait peut-être en profiter. Elle s'était allonger sur le blond et ils s'embrassaient avec quelques caresses suggestives. Après un moment, la brune fit glisser ses mains sous le gilet du blond, qui prit consience des intentions de sa copine et l'arrêta.

- Quoi? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant. On est seul.  
- C'est pour une autre raison, lui répondit-il un brin mal à l'aise.

La jeune fille se redressa un peu, attendant les explications du jeune homme. Il sortit de sous son gilet un collier. Il y avait un cristal vert, qui avait appartenu au père de Naruto et une bague. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarquer. Elle l'approcha de ses yeux et vit une inscription ; «L'amour avant tout»

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Il y a quatre ans, j'ai fait le voeux de rester vierge jusqu'au mariage, lui révéla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Complètement surprise par cette révélation, la jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux. Bien qu'elle le savait intègre, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était croyant ET pratiquant.

**Flash Back 4 ans plus tôt **

Durant l'été, tout le monde était occupé. Kiba avait encore été puni, Sasuke apprenait les rudiments du travail de son père, Shikamaru et Choji étaient partis en camping avec leur famille et celle d'Ino, Sakura passait ses vacances chez sa grand-mère, et Hinata était partie en France avec son père, sa soeur et Neji. Le blond se promenait dans le village, cherchant quelque chose à faire, lorsqu'il vit un groupe de personne dans le parc. Puisque Naruto est très sociale, il s'en approcha et se mit à discuter avec quelques personnes. Il apprit que s'était un groupe de chrétien entre 12 et 20 ans, et qu'ils se réunissaient pour parler de Dieu. Ils l'invitèrent à rester avec eux et les jours suivant, il revint. Une semaine avant la rentrée, il prit la décision d'attendre son âme soeur avant de partager une chose aussi intime que le sexe avec quelqu'un.

**Fin Flash Back**

- Je ne suis pas croyant à 100%, c'est à peu près la seule chose qui me tien vraiment à coeur, termina-t-il.  
- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt?  
- J'avais peur de ta réaction. Sasuke m'a ri au visage lorsque je lui ai dit et il continu à se moquer, s'expliqua-t-il. J'ai préféré garder ça pour moi.  
- Tu croisque ça aurait été mon genre de me moquer de toi? lui dit-elle. Mon père est très conservateur...il va être content de l'apprendre, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Je ne suis tout simplement pas aussi croyante que lui.  
- Je t'aime vraiment...et même si je n'avais pas fait ce voeux, j'aurais préféré attendre.  
- J'avoue être déçu, pas parce que t'as fait ce choix, mais parce que j'avais vraiment envie d'aller plus loin, lui révéla-t-elle gênée.  
- Mon petit ange n'est pas aussi sage que je le croyais, se moqua-t-il.  
- Et mon démon est plus sage qu'il n'y paraît, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

En riant, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

- Mais il faut que tu saches que c'est une vraie torture d'essayer de te résister, ajouta-il.  
- Alors je te promet de calmer mes ardeurs pour moins te tenter, lui promit-elle.  
- Tu es la femme de ma vie, lui dit-il avant de capturé ses lèvres.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40 : Les vacances sont terminées**

- Maya, je peux te parler? demanda Karin en entrant dans la salle commune.  
- Oui bien sûr, lui répondit la concernée avec surprise.

La jeune fille se leva du divan sur lequel elle se trouvait en compagnie d'Hinata, Temari et Sai, et elle suivi sa cousine jusque dans la chambre de celle-ci. Depuis la veille, Karin faisait tout pour se rapprocher d'elle et là, elle avait l'air nerveuse.

- Je voulais m'excuser, s'exclama Karin soudainement.  
- De quoi? demanda Maya en repençant à ce qu'elle avait vu entre Shino et Karin.  
- Pour mes crises de jalousie qui ont détruis notre amitié et les pour les photos qui t'ont gâchées la vie l'an dernier.  
- C'est un peu tard, lui répondit la chanteuse en voulant partir.  
- Non attend, la retint Karin. Je sais que c'est moi qui a mis de la distance entre nous il y a quelques années, mais je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Tu commençais déjà à travailler sur ta carrière et tu ne t'étais jamais rendu compte que tu me délaissais de plus en plus.

Maya se retourna vers la jeune fille, surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte que ça me blessait que tu ais autant de talent et moi non, poursuivi Karin. Je tournais en rond. Moi je ne pouvais pas faire carrière comme ballerine, n'y comme danseuse de salon. Alors quand ton père m'a trouvé un style qui me représentais...j'ai eu peur que tu me le voles...et qu'on ne reconnaitrait jamais mon talent. Malheureusement, l'an dernier tu me l'as volé, ajouta-t-elle la voix pleine de sanglot.  
- J'ai jamais rien voulu te voler, affirma Maya. Je passais une mauvaise passe et...  
- Tu ne savais plus se que tu faisais? la coupa Karin. Crois-tu que j'y ai pensé à ce moment-là? Je t'en voulant à mort, ajouta-t-elle devant son manque de réaction. Encore une fois je passais au second rang. J'ai pratiquement perdu tous les contracts, parce que tout le monde te voulais toi! Tu crois que je ne peux pas comprendre par où tu es passée, mais toi tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait d'être en permanence dans l'ombre de quelqu'un.

La chanteuse ne sû quoi répondre, elle avait toujours eu la vie facile en se qui consernait sa carrière et n'avait jamais remarquer que Karin essayait de percer en danse professionnelle.

- Quand j'ai prit ces photos et les ai envoyer à un magazine...je venais de replonger dans la drogue...après un an d'arrêt, reprit Karin sur un ton plus calme, mais aussi plus douloureux. Ça m'a mit en colère et je me suis remise à manquer de professionnalisme. Et devine qui m'a aidé? Shaogi. Parce que lui croyait encore en moi. Ça fait maintenant trois mois que j'ai arrêté...à nouveau, enchaina-t-elle après un moment. Et je me sens enfin prêt à réparer ce que j'ai brisé.

Maya était abasourdie par ce que la rousse venait de lui apprendre. Elle s'avait qu'elle prenait de la drogue, ce n'était un secret pour personne, mais elle ignorait qu'elle avait arrêté...à deux reprise. Elle se sentit coupable que son manque d'attention est causé autant de tord à sa cousine. En fait, elle avait été parfaitement égoïste pendant cette dernière année et elle s'en rendait finalement compte. Elle remerciait Yoriko de l'avoir forcé à devenir la répétitrice des quinze adolescents de Konoha, parce qu'elle s'était enfin ressaisi .

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est de retrouver la complicité que nous avions lorsqu'on était encore que deux petites filles, s'exprima Karin devant le silence de sa cousine.  
- C'est impossible, lui répondit-elle. Mais on peut toujours recommencer à zéro, ajouta-t-elle devant la mine triste de Karin.

Les deux filles se sourient et se prirent dans leur bras. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elles essayèrent de rattraper le temps perdu. À la surprise générale, elles retournèrent dans la salle commune, bras dessus bras dessous, en riant. Maya alla prendre Shaogi dans ses bras en lui déposant un baisé sonor sur la joue.

- C'est en quel honneur? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Parce que tu es le plus gentil des anges gardiens.  
- Je vois que Rinrin c'est finalement confié.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, s'exclama Karin.  
- Pourquoi? C'est jolie Rinrin, commença Sai.  
- Parce que c'est le nom de l'ourson en peluche de Gigi, expliqua Maya.  
- Gigi? C'est plutôt féminin comme surnom, se moqua Sai en regardant son peit copain.  
- Si j'étais toi, je ne parlerais pas "chéri", le menaça Shaogi sur un ton moqueur.  
- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire, nia Sai.  
- Moi je sais, le nargua Karin.  
- Non tu ne sais rien, insista-t-il.  
- Oh oui, je sais. Je ne suis pas sourde tu sais, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Ce qui le fit rougir violemment. Bien qu'ils n'aient rien entendu, les autres se mirent à rire devant l'expression qu'il avait prit.

En se vendredi soir, tout le monde prépara leur bagage, puisque le lendemain, ils devraient tous repartir chez eux.

En se levant le lendemain matin, tout le monde était déçu que la semaine ait passé aussi rapidement. Tout particulièrement Shino. Durant cette semaine, et se grâce à Jet dans un certain sens, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Maya. Et ÇA, ça le rendait heureux. Il en avait appris un peu plus sur elle et son passé...et puis, il avait la "chance" de l'avoir embrassé à plusieur reprise sans avoir peur de se faire rejeter.

Il était en train de se changer dans sa chambre, tout comme Gaara, quand celui-ci commença à parler.

- Tu devrais lui dire, s'exclama soudainement Gaara.  
- Quoi? demanda le brun sans se retourner.  
- Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressends pour elle, insista le roux.  
- De quoi tu parles? demanda de nouveau Shino en se retournant.  
- Maya, lui répondit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes.  
- Qu'est-ce que...qui t'as dit que je l'aimais, s'exclama avec surprise Shino.  
- Personne, j'ai juste deux yeux pour regarder. Tu es différent quand tu es avec elle.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, le brun observa Gaara qui se trouvait devant lui. Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais Gaara avait le sens de l'observation.

- À quoi bon si c'est pour me faire rejeter, soupira Shino.  
- Tu n'en sais rien.  
- Elle est connue. Pourquoi choisirait-elle un mec comme moi...ennuyeux.  
- Tu n'es pas ennuyeux, sinon elle ne passerait pas autant de temps avec toi.  
- C'est parce que Jet est là.  
- Même quand il n'est pas là, elle reste près de toi.  
- C'est au cas où il arriverait sans prévenir.  
- Tu le fais comme tu le sens, mais moi je dis que tu devrais te déclarer.

Sans attendre une réponse, le roux sorti de la chambre en trainant sa valise derrière lui. Shino réfléchit un moment à ce que Gaara lui avait dit.

- Non...mieux vaut attendre le bon moment pour lui dire, se dit-il à voix haute.

Puis, avec un dernier regard à la chambre pour voir s'il n'oubliait rien, il sorti de la pièce et alla rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune. Il ne manquait plus qu'Ino, Sakura, Naruto et Konohamaru. Lorsqu tout le monde fut près, ils prirent tous place dans les voitures pour retourner chez Maya, où certain avait laissé les leur pour la semaine. Après une heure de discution autour des voitures, voulant profiter encore de cette semaine de relâche, ils finirent par tous retourner chez eux.

À son arrivé, Shino entra dans sa maison d'un pas lent. Il aurait aimé que cette semaine dure plus longtemps. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte, il entendit du bruit au souus-sol. il descendit et vit son père en plein travail. Ce dernier se retourna et regarda son fils.

- Tu es enfin rentré.  
- Je t'avais laissé une note, lui dit-il.  
- Et j'ai appellé Tsume pour plus d'information.  
- Tu es rentré quand?  
- Mercredi. J'ai été surpris de ne pas te voir à mon retour...mais si c'est pour l'école c'est correct.  
- Tu restes pour combien de temps?  
- S'il n'y a pas d'imprévu, un mois. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en profiter pour retourner à l'insectarium demain.  
- J'en serais heureux, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'y est pas allé.  
- Et tu en profiteras pour me raconter ce qui c'est passé durant le dernier mois et particulièrement durant cette semaine.

Rare était ceux qui connaissaient Gen Aburame, mais pour ceux qui étaient proche d'eux, ils le savaient très attentionné vis à vis de son fils, même s'il était souvent absent et il s'en culpabilisait.

Du côté des Hyuuga, Hiashi n'était toujours pas revenu de son voyage d'affaire. Hanabi monta rapidement dans sa chambre pour raconter sa semaine à une amie. Neji et Hinata allèrent s'assoir dans le salon pour discuter. Le premier avait remarquer un changement dans l'attitude de sa cousine et il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver.

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé, s'exclama Hinata.  
- Tu as disparu avec Naruto pendant qu'on regardait le film mercredi soir. Tu peux me le dire, je ne te jugerai pas.  
- On n'a pas couché ensemble si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, lui répondit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je n'en avais pas envie, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air soulagé de son cousin.  
- Pardon?!? s'exclama-t-il sous la surprise.  
- Naruto m'a avoué qu'il avait fait voeux de chasteté il y a quatre ans.  
- T'es sérieuse? Wow...je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là.  
- Et avec Tenten? demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
- Quoi avec Tenten? fit-il semblant de ne pas comprendre.  
- Je te pose la même question. Vous l'avez fait?  
- T'es bien curieuse, s'exclama-t-il en rougissant. Non, elle veut attendre, ajouta-t-il devant son regard insistant.

Neji repença au samedi précédent. Il avait passé l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée chez elle.

**Flash Back**

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur un divan dans le petit salon, adjacent au salon principal, et s'embrassaient avec passion, profitant de l'absence du père et du frère de Tenten. Sans trop réfléchir, se laissant guider par l'ardeur du moment, Neji commença à lui caresser le ventre tout en lui déposant des baisés dans le cou. La sentant frissonner sous ses caresses, il fit monter sa main plus haut, mais lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de sa poitrine, Tenten le repoussa doucement, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Euh Neji, je...désolé je ne suis pas prête.  
- Non ne t'excuses pas, je me suis laissé aller quand j'ai vu que t'aimais...  
- Ça ne m'a pas déplu...jusqu'à ce que tu...  
- T'inquiètes, quand tu seras prête, dis-le moi.  
- Tu seras le premier prévenu, lui affirma-t-elle en souriant.  
- Je vois mal qui d'autre devrait être prévenu.  
- Temari. En y réfléchissant bien, je risque de lui en parler en premier, lui dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.  
- Et je peux savoir pourquoi? lui demanda-t-il en entrant dans son jeu.  
- Pour lui demander des conseils bien sûr, lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

**Fin Flash Back**

Il se mit à sourire en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il l'aimait et il l'attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Au-moins il n'était pas dans la même situation que sa cousine. Il était encore sous choque de sa révélation. C'était Naruto qui lui demandait d'attendre...lui qui avait eu peur qu'ils aillent trop vite...

Justement, du côté de notre blond préféré, celui-ci fouillait dans des vieilles boîtes à la recherche de quelque chose sous les yeux de Jiraiya et de Tsunade.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin, lui demanda son parrain au bout d'un moment.  
- La bague de ma mère, lui répondit le blond sans relever la tête.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Je veux l'offrir à Hinata.  
- Tu veux la demander en mariage maintenant? s'exclama Jiraiya sous la surprise. Mais vous êtes bien trop jeunes pour vous marier maintenant.  
- Mais pas pour nous fiancer. Vendredi après les cours j'irai voir son père, pendant qu'elle va être à sa pratiquer, et je vais lui demander sa main. J'ignore quand je ferai ma demande à Hinata, mais je veux tout suite savoir si son père va accepter.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent avec surprise. Naruto était tout aussi surprenant que son père l'était, mais de la à se fiancer à 17 ans...il avait atteint le sommet de l'impévisible.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41 : On continu d'avancer**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulées depuis la semaine de relâche et rien de bien intéressant ne s'était passé. École, répétition, soirée en famille…rien de très palpitant n'était arrivé à nos quinze héros. Alors nous ferons un grand bon dans le temps et nous retrouver un mois exactement avant le spectacle final. On était donc le premier jeudi du mois de mai, Maya était dans le local de musique à attendre Naruto et Hinata comme toutes les semaines. Elle griffonnait des trucs sur une feuille et qu'elle rayait l'instant suivant. À la fin de leur répétition, Hinata annonça à la rousse que Shino devait être malade, puisqu'il n'était pas venu de l'avant-midi.

À quinze heures, la chanteuse ce demandait se qu'elle devait faire. Le voir le lendemain pour fixer un moment et reprendre la pratique, ou bien aller le voir maintenant. Dans un sens…ça la gênait. Avec tout ce qui c'était passé lors de la semaine de relâche, ce rapprochement pourtant anodin et mensonger, l'avait mit mal à l'aise et elle évitait de ce retrouver trop longtemps seule avec lui. C'est en repensant à ça, qu'assise sur un banc devant l'école, qu'elle continuait de griffonner des phrases dans un bloc note. Elle n'était pas satisfaite par ce qu'elle écrivait et elle avait beau s'acharner, ça ne donnait rien. Elle fini par ce lever et aller prendre une marche dans le village. Préférant laisser ses pieds la diriger, elle continuait de réfléchir. Elle devait écrire une nouvelle chanson, mais l'inspiration lui faisait grandement défaut. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'arrêta devant une maison et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers celle-ci, reconnue la demeure à Shino. Comme la rousse ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, elle avança jusqu'à la porte et sonna.

Shino était allongé sur le canapé et regardait un film, lorsque la sonnette se fit entendre. Il se leva lentement, une quinte de toux l'arrêta, puis il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée. Kiba lui apportait toujours ses devoirs lorsqu'il était absent, mais il n'était que quinze heures et demie. L'école terminait seulement dans quinze minutes et il avait une pratique de basketball jusqu'à dix-huit heures. Ce fut donc étonné, qu'il fit entrer Maya chez lui.

- Hinata m'a dit que tu n'étais pas venu à l'école aujourd'hui, alors…j'ai décidé de venir voir comme tu allais.

- Je me suis réveillé enrhumé et fiévreux, lui expliqua Shino d'une voix enroué.

- Je vois ça. J'en suis désolée, j'espère que tu vas t'en remettre rapidement.

- Lundi je devrais être sur pieds, mais je suis sûr que tu n'es pas venu juste pour ça.

- Hum…en fait…j'ai juste une panne d'inspiration et je me suis mise à me promener…et je suis arrivée juste devant chez toi.

- Je ne m'en plaindrai pas, un peu de compagnie…je ne dis pas non. Au fait, je n'ai pas pensé te le demander, mais avec Jet…

- Oh ça c'est arrangé, c'est mon frère qui travaille avec lui finalement. Ils ont presque terminé.

- Il te fiche la paix?

- Mon frère a réussit à lui faire comprendre que s'il continuait s'insister, il ne pourrait plus chanter…voir même parler.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

Elle le regarda complètement interloquée. Comment avait-il fait pour voir que quelque chose la travaillait? Jamais personne ne réussissait à voir ses vraies émotions, elle avait toujours été douée pour les cacher lorsque ça n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que quelque chose me tracasse?

- Tu as l'air nerveuse…Et préoccupée.

- Tu es fiévreux…t'hallucine.

- J'ai beau être malade, j'ai des yeux pour voir.

- Tu ne me connais pas, je…

- Si tu ne veux pas te confier, je ne t'y oblige pas, mais parfois ça aide d'en parler.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Elle s'était confiée à plusieurs reprises et il l'avait beaucoup aidé en jouant son petit ami pour tenir Jet éloigné. Même si elle avait fini par en tomber amoureuse, ce qu'elle s'était finalement avouée et il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui dire. Sauf que ça lui faisait peur. Peur qu'il la repousse, qu'il ne la considère que comme une amie, voir pire, qu'il la considère comme une simple « prof » dans sa vie.

- Des problèmes professionnels, rien de plus.

- Pour que ça te travailles autant, ça ne doit pas être petit. En quoi ça consiste?

- Mon deuxième album n'avance pas et je commence à avoir la pression.

- C'est si grave?

- Après un an oui…alors après deux. Ça prit neuf mois à Yoriko pour sortir son deuxième et elle a sorti le premier après moi. Les médias commencent à me harceler pour connaître sa date de sortie, ou connaître les titres…Des trucs comme ça.

- Pourquoi ne leur fournis-tu pas un ou deux détails?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai deux chanson d'enregistrées et une chanson d'écrite.

- Ce n'est pas un bon début?

- Pas vraiment, parce que…je n'arrive plus à écrire. Tout ce que je trouve n'a aucun sens et ne veux rien dire.

Elle sortie son cahier de note de son sac et le tendit à Shino. Il le prit et en lu quelques pages. C'est à peine s'il y avait deux lignes de ne pas rayées. Et après avoir lu ce qui était encore lisible, il dut avouer que ça faisait pitié comparé à son premier album. Il n'y avait aucun lien avec les phrases que Maya trouvait. Aucune histoire, ni sujet ou thème de bas.

- Qu'est-ce qui bloque ton inspiration?

- Sérieusement? Aucune idée. J'ai toujours écrit avec se que je vivais. Sauf que…aucune parole ou mélodie ne me vint à l'esprit.

- Quel style de musique t'écoutes le plus ces jours-ci?

- La musique du spectacle.

- Et encore?

- De la musique de club.

- Et quel style tu fais?

- Du rock, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Peut-être que si tu bloques, c'est parce que ton style ne te convient plus.

- Tu crois?

La jeune fille le regardait, encore surprise par ses brillants conseils. Encore une fois, il trouvait exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il lui avait dit, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Shino se leva pour aller voir le nouveau venu.

- Bonsoir père.

- Tu vas mieux Shino?

- Si on veut.

- Oh, fit Gen en entrant dans la cuisine, je vois que tu as de la visite.

- Père, voici Maya. Elle nous fait pratiquer pour le spectacle de fin d'année en musique.

- Enchantée monsieur Aburame, le salua Maya.

- De même.

- Je crois que je vais y aller. Bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi, lui répondit Shino.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Shino et son père allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon, et comme l'avait prévu Shino, Kiba vint lui porter ses devoirs un peu après dix-huit heures. Il resta même quelques minutes avec son ami. Ils étaient allés parler dans la chambre du jeune homme et Kiba décida d'aborder le sujet épineux que son meilleur ami préférait éviter.

- Tu me décourages. Elle vient te voir et tu n'en profites même pas pour te déclarer.

- Oui je suis au mieux de ma forme pour lui dire, lui répondit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Ça fait deux mois Shino. Deux mois! L'étape qui suit l'acceptation est la déclaration et là je trouve que tu en mets du temps.

- Et toi tu me les casses à radoter.

- Je radote parce que tu ne m'écoutes pas.

- Je t'écoute, mais je ne juges pas tes conseils brillants.

- Insultes-moi maintenant, mais qui de nous deux à le plus d'expérience en se qui concerne les filles?

Shino ne répondit pas. Kiba avait, dans un sens, bien plus d'expérience avec les filles que lui, mais des fois, il ne les respectait pas.

- Écoutes Kiba, ce n'est pas nécessaire pour le moment. Je ne vais pas en mourir, dit-il en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais? Jamais aucune fille ne t'as intéressé et maintenant qu'il y en a une, belle et qui a l'air de bien t'aimer, tu hésites à lui dire et à peut-être vivre une belle histoire d'amour.

- Ce n'est pas si facile que ça. Je suis pas comme toi, les mots ne me viennent pas avec facilité lorsque je parle aux filles.

- Vous discutez souvent, vous avez une belle complicité…tu ne devrais pas avoir de difficulté.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose de parler de la vie en générale et de parler de mes sentiments.

- Bon d'accord, je n'insiste plus, mais penses-y quand même. Je vais te laisser, sinon ma mère va me hurler dessus.

Durant les trois semaines qui suivirent, tous nos chanteurs amateurs eurent droit à des pratiques de groupe. Ils enchainaient les chansons en ordre pour faire pratiquer les entrées et les sorties et éviter par le fait même, de potentiels collisions. Avec le stresse, il arrive qu'on oublie certaine chose, les derniers détails souvent, et il est mieux de pratiquer les choses le plus souvent possible pour que le corps enregistre tout. Lors de la dernière semaine, Maya arriva avec les costumes, toutes des créations de sa belle-sœur, qui s'était inspirée de chacun d'eux.

- On va commencer avec les filles, annonça Nakito, costumes de solo. Les gars s'assoient et regardent, ensuite on fera l'inverse.

C'est donc ainsi que la parade de mode commença. La première à défilé fut Hinata. Elle était vêtue d'une robe courte bleu marin avec de fines bretelles et deux franges bouffantes sur le devant. Le tout accompagné de délicates sandales de la même couleur. Il y eu quelques sifflements rapidement arrêtés par un Naruto jaloux. Suivi Temari, habillée d'un gilet long violet à une seule manche trois quart, un legging noir avec des lignes roses et bleues en quadrillage. Le tout accompagné de tongs dorées. Puis Matsuri avec une robe bustier de teinte rose dont la jupe était faite de plusieurs étages en dégradé de couleur. Le tout accompagné d'escarpins noirs. Sakura sortie vêtue d'un t-shirt rose avec l'image d'un micro, d'un short bleu à rayure rose munie de bretelles et des bas longs. Le tout accompagné de soulier à talon haut noir et aussi de rallonge blonde pour donner plus ou moins le même look qu'Avril Lavigne. Puis le tour d'Ino. Elle sortie habillée d'une combinaison à bretelles noires et dorées, avec un gilet bleu marin sans manche et à col roulé en-dessous. Le tout accompagné de bottes à talon de la même couleur. Ensuite se fut Tenten qui défila dans une robe courte jaune et dorée sans manche dotée d'un col haut, accompagné de sandales dorées lacées sur les mollets. Tout comme pour Hinata, plusieurs sifflements montèrent dans le coin des garçons, Neji le premier. Yoriko arriva sur la scène vêtue d'une robe courte blanche à une seule bretelle, une ceinture en fausse fourrure bourgogne, tout comme ses bottes et le gant à son bras gauche. Bien qu'elle n'ait toujours pas choisit la chanson qu'elle chanterait, Maya la suivi habillé d'une chemise longue blanche dont le col était de couleur bourgogne, tout comme ses leggings. Elle portait avec ça des gants, une large ceinture et des souliers noirs.

Quand les filles se furent toutes assises, les garçons suivirent Nakito pour essayer leur propre costume de solo. Shikamaru commença et arriva habillé d'un t-shirt noir et vert à motif de verre cassé, d'un jeans gris, des bottes noires et des bracelets de cuir. Ensuite se fut Naruto qui débarqua vêtu d'un t-shirt noir avec une spirale rouge dans du verre cassé, un jeans accompagné de deux ceintures, des souliers noir et d'un bracelet de cuir. Suivi Gaara habillé d'un t-shirt rouge à manche longue sous une veste sans manche couleur sable, sur lequel le symbole de Suna et une attache dans le dos sont dorées. Avec ça, il porte un pantalon noir accompagné de souliers noir et rouge. Sai défila avec un t-shirt blanc à tache multicolore, d'un pantalon noir ajusté, de souliers colorés et d'un foulard et de gants mauve. En faisant le « moonwalk », Lee arriva avec le look de Michael Jackson, un pantalon ajusté et un chapeau vert, un t-shirt blanc et des souliers et gants noirs. Puis Neji, vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc, caché sous un blouson noir et vert, avec un jeans et des bottes de pluie noir. Kiba sortit vêtu d'un t-shirt bleu marin avec un A dans un cercle rouge, sous une veste aux tons de brun, un jeans et des souliers bleu et brun. Shino le suivi habillé d'une chemise verte avec des motifs verticaux sur le côté droit, d'un jeans et de souliers rouge et noir. Le dernier à défilé fut Sasuke vêtu d'une chemise à manches courtes noires avec des motifs bleus dans le bas, d'un pantalon blanc et des tongs noires. Lorsque tous les garçons furent assis avec les filles, Nakito revint, une feuille à la main.

- Maintenant on enchaine avec les duos de la première partie : Sasuke et Sakura, Lee et Yoriko, Kiba et Ino, Neji et Tenten, Shino et Maya. Suivez-moi, les autres vous restez ici.

Sasuke et Sakura sortirent en premier. Le jeune homme était vêtu d'un t-shirt bleu avec l'image d'un micro sous un blouson bleu foncé, accompagné d'un pantalon noir et de souliers bleu. La jeune fille portait une robe noire avec de la dentelle rose sans le haut et le bas sous un manteau rouge attaché par une ceinture de la même couleur, le tout accompagné de bottes noires. En deuxième, Lee et Yoriko. Le premier habillé d'un t-shirt blanc sous une veste noire et verte, d'un jeans et souliers noirs et verts. La seconde, était vêtue d'une combinaison noire et orange, à manche courte et short avec une ceinture orange, une camisole orange en-dessous et le tout accompagné de bottes orange. Ensuite ce fut Kiba et Ino. L'un était habillé d'une chemise blanche sous une veste sans manche noire, d'un jeans avec des coutures quadrillées visibles, de souliers bleus, le tout accompagné d'un foulard en dégradé de bleu et de bracelets de cuir. L'autre était vêtue d'une robe courte mauve au bustier noir à bretelles fines sous une robe en filet transparent magenta à manche longue, le tout accompagné de bottes noires. L'avant dernier duo à passer était Neji et Tenten. Lui portait une chemise noire et verte, un jeans, des souliers verts et des bracelets de cuir. Elle était vêtue d'une camisole rose attachée au cou avec un pantalon ajusté bleu foncé et des escarpins roses. En dernier, Shino et Maya. Le jeune homme était habillé d'une chemise noir à col rouge avec des manches longues déchirées tout comme le bas de celle-ci, d'un jeans avec des lanières de tissu rouge relient les poches avants aux poches arrières, le tout accompagné de souliers rouge et noir.

Puis ce fut le tour à l'autre moitié d'aller essayer leur costume de duo. Les premiers à sortir furent Shikamaru et Temari. Le jeune homme était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et noire, d'un pantalon et d'une cravate noire, le tout accompagné de souliers noir et blanc. La jeune fille était habillée d'une chemise blanche sous un gilet noir sans manche avec un col en V, d'un pantalon noir et des bottes blanches. En deuxième, Sai et Maya. Le premier portait un gilet d'inspiration médiéval noir avec des taches de couleur et une note de musique, un jeans avec le motif d'un crayon et d'un pinceau au bas d'une des jambes, accompagné de souliers bleu et noir. La seconde était habillée d'un gilet au corset rose avec des notes de musique, une jupe courte taille haute à deux étages et des souliers à talon haut bourgogne. L'avant dernier duo était Naruto et Hinata. Lui aussi portait un gilet d'inspiration médiéval orange et noir, un jeans avec des motifs de triangle et des souliers noir et orange. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique d'inspiration médiévale rose avec un laçage sur le devant, un pantalon blanc avec un dessin de micro au bas d'une des jambes et des souliers noirs. En dernier, Gaara et Matsuri. L'un était habillé d'une chemise blanche sous un t-shirt noir et rouge, d'un pantalon noir avec des motifs bourgogne au bas et des souliers rouge et blanc. L'autre était vêtue d'une robe au haut noir avec des manches longues et le bas vert avec un tissu transparent noir par dessus, le tout accompagné de ballerine verte.

Après que tout le monde eut essayé leur costume, ils refirent une dernière pratique avec costume, puis repartirent tous chez eux pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. La semaine serait longue jusqu'au vendredi soir.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42 : Enfin terminé**

Le grand jour était finalement arrivé et tout le monde était nerveux. Certains étaient encore en train de mettre leur premier costume et les autres étaient soit au maquillage, soit à coiffure. Pour sa part, Maya courrait de gauche à droite. C'était elle qui était en charge de tout, Kurenai se trouvait dans la salle pour les noter, ce qui la stressait encore plus. Par chance, ses frères et Nakito l'aidaient en s'occupant de ses « chanteurs » amateurs qu'elle devait diriger.

- Allez tout le monde, s'exclama Maya en entrant dans le local de musique, on vint d'ouvrir les portes, plus que dix minutes avant le début du show. Et un rappel, jamais plus que les trois numéro qui suivent dans les coulisses. Moi je vais être dans la coulisse jardin et Mathias va être côté cour. S'il y a un problème vous voyez avec Nakito et seul Yukito à le droit d'ouvrir la porte. Vous êtes prêt?

Les réponses étaient diversifiées et Maya préféra retourner prendre place dans les coulisses. Elle devait être prête pour souhaiter la bienvenue au publique. Elle avait revêtu un long manteau par dessus son costume de duo pour s'adresser au publique.

- Bonsoir mesdames, messieurs. Je m'appel Maya et je vous remercie d'être là ce soir. Vous pourrez entendre les élèves de l'option musique secondaire 4 et 5. Chacun à travaillé fort sur un solo et un duo. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et que le spectacle commence.

**Ordre du spectacle**

01. Single - Shikamaru Nara (Kalan Porter)

02. Never Alone - Hinata Hyuuga (Barlow Girl)

03. In Love - Temari Sabaku (Guitar Hero 3)

04. Mauvais Garçon - Naruto Uzumaki (Guitar Hero 3)

05. Hurt - Matsuri Sarutobi (Christina Aguilera)

06. Praise You In This Storm - Gaara Sabaku (Casting Crow)

07. All I Have - Sasuke Uchiwa & Sakura Haruno (JLo & LL Cool J)

08. Can You Hear Me - Sai Uchiwa (Enrique Inglesias)

09. Let's Get Party Started - Lee Rock & Yoriko Kasudohji (P!nk & Redman)

10. 4 Minutes - Kiba Inuzuka & Ino Yamanaka (Madonna & Justin Timberlake)

11. If I See Your Face Again - Neji Hyuuga & Tenten Morino (Maroon 5 & Rihanna)

12. Scream - Shino Aburame & Maya Foussa (Michael Jackson & Janet Jackson)

**Entracte**

- Maintenant une courte entracte, on recommencera dans quinze minutes, annonça Maya.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le local de musique, transformé en grande loge pour l'occasion, elle trouva tout le monde en train de parler de leur expérience. Racontant leur bourdes, les encouragements du publique…de tout quoi! Certain était déjà changé, puisque ceux qui avaient fait leur solo pendant la première partie du show, avaient passé dans les premiers. La rousse pressa Lee et Neji qui étaient les premiers après l'entracte, et alla se changer pour son deuxième duo. Ensuite, elle supervisa un moment les retouches maquillages ou les retouches de coiffure avant de reprendre sa place en coulisse. Lorsque les quinze minutes furent écoulées, elle annonça le début de la deuxième partie du spectacle.

**Fin de l'entracte**

13. Thriller - Lee Rock (Michael Jackson)

14. Get On Your Boots - Neji Hyuuga (U2)

15. Girlfriend - Sakura Haruno (Avril Lavigne)

16. Feedback - Ino Yamanaka (Janet Jackson)

17. Run It - Kiba Inuzuka (Chris Brown)

18. Headsprung - Shikamaru Nara & Temari Sabaku (Justin Timberlake & Keri Hudson)

19. Nobody Wants To Be Lonely - Sai Uchiwa & Maya Foussa (Enrique Inglesias & Christina Aguilera)

20. Way Back Into Love - Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga (Couple et Couplet OST)

21. Pills - Gaara Sabaku & Matsuri Sarutobi (The punnnisher & Sarah McLaugan)

22. Set Me Free - Shino Aburame (Casting Crow)

23. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing - Sasuke Uchiwa (Aerosmith)

24. Sway - Tenten Morino (Pussycat Dolls)

25. Do It - Yoriko Kasudohji (Nelly Furtado)

26. Si tu savais - Maya Foussa (Shy'm)

Puis ce fut le tour de Maya d'entrer en scène. Pendant qu'elle allait ce placer, Yukito s'approcha de Yoriko et Hinata avec des partitions à la main.

- Changement de programme, annonça-t-il, elle va chanter une autre chanson.

- Quoi, comme ça juste avant qu'elle ne commence? S'exclama Hinata.

- Faut la pardonner, on l'a terminé cette après-midi.

- Pourquoi elle et pas l'autre? Lui demanda Yoriko.

- Aucune idée.

Quand la musique commença, il alla ouvrir la porte aux autres pour le salut final. Mathias était au piano et Maya c'était mit au fond de la scène avec peu d'éclairage et y resta durant tout le premier couplet. C'est seulement au refrain qu'elle se mit à marcher vers le devant de la scène à grand pas. Au dernier refrain, elle fit signe aux autres de la rejoindre. Yoriko et Hinata sortirent en premier avec leur micro dans une main et leur partition dans l'autre. Lorsque la fin arriva, une longue mélodie instrumentale commença et Maya salua le publique, puis ce fut le tour aux seize autres chanteurs en ligne derrière elle de saluer.

- Merci encore d'être venu ce soir, leur dur labeur est finalement récompensé. J'ai été privilégié de travailler avec eux tout au long de l'année.

Tout le monde sortit de l'auditorium pour aller voir leur famille. Des félicitations de la par des parents, des moqueries de leurs frères, sœurs et amis. Maya était toujours sur la scène, une enveloppe à la main. Elle la tournait et retournait entre ses mains, se demandant comment la remettre à son destinataire. Un bruit dans la coulisse lui donna la réponse. Elle se dirigea à l'opposé, tout en laissant tomber l'enveloppe au sol. Lorsque Shino sorti de la coulisse, il ne vit personne. Il s'avança un peu plus, puis il remarqua l'enveloppe sur le sol. Il la prit et la retourna. Il fut étonné de découvrir son nom de marqué sur le dessus. Il regarda autour de lui, puis ne voyant personne, l'ouvrit.

_Shino, je t'ai écrit cette lettre car je sais que je n'aurais pas eu le courage de te le dire en face. Quelque chose c'est créée entre nous ces derniers mois et bien que j'ais finalement comprit ce que c'était, j'avoue en avoir peur. Peur que ce ne soit pas la même chose pour toi. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Demain je pars en tournée pour environ un an avec Yoriko et Lee. C'est aussi pour cela que je ne voulais pas te dire en face, car si c'était négatif…je ne sais même pas comment je réagirais. Et si c'était positif, la tournée me paraîtrait insupportable. Dans un an je reviendrai et seulement à ce moment-là, je te demanderai une réponse. Je n'ai rien dit de concret, mais n'est-ce pas évidant? J'espère qu'un jour que ce qu'on a vécu lors de votre semaine au studio soit réel. Que ce ne soit plus de la comédie. Est-ce plus clair ainsi? Je tourne autour du pot, puisque ça me fait peur, mais…je t'aime et j'ose espérer que tu m'attendras si c'est la même chose pour toi. Saches aussi que c'est grâce à toi…et pour toi, que j'ai chanté cette chanson ce soir. C'est en pensant à toi que je l'ai écrite…et c'est la première fois que je fais cela._

_Je t'aime, Maya_

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il lu et relu cette lettre. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté Kiba plu tôt. Trois mois. Trois mois qu'il se savait amoureux d'elle et maintenant il découvrait que c'était réciproque. Mais il ne pourrait le partager avant un an. C'est Hinata qui le trouva sur le bord de la scène, à lire pour la énième fois les mots que Maya lui avait écrit. Il sursauta donc lorsque la brune le toucha à l'épaule.

- Que fais-tu ici? Tout le monde te cherche pour aller fêter la fin des examens.

- Est-ce que tout le monde va y être?

- Oui pourquoi?

- Yoriko et…Maya aussi?

- Elles sont supposées de venir.

Mais elle se trompait. Yoriko était effectivement là…mais pas Maya. Avec l'aide de Yoriko, Lee annonça sa futur tournée où il ferait la première partie du spectacle de la blonde. Ainsi il se créerait des fans parmi les siens. Tout le monde le félicita et lui souhaita de bien s'amuser pendant l'année qui suivrait.

_Le lendemain à l'aéroport _

Lee n'avait pas dormis de la nuit tant il était surexcité. Yoriko passa le chercher et ils allèrent rejoindre la famille Foussa qui les attendait déjà dans l'avion. Maya était assise avec Karin, et toutes deux discutaient de chose et d'autre. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient réconciliées, elles ne se séparaient plus. Tout comme Lee, sauf qu'entre lui et Karin c'était d'une façon moins fraternelle si on peut dire.

- Lui as-tu parlé? Fini par demander Karin.

- Non… J'ai préféré lui écrire une lettre.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il ressent pour toi?

- Pas maintenant. Même si c'est douloureux, ajouta Maya à voix basse.

- Et s'il t'aime, ne crois-tu pas lui briser le cœur en partant ainsi?

- Si c'est le cas, je n'aurais pas réussit à partir et je ne peux lui demander de me suivre. Il lui reste encore un an à faire avant d'avoir son diplôme.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu lui laisser le choix? Tu n'ais plus que l'ombre de toi-même depuis hier.

- Karin, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je me suis torturée avec ça depuis les quatre dernières semaines. J'ai dut réécrire cette lettre une cinquantaine de fois.

- Et la première ressemblait à quoi?

- C'est elle que lui ai donné, soupira la jeune fille.


	43. Chapter 43

**Épilogue : La réponse**

C'était le début du mois d'Août, ils se trouvaient à San Francisco et profitaient de leur soirée pour aller danser dans un club. Yoriko était restée à sa chambre d'hôtel pour une conversation vidéo avec Matsuri et donc, Maya était seule avec Lee et Karin. Elle se sentait donc de trop avec eux. Ils fleuretaient à longueur de journée sans s'en rendre compte et elle avait l'impression de tenir la chandelle. Lorsque la température devint insupportable dans le club, Maya préféra sortir à l'extérieur pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit. La jeune fille se dirigea vers un muret et s'y assit. La musique était tellement forte, qu'elle arrivait encore à l'entendre comme si elle était à l'intérieur. Après un moment à regarder le trafic, elle ferma les yeux et prit de longues respirations lentes. Elle avait hâte que la tournée se termine, mais il restait encore dix mois. Elle devait être assis sur le muret depuis à peine dix minutes, lorsqu'elle sentit une personne s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle ne fit rien, se disant que ce devait être encore un gars qui voulait la draguer.

- La nuit est bonne, n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda la personne à côté d'elle.

Maya se retourna brusquement vers celle-ci, complètement surprise d'entendre cette voix ici.

- Shino? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je suis venu te voir.

- Mais comment…Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici?

- Lee m'a écrit. Il m'a dit que tu n'allais pas très bien.

- Mais…

- Karin lui a parlé. Il m'a demandé si je voulais vous rejoindre et il m'a envoyé un billet d'avion.

- Mais…Pourquoi?

- Parce que je ne pouvais pas attendre un an…j'avais besoin de te voir.

La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi dire. En fait, elle ne réalisait toujours pas qu'il était juste devant lui. Il était vêtu exactement comme la fois où il l'avait accompagné pour le tournage du clip de Jet, ses verres fumés accrochés au col de son gilet. Une valise se trouvait à ses pieds et dans ses mains, se trouvait la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrit. Après un moment à observer l'enveloppe, elle releva ses yeux vers ceux de Shino, qui n'avait pas arrêter de la regarder.

- Que fais-tu de ta dernière année? Lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle retrouva l'usage de sa voix.

- J'en ai discuter avec mon père. Puisqu'il est toujours partit pour le travail, il a accepté que je la termine par correspondance.

- Donc tu…

Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase et prit son visage d'une main pour l'embrasser. Moment qui fut immortalisé par l'appareil photo d'un paparazzi et à la première page de tous les journaux et magazines à potin le lendemain.


End file.
